Mi amada cuñada
by Yane26
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que por más que la razón lo intente simplemente no se puede controlar. A Elsa le tocará comprobar esto de la peor manera, cuando tenga que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad que la atormenta y decidir entre el amor de su hermano y el amor de su vida. Cuando tenga que afrontar las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de su propia cuñada. Elsanna
1. La Noticia

**Mi amada Cuñada**

Bueno antes de comenzar con la lectura de este Fanfiction dedicado a la pareja favorita de muchos aquí (incluyéndome por supuesto) hay ciertas cositas que quisiera comentarles:

**1.** La historia es 100% Elsanna, advierto para aquellas personas que a lo mejor no se sienten cómodas leyendo historias que hablen sobre el amor entre personas del mismo sexo.

**2.** Decidí que esta historia no se alejaría mucho de la realidad, por eso aquí Elsa no tendrá sus poderes sera una mujer normal como cualquier otra, espero no decepcionarlos con esto... u.u

**3.** Por otro lado, Elsa y Anna no son hermanas, en esta narración el único vinculo que las une es el ser cuñadas, me imagino que por el titulo ya lo habrán intuido n_n

**4.** Los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusivamente de Disney, yo solo los tome para armar una historia dramática con ellos.

**5.** Por ultimo, para no alargar mas la espera, aclaro que este es mi primer Fanfiction jamas había escrito algo así, por lo tanto si ven algo raro por ahí les pido mil disculpas y agradezco su amable comprensión...

Ahora sin mas... aquí les dejo mi Fic, que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Prologo.**

Que fácil sería la vida si pudiéramos elegir de quien nos enamoramos, esto nos evitaría tantos fracasos, tantas decepciones, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor...

¿Que harías si te tocara elegir entre dos amores igualmente importantes, igualmente necesarios e igualmente grandes?...

¿Podrías soportar el hecho de que si eliges a uno tendrás que vivir con el dolor de haber perdido al otro, y peor aun, con el remordimiento de saber que a ese otro amor lo heriste de manera irremediable siendo tu la causa de su sufrimiento?...

¿O serias capaz de ser tu quien se sacrifique solo con el fin de permitir que esos dos amores sean felices juntos, aunque eso te destroce y te parta el corazón en mil pedazos?...

¿Si tuvieras que elegir que amor escogerías, el amor de tu único y adorado hermano o al amor de tu vida?...

Estas son algunas de las múltiples preguntas que tendrá que realizarse Elsa a lo largo de esta historia, tendrá que vivir situaciones y afrontar decisiones que la llevarán al límite, todo por haber cometido un único pecado... Haberse enamorado de la única persona que estaba prohibida para ella, su cuñada...

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

"**La noticia"**

El hermoso rubio de corpulenta anatomía y ojos marrones ingresaba a la casa de su madre algo emocionado, ella al verlo pudo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos que lo delato de inmediato.

- _¡Hola hijo! Llegaste temprano el día de hoy._

Posando un beso en la frente de su madre le contesto:

- _Si mama, fui a almorzar con Anna y después de terminar me vine de inmediato para acá._

No era normal que su hijo Kristoff regresara a las 3:00 de la tarde de su trabajo, por lo general el chico llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche alegando que se había quedado revisando algunos planos y documentos de la constructora. Esto genero cierta incertidumbre en la señora Jane, por lo que al instante la preocupada madre se apresuró a decir:

- _¿Que paso hijo? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?_

- _No mama, todo está bien. De hecho, todo está mejor que nunca. _Le respondió su hijo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La madre sintió un ligero alivio en el pecho.

- _¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué se debe entonces este arribo tan temprano a casa y esa repentina emoción que noto en tu voz?_

- _Pues veras mama, hay una noticia muy importante que tengo que darte… _

La señora Jane se quedó expectante a la espera de que su hijo soltara eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

- _(...)_

- _Adelante mi vida, te escucho_. Le dijo ella para animarlo a hablar.

- _Bueno mama lo que pasa es que..._

- _(...)_

- _Veras... Yo..._

- _(...)_

- _Es que..._

- _(...)_

- _¡Vamos hijo ya me tienes nerviosa… No te andes con rodeos y dime de una vez que pasa!_

- _Me voy a casar mama…_

La señora Jane se quedó muda mirando a su hijo, como tratando de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Que su adorado hijo se iba a casar? ¿Pero y en qué momento había crecido tanto como para convertirse en todo un hombre de hogar? Ella lo seguía viendo como su pequeño, ese niño al que consentía y mimaba como toda madre a sus retoños. Sabía que este día iba a llegar, pero la verdad no se había preparado para recibirlo, y por eso la noticia la tomaba completamente desprevenida. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que su otra pequeña también le había venido un día cualquiera con una noticia igual de desconcertante, las palabras vinieron a su mente como si hubiese sido ayer: "_Mama me voy a vivir a los Ángeles.._." y con ese recuerdo una leve presión se acumuló en su pecho, provocando que por reflejo llevara su mano derecha directamente a su corazón. De repente la voz de su hijo la saco de sus pensamientos…

- _¿Mama estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?_

El tono de Kristoff ahora era de angustia, pudo ver como su madre se había vuelto pálida en cuestión de segundos y esa mano en su pecho que era prueba fehaciente de que a ella le pasaba algo.

- _¡No, no hijo estoy bien!_ Respondió ella sobresaltándose y retirando con un fugaz movimiento la mano de su corazón.

- _Lo que pasa es que la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa. La verdad es que no imagine que Anna y tú se fueran a casar tan pronto…_

Y era verdad, la señora Jane sabía que su hijo estaba profundamente enamorado de la encantadora Anna, lo había visto como hipnotizado cuando estaban juntos, no podía negar que la chica era realmente hermosa y que además tenía una personalidad encantadora que le permitía ganarse el cariño de cualquier persona al instante. La pelirroja se la había ganado a ella desde la primera vez que la conoció, ese día en que Kristoff la llevo a su casa para presentarle oficialmente a su nueva novia. Pero a pesar de que quería a su nuera no podía dejar de preocuparle el hecho de que ese par solo tenía unos cuantos meses de ser novios, unos 6 meses para ser exactos, ¿y ya se iban a casar? Eso para ella carecía de toda lógica, sabía que en la actualidad los noviazgos no eran tan largos como lo solían ser en su época, ¿pero 6 meses? caramba eso era un noviazgo realmente fugaz, ¿de verdad podrían conocerse lo suficiente como para querer casarse tan pronto? o era que... una idea perturbadora se pasó por su mente, por lo que de inmediato se salió de sus pensamientos para cuestionar con un tono serio a su hijo que la observaba expectante…

- _Kristoff dime la verdad… ¿por qué se van a casar tan pronto?_

El tono en el que hablo su madre intranquilizo un poco a Kristoff, quien sin reparos se apresuró a contestar:

- "_Porque nos amamos mama"..._

Una respuesta directa y concisa, pero aun así esta no borro la postura seria de su madre quien a continuación volvió a cuestionarlo:

- _¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso?_

- _No entiendo a qué te refieres mama, ¿qué me estas queriendo decir? _

- _Esta bien te seré directa… ¿esta Anna embarazada?_

- _(…)_

Silencio total….

- _(…)_

- _¡Pero qué dices mama, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso no sabes qué clase de hombre soy? _Dijo el rompiendo el silencio con un tono de alarma e indignación a la vez…

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento que ahora le hacia Kristoff la señora Jane no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenada, por supuesto que conocía a su hijo, sabía que era un hombre demasiado respetuoso, todo un caballero, él siempre había dicho que haría las cosas bien y que cuando decidiera casarse con una mujer era porque realmente la amaba, y que a esa mujer la respetaría su vida entera.

- _Lo siento hijo, es que… digo no pude evitar pensar eso… solo tienen 6 meses de estar juntos y…. una boda… ¿es algo apresurado no crees?_

Kristoff entendió entonces él porque del cuestionamiento de su madre. Acercándose a ella y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro para rodearla en un abrazo acogedor se dispuso a decir algo con la intensión de calmar los pensamientos que atormentaban a la intranquila señora…

- _Mama… ciertamente puede ser algo pronto para que Anna y yo estemos pensando en boda, pero te aseguro mama que esa es la mujer de mi vida, la amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie y por eso no veo necesidad de seguir postergando algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar, no hay ninguna otra mujer que quisiera para que fuera mi esposa, ella es la elegida y estoy seguro de eso. Por eso no lo dude más y decidí que había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso, afortunadamente ella acepto y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Una sonrisa tierna se asomó en sus labios mientras ella lo observa como embelesada ante su confesión. Y para concluir con las palabras que finalizarían su discurso de sinceramiento hacia su madre, termino por decir:

- _Todo va a estar bien mama, no tienes por qué preocuparte… pasare a ser un hombre casado ciertamente, pero siempre seré tu hijo y siempre estaré allí para ti, tu lugar en mi vida es inamovible y jamás te abandonare, jamás te dejare sola, eres y seguirás siendo la mujer número 1 en mi vida._

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que una lagrima se escapara de la ahora conmovida señora Jane, si antes tenía dudas por la repentina boda de su hijo o miedo de perderlo para siempre, con esa declaración que acababa de escuchar todo se había esfumado, ahora no sentía más que dicha de saber que su hijo era sumamente feliz y que jamás se alejaría de ella aunque ya hubiera otra mujer en su corazón, que el siempre seguiría siendo su hijo a pesar de todo. Con una voz entrecortada le respondió:

- _Gracias mi amor por tus palabras, tu igual seguirás siendo mi pequeño caballero adorado, aunque ya no vivas bajo mi regazo y tengas tu propia familia mi amor incondicional hacia ti seguirá para toda la vida, amor que algún día se extenderá hacia tus hijos, mis nietos. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si Anna es tu felicidad entonces la acogeré como a una hija más, a partir de este momento ella y tú tienen mi bendición hijo_.

Kristoff acogió esas palabras sumamente conmovido y con sus ojos llorosos, rodeo por completo sus brazos en el cuerpo de su madre y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Diciendo con profunda emoción al oído de su progenitora:

-_ ¡Gracias Mama, Te amo!_

- _¡Y yo a ti hijo!_


	2. Miedo

**Capítulo 2.**

**"Miedo"**

Mientras tanto, en una moderna oficina sentada frente a su mesa de dibujo se encontraba una arquitecta vestida con una camisa a cuadros manga tres cuartos que llevaba por dentro de unos jeans azules que enmarcaban su escultural cuerpo y unas botas de seguridad color beige. Vestimenta que era adornada por una cabellera rojiza recogida en dos largas trenzas y unos penetrantes ojos azules que miraban a lo lejos a través de la ventana del recinto.

La hermosa mujer parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar hace unos minutos atrás se repetían una y otra vez en su mente sin cesar: "_¿Anna quieres casarte conmigo?..." _Era la pregunta que su novio y ahora prometido le había hecho durante el almuerzo, almuerzo que ella pensó seria como cualquier otro en un día normal de trabajo, pero no fue así, definitivamente ese no era un día normal, ese día todo había cambiado para ella, había dejado de ser la mujer independiente y despreocupada para convertirse ahora en una mujer comprometida.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, el día en que lo conoció…

_Flashback_

Ella había ingresado a la oficina de Kristoff para una entrevista de trabajo, el en cuanto la vio se quedó pasmado observándola sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Debido a que los segundos pasaban y la extraña reacción de aquel hombre permanecía la pelirroja se apresuró a decir:

- _¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_- (…)_

Ninguna respuesta._.._

_- (...)_

_- ¿Ingeniero me escucha?... _

Le dijo la mujer ya preocupada y moviendo una de sus manos de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de este para ver sí daba alguna señal, para ver si reaccionaba.

_- He… ¡si si estoy bien! Discúlpeme señorita… ¡Kristoff Arendelle, para servirle!... _

Contesto el de repente, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para saludar a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

El cambio repentino del hombre asusto a la chica haciéndola retroceder de su sitio, enseguida guardo la compostura y se apresuró a responder...

- ¡_Mucho gusto Ingeniero, Anna Frozen, es un placer!_

- _Llámeme Kristoff por favor, perdóname pero no soy muy fanático de los calificativos_…

Alego con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

- _Esta bien… ¡es un placer Kristoff!_

Dijo ella complaciendo su petición.

- _¡Así está mejor!_

Terminaron ambos el estrechamiento de manos con una mutua sonrisa.

_Fin Flashback_

_-/-_

Ese día Anna jamás pensó que el hombre que tenía frente a ella algún día se convertiría en su esposo, en ese instante ella solo lo veía como a su futuro jefe, solo deseaba conseguir la vacante que se convertiría en la oportunidad de su vida, entrar a la constructora más importante y reconocida de toda Canadá era el sueño de cualquier arquitecto, y ella no era la excepción. La pelirroja no tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para quedarse con el empleo, su perfecto curriculum le daba una gran ventaja además de la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía en las diferentes entrevistas y pruebas que exigía la compañía, aun no tenía el puesto y ya se había ganado a la psicóloga, a la encargada de recursos humanos, al responsable de seguridad y salud ocupacional, a su propio jefe, en fin… todo resulto mejor de lo que ella hubiese imaginado.

Poco a poco Kristoff se fue ganando su corazón, su trato amable y respetuoso, sus constantes detalles, sus palabras cargadas de romanticismo y de ternura, era casi imposible que una mujer pudiera resistirse a eso, a pesar de que ella lo intento, intento hacerle entender a el que una relación entre ambos no estaría bien vista por tratarse de jefe y subalterna, pero el insistía en que eso no sería problema porque la compañía en la que se encontraban no prohibía ese tipo de relaciones, que allí se respetaba la vida privada de los trabajadores y que si llegase a haber algo entre ellos los demás solo los verían como a una pareja más de enamorados, que nadie se opondría a ello. Él se mantuvo en su postura firme y jamás se dio por vencido, hasta que una noche durante una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna, cita que el mismo había organizado, logro el tan esperado _Sí_ por el que tanto había luchado, Anna por fin había aceptado ser su novia.

Todos esos recuerdos daban vueltas en la cabeza de la chica, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente, si emoción, nervios, ansiedad o miedo… ¿miedo? ¿Pero porque sentiría miedo? ¿Acaso en vez de eso no debería sentirse la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo? Ella no lo entendía, no tenía dudas de que quería a Kristoff, de que se sentía amada y protegida a su lado, de que no había hombre más indicado para ser su esposo y el futuro padre de sus hijos, tenían casi los mismos gustos, su pasión por las obras de arquitectura y la construcción civil, la afición por las aventuras y los deportes de alto riesgo, su forma de ser sencilla y descomplicada, en fin… eran la pareja perfecta, y así los veían todos a su alrededor. Eso lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese temor que la había embargado desde el momento en que dio el _Sí_, desde el momento en que Kristoff arrodillado frente a ella y sin importarle que todos los comensales del restaurante los estuvieran observando embelesados ante tal escena, le había colocado el hermoso anillo en su dedo índice como sello de su compromiso, anillo que ahora llevaba con ella recordándole que en unos pocos meses se convertiría en esposa, la esposa de Kristoff Arendelle el hombre más amoroso y encantador que había conocido, el ingeniero civil más brillante de todos y el líder de proyectos de la constructora en la que trabajaba, su jefe…

Se escucharon dos toques en la puerta, la pensativa mujer dio un salto que la saco por completo de ese mar de pensamientos en el que se encontraba...

- _¡Adelante!_

- _Buenas tardes arquitecta, he venido por el plano del proyecto Torre Empresarial Pacifics_.

- _¡Oh por Dios!_...

Dijo ella con tono de preocupación y llevando de golpe la mano a su frente.

- _Que pena con usted ingeniero, pero se me presento un inconveniente y el plano aún no está terminado, ¿podría darme 15 minutos más? Le aseguro que se lo tendré listo._

- _Claro que si arquitecta, no hay problema._

- _¡Perfecto! por favor tome asiento en lo que termino._

- _¡Ok gracias!_

- _Gracias a usted por su comprensión..._

¿Cómo había podido olvidar terminar el plano de carácter urgente por el cual se había quedado trabajando en su oficina después del inesperado suceso ocurrido en el almuerzo?, si por eso le había dicho a Kristoff que no podía acompañarlo a darle la noticia a su madre...

_- ¡Que tonta soy!_

Se dijo para sí misma...

- "_por estar pensando en todo este asunto del compromiso lo olvidé, esto jamás me había ocurrido, qué pena con este señor_"…

Siguió diciendo para sus adentros en lo que se disponía a trabajar.

Tal y como lo había prometido a los 15 minutos ya tenía el plano listo, lo imprimió y se lo entrego al ingeniero que la esperaba pacientemente, este le dio las gracias y se retiró de la oficina dejándola nuevamente a solas. Eran ya las 6:00 de la tarde, así que recogió su maletín y se dispuso a regresar a casa, el día laboral por hoy había terminado.

-/-

Llego a su departamento ubicado en el piso 7 de una lujosa torre de apartamentos, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, tiro el bolso de trabajo encima de un sofá ubicado al costado de su cama y se dejó caer en esta completamente exhausta, había tenido un día verdaderamente agotador así que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era dormir. De repente sonó su celular, hizo un mohín pensando quien podría ser a esa hora, miro en la pantalla del teléfono y vio que se trataba de Kristoff, de inmediato su corazón empezó a acelerarse tal y como había ocurrido momentos atrás en su oficina, respiro profundo y contesto la llamada…

_- ¡Hola mi amor!_

_- ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del universo?_

_- Tu como siempre tan encantador… bien gracias ¿y tú?_

_- Mejor que nunca mi cielo, ¡ya le di la noticia a mi madre!_

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo la tomo?_

_- ¿Tu qué crees?_

_- No lo sé, dime tú…_

_- ¡Pues nos dio su bendición amor!_

_- (…)_

_- ¿Mi reina estas allí?_

_- Eh… si amor aquí estoy..._

_- Te quedaste callada…_

_- Si, es que estaba procesando lo que me acabas de decir, así que tu madre nos dio su bendición…_

_- Así es amor, dijo que a partir de ahora serás para ella una hija más._

_- Ay que linda es la señora Jane, yo encantada de tenerla como madre._

_- Lo se amor, ahora serás oficialmente parte de nuestra familia, solo falta que mi querida hermana te conozca, sé que al igual que con mi madre con ella te llevaras súper bien, ambas son un unas dulzuras, así que se entenderán._

_- Tú hermana Elsa… la famosa organizadora de eventos de Hollywood…_

_- jejeje así es mi vida, mi hermanita es muy famosa por esos lares, ella aún no sabe nada de la boda, mañana en la mañana la llamare para darle la noticia, por supuesto que ella tendrá que estar aquí ese día, si llegara a faltar jamás se lo perdonaría, ya han pasado dos años desde que se fue y desde que mama y yo no le hemos vuelto a ver la cara, siempre con la excusa de que el trabajo no le ha permitido venir de vacaciones, bah puras excusas… esta vez no le aceptare un no como respuesta, ha llegado el momento de que la famosa organizadora de eventos como dijiste regrese a casa, a la boda de su único y adorado hermano, es más… ya hasta la designe como madrina, ¿no te importa verdad amor?_

_- Por supuesto que no amor, por mi está bien, no te preocupes…_

_- Gracias amor, bueno luego te contare como me fue con ella, ahora te dejo descansar mi cielo, me imagino que debes estar exhausta._

_- Así es corazón estoy completamente agotada._

_- Pobrecita mi princesa… bueno no te molesto más, que descanses amor mío._

_- ¡Gracias amor, tu igual!_

_- ¡Ok, hasta mañana!_

_- ¡Hasta mañana!_

La llamada termino y Anna volvió a recostarse en su cama, ahora sus pensamientos los ocupaba la hermana de Kristoff...

_- ¿será ella realmente encantadora como Kristoff dice? __¿De verdad nos iremos a llevar bien?..._

Se hizo estas preguntas para ella misma. No conocía a Elsa pero la había visto a través de fotografías en la casa de su prometido y en una que otra página de internet, la chica de verdad era muy famosa dentro de todo ese ambiente chic y glamoroso de Hollywood, era realmente buena en lo que hacía y eso le había permitido juntarse con los más famosos y asistir a importantes eventos sociales. Anna pensaba que alguien que se movía en ese mundo tenía que ser estirado y extravagante, a ella no le gustaba nada la gente presumida y aunque reconocía que en las fotos se notaba que su cuñada era una mujer muy hermosa y sofisticada, pensaba que de seguro sería una completa muñequita fresa, mimada y engreída, por lo que siempre dudaba de la descripción de mujer perfecta que le daba Kristoff y tenía sus reservas hacia ella.

- _Bueno ya veremos qué tal me va con la princesita... Ojala y me equivoque, total... Si no se mete conmigo yo no me meteré con ella, amanecerá y veremos..._

La pelirroja se paró de su cama para cambiarse de ropa, fue a la cocina donde comió algo ligero y luego se acostó a dormir, de inmediato callo rendida en un profundo sueño, no supo nada más hasta la mañana siguiente...

* * *

**Reviews**

Bueno, de ante mano gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, cada visita, follow, favs o review me motiva mas para continuar escribiendo.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado, en esta fase introductoria de la historia conoceremos un poco de la vida y carácter de los protagonistas, esta vez le toco a Anna y adelantándoles un poquito les cuento que en el próximo cap conoceremos mas sobre Elsa.

Sin mas, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios y opiniones.

**_Uchiha mikasA: _**No sabes cuanto me alegra el saber lo mucho que te gusto la historia, prometo que leerás muchos celos, no solo de Anna sino también de Elsa. Espero que sigas siendo seguidor o seguidora de esta historia, cuídate mucho, nos seguimos leyendo!

_**BrenBren:** _Muchas gracias por alagar el Fic y mi forma de narrar, de veras que mi objetivo es seguir mejorando cada día y continuar ofreciéndoles una lectura de calidad. En cuanto a lo cortito que estuvo el cap, creo que a lo mejor te decepciona ver que acabo de publicar otro igual de cortito, pero te aseguro que esto sera recompensado con actualizaciones constantes. Te confieso que tengo casi listos dos capítulos mas, gracias a lo inspirada que he estado estos días he logrado que dichos capítulos sean un poco mas largos, así que los que vienen no serán tan cortitos, lo prometo! Besos ;)

_**Kyosuke29:** _tienes toda la razón la verdad es que es un tema bastante difícil. Elsa no la tiene nada fácil, tener que escoger entre su hermano y la mujer que ama esta bastante complicado, bueno ya veremos que decide el pobre corazoncito de Elsa. ;) Gracias por tu atención, te aseguro que mi vida ahora tiene un nuevo objetivo y es el de terminar esta historia. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos!


	3. Nuestra Organizadora de Bodas

**Capítulo 3.**

**"Nuestra organizadora de bodas"**

A la mañana siguiente cierto rubio tomaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada muy importante a cierta rubia que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del lugar. Marco el número que tenía guardado en su celular y espero pacientemente a que alguien contestara, hasta que escucho una voz fina y elegante pero algo soñolienta que le era bastante familiar...

- _Hola, buenos días..._

_- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amanece la mejor hermana del mundo?_

_- ¡Hermanito! ¿Bien bien gracias y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¡Excelente hermanita, mejor que nunca!_

_- ¡Qué bien, me alegro mucho! _

Elsa se giró un poco para observar la hora en su despertador extrañada de que este aún no hubiese sonado, se extrañó aún más al ver que el despertador apenas marcaba las 7:00 A.M.

- _Caramba hermanito pero si hoy fuiste tú mi despertador... ¿a qué se debe esta llamada matutina?_

_- jajaja sabía que ibas a terminar por decir eso, siento mucho haberla despertado su alteza, pero es que hay una noticia muy importante que tengo que darle y no quería esperar a que se fuera a su trabajo porque si lo hacia lo más probable es que no pudiéramos hablar bien debido a lo ocupada que se encontraría, así que…_

_- ¡Ya ya entiendo! Pero bueno... ¿y cuál es esa noticia tan importante que tienes que decirme?_

_- Ahí te va... ¿Estas lista?_

_- See... _

_- ¡Me voy a casar hermanita!_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Lo que oíste... ¡Me voy a casar!_

_- ¿Me estas tomado el pelo verdad?_

_- No hermanita... Te estoy hablando muy en serio..._

Elsa no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta ante la confirmación de su hermano...

_- Noo... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué el gran Kristoff Arendelle se va a casar? ¿Y eso con quién? ¿Se puede saber quién sería la afortunada?_

_- ¡Pero si tú ya lo sabes! Es Anna mi novia... ¿Si te acuerdas que te hable de ella verdad?_

_- Ah sí sí... La arquitecta que trabaja contigo..._

_- ¡Esa misma!_

_- No pero espera... Tú me dijiste que se habían hecho novios hace apenas unos meses, ¿Ya se van a casar?_

_- Uich… Ya estas igual que mama… Así es hermana llevamos 6 meses de novios y ya nos vamos a casar, esa es la mujer de mi vida así que no hay necesidad de esperar más..._

_- Aww... Si mi querido hermanito esta perdidamente enamorado...hay eso es tan tierno... n_n_

_- Ya vas tu Elsy... No te burles que es en serio._

_- jajaja pero si no me burlo, solo digo lo tierno que me pareces hermanito._

_- Si, si, como digas… Ahora escucha, llamé por dos razones principales, una para darte la noticia de mi boda y dos para advertirte Elsa Arendelle que no acepto un No como respuesta, tu tendrás que estar aquí ese día ya que si no lo haces puedes dar por sentado que no tienes hermano, así que ya sabes... De hecho has sido designada como madrina de bodas, así que es otro motivo más por el cual no puedes faltar._

_- Aww Hermanito... ¿Yo tu madrina de bodas? ¡Vaya es un honor, me alagas, muchas gracias! Pero espera... ¿Todo eso que acabas de decir es una amenaza? o peor aún, ¿un chantaje?..._

_- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro... Es una advertencia..._

_- mmm ya veo... Solo una pregunta... ¿De veras me crees tan mala hermana como para faltar al acontecimiento más importante de tu vida? ¿A la boda de mi único hermano? Por Dios Kris, pero en qué mal concepto me tienes, ¡me ofendes oíste!_

_- No pues... No vengas a hacerte la ofendida hermanita, sabes que si recurro a estos métodos de chantaje como tú le dices es porque tengo motivos, si son ya dos años en los que no te has dejado ver la cara, ¿qué quieres que piense ah?_

_- Otra vez con lo mismo... ya te dije a ti y a mama que si no he ido a casa durante todo este tiempo es porque..._

_- Si, si ya se... ¡Porque tu trabajo no te lo ha permitido!.. Eso ya me lo sé de memoria Elsy, no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a repetirlo..._

_- Pero que malvado y poco comprensivo eres... Está bien, te demostrare que no soy la mala hermana que tú piensas que soy, te prometo Kristoff Arendelle que estaré allí el día de tu boda, contra viento y marea allí estaré, así que no te preocupes... Es más... Para que te convenzas de lo buena hermana que soy te daré el mejor regalo de bodas que puedas recibir..._

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cual?_

_- ¡Seré tu organizadora de bodas hermanito!... ¡Tendrás la mejor boda que jamás hayas visto!_

_- Noo... ¿En serio?_

_- ¡Si! ¡Como que me llamo Elsa Arendelle y como que soy la mejor organizadora de eventos que existe en este país!_

_- ¡Vaya pues gracias, que honor!_

_- ¡De nada! ¿En cuánto tiempo es la boda?_

_- Bueno todavía no tenemos una fecha, pero cuanto antes mejor, creo que será por ahí en unos dos meses._

_- ¿Dos meses? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si para organizar una boda con todas las de la ley se requieren como mínimo cinco meses!_

_- No veo la necesidad de esperar tanto Elsy, dos meses son más que suficientes._

_- Vaya sí que tienes prisa, qué raro eres, en fin... para Elsa Arendelle no hay nada imposible, así que está bien, te organizare la boda perfecta en tan solo dos meses. Pero debido al corto tiempo que tenemos creo que tendré que irme para allá cuanto antes, así que ves preparándote hermanito, porque termino de organizar algunas cosas por acá y en unos días me tendrás de regreso contigo n_n_

_- Noo... ¿De veras?_

_- ¡Si hermano de veras!... Calculo que por ahí en unos diez días me tendrás allá en Canadá._

_- Wau... Pues no puedo esperar para darle esta noticia a mama, sé que se va a poner sumamente feliz en cuanto lo sepa._

_- ¡Si lo sé!... La verdad es que yo también los extraño demasiado, y que mejor oportunidad que esta para pedir todas las vacaciones que me deben e ir a preparar la boda de mi adorado hermanito..._

_- Ok, ok... Bueno ya lo prometiste, así que en diez días te espero mi querida Elsy, ¡no me falles!_

_- ¡Claro que no mi Kris, eso nunca! Allá me tendrás sin falta, por fa dale un beso a mama de mi parte, dile que la amo._

_- ¡Claro que si hermanita! ¡Te quiero!_

_- ¡Y yo a ti tontito!... Te dejo porque debo prepararme para el trabajo, te cuidas, te mando besitos._

_- ¡Igual hermanita! ¡Hasta pronto!_

_- ¡Hasta pronto hombre locamente enamorado!..._

La rubia colgó el teléfono con una risita picara en sus labios, sabía que eso último que había dicho había hecho gruñir a Kristoff, le encantaba jugarle bromas hasta verlo enojar, el también hacia lo mismo con ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, era un juego de hermanos en el que ambos se divertían, hablar con él siempre la ponía de buen humor.

La idea de que su hermano se fuera a casar tan pronto la tomaba completamente desprevenida, sabía que el andaba saliendo con la tal Anna, pero no se imaginó que estuviera tan enamorado de ella como para pedirle matrimonio…

_- Definitivamente tengo que conocerla..._

Se dijo a si misma pensando en que esa mujer ahora sería parte de su familia y ni siquiera la conocía, solo deseaba que de verdad ella fuera tan perfecta como Kristoff la describía, él se merecía lo mejor y lo último que quería era ver sufrir a su hermano por culpa de alguien más...

- _Más le vale que lo haga feliz... _

Dijo cambiando su natural mirada dulce a una mirada ruda…

- S_ino se las tendrá que ver conmigo… _

La rubia salió de su cama para empezar con la rutina de todas las mañanas, el baño, la extenuante escogencia del vestuario que luciría, el desayuno, el cabello, el maquillaje y el trayecto que todos los días recorría hasta su oficina conduciendo el lujoso auto deportivo que era de su propiedad. Tenía una vida laboral bastante activa, era la líder de una de las empresas organizadoras de eventos más importante del país, por lo que los contratos abundaban y sus responsabilidades igual. Aunque su vida laboral en ocasiones se tornaba agotadora, Elsa se sentía feliz con lo que hacía, ese siempre había sido su sueño y ahora se encontraba en la cima, se sentía realizada y pensaba que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí había valido la pena.

El principio de su estadía en los Ángeles no fue nada fácil para ella, tuvo que pasar muchas necesidades antes de poder llegar a donde ahora se encontraba. Le había tocado trabajar de mesera en un restaurante de comidas rápidas, de vendedora en una cadena de supermercados, de estilista en un reconocido salón de belleza, en fin... de cualquier cosa que le permitiera subsistir en tan difícil y costoso lugar. Le había tocado duro a pesar de contar con un título profesional en organización de eventos, cuando termino la universidad y tomo la decisión de irse a vivir a Hollywood pensó que todo sería color de rosa, pero le tocó estrellarse con la cruda realidad… si no tienes experiencia, si no tienes contactos, no eres nadie...

Fue en su trabajo como estilista donde encontró la gran oportunidad de su vida, allí conoció al hombre que le abriría las puertas a ese mundo con el que tanto soñaba. El nombre de su ángel salvador era _Hans Sitron_ un famoso productor de cine, joven, apuesto, encantador y con una abundante billetera. El hombre acostumbraba a hacer su corte de cabello en el salón de belleza en el que Elsa trabajaba, un día la peluquera que siempre lo atendida se enfermó y le toco a ella ser su remplazo, desde el primer momento en que empezó a cruzar palabras con la chica Hans quedo maravillado con su personalidad, le parecía sumamente encantadora y extrovertida, además de increíblemente bella. No entendía como una chica así podía estar desperdiciándose en un salón de belleza cuando ella podía tener el mundo a sus pies si se lo proponía, ya fuera como modelo, como presentadora o como actriz. En una de sus charlas Elsa le había contado que durante la escuela y gran parte de la universidad había practicado teatro, a él le interesó mucho esa revelación y no dudo en proponerle a la rubia que hiciera una audición para su nueva película, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta se negó diciéndole que agradecía su proposición pero que entrar al campo de la actuación no era su objetivo, que su objetivo era convertirse en la mejor organizadora de eventos del país.

A pesar de que el rechazo de Elsa había decepcionado un poco al productor, él se propuso ayudarla, así que utilizo sus influencias para contactarla con el gerente de la empresa que había organizado los estrenos de sus películas, eventos que habían sido sumamente exitosos. Elsa no podía creer lo que ese hombre hacía por ella, de repente él se había convertido en su ángel, ese ángel que la estaba ayudando a salir del foso en el que se encontraba y que le estaba dando una luz de esperanza a su vida.

El día de la entrevista con el gerente amigo de Hans la bella rubia se había propuesto la consecución de su objetivo a como diera lugar, sabía que una oportunidad así no la volvería a ver en toda su vida, así que puso todo su empeño para convencer a aquel hombre de que ella era la mejor adquisición que su empresa podría tener, que si le daba la oportunidad ella lo ayudaría a llevar esa compañía a lo más alto de la cima. Tanta fue su convicción, su entusiasmo y seguridad, que término por convencer a aquel hombre que al principio se mostraba reacio a creer en ella pero que después, a medida que los minutos transcurrían fue mostrando una actitud más de respeto y admiración hacia la convincente mujer.

Al principio Elsa ingreso a la empresa con un puesto de asistente, pero gracias a su excelente trabajo, a su profesionalismo y a su gran capacidad para comunicarse y entablar relaciones logro la consecución de importantes contratos que contribuyeron al crecimiento de la compañía hasta consagrarse como la más importante del estado y que ayudaron a ascender rápidamente a la rubia hasta convertirla en la líder de eventos y la mano derecha del gerente que jamás se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad.

_-/-_

Una vez en su oficina lo primero que hizo Elsa fue llamar por teléfono a su asistente personal…

- _¿Aury puedes venir un momento por favor?_

_- ¡Claro que si jefecita, enseguida!_

_- ¡Tan boba!... ¿De cuándo acá me llamas jefecita eh?, ven rápido que tenemos trabajo que hacer..._

_- ¡Si, si jefecita, como ordene!_

_- -_-!_

En menos de un minuto la juguetona asistente se encontraba en la oficina de su jefa…

- _¡Aquí estoy jefecita!_

_- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así!... ¿o de veras quieres que te pase un memorando? _

_- Hay pero tampoco es necesario llegar a esos extremos, deja la agresividad Elsita..._

_- Bueno pues entonces portante bien Aurorita…_

_- jajaja bueno aquí estoy, tú me dirás..._

_- Bueno, antes de empezar con los pendientes quiero que sepas que en 10 días me voy de vacaciones a Canadá, estaré fuera por un largo tiempo, dos meses para ser exacta._

_- ¿Ah caramba tú de vacaciones? ¿Y ese milagro?_

_- Esta mañana recibí la noticia de que mi hermano Kristoff se va a casar y yo me ofrecí a ser su organizadora de bodas, debido al corto tiempo que tengo para los preparativos, tendré que irme de inmediato._

_- ¡Ya veo!... ¿Y te encargaras tu sola de la boda? ¿No necesitaras ayuda?_

_- Confío en poder hacerlo, es la boda de mi hermano así que haré el máximo esfuerzo para que sea perfecta. _

_- ¡Bueno pues, suerte con eso!_

_- Gracias... Ahora, tu quedaras encargada de todo, por eso quiero que empecemos a trabajar en los pendientes para que cuando llegue el día de irme ya tengamos todo adelantado._

_- ¡OK, comencemos!_

Las dos mujeres empezaron a trabajar de inmediato, diez días se pasaban volando así que no había tiempo que perder.

-/-

A cientos de kilómetros de allí en cierta constructora otra conversación se llevaba a cabo:

- _¿Nuestra organizadora de bodas?_

_- Así es amor, ella misma se ofreció a serlo, dijo que sería nuestro regalo._

_- Vaya pues… muy amable de su parte…_

_- ¡Si, mi hermana es un encanto!_

_- (...)_

_- Sabes, me dijo que en diez días vendría para comenzar todos los preparativos._

_- ¿Diez días? ¿Pero no es algo pronto?.. Digo, teniendo en cuenta que la boda aún no tiene fecha._

_- De hecho amor yo le dije a Elsa que la boda se llevaría a cabo en dos meses..._

_- ¿Que? ¿Que tú le dijiste que? ¿Acaso te volviste loco Kristoff?_

_- ¿Pero mi amor por qué dices eso?_

_ - ¿Como que por qué? ¿Acaso dos meses te parece tiempo suficiente para preparar una boda?_

_- Algo así me dijo Elsa también, pero al final me dijo que no era imposible, que podía tener todo listo en dos meses._

_- Pero no entiendo porque el afán Kristoff, no hay necesidad de hacer correr a tu hermana, si no hay prisa…_

_- ¿Acaso tu no deseas tanto como yo el convertirte en mi esposa y estar juntos para toda la vida?_

_- No, no es eso, es solo que..._

_- Ya mi amor, todo va a estar bien, conozco a mi hermana y sé que esto no le quedara grande, ella tendrá todo listo ya verás..._

_- Si pero..._

_- ¿Mi amor solo compláceme esta ves si?... No alarguemos más este asunto, aprovechemos que mi hermana por fin está dispuesta a regresar a casa solo con el propósito de hacer de nuestra boda la mejor de todas, por favor... No es solo el hecho de la fecha lo que importa, esta también el hecho de que por fin mama y yo la tendremos de vuelta…_

Ante esa suplica de su prometido Anna simplemente no pudo negarse, pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que deseaba tener pronto a su hermana en casa, así que solo decidió ceder…

- _Esta bien Kristoff, nos casaremos en dos meses..._

_- ¡Gracias mi vida, por eso cada día te amo más!_

Dijo su prometido tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-/-_

El día diez llego y Elsa ya estaba completamente lista, había dejado todo organizado tanto en su trabajo como en su apartamento, ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que la llevaría a casa. Se sentía ansiosa y emocionada a la vez, el solo hecho de saber que en unas cuantas horas volvería a estar al lado de las personas que más amaba le causaba una profunda felicidad. Al otro lado también se encontraba su madre y su hermano profundamente dichosos, solo contaban las horas para poder tener a la menor de los Arendelle en casa y así poder abrasarla después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Un encuentro se acercaba, un encuentro que marcaría el inicio de una nueva historia…

* * *

**Reviews**

Aquí los dejo con un capitulo mas de mi historia, una actualización rápida que espero les haya gustado. Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

**Freya-chan:** Me agrada mucho tu interés por esta historia, espero seguir haciéndola mucho mas interesante con cada actualización. Cuídate mucho, saludos!

**Sakura-chan:** Me alegra inmensamente el saber que te has enganchado con el Fic! n_n Espero que sigas muy pegada a el, te mano muchos saludos, nos seguimos leyendo!

**BrenBren:** jajaja bueno tu obsesión por Elsa en un tantito obvia, pero nada mas tantito no te preocupes! ;) Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy que describe mucho a nuestra adorada Elsa, te aseguro que vienen cosas muy interesantes con ella. Espero seguir enamorándote mas de mi Fic con cada actualización que realizo, gracias por tus amables comentarios. Cuídate mucho, besos!

**Rawr-uke:** Te aseguro que se conocerán pronto, el encuentro es inminente! No te despegues del Fic, cuídate! ;)


	4. Soy tu cuñada

**Capítulo 4.**

**"Soy tu cuñada"**

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver una madre y su hijo aguardaban ansiosos en la puerta de las llegadas internacionales. Miraban a cuanto pasajero salía a través de esa puerta esperando encontrar a una rubia que ya se estaba tardando en llegar. El hijo miraba impaciente su reloj de pulso cada dos minutos…

- _"¿Pero cuando va a aparecer?…" - _Era la pregunta que este se repetía constantemente.

La madre solo esperaba en silencio sin pronunciar palabra.

De repente la mirada de ambos se ilumino cuando vieron salir por la puerta a una despampanante mujer vestida con unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo y un hermoso abrigo color azul cielo que dejaba entrever una delicada blusa blanca encajada en su cintura, así como botines altos que hacían juego con sus pantalones. Lucia absolutamente elegante y sofisticada, su cabellera rubia recogida en una larga trenza que llevaba a medio lado y su maquillaje discreto pero bello completaban la perfecta apariencia de la hermosísima dama.

- _¿Elsa?_...

Dijo con vacilación el rubio que esperaba al lado de su madre la cual seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna mirando a aquella mujer totalmente maravillada.

En cuanto los vio, en el rostro de la rubia se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y empezó a acercarse a ellos con paso rápido. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente…

- _Mama, hermano… ¿no me reconocen?_

_- ¡Mi niña! ..._

Fue lo primero que dijo la señora Jane al escuchar la voz de su hija, se acercó a ella de inmediato y la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo…

- _Por fin tengo la dicha de tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos pequeña… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado._

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Elsa, quien abraso aún más fuerte a su madre…

_- ¡Y yo a ti mama! no imaginas cuanto te extrañe… perdóname, perdóname por haberme alejado tanto…_

_- No hay nada que perdonar mi niña, ahora estas aquí y eso es lo único que importa._

El emotivo encuentro se prolongó por unos instantes luego, al separarse de su madre Elsa fijo su vista en Kristoff quien la observaba igual con ojos llorosos…

- Aja _Hermanito... ¿tú no me das un abraso?_

El muchacho de inmediato se acercó y la acogió en sus fornidos brazos.

- _Caramba hermano pero que fortachón estas, ya no eres para nada el muchachito debilucho que deje hace dos años…_

Kristoff le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza y le dijo…

_- Y tú no eres para nada la muchachita flacucha y desaliñada que deje hace dos años…_

_- Ja Ja Ja… tan chistosito…_

_- Tú empezaste hermanita…_

Los hermanos se separaron de aquel abraso con una risita cómplice, luego junto a su madre se encaminaron para partir a casa.

-/-

Una vez en casa Elsa se entretuvo mirando todo a su alrededor, algunas cosas lucían diferentes, como el nuevo televisor de 70 pulgadas que se encontraba en la sala, la enorme nevera de la cocina, el bellísimo candelabro que iluminaba el comedor, alguno que otro adorno de decoración, pero en general la mayoría de la vivienda se veía exactamente igual. Cuando entro a su habitación y vio que todas sus cosas se encontraban tal y como ella las había dejado una leve nostalgia la invadió, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, como las veces en que hacia pijamadas con sus amigas del colegio y se pasaban toda la noche viendo los vídeos y escuchando las canciones de la banda de chicos más famosa del momento, o cuando se encerraba allí para chatear con el chico que le gustaba, o cuando lloro porque encontró a ese chico besando a otra, eran tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos dejados de lado que ahora volvían a resurgir en aquella habitación de adolescente, se sentía nostálgica pero feliz, por fin volvía a sentir de nuevo ese calor de casa, ese calor de hogar.

Se quitó el bello abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo dejo sobre su cama al igual que el hermoso bolso Chanel que traía. Bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre quien estaba preparando la cena, un exquisito olor deleito a la rubia quien por mucho tiempo había estado alejada de los manjares que la señora Jane cocinaba, para ella la comida de su madre era única, por más restaurantes finos que había visitado jamás consiguió encontrar algo como lo que su mama en casa le preparaba, extrañaba tanto sus delicias y ahora ese exquisito aroma hacia que se sintiera más hambrienta que nunca…

- _¿Ya tienes hambre mi amor?_

_- ¡Si mama y mucho!_

_- Bueno pues no se diga más, siéntate en la mesa que te serviré enseguida._

_- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y Kris donde esta?_

_- Está dándose un baño, dijo que dentro de poco bajaba._

_- ¡Ah ok!_

Elsa se sentó en el comedor a esperar la tan deseada cena, cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó...

- _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora mama?_

_- No lo sé hija... ¿por qué no vas a ver un momento?, tengo que sacar estos pastelitos del horno…_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Enseguida!_

Elsa se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar escucho otra vez el timbre...

- _¡Ya voy!..._

Al abrir la puerta dos miradas azules se encontraron, de repente fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, frente a frente se hallaban dos mujeres contemplándose mutuamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ninguna de las dos se había visto antes pero algo en su interior estaba ocurriendo, podían sentir como sus corazones empezaban a acelerarse, como su mente empezaba a divagar en medio de la belleza que la una veía en la otra, como los nervios iban tomando el control… ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, en ese instante ellas no lo sabían. Elsa intentaba preguntarle a esa chica que se le ofrecía pero las palabras simplemente no le salían, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente se hallaba perdida admirando a la hermosa pelirroja que tenía frente a ella...

A Anna no le iba muy diferente, no podía dejar de mirar a la preciosísima rubia, la miro de pies a cabeza… ese cuerpo, esa piel, ese cabello, esos ojos, esa boca... Todo en ella le parecía tan fino, tan perfecto... A diferencia de Elsa, Anna si sabía claramente quien era esa mujer que tenía frente a ella, la había visto en fotografías pero verla directamente en persona definitivamente no se comparaba con eso.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos decía nada, estaban inmersas en un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones completamente nuevas. No podrían quedarse así para siempre, en algún momento alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y abrir camino a las palabras, fue entonces que durante un instante de cordura la pelirroja logro romper el inesperado silencio…

- _¡Hola!..._ - Fue la única palabra que pudo decir.

- _Hoo… ¡Hola! ¿Que se te ofrece?..._ - Pudo Elsa por fin articular palabra.

- _Bueno yo... Yo soy..._

_- (...)_

_- ¿Sii?..._

_- No me conoces pero yo... Yo soy tu cuñada…_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Mi cuñada?..._

_- Si, tu cuñada... Soy la novia de Kristoff..._

_- Ah... La novia de Kristoff... Ya veo..._

No entendía por qué pero una leve presión se acumuló en el pecho de Elsa.

- _¿Entonces tú debes ser Anna cierto?_

_- ¡Si, lo soy!_

- _Encantada de conocerte Anna, mucho gusto, soy Elsa..._

Le dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de saludo. Anna lo dudo un poco pero después extendió su mano hasta tocar la de la rubia...

- _¡Igualmente Elsa, mucho gusto!..._

Sus manos seguían unidas, otra vez las chicas habían entrado a esa especie de trance inicial en el que se encontraban hace tan solo un momento, se observaban con intensidad, como tratando de descifrarse la una a la otra, hasta que del otro lado de la puerta una reconocida voz las hizo reaccionar…

- _¿Quién es hija?_

La rubia soltó rápidamente la mano de Anna y enseguida contestó la pregunta de su madre...

- _Es la novia de Kristoff mama, ya vamos..._

_ ¡Entra por favor!..._ _ - _Le dijo Elsa a la pelirroja invitándola a pasar.

Esta última aun aturdida y tratando de volver a poner en orden sus pensamientos, hizo un gesto de aceptación e ingreso a la vivienda. Se dirigió a la cocina donde la señora Jane se encontraba, detrás de ella la seguía Elsa, cuando su suegra la vio esta la saludo muy animada...

- _Anna cariño... ¡Qué bueno que viniste!..._ - Le dijo dándole un beso a su nuera en la mejilla.

- _Si señora Jane, aquí estoy tal y como se lo prometí._

- _¡Vaya pero que nuera tan complaciente tengo, Gracias mi niña! Kristoff enseguida baja, pero veo que ya conociste a mi hija Elsa..._

Anna se volteo para mirar a la rubia que ahora se encontraba sentada en el comedor...

- _¡Ah sí!... Yo la reconocí enseguida pero al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de quien era yo…_

- _¡Discúlpame… Es que la verdad nunca te había visto y..._

- _¡Tranquila!... No es necesario que lo expliques, yo entiendo..._

Le dijo Anna con una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que Elsa respondió con otra igual de tierna.

-/-

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la cena preparada por la señora Jane, todos conversaban a excepción de Elsa, quien estaba profundamente concentrada en su comida, disfrutando cada sabor en su paladar. Anna la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, le parecía divertida la forma de comer de la rubia quien pareciera no hubiese comido en años, se llevaba cada bocado a la boca sin tomar la más mínima pausa, no entendía como le hacía para no atragantarse.

- _¡Cuidado te ahogas hermanita!... - _Dijo Kristoff con una risita burlona.

Elsa trago pesadamente y enseguida se defendió...

- _Lo siento mucho por ustedes si mi forma de comer les incomoda, pero no se imaginan cuanto extrañaba esta comida, Dios... Esta tan buena..._

Todos rieron al tiempo con el comentario de la rubia. La divertida madre dijo con tono de satisfacción...

- _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi vida, la prepare precisamente pensando en ti, por eso decidí hacer tu plato favorito._

- _¡Gracias Mamita! Creo que tendré que controlarme porque si no terminare perdiendo mi hermosa figura jajaja... _ - Risa grupal.

-/-

Una vez terminada la cena, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala para seguir con la plática. Kristoff le contaba a Elsa muy animado todo lo que le había tocado rogarle a Anna para que esta lo aceptara como novio, Elsa solo reía ante los comentarios de su hermano pero Anna no se veía para nada divertida, en realidad se sentía apenada.

- _Kristoff que va a pensar tu hermana de mí por favor..._

- _Que eres una mujer bastante difícil... - _Dijo Elsa con sonrisa pícara.

Anna bajo la cabeza más apenada aun…

- _Ya tranquila, solo estaba bromeando… En realidad pienso que hiciste bien en hacer trabajar a mi hermano un poquito, a los hombres no hay que dejárselas tan fácil..._ - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la apenada pelirroja.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Anna quien sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia, acomodándose mejor en su silla para tratar de relajarse un poco.

- _¿Bueno y cuando empiezan los preparativos de la boda? - _Pregunto la señora Jane de manera repentina a la pareja de novios.

- _Bueno mama creo que esa pregunta hay que hacérsela a mi adorada hermana, ella es la profesional aquí._

_- jajaja tienes razón hermanito, gracias por la confianza. Precisamente por eso me vine mucho antes, ustedes tendrán una boda realmente fugaz, la verdad no entiendo por qué... pero bueno, cuanto antes empecemos mejor..._

_- Hermana lo de la boda fugaz ya te lo había explicado..._

_- Si, si hermanito... eso de que ya no puedes vivir sin tu adorada novia, aja ya me quedo clarísimo... _

Kristoff le hizo una cara de pocos amigos a Elsa, la cual solo lanzo una risita disfrutando la reacción de su hermano.

- _Pero Elsa tu acabas de llegar, por nosotros no te preocupes puedes tomarte tu tiempo para descansar... - _Dijo Anna con la intención de no dar molestias a su cuñada.

- _Por mí no te preocupes Anna ya habrá momento para descansar. Ahora lo importante es no perder tiempo así que empezaremos mañana mismo con los preparativos, no tengo a mis colaboradores conmigo por lo que tú tendrás que ayudarme un poco… ¿estas lista?_

- _¿Yo?... Pero es que... yo no sé nada de organización de bodas..._

- _Tú tranquila que para eso me tienes aquí, lo difícil déjamelo a mí, tu solo me ayudaras. Lo normal es que la novia esté al tanto de los preparativos._

- _Bueno tu eres la experta aquí, tu solo dime lo que debo hacer y yo lo haré..._

- _¡Listo!... Será divertido, ya lo verás... _

Anna movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación, ya se encontraba completamente comprometida en el asunto, los próximos dos meses tendría que pasar gran parte del tiempo con su cuñada preparando su propia boda, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que eso le hacía sentir, lo único que sabía era que pasar tiempo con aquella rubia no sonaba nada mal, era una chica realmente encantadora tal y como su prometido se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, definitivamente la impresión que tenía ahora de ella no se parecía en nada a la que tenía antes de conocerla, ahora sabía que se había dejado engañar por las apariencias, que aunque su cuñada se veía muy fina y sofisticada por fuera su actitud no era para nada arrogante ni de muñequita fresa, la había juzgado mal, se llevarían bien, de eso ahora no tenía dudas...

-/-

La noche continuó siendo muy amena, todos disfrutaban de la forma en que Kristoff contaba sus alocadas anécdotas así como de las ocurrencias de Elsa, ambos se hacían bromas constantes que animaban el ambiente y hacían reír a todos. Anna ya se había percatado de la excelente relación que había entre los hermanos Arendelle y poco a poco se acostumbraba a ese trato juguetón que estos se daban. Durante la velada la pelirroja había analizado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Elsa, su forma de hablar, de reír, su postura, sus gestos... desde que entró a esa casa toda su atención se había concentrado en ella, estaba haciendo una completa lectura de la misma y con cada cosa que descubría se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba esa chica.

- _¿Una pregunta Kris, mi cuñada siempre es tan callada?..._

Dijo Elsa clavando su vista en la pelirroja. Kristoff también volteo su mirada hacia está respondiendo...

- _Pues no hermanita, ella habla hasta por los codos, no se a que se deba tanto silencio._

La pelirroja se tensó ante la mirada fija de los dos hermanos, cuando escuchó de nuevo a la rubia decir...

- _mmm... ¿No será que mi presencia la intimida?..._

Esto último hizo que la pobre Anna se tensara aún más...

- _Eh... No, no como crees... Es solo que yo... me entretuve escuchándolos y bueno no... No quise interrumpir..._

Los dos hermanos soltaron una risita al ver titubear a aquella chica y notar como su cara empezaba a tornarse más roja de lo normal.

- _Tranquila cuñada te estoy tomando el pelo, lo único que quería era escucharte decir algo..._

Anna tomo un poco de aire y le contesto...

- _Bueno, tal parece que lo bromista es cosa de familia así que tendré que ponerme a la altura..._ - Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

- _jajaja ¿De veras? ¿Crees poder aguantar la presión?_

- _No sabes lo bromista que puedo llegar a ser Elsita, no me subestimes..._

- _No lo hago Annita... Bueno, ya veremos..._

Término por decir la menor de los Arendelle siendo esta quien ahora guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja.

- _Vaya, vaya con reto y todo, esto se pone interesante..._ - Comentó Kristoff quien hasta ahora había guardado silencio observando la escena.

- _Lo será cariño, lo será... - _Respondió la prometida del rubio con suma confianza lanzando una mirada traviesa a su retadora.

-/-

Ya era tarde y había llegado el momento de regresar a casa, Anna estaba recogiendo sus cosas en lo que Kristoff le informo...

- _Yo te llevare mi amor, voy a buscar mi abrigo y las llaves del coche, enseguida regreso._

- _¡OK! ... _

La señora Jane se encontraba en la cocina empacando unos pastelitos a su nuera para que esta disfrutara en casa. Así que en aquella sala solo quedaban el par de cuñadas...

- _¿Vives lejos de aquí? - _Pregunto la rubia.

- _No mucho, más o menos a 15 minutos._

- _mmm ya veo... ¿Y con quien vives?_

- _Vivo sola en mi apartamento de soltera._

- _¡A ok!... Pensé que de pronto vivías con tus papas o algo así..._

El semblante de Anna cambio notablemente, posándose una expresión triste en su rostro…

- _No, ellos... murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 5 años, fui criada por mi abuela pero esta también falleció hace 3 años…_

- _Oh Anna yo lo siento... No quise..._

- _Tranquila, es solo que... no puedo evitar ponerme un poco melancólica en cuanto los recuerdo, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes._

- _¡Ok!..._

Elsa en el fondo se sentía mal por haberle hecho recordar sin querer ese hecho tan doloroso a la pelirroja, sabía perfectamente lo que eso se sentía porque a ella le pasaba exactamente igual en cuanto recordaba la pérdida de su padre, hecho que a pesar de los años aún no dejaba de dolerle.

- _¿Y cómo te ha ido hasta ahora con tu regreso a Vancouver? ¿No te ha afectado el cambio de clima y eso?... - _Pegunto Anna cambiando de tema.

- _No, en realidad amo el clima de Vancouver, el frío nunca ha sido mi enemigo. _

- _Mmm... Qué bueno..._

- _(...)_

- _Sabes... Esa cabellera tuya es realmente hermosa creo que me ha dado una idea, podríamos hacer que la decoración incluya ese color rojo cobrizo que tiene tu cabello._

- _¿Ah? ¿Mi cabello?... Este... Bueno si tú lo consideras por mi estaría bien, no hay problema. Pero... gracias por alagar mi cabellera, la tuya no se queda atrás, ese rubio platinado te queda realmente bien... "Al igual que todo en ti"… - _Esto último lo dijo Anna para sus adentros.

- _¡Gracias!... Aclaro que mi cabellera es natural, no vayas a pensar que es artificial o algo así..._

- _jajaja no como crees... Se perfectamente que ese cabello rubio lo heredaste de familia, así que no te preocupes... n_n_

- _n_n_

- _¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?... Digo, para lo de los preparativos y eso..._

- _Mmm... ¿Mañana trabajaras?_

- _Si, estaré en la constructora todo el día, pero si necesitas que nos veamos yo puedo organizarme y sacar el tiempo para hacerlo..._

- _Bueno está bien, déjame coordinar algunas cosas y te llamo, ¿te parece?_

- _¡Si, me parece!.. Pero no tienes mi número..._

- _¡Oh si es cierto!... permíteme un momento..._

Elsa saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a escribir en el...

- _Bueno, díctame tu número..._

- _771-567-2486_

- _¡Listo, numero guardado!_

- _Bueno, estaré atenta a tu llamada..._

- _¡OK! _

En ese instante apareció Kristoff algo acelerado...

- _Disculpa la demora amor, pero no podía encontrar estas benditas llaves, rebusque en todo mi cuarto y resulta que las había dejado en el bolsillo del saco que llevaba esta tarde… -_-!_

- _No te preocupes está bien, me entretuve hablando un rato con tu hermana. Aprovechó para comentarte que debido a los preparativos de la boda tendré que ausentarme en algunas oportunidades de la constructora claro, no sin antes dejar todo el trabajo listo, ¿oyó ingeniero?_

- _mmm... Bueno arquitecta me parece una excusa valida, mientras deje su trabajo organizado no hay problema... - _Respondió Kristoff sonriendo.

- _jajaja la novia pidiéndole permiso al novio para ausentarse del trabajo e irse a preparar su propia boda... no sé, es extraño... n_n_

- _Extraño pero ventajoso hermanita, así no existe el peligro de que tu jefe te niegue el permiso por considerarlo como una excusa poco válida para ausentarse del trabajo..._ - Respondió el mirando divertido a su novia.

- _Bueno en eso él tiene razón..._ - Comento la pelirroja sonriendo.

- _jajaja ok, ok… ustedes me ganaron esta vez… n_n _

La señora Jane apareció por la puerta con los pastelitos empacados en un pequeño recipiente. Le entrego este a Anna diciéndole...

- _Están calientitos, si puedes comerlos enseguida mucho mejor._

- _Si señora muchas gracias, no sé si mi apetito me dé para comerlos enseguida pero lo intentare._

- _¡Listo cariño!_

- _Bueno ahora si hasta mañana, me la pase muy a gusto esta noche, de nuevo gracias por la invitación._

- _Ya eres parte de la familia, así que no fue nada mi querida Anna. - _Respondió la Señora Jane.

La pelirroja se despidió de beso con su suegra. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse de su cuñada...

- _Fue un placer haberte conocido Elsa, pienso que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien... n_n_

- _Yo también pienso lo mismo Annita… n_n_

Contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja, cuando estuvo frente a esta le dio un beso en señal de despedida. Anna sintió como su piel se erizo de inmediato al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de Elsa en su mejilla, un leve rubor apareció sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Esta le sonrió por última vez a la rubia que tantas veces la había hecho sonrojar esa noche, se dio media vuelta y se encamino para salir de la vivienda en compañía de su prometido Kristoff.

- _Hasta pronto…_

Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la ruborizada mujer esa noche en aquella casa, dejando en claro que su despedida no era un adiós, era un hasta luego…

* * *

**Reviews**

Bueno queridos lectores, ya tenia el capitulo listo así que no vi la necesidad de hacerlos esperar mas. He aquí la nueva actualización, a partir de ahora comienza la trama entre nuestras adoradas Elsa y Anna, muchos anhelaban este encuentro así que espero les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, de verdad que son una gran motivación para mi.

**kikikai94:** Tus deseos se hicieron realidad, por fin nuestras protagonistas se encontraron. :D Me alegra mucho el saber que te gusta el Fic, estoy segura de que con cada actualización te gustara mas porque se ira poniendo mas y mas interesante, no te despegues de el. Cuídate mucho, saludos!

**sakura-chan:** jejeje al parecer muchos aquí tenemos una extraña obsesión con nuestra adorada Elsa. :D Tienes razón, el Fic se esta poniendo dramático, nuestras protagonistas ya se conocieron así que el drama apenas comienza. De antemano gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer este Fanfiction, espero seguir contando con tus opiniones. Cuídate, nos seguimos leyendo!

**Eternally Paradox:** :D :D :D

**BrenBren:** jajaja tienes razón, maldita obsesión XD ¿Que tal te pareció la reacción de nuestra querida pelirroja? ¿Su actitud se te hace conocida? ;D Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de veras que me divierten mucho. Cuídate, hasta la próxima! ;)

**BlackStarr18:** Wau...Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, me pone inmensamente feliz el saber que cuento con una fiel lectora mas. :D Espero que te haya gustado el primer encuentro de las chicas, esto se pondrá bastante bueno así que estate al pendiente. Te mando un grato saludo, nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


	5. Copo de nieve

**Capítulo 5**

**"Copo de nieve"**

Un grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos se encontraban reunidos debatiendo los avances del proyecto inmobiliario más importante del año. La reunión era comandada por el líder de proyectos de esa constructora quien con tono firme exigía a sus colaboradores dar el máximo esfuerzo para el cumplimiento de los objetivos. Sus palabras sonaban exigentes y motivacionales a la vez, algo que era característico de aquel ingeniero. Dentro del grupo se distinguida cierta pelirroja, su belleza resaltaba en aquel lugar donde los hombres eran la mayoría, esta se encontraba concentrada con los ojos puestos en su libreta de apuntes, miraba fijamente el papel mientras deslizaba el lápiz sobre este haciendo finos trazos con sus delicadas manos, hasta que una voz familiar le hizo perder la concentración...

- _¿Anna que te parece la sugerencia del ingeniero Olaf?_

- _¿Ah?... Este yo... Discúlpame Kristoff, ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijo el ingeniero?... "Que bien Anna... Que brillantísima eres, gracias a tu desconcentración has quedado en ridículo frente a tus colegas, magnifico" - _Se recrimino a ella misma en su mente.

A Kristoff le extraño la respuesta de su prometida, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser atenta y activa en las reuniones...

- _Esta bien… Olaf sugirió que trabajáramos la construcción de la torre 4 a marcha forzada durante un mes, así lograríamos reponer el desfase de 40 días que tenemos en el cronograma._

- mmm ya veo, b_ueno a mí me parece acertada la idea, no podemos seguir extendiendo el tiempo de desfase, debemos recuperarlo a como dé lugar._

- _Pienso lo mismo... ¡No se diga más, así lo haremos!_

-/-

La reunión había terminado y todos los presentes salieron de la sala para dirigirse a sus respectivas oficinas. Cuando Anna estuvo a punto de salir Kristoff la tomo por el brazo con delicadeza...

- _Espera amor... ¿Te pasa algo? te note distraída en la reunión._

- _No me pasa nada amor, no te preocupes. Es solo que me entretuve pensando en otras cosas que tengo pendientes y no escuche cuando Olaf hizo la sugerencia, es todo. _

- _Bueno, solo intenta tomar las cosas con calma mi cielo, sé que a lo mejor todo el asunto de la boda puede llegar a estresante un poco pero trata de disfrutarlo, recuerda lo que te dijo mi hermana, puede ser divertido._

- _Lo se corazón, no te preocupes..._

- _Listo mi vida, te dejo porque me están esperando en otra reunión, más tarde nos vemos._

_- ¡Ok!_

Kristoff se despidió de ella dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, luego salió del lugar quedándose la pelirroja sola en aquella sala. Esta tenía su libreta de apuntes aprisionada contra su pecho, poco a poco fue separándola hasta que quedó al descubierto aquello que tan concentradamente había plasmado allí durante la reciente reunión...

- _¿Qué rayos me está pasando?..._

Se hizo esta pregunta al ver en aquel papel el nombre de cierta rubia escrito con finas letras que ella misma había creado. No entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en su cuñada, desde la noche anterior el rostro de Elsa no salía de su mente y esa cálida sensación que sintió al tener los labios de ella en su mejilla la hacía estremecer cada vez que lo recordaba. Sabía que eso no era normal, no era nada normal que una persona se sintiera así después de conocer a alguien que dentro de poco se convertiría en parte de su familia, su cabeza estaba sumida en un mar de confusión sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, pero en medio de toda esa confusión Anna solo tenía deseos de una cosa, lo único que deseaba era volver verla...

-/-

El día laboral transcurría con normalidad, la pelirroja había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para concentrarse en sus deberes laborales, tenía tanto trabajo por hacer que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba sentada frente a su computadora revisando uno de los diseños del proyecto que se llevaba la atención de todos en el momento, luego sintió el sonido de una leve vibración que golpeaba el escritorio en el cual se encontraba. El inconfundible sonido provenía de su celular, miro para ver quién era pero se trataba de un número desconocido, pensó que podría ser importante así que se animó a contestar...

- _¡Hola, buenas tardes!_

_- ¡Buenas tardes Anna!... ¿Cómo estás?_

El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró desbocado en cuanto escucho la delicada voz que le hablaba.

"_¿Podrá ser ella?, ¡Oh Dios mío!... No, no Anna controlante, contrólate…" - _Se dijo internamente la pelirroja tratando de controlar el repentino nerviosismo que ahora la invadía.

_-¡Bien gracias!... ¿Elsa?... ¿Eres tú?..._

_- ¡Si Annita, soy yo!_

_- Oh... ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¡Muy bien, gracias! Aquí tienes mi llamada tal y como te lo había prometido._

_- Vaya pero que cumplida eres... _

_- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que Elsa Arendelle promete, lo cumple! _

_- Que bien, es interesante saber eso..._

_- jajaja bueno, poco a poco me vas conociendo Annita..._

_Te llamo porque toda la mañana estuve dedicada a la búsqueda del sitio en el cual realizaremos la boda, en internet encontré varios que son firmes candidatos pero me gustaría que tú me acompañaras a visitarlos y juntas decidiéramos cuál de ellos es el mejor, ¿podrías acompañarme ahora?_

_- ¿Ahora?_

_- Sí, logre concertar citas con los administradores para hoy mismo. Pero si estas ocupada no hay problema, puedo tomar fotografías y luego mostrárselas a ti y a Kristoff para que juntos decidamos._

Anna volteo a mirar la lista interminable de pendientes que tenía en su tablero de tareas, pero luego...

- _¡No te preocupes Elsa, iremos juntas!_

_- ¡Excelente!... Paso por ti en una hora, te espero en el estacionamiento._

_- OK, nos vemos entonces..._

_- ¡Listo!_

La llamada termino y una profunda emoción invadió a la pelirroja, sentía tanta felicidad de saber que en cuestión de minutos tendría frente a ella a la mujer que últimamente era la protagonista de sus pensamientos. En cuanto se giró y miro otra vez su lista de pendientes esa emoción paso a convertirse en preocupación, ¿cómo le haría para terminar todo eso a tiempo si estaba por ausentarse el resto de la tarde de su trabajo? no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero así tuviera que llevarse trabajo a casa o tuviera que hacer horas extras de cualquier forma los terminaría, el volver a pasar tiempo con aquella rubia bien valía el pequeño sacrificio...

-/-

Pasada una hora Anna se encontraba de pie en el estacionamiento del edificio esperando a que su organizadora de bodas apareciera. Antes de salir le había avisado a Kristoff que se ausentaría y se había arreglado un poco asegurándose de no lucir destruida como siempre lucia después de sus atareados días laborales. Estaba acomodándose un poco la camisa en cuanto vio un auto acercarse, este se estaciono frente a ella y al bajar la ventanilla un perfecto rostro apareció. Unos bellos ojos azules la observaban acompañados de una dulce sonrisa que la derritieron en segundos...

- _¡Hola Anna, ven sube!..._ - La invitaba la bella rubia al volante.

La pelirroja tratando de no parecer tan obvia hizo caso a la invitación y se subió a aquel auto. Estando sentada a pocos centímetros de Elsa pudo sentir como su corazón empezó nuevamente a acelerarse, esa rubia definitivamente tenía el poder de descontrolarla con su sola presencia. Se veía bellísima, su excelente gusto era más que evidente y aunque esta vez no llevaba tacones y su vestimenta era informal, cada centímetro se su cuerpo lucía sencillamente perfecto. De repente se sintió como una idiota por encontrarse vestida con su natural ropa de trabajo, odiaba el hecho de no haber tenido tiempo para ponerse algo más decente, la próxima vez tenía que asegurarse de cambiar eso.

- _¿De dónde sacaste este auto? - _Pregunto la pelirroja para ver si las palabras la hacían tranquilizarse un poco.

- _Lo tome en alquiler, necesitaba tener un medio de transporte y al no poder traer el mío esa fue la mejor opción que encontré._

_- mmm ya veo..._

_- ¿Tú no tienes coche?_

_- No, la verdad es que no soy muy amante a conducir._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno... Creo que es una secuela del accidente, tú sabes... Ese en el que mis padres..._

_- ¡Oh!... Entiendo... _

_- (...)_

_- ¿Y a que sitio iremos primero? _

_- Es un bellísimo restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, tiene una arquitectura hermosísima, además de ser espacioso y elegante, creo que te gustara._

_- ¡Ok, confió en tu buen gusto!_

_-/-_

Llegaron al primer sitio que figuraba entre las opciones de Elsa. Era un enorme restaurante con una arquitectura realmente bella, sus paredes y techos con incrustaciones de mármol acentuaban su estilo barroco, el color dorado y los tonos pasteles predominaban en todo el recinto así como los hermosos oleos que eran verdaderas obras de arte. Sus mesas y sillas al estilo clásico eran acompañadas de hermosos candelabros que iluminaban el lugar, su decoración exquisita resaltaba a la vista.

_- Este lugar es verdaderamente hermoso Elsa…_

_- ¡Lo ves, te lo dije!_

Ambas mujeres se reunieron con el administrador del lugar, un hombre bastante amable que les mostro cada rincón del sitio y les explico todo acerca de las diferentes opciones de buffet, ambientación, servicio, entre otros aspectos de importante conocimiento. Tiempo después novia y organizadora se retiraron de allí con toda la información necesaria y se encaminaron a conocer la segunda opción de su lista.

Al llegar a la opción dos, se encontraron con un bello jardín ubicado en una casa campestre a las afueras de la ciudad. Rosas, margaritas, girasoles, violetas y cuanta clase de flores abundaban en el lugar, así como numerosos árboles convertidos en hermosas figuras que iban desde amínales hasta increíbles esculturas humanas. El aroma de las flores era agradable al olfato y un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina con diversas especies de peces atravesaba el lugar dando una sensación de tranquilidad. Era el sitio perfecto para una boda, era espacioso y hermoso a la vez, una celebración al aire libre era bastante atractiva para la novia que se encontraba maravillada ante tanta belleza.

De regreso a la ciudad Anna y Elsa conversaban acerca de las dos excelentes opciones que habían visitado hasta ahora, la pelirroja se encontraba indecisa ente cuál de ellas le gustaba más ya que ambas eran sencillamente perfectas. Aún quedaba un lugar más por conocer, era la tercera opción de su lista, el nombre del sitio llamo mucho la atención de Anna provocando su interés y curiosidad…

- _Copo de Nieve… ¿Qué es este lugar Elsa?_

_- Es otro restaurante ubicado al norte de la ciudad, tiene la temática de un paraíso de nieve, de allí se deriva su nombre._

_- Si tiene que ver con nieve entonces me interesa, definitivamente adoro la nieve…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Aja, me encanta…_

_- Vaya pues que coincidencia, es un gusto que compartimos porque a mí también me fascina…_

_- ¿De veras?_

_- ¡Si! La nieve fue una de las cosas que más extrañe de Vancouver durante estos dos años, de pequeña era feliz haciendo muñecos de nieve con Kristoff y en cuanto crecí aprendí a patinar sobre hielo, llegado el invierno me pasaba horas enteras practicando con mis patines en el lago congelado, hacer eso me hacía sentir libre, me hacía sentir dueña del mundo, definitivamente lo amaba._

_- ¿Y no has vuelto a hacerlo?_

_- No, desde que ingrese a la universidad deje de hacerlo con frecuencia, solo en una que otra oportunidad, me concentre tanto en mis estudios que abandone muchas cosas. Cuando pase al mundo laboral mucho menos pude hacerlo ya que me mude y pues estuve bastante alejada de la nieve, tú sabes…_

_- mmm… ¡entiendo!... Sabes, ahora estas aquí en Vancouver y pienso que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer eso que tanto te gusta yo podría acompañarte, así las dos disfrutaríamos juntas de la nieve, digo, si tú me lo permites…_

_- ¡Claro que sí, me gusta la idea!_

_- ¿De veras? ¡Oh por Dios, entonces es una cita!... Bueno, no esa clase de citas, solo será una cita de amigas, si de amigas... -_-!_

_- jajaja... ok, ok cuñadita, una cita de amigas... n_n_

Estacionaron frente a un restaurante que por fuera lucía como un castillo de hielo, su fachada era blanca y pequeños copos de nieve la adornaban. En el lobby las recibió una amable mujer quien les dio la bienvenida...

- _Buenas tardes señoritas, soy Sofía la administradora, sean ustedes bienvenidas._

_- Muchas gracias Sofía es un placer conocerte, soy Elsa Arendelle la organizadora de la boda y ella es mi cuñada Anna Frozen, la novia. _

_- Es un gusto conocerte Elsa, igual que a ti Anna._

_- ¡Gracias, igualmente!_ – Contesto la pelirroja.

- _¡Bueno vayamos adentro por favor!_ – Las invito la administradora.

Al entrar al copo de nieve, tanto Elsa como Anna quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que sus ojos veían, no podían creer que hubiera tanta belleza en un solo lugar y menos en un sitio cerrado como ese, parecía como si verdaderamente estuviesen dentro de un auténtico castillo de hielo. Anna toco una de las paredes pero esta no estaba tan fría como se suponía debería estar la nieve, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una especie de acrílico transparente decorado con finas escarchas y diminutos copos de nieve artificiales. Solo el color blanco y el azul celeste predominaban, desde el techo hasta el piso. Las sillas y mesas eran entre blancas y cristalinas, decoradas con hermosos arreglos que incluían cientos de pequeños cristales. El techo del lugar brillaba sin igual, como si de un cielo iluminado por estrellas se tratase. Una escalera se encontraba en el centro del recinto, a Elsa le intereso saber a donde llevaba esta...

- _¿Podemos subir? _– Pregunto a la administradora.

_- ¡Claro!_

Las tres mujeres subieron por aquella escalera, la primera en divisar el segundo piso fue Elsa cuyos ojos se iluminaron en cuanto vio lo que allí se encontraba. Tenía una perfecta pista de hielo frente a ella, era sencillamente increíble, las paredes y la decoración a su alrededor daban la sensación de estar en un verdadero bosque en invierno, era como si tuviera al lago congelado de su infancia frente a sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiese sabido nada de ese lugar? lo amaba, de verdad sentía que lo amaba...

- _¡Oh Elsa mira, es una pista de hielo, magnifico! _

_- Así es Anna... es magnífico..._ – Contesto la rubia completamente embelesada ante lo que veía.

Anna se pasó al costado de esta y pudo notar lo maravillada que se encontraba su cuñada, esto la ayudo a reafirmar aún más la decisión que segundos antes ya había tomado...

- _¡Elsa ya lo decidí, este es el elegido!_

_- ¿Ah?... ¿Estas segura?_

_- ¡Totalmente!_

- _Excelente elección cuñada, mejor lugar que este no pudimos encontrar. Tendrás una boda de ensueño, yo me encargare de eso..._

Las dos mujeres se observaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la misión de ese día había sido cumplida, el primer paso ya estaba dado y la tan mencionada boda ahora tenía un lugar, el magnífico _Copo de Nieve..._

_-/-_

Era de noche cuando las dos chicas salieron del sitio elegido, Elsa se había ofrecido a llevar a Anna a su apartamento, durante el camino estas tenían una charla muy amena acerca de las múltiples ideas que cada una tenía para la boda, ya habían estipulado que la temática sería la de un paraíso de nieve, la decoración, las invitaciones, la vestimenta de los presentes, todo estaría marcado por el blanco característico de la maravillosa nieve, color que sería acompañado por el rojo cobrizo del cabello de la novia, tal y como Elsa se lo había sugerido a la pelirroja el día anterior.

- _Gira a la izquierda por favor… _- Le pidió Anna a la conductora que la acompañaba.

- _Es allí en ese edificio de la esquina…_

_- ¡Ok!_

Elsa estaciono el coche en el lugar donde Anna le había indicado.

_- Bueno, llegamos…_

_- Gracias por traerme._

_- ¡No fue nada!_

_- ¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?_

_- Eh... es un poco tarde y me imagino que debes estar cansada, la verdad no quisiera darte molestias._

_- Por favor pero si no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es todo un placer._

_- Bueno pues siendo así... Está bien, no depreciare tu invitación._

_- ¡Genial!.. Bueno vamos…_

La rubia estaciono el auto en el parqueadero del edificio y se encamino con la pelirroja hacia su apartamento, una vez en el ascensor las dos miraban fijamente a la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando este se detuvo en el piso 7 y la puerta se abrió la pelirroja hizo una señal a la rubia invitándola a pasar…

- _Adelante por favor..._

Al entrar Elsa se encontró con un moderno apartamento rodeado de ventanales que daban una bella vista de la ciudad, estaba decorado al estilo contemporáneo, sus muebles y electrodomésticos tenían un toque moderno y todo se veía bastante limpio y organizado.

_- ¡Es muy bello tu apartamento Anna!_

_- Gracias Elsa, siéntete como en tu casa, por favor toma asiento, enseguida regreso…_

_- ¡Ok!_

Anna se perdió en medio del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios y Elsa haciendo caso a la invitación de la pelirroja se sentó en el cómodo sofá que se encontraba en la sala y se dedicó a esperar a su anfitriona. Una fotografía ubicada en la mesa de centro llamo su atención, en ella se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos cuyo rostro era adornado por unos bellos ojos azules y pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, dicha niña era abrazada por una pareja bastante joven y de atractiva apariencia, las tres personas estaban sonrientes y se veían realmente felices.

- _Deben ser sus padres…_ - Comento la rubia tomando la fotografía en sus manos.

- _Me imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido para ella…_

Que una niña tan pequeña perdiera a sus padres era algo realmente triste, en ese instante Elsa sintió pena por Anna quien por culpa de los azares de la vida se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo, primero sin sus padres y luego sin su abuela, de verdad la vida podía ser demasiado injusta con algunas personas...

A pesar de todo, en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a su cuñada Elsa ya había notado muchas cosas en ella, como que era una mujer que vivía con algunos miedos en su corazón, su temor a conducir era un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero también era una persona luchadora que había logrado salir adelante sola, eso era una de las tantas cosas que la rubia había empezado a admirar de aquella pelirroja...

- _Ya no estará sola, ahora tendrá a Kristoff, tendrá su propia familia… _

Era cierto, ahora Anna ya no se encontraría sola, ahora tendría a un buen hombre que la amaría y la cuidaría el resto de su vida y con el tiempo tendría también a sus hijos. Ella lo merecía, merecía a su hermano, merecía ser feliz a su lado...

Todos estos pensamientos acompañaban a la rubia en la soledad de aquella habitación mientras observaba la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, estaba inmersa en un mar de sentimientos encontrados que ni ella misma podía entender, por un lado estaba feliz por Kristoff, porque este hubiese encontrado a una mujer como Anna que sencillamente era perfecta para él. Pero también estaba ese extraño sentimiento, ese que no podía definir ni sabía de dónde provenía, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que se sentía muy parecido a la tristeza...

* * *

**Reviews**

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, es gratificante saber que día a día mas lectores se enamoran de ella.

Como se habrán dado cuenta las interacciones entre nuestras protagonistas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes, les recomiendo que no se pierdan el próximo cap, esto se ira poniendo cada vez mejor.

**Eternally Paradox:** jajaja te confieso que no supe que mas colocar ante tu ":D" solo se me ocurrió responderte con una triple sonrisa representada en caritas felices jejeje En cuanto a la personalidad de Elsa no te equivocas, en esta oportunidad ella tiene una personalidad mucho mas extrovertida de la que acostumbramos a ver, decidí que fuera así ya que esto me permite plasmar cosas mucho mas interesantes con ella. Así que no te preocupes, no es ningún efecto de tu loco cerebro ni nada por el estilo ;)

**Imgoingtothehell:** Sus deseos son ordenes para mi, así que aquí tienes mas y seguirás teniendo mas, lo prometo! ;)

**KikiCai94:** jejeje me alegra saber que no te moverás :3 ... un montón de cosas faltan por pasar de eso puedes estar seguro ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Me alegra que te aya gustado el cap, que mas se puede esperar de nuestras Elsa y Anna, ellas son adorables, es su naturaleza n_n

**Sakura-chan:** jejeje la verdad es que no culpo a la pobre Anna, esa Elsa es irresistible... :P Con respecto a los hermanos Arendelle ciertamente son muy pero muy unidos, la pobrecita de Elsa la tiene bastante difícil, ya veremos que pasa con este tremendo lío. Muchas gracias a ti por ser seguidora de esta historia y dejar siempre tus amables comentarios, cuídate mucho, saludos! ;)

**BlackStarr18:** jejeje ocurrirá una bomba de problemas, de eso puedes estar segura ;) Cuídate, gracias por comentar!

**YuriLover24:** sii el amor, el amor... ;)


	6. Terrible certeza

**Capítulo 6.**

**"Terrible certeza"**

Elsa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una dulce voz la hizo salir de ellos...

- _Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho..._

Cuando alzo la vista los ojos de Elsa se abrieron más de lo normal al ver frente a ella a una preciosa chica vestida con unos pequeñísimos shorts ajustados que dejaban apreciar sus tonificadas piernas, un suéter de lycra ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su hermosa figura y tenis de tela que le daban una apariencia fresca y descomplicada. Llevaba suelta su hermosa cabellera rojiza la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus bellos ojos azules brillaban en medio de la apacible iluminación del lugar. Miro a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza y una respiración entrecortada se escapó de sus labios sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Anna se percató de la forma en que la rubia la miraba y una sensación de autocomplacencia se apodero de ella. En el fondo sabía que su objetivo había sido cumplido, que la decisión de haberse quitado esa aburrida ropa de trabajo y cambiarla por una mucho más apropiada para la ocasión había dado resultado, que había logrado impresionar a su cuñada al menos en su forma de vestir. Una sonrisa pícara se posó sobre sus labios y con un sensual caminar se acercó aún más a Elsa hasta quedar sentada muy pegada a esta, disfrutando la intensa mirada que la embelesada mujer tenía puesta sobre ella...

- _¿Te has quedado muda mi querida Elsa?..._

El corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con furia, su autocontrol estaba a punto de ser derribado ante la actitud provocativa que estaba mostrando su cuñada, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, tan vulnerable y tan desarmada a la vez, jamás se imaginó que la tierna pelirroja que había conocido la noche anterior pudiera verse así de sensual, así de sexy...

- _Este yo..._

- _Aja... _- Insistió la pelirroja aún con su picara expresión animando a la rubia a que continuaría con la explicación.

- _Yo estaba viendo la fotografía de tus padres y... _

- _Ujum..._ - Seguía insistiendo la pelirroja.

- _Me entretuve observándote... Digo, observándola..._

Ahora la apenada rubia estaba roja como un tomate, ya no sabía que más decir, se sentía completamente intimidada por aquella pelirroja cosa que nunca antes en su vida alguien había logrado conseguir en ella, la siempre segura y extrovertida Elsa Arendelle jamás se había dejado intimidar por nadie, absolutamente nadie…

- _jajaja ¡Ok!.. Bueno es una bella foto mi querida Elsa, también es mi favorita. Pero ya relájate, tu cara esta tan roja que pareciera que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento... _

- _Estoy relajada, es solo que..._

_- ¿Qué cosa Elsy?_

_- ¡Nada!... Olvidado Anna, no es nada..._

_- No creo que eso que tu llamas "nada" te haya puesto así, algo te pasa mi querida Elsa y no me quieres contar, anda no seas malita..._

_- ¡Ya basta Anna!... Nada me pasa te lo aseguro, deja de estar insistiendo con eso…_

_- Huy pero si mi siempre alegre y juguetona cuñadita se ha puesto bravita... ¡Ups! lo siento, de veras que no fue mi intención..._

_- ¡No estoy brava, solo te estoy pidiendo que por favor te pongas seria Annita!_

_- Pero si yo estoy sería, ¿Que no me ves?..._

_- Eres imposible... veo que puedes llegar a ser bastante traviesa cuñada..._

_- jajaja te lo dije Elsita, te dije que no me conocías... hicimos un reto ¿te acuerdas?_

_- Ah con que se de eso se trata... Te estas desquitando..._

_- ¿Yo?... Para nada cariño, tú te saliste de tus casillas tú solita, yo solo ingrese a esta sala de lo más normal y no hice absolutamente nada para provocarlo..._

_- Si claro... Ya te voy conociendo cuñadita, ya te voy conociendo..._

_- jajaja nos vamos conociendo mutuamente Elsita... _

Poco a poco la rubia fue recuperando la compostura, tenía que aprender a controlarse en frente de su cuñada, en su interior se preguntaba que estaba pasando, porque esa chica había logrado ponerla de esa manera, porque estaba sintiéndose así en su presencia, que demonios le estaba ocurriendo con esa mujer, eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta que la tenían completamente desconcertada, ya estaba empezándole a preocupar toda esa situación.

- _Bueno Elsa ahora si poniéndome seria como me pediste, ¿Que deseas tomar?..._

_- ¡Un jugo estaría bien gracias!_

_- ¿Un jugo? ¿Solo eso?... No se te ofrece no sé, un trago de Whisky, Vodka, un Martini, ¿Tequila?..._

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron intempestivamente...

- _¿De verdad tienes todo ese alcohol aquí?_

_- jajaja deberías ver tu cara en este momento..._

_- -_-! ... ¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad?_

_- jajaja la verdad es que si Elsy, ¿Acaso me crees una alcohólica cuñadita?_

_- Definitivamente contigo no se puede..._

_- jajaja ok, ok... Ahora si tratare la seriedad lo prometo, voy por tu jugo..._

La pelirroja de un salto se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el aperitivo para su cuñada mientras esta última se quedó sentada en su lugar respirando profundamente con el fin de relajarse y volver a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

A los pocos minutos Anna apareció con una bandeja en la cual se encontraban dos vasos de jugo de zumo de naranja, cuatro sándwiches de jamón y queso y dos barras de chocolate. Se sentó al lado de la rubia que la esperaba ya completamente en calma y colocó la bandeja en la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente a ellas...

- _Bueno he aquí un pequeño aperitivo, espero te guste._

_- Muchas gracias, diste en el punto, me encanta el chocolate..._

_- ¿En serio?... ¡Wau a mí también!... Me fascina..._

_- Vaya pues que coincidencia..._

_- Al parecer tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común querida Elsa..._

_- Así parece..._

Ambas mujeres empezaron a comer, mientras comían platicaban de todo un poco, sobre cosas de mujeres, sobre su vida laboral, sobre sus gustos, sobre las personas que tenían en común, Kristoff y la señora Jane, alguna que otra anécdota, estaban conociéndose un poco más a través de aquella charla la cual se había tornado muy amena. De repente la conversación llego a un punto crucial, el aspecto amoroso. Fue Elsa quien introdujo el tema con una pregunta directa...

- _¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kristoff?_

La pregunta tomo completamente desprevenida a Anna, la verdad era algo que ella nunca se había preguntado ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir cosas por su prometido? ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir amor?, eran preguntas que tenían sentido y que para una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse debería ser fácil de responder, pero para la pelirroja desafortunadamente no lo era...

- _Eh... Bueno, tu hermano empezó a enamorarme desde que me conoció, con sus acciones y su trato fue ganándome poco a poco._

- _mmm ya veo... ¿Pero en qué momento te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?_

- _¿Eh?... Bueno no creo estar segura de cuál fue el momento exacto, digo, ¿eso es algo difícil de saber no?_

- _Algunas personas lo saben, hay veces en que es amor a primera vista y eso, otras veces te das cuenta en un momento específico._

- _Bueno pues quien sabe... La verdad yo no sabría darte un momento específico._

- _mmm... ok..._

_- ¿Qué hay de ti?... ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_- ¿Yo?.. Bueno este... Tanto como enamorarme no, creo que me he ilusionado y eso, pero hablar de amor ya es otro nivel._

- _¡Ok!... Y actualmente... ¿Tienes novio?_

_- Este... bueno..._

_- Lo estas dudando... ósea que si tienes... ¿?_

_- Bueno la verdad yo no lo llamaría tanto como novio, te soy sincera... Si mantengo una relación con alguien, pero no es nada formal todavía, la verdad es que hasta ahora no me ha gustado mucho entrar en formalismos._

Anna sitio un peso caer sobre ella, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en su pecho. ¿Qué Elsa ya tenía a alguien? eso no debía ser nada raro para ella ya que su cuñada era realmente hermosa, debía tener cientos de pretendientes, no cientos, miles. ¿Y entonces? ¿Porque le dolía tanto saberlo?, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no le importaba tanto averiguar la razón del mismo, lo único que quería era saber más, necesitaba saber más...

- _¿Quién es?..._ - Una pregunta directa para la mujer que tenía frente a ella, quería saber quién era esa persona que tenía el corazón de la rubia.

- _Su nombre es Hans Sitron, es un productor de cine que conocí en Hollywood. _

_"¿Un productor de cine?... Perfecto, de seguro será sumamente guapo y estará forrado en dinero… ¡Genial!"_ - Amonestaba la pelirroja en su interior.

- _mmm ya veo... ¿Y tu familia lo sabe?_

_- No, aún no._

_- ¿Piensas decírselo?_

_- Tal vez._

Anna sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Con tono de reproche se dirigió de nuevo a su cuñada...

- _¡Si piensas decírselo a Kristoff y a tu madre es porque lo estas tomando en serio!_

_- No lo sé, cualquier cosa es posible..._

Ahora Anna ya se sentía molesta, la actitud relajada de Elsa la estaba sacando de sus casillas, aunque no tuviera derechos para sentirse así ella simplemente lo estaba…

- _¡Entonces no digas que son simples ilusiones sin importancia porque uno no le dice a su familia que está saliendo con alguien si de verdad ese alguien no es importante!_

- _¿Por qué alzas la voz? ¿Por qué me estás hablando así?_

_- ¿Así como?_

_- Como si estuvieras reclamándome algo..._

_- ¿Yo reclamándote algo? ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_- No lo sé, dime tú..._

_- ¡Solo digo que tú misma te contradices, primero me dices que jamás te has enamorado y que solo has tenido ilusiones sin importancia, pero luego me dices que estas saliendo con un tal Hans y que estas considerando presentárselo a tu madre y a tu hermano, perdóname pero uno tiene que ser congruente con lo que dice!_

_- ¿Vez como si me estas reclamando?... ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono porque yo soy una mujer libre y puedo salir con quien quiera, y si decido presentarle uno o mil novios a mi familia estoy en toda la libertad de hacerlo, en todo caso no soy yo la que está a punto de casarse!_

Golpe bajo. Elsa había dado justo en el clavo, en ese punto en el que Anna ya no podía defenderse. Era cierto, la que estaba comprometida y estaba por casarse era ella, Elsa seguía siendo una mujer completamente libre y podía hacer con su vida lo que le viniera en gana, ¿Que más decir frente a eso?

- _Tienes razón, discúlpame si te ofendí, no tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme en tu vida... _

Dijo Anna con tono de resignación, eso último que había dicho la rubia la había desarmado por completo así que solamente se limitó a pedir disculpas y a bajar su mirada hacia el suelo anhelando que este se abriera y la tragara en ese momento.

- _Creo que ambas nos dejamos llevar por una discusión sin sentido, discúlpame tú también, no debí hablarte de esa manera…_

Le contesto Elsa a la pelirroja tratando de apaciguar la tensión que había entre ambas. El ver a su cuñada con la vista enterrada en el suelo y completamente cabizbaja la hacía sentirse culpable aun cuando ella no hubiese sido la causante de aquella discusión. Por instinto tomo la barbilla de Anna y la levanto lentamente hasta poner sus ojos frente a frente y con una voz dulce le dijo...

- _Ya, no te pongas así... En serio ya no importa, no quiero que tú y yo nos distanciemos por esto..._

En ese instante la mirada de aquella rubia hizo que Anna olvidara todo el enojo y frustración que sentía, aquellos ojos le inspiraban paz, tranquilidad, dulzura, lo único que quería era perderse en ellos para siempre y no pensar en nada mas, quería que ese instante en el que se encontraban frente a frente mirándose mutuamente tan cerca la una de la otra fuera eterno, que no hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera alejarla jamás de la mujer que había llegado para intranquilizar sus pensamientos, para llenar de dudas su vida, para poner de cabeza su mundo que ya estaba completamente controlado. Ahora lo sabía, allí entendió todo, tenía la certeza de que algo pasaba con ella, que todos esos nervios, esa emoción, esa dicha de tenerla cerca, esos celos de saber que ella se encontraba con alguien más, todo eso tenía un motivo y el saberlo la lleno de miedo, de horror... Se había dado cuenta de una terrible verdad, había descubierto que se sentía atraída por su cuñada...

Anna inmediatamente aparto la vista y se puso de pie como si quisiera salir corriendo, no sabía que hacer ahora que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, el tener a su cuñada tan cerca era un completo peligro para ella, tenía miedo de que sus palabras o sus actos la traicionaran y la hicieran cometer algo de lo cual se arrepintiera toda su vida, estaba en total descontrol, no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos ni sus ideas, solo le rogaba al cielo para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de su estado, tenía miedo, miedo de que se diera cuenta de los sucios sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y saliera despavorida del lugar, de que se alejara para siempre y le contara a Kristoff, a su madre, al mundo entero lo pervertida que era, como era posible, como podía haber sido tan idiota, de tantas personas que hay en el mundo ella tenía que interesarse justo en la menos indicada, justamente en la hermana del hombre que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposo, justamente en ella, en su cuñada...

Para Elsa no pasó desapercibida la reacción de la pelirroja, pudo notar su cambio de actitud y la forma tan intempestiva en la que se había alejado de ella. Lo primero que pensó fue que su cuñada se había enojado con ella por la forma en que le respondió durante la discusión anterior...

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_

Anna con la vista apartada, dándole la espalda a Elsa se apresuró a corregir a la preocupada rubia…

_- No, claro que no, si tú no me has hecho nada._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Nada, es solo que me acorde de un plano muy importante que tengo que terminar para mañana._

Era mentira, en lo último que pensaba Anna en ese momento era en los pendientes del trabajo, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ante las indagaciones de su cuñada, definitivamente cualquier cosa era preferible antes que decir la verdad.

- _mmm ya veo... Bueno siendo así te dejo para que termines ese plano tan importante..._

Anna volteo a mirar a la rubia y le dijo…

_- No vayas a pensar que yo te estoy sacando de mi casa ni nada por el estilo..._

_- No te preocupes yo lo sé, además ya es algo tarde así que lo mejor es que me vaya._

_- OK, por favor ve con cuidado, y de nuevo discúlpame por mi intromisión._

_- Ya te dije que no pasa nada, por favor cuídate mucho tú también._

_- Bueno._

_- ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?_

_- Eh... ¡Si claro!_

Cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta...

- _Gracias por todas las atenciones, a pesar de nuestra pequeña discusión me la pase muy bien contigo esta noche._

_- Me alegra saber eso, gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación._

_- OK, hasta mañana, que descanses querida Anna._

_- Igual tu Elsa._

La rubia ya estaba de espaldas a punto de irse cuando de repente se giró y con un ágil movimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada. Anna sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, quedo paralizada al instante...

- _Se me olvidaba el beso de despedida... _- Le dijo Elsa con una bella sonrisa.

- _¡OK!..._ - Fue la única palabra que Anna pudo pronunciar.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró y la pelirroja quedo sola en aquella habitación. Estaba temblando, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón acelerado, se dejó caer en el suelo haciéndose una única pregunta...

- _¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Ok, he aquí una nueva actualización. Se agradecen comentarios y opiniones, de verdad me interesa saber que piensan mis queridos lectores :)

**KikiCai94: **Me alegra que te aya gustado el cap, ya veremos muchas cosas pasar entre Elsa y Anna. No te apartes del Fic, muchas gracias por comentar!

**Sakura-chan:** jejeje cuidado, no te comas todas la uñas porque sino no dejaras nada para lo que sigue... :P Me alegra muchísimo saber lo mucho que te interesa la historia, cuídate Sakura, nos seguimos leyendo! ;)

**chio77jvqr:** Hacer que los lectores puedan sentir lo que se quiere plasmar en la historia es algo bastante difícil, no sabes lo mucho que me esmero para conseguir esto, me alegra inmensamente saber que lo estoy logrando n_n Por otro lado, como ya te habrás dado cuenta acertaste en tu suposición, efectivamente fue Anna quien se dio cuenta primero de lo que siente, a partir de ahora veremos como se desenvuelve ella con todo esto, al igual que cuando le llegue el turno a Elsa de enterarse. No te despegues del Fic y gracias por comentar, cuídate!


	7. Medidas preventivas

**Capítulo 7**

**"Medidas preventivas"**

Ya era casi media noche cuando Elsa llego a casa de su madre, en todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en aquella pelirroja que la tenía tan desconcertada. La actitud de esta última tenía bastante inquieta a la rubia, sentía como si hubiera visto dos caras distintas de su cuñada en una sola noche, primero esa actitud tan provocativa con la que la había recibido y luego esa actitud tan distante con la que se había despedido, por más que lo intentaba no lograba entender que estaba pasando.

Al abrir la puerta su madre la esperaba…

- _¡Hija por fin llegaste, ya me tenías preocupada!_

_- De veras lo siento mama... es que se me olvido avisarte pero fui a llevar a Anna a su casa y ella me invitó a pasar a su apartamento para tomar algo, estuvimos conversando y no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento se hizo tan tarde..._

_- Oh, ya veo... Bueno mi vida la próxima vez por favor acuérdate de por lo menos enviarle un mensaje a tu querida madre. _

_- Claro que si mama, disculpa. No debiste quedarte esperando... _

_- Hija de todas formas no hubiera podido dormir tranquila sin saber nada de ti. Pero bueno ya es tarde, así que ahora si me voy a dormir, hasta mañana mi amor que descanses. _

_- ¡Gracias mamita, tu igual!_

La señora Jane se despidió de su hija dándole un beso en la frente, Elsa se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama algo agotada. De nuevo sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por la pelirroja, las imágenes de esa noche daban vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza y por más que lo intentase no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quería poder descifrar que era lo que había pasado pero simplemente no lo lograba, ninguna conclusión venía a su mente, estaba completamente bloqueada. Poco a poco el cansancio fue ganándole terreno a sus pensamientos hasta caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

En cierto apartamento una pelirroja no corría con la misma suerte, se encontraba sentada en el piso de la sala donde momentos atrás había recibido la visita de la mujer que tenía su cabeza hecha una tormenta. Trataba de buscar mil respuestas que simplemente no hallaba, ¿Cómo era que todo había ocurrido tan pronto? ¿Porque se había despertado en ella ese repentino sentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa rubia de especial que la tenía de esa manera? era claro que esa mujer tenía muchas cualidades, solo con su exuberante belleza y su personalidad arrolladora bastaba pero, ¿De verdad eso era suficiente como para que ese sentimiento naciera sin importar que se trataba de la hermana de su prometido? ¿Del hombre que le había demostrado su amor de mil formas y que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué haría cuando los tuviera a los dos frente a ella? ¿Podría controlar sus emociones hasta el final? ¿Sera algo pasajero? ¿Una simple confusión?, tantas dudas, tantas inquietudes que no la dejaban en calma, la noche transcurría y ella seguía sin pegar un ojo, el sueño parecía haberse esfumado, solo una profunda angustia y preocupación la embargaba, no tenía ni las mas mínima idea de cómo lidiar con todo eso.

-/-

El amanecer llego y en la casa de los Arendelle un desayuno en familia se llevaba a cabo, madre e hijos se encontraban en la mesa departiendo juntos a primera hora del día tal y como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás, cuando los chicos estaban en el colegio o en la universidad y su madre les preparaba un nutritivo desayuno antes de partir a sus actividades. El estar juntos de nuevo y poder revivir esos viejos momentos los llenaba de felicidad, un ambiente de alegría y armonía se respiraba en aquella casa.

- _¿Y cómo les fue a Anna y a ti ayer Elsy?_

_- Eh, bueno nos fue muy bien Kris. ¿A que no adivinas?..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¡Ya tenemos lugar para la boda!_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?_

_- Se llama el Copo de Nieve, te casaras en un castillo de hielo hermanito…_

_- ¿Cómo?... Explícate…_

_- Es un precioso restaurante cuya temática es la de un paraíso de nieve. La decoración, la ambientación, todo es alusivo a la nieve, ¿y a que no adivinas que es lo mejor?_

_- ¿Que?_

_- ¡Tiene una hermosa pista de hielo en el segundo piso hermanito!_

_- Noo... ¿De veras?_

_- De veras mi kris, yo tampoco podía creerlo en cuanto la vi, pero en serio que allí esta y es hermosa._

_- Wao pues se escucha bastante interesante. Me imagino que Anna quedo encantada con el lugar, ella adora la nieve..._

_- Si, eso me contó. Fue ella quien tomo la decisión, quedó tan fascinada como yo._

_- Bueno si ese es el lugar que mi amorcito escogió pues entonces ese será. Los deseos de mi amada son órdenes para mí... _

_- Vaya, pero que complaciente eres hermano. Lo que hace el amor..._

_- Ya te llegará a ti tu hora hermanita, ya te llegara..._

_- jajaja ¿tú crees?..._

_- Por supuesto que lo creo mi Elsy, ya te veré suspirando por alguien en cualquier momento..._

Sin previo aviso, la imagen de una sensual pelirroja se vino a su cabeza, esa hermosa chica caminando en cámara lenta dirigiéndose hacia ella vestida de una manera tan provocativa que daba miedo, apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos en un parpadeo para tratar de espantar ese indebido pensamiento, miro al frente y su hermano la seguía observando esperando alguna respuesta de ella ante su anterior comentario, pero en ese instante ella se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada por estar recordando a su cuñada de esa forma, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue a apartar su mirada en dirección a la mantequilla simulando su concentración en la comida. Kristoff interpreto eso como que su hermana no le daba mucha importancia al tema así que decidió dejarla en paz y continuar con el desayuno.

-/-

Ya hacía dos horas que el día laboral había iniciado y en la constructora más importante del país todo transcurría con normalidad. En la recepción principal el ascensor se abrió y salió de el una reconocida arquitecta vestida con su natural ropa de trabajo pero esta vez traía puestas una gafas de sol que ocultaban sus preciosos ojos...

- _¡Buenos días! _- Dijo la arquitecta saludando a todos los presentes.

- _¡Buenos días!_ - Contestaron todos a su alrededor.

Se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina y cerró la puerta empujándola con una sola mano, esta sonó un poco más fuerte de lo normal pero ella ni siquiera pareció haberlo notado. Se sentó es su escritorio dejándose caer de golpe en su silla y arrojo su maletín al piso sin importarle que este no fuera el lugar apropiado para él, recostó su cabeza en el espaldar y cerro sus ojos con la intensión de relajarse un poco. Estaba agotada, no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y sentía ganas de todo menos de trabajar, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar la lista de pendientes que había dejado el día anterior, de solo pensar en ellos sentía que se le estallaba la cabeza.

Estaba aún en su momento relajación cuando sin previo aviso la puerta de su oficina se abrió, se espantó de inmediato y por reflejo retomo la compostura en su asiento. Al mirar hacia la puerta vio allí a una bella mujer de larga cabellera rubia que la observaba con extrañeza, se trataba de Rapunzel su Delineante Auxiliar, que como siempre no perdía la mala costumbre de ingresar a su oficina sin antes tocar la puerta.

- _¿Sera que algún día aprenderás a tocar la puerta antes de entrar querida Rapunzel?_

- _Ups... ¡Lo siento!... Tu sabes que eso es algo que aún no he podido dominar mi querida Anna._

_- mmm...Si... Me queda clarísimo..._

La rubia de larga cabellera se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de la arquitecta y se dispuso a cambiar de tema...

- _Discúlpame Annita, ¿Pero me vas a decir porque llegas así?_

_- ¿Así como?_

_- Bueno, primero llegas dos horas tarde por si no te habías dado cuenta y segundo te ves algo... no sé, diferente..._

_- ¿Diferente cómo?_

_- Diferente, sigues usando esas gafas de sol aun cuando ya estas dentro de la oficina y luego está tu cabello... Perdóname Anna pero tu cabello esta hecho un desastre..._

_- ¿Ah?_

Anna se paró de inmediato y se dirigió al espejo que tenía en una de las paredes de su oficina, al verse en este...

- _¡Oh, rayos!..._ _¡De verdad que estoy hecha un desastre!_

Se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y unas enormes ojeras quedaron al descubierto, producto del insomnio que había sufrido la noche anterior...

- _He aquí el motivo por el cual seguía usando estas gafas de sol..._ - Le dijo a la ojiverde que la acompañaba girándose para enseñarle sus notorias ojeras.

- _¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Pero tan grande fue la rumba que ni siquiera te inmutaste en dormir un poco Annita?_

- _¿Rumba?... Claro que no, ojala y hubiera sido eso…_

_- ¿Y entonces?_

_- Insomnio, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche._

_- ¡Ah caramba! ¿Y eso?_

_- Preocupaciones querida Rapunzel, preocupaciones..._

_- ¿Preocupaciones? ¿Qué clase de preocupaciones?_

_- Preocupaciones que de repente lo aquejan a uno, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, en algún momento te contare._

- _mmm bueno... ¿Pero estas bien verdad?_

_- Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquila, solo algo cansada pero ya se me pasara._

_- ¡Ok!... Pero en serio, debes hacer algo con tu cabello..._

_- Ya, ya, enseguida me pongo en eso..._

_- Jejeje ok, ok..._

_- Oye Rapunzel voy a necesitar que me ayudes con algunos puntos de esa lista interminable que vez allí, sin ayuda creo que no voy a terminar nunca._

Rapunzel volteo a mirar el tablero de tareas que Anna le señalaba...

- _¡Uich! pero si estas repleta de trabajo... Está bien, para que veas lo mucho que te quiero Annita, te voy a echar una mano._

_- ¡Ay gracias mi adorada Rapunzel, por eso te quiero tanto!_

_- See... Esto de ser tu mejor amiga me está saliendo caro._

_- ¡Ay ya vas!... Tú sabes que mi cariño de amiga es completamente sincero, no seas así Rapunzelita..._

- _mmm... Te creo pero omítete lo de Rapunzelita por favor, eso se escucha tan ridículo._

_- jajaja está bien... Rapunzel..._

_- ¡Así está mejor!... Te ayudare con los primeros cinco pendientes de tu lista, ¿Te parece?_

- _¡Por supuesto!... Te lo agradecería eternamente._

_- ¡Ok!, ¡me debes un helado!_

_- jajaja ¿ya me vas a cobrar el favor amiga?_

_- Es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu amiga después de aumentarle la carga laboral de esta manera..._

_- Esta bien, está bien... A la salida tendrás tu helado lo prometo._

_- Eso espero..._

La bella rubia tomo nota de los primeros cinco pendientes de la lista de Anna y salió de aquella oficina para ponerse a trabajar en ellos. La pelirroja de inmediato se dispuso a arreglarse un poco tratando de remediar el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba, luego se propuso sacar adelante el día laboral tratando te acabar con el resto de tareas que aún le quedaban por realizar.

-/-

A la hora del almuerzo una pareja de novios se encontraba departiendo en el mismo restaurante en el que días atrás se habían comprometido. La novia algo intranquila observaba la carta tratando de que sus pensamientos se alejaran de todas sus preocupaciones y se concentraran en tomar una decisión con respecto al menú del día.

- _Creo que pediré macarrones con queso..._ - Le dijo al mesero y al rubio que la acompañaba cerrando la carta que tenía en sus manos y poniéndola de nuevo en la mesa.

- _¿Solo eso? _- Pregunto el rubio.

- _Es que no tengo mucho apetito..._

_- Mmm eso es raro... Amor si tu apetito jamás se esfuma, ¿Acaso estas enferma?_

_- No, claro que no. Es solo que... Tome una merienda antes de venir y pues se me quito el apetito._

_- Sigo insistiendo, es raro. Pero bueno, dejémoslo así. Mesero le trae a la señorita lo que pidió y a mí me trae un estofado de carne por favor._

_- ¡Si señor, enseguida!_

El mesero se retiró dejando a solas a la pareja de comensales.

- _Esta mañana estuve hablando con mi hermana Elsa..._

Al escuchar ese nombre el corazón de Anna pego un brinco y sus latidos empezaron a salir con fuerza...

- _¿Ah sí?... ¿Y qué te dijo?..._

_- Me contó que ya habían elegido un lugar para la boda._

_- Ah eso... Sí, es un lugar magnífico que fuimos a ver ayer._

_- Eso me dijo, que el lugar era maravilloso, que nos casaríamos en un castillo de hielo._

_- Así es, el restaurante da la impresión de estar en uno, aunque no es hielo natural si se ve muy realista._

_- mmm OK... Ya tengo curiosidad, en estos días vamos a verlo juntos._

_- ¡Eh, si claro!_

_- ¿No quedaron en verse hoy?_

_- No, hoy no he hablado con ella._

_- Mmm ok... Antes de venir me dijo que iría a averiguar lo del buffet y la decoración, me pidió que fuéramos haciendo la lista de invitados para mandar a hacer las invitaciones. _

_- Bueno, ¿te parece si para agilizar tú haces tú lista, yo hago la mía y luego las juntamos para hacer una sola?... Digo, yo no tengo muchos invitados que agregar, serian solo los compañeros de la constructora, nadie más._

_- Si, me parece... Hagámoslo así entonces, tú haces la lista de todos los invitados de la constructora y yo hago la otra parte. _

_- ¡OK, listo!_

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en completa normalidad, la pareja de novios siguió conversando de uno que otro tema relacionado con la boda y con el trabajo en la constructora. Al terminar se dirigieron de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo para continuar con sus labores. El resto de la tarde también continuo a ritmo normal, Anna había logrado concentrarse de lleno en su trabajo y había conseguido adelantar gran parte de las tareas que tenía estipuladas, su lista de pendientes cada vez se reducía más y más. Al ser las 6:00 de la tarde una conocida rubia de larga cabellera volvió a ingresar a su oficina nuevamente sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta. Anna ya estaba resignada a que por más que se lo repitiera esa mujer jamás aprendería esa sencilla lección de "_como se debe entrar a una oficina ajena_", lección que siempre le daba cada vez que incuria en lo mismo siendo está completamente inútil. Esta vez solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de resignación y a poner su atención en la rubia para saber cuál era ahora el motivo de su invasión sin previo aviso...

- _¡Te traigo noticias!... - _Dijo Rapunzel.

- _Dime que son buenas por favor..._

_- Bueno este... Son buenísimas diría yo…_

_- Uff... ¡Qué alivio!_

_- jajaja estas como que algo estresada últimamente amiga, tienes que relajarte eh..._

_- ¡Lo sé, eso intento!_

_- Bueno, para contribuir un poco con la eliminación de ese estrés te aviso que los cinco primeros pendientes de tu lista han quedado completamente solucionados. _

_- ¿Huy de veras?... ¡Pero si eso es una excelente noticia!... Ay amiguita de mi alma, de mi corazón, muchas, muchas gracias, te quiero tanto, tanto... _

Anna le dijo esto último a su amiga acercándose a ella y rodeándola en un efusivo abrazo.

- _Si, si, lo sé... Sé que no podrías vivir sin mi querida Anna..._

_- jajaja que egocéntrica eh..._

_- Realista mi amor, realista..._

_- jajaja bueno, bueno... ¿Vamos ya por tu helado?_

_- ¡Claro que sí!.. Si la otra parte de mi presencia aquí se debe a eso..._

_- ¡Ah OK!... Ya me quedó claro... ¡Bueno vamos!_

El par de amigas salió de aquella oficina con dirección a la heladería más cercana. Ingresaron a su heladería favorita la cual se encontraba a dos cuadras de la constructora, pidieron dos copas de helado de chocolate con brownie y se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar.

- _Bueno, ¿ahora si me vas a contar el motivo del insomnio que te dejo las terribles ojeras de esta mañana?_

_- Este... Bueno ya te lo dije, preocupaciones que de repente lo aquejan a uno..._

_- Si pero aja... ¿Qué clase de preocupaciones?_

_- Preocupaciones... Relacionadas con la boda, con el trabajo, con todo..._

_- ¡mmm ya veo!_

_- Y a propósito de eso, ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?_

_- Bien, ya elegimos el lugar donde se llevara a cabo._

_- ¡Oh qué bien!... ¿Eso significa entonces que tu cuñada ya está aquí?_

_- Si, lo está._

_- Cuéntame... ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es toda una muñequita fresa y engreída como te la imaginabas?_

_- No, es todo lo contrario... Es la mujer con la personalidad más dulce y encantadora que he visto en toda mi vida..._

_- Espera, pará, pará... ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo así que la más encantadora que has visto en toda tu vida?_

_- Si, si la conocieras me entenderías..._

_- Vaya pues la verdad es que esa respuesta tuya no me la esperaba, pensé que me dirías que la odiabas o algo así, la verdad es que ya me entró curiosidad._

_- Yo también me sorprendí en cuanto empecé a tratarla y me di cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a lo que me había imaginado que seria, tiene esa personalidad extrovertida y juguetona de Kristoff pero acompañada de ese encanto, esa dulzura y esa belleza que solo ella tiene..._

_- Wao... Oye jamás te había oído describir a alguien así..._

_- Eh... Bueno solo te describo lo que he visto, en realidad ella es así..._

_- Caramba suena como a una mujer perfecta entonces..._

_- Casi Rapunzel, esa mujer no se aleja mucho de la perfección..._

_- Entonces entraras a formar parte de una familia perfecta amiga mía, porque hasta ahora tu novio, tu suegra y ahora tu cuñada han resultado ser sencillamente perfectos para ti._

_- Bueno, la verdad es que todos ellos son excelentes personas, se han comportado maravillosamente conmigo, todo lo que he recibido de los Arendelle es cariño, adoración, atenciones... me han acogido como si siempre hubiera hecho parte de ellos y a veces pienso que son demasiado para mí, que no merezco todo eso, mi vida esta tan llena de imperfecciones y en esa casa todo lo que se respira es armonía, amor, alegría... A veces tengo miedo de ingresar a esa familia y de no poder adaptarme a esa vida tan perfecta, de que mis miedos e indecisiones arruinen todo eso..._

_- Ya, no te menosprecies así. Tu eres una mujer que ha sufrido mucho Anna y ahora la vida te está recompensando con una maravillosa familia, tu estas recibiendo lo que te mereces, mereces ser feliz y quizás Dios ha puesto a los Arendelle en tu camino para eso._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- ¡Si, lo creo!... Y ya deja de sentirte así, solo disfruta, disfruta de todo lo que la vida te está regalando._

_- Bueno, te prometo que lo intentare amiga..._

_- Eso espero..._

Las dos chicas estaban comiendo del delicioso helado que les había traído el mesero hasta que Anna detuvo su degustación para lanzar una pregunta extraña a su amiga Rapunzel...

_- Amiga... ¿Qué harías si de repente empezaras a tener sentimientos hacia alguien que está completamente prohibido para ti? _

_- ¿Como?... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "prohibido"?_

_- Bueno, alguien a que por una u otra circunstancia jamás podrás tener, alguien que sencillamente esta fuera de tu alcance y que está completamente negado para ti..._

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Rapunzel se abrieron intempestivamente, dejo de lado su helado y lanzo una pregunta directa a su amiga...

- _¿Has comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia alguien prohibido Anna?..._

_- Eh... no, no como crees..._

_- A mí no me engañas, te conozco de toda la vida y sé que tú no haces ese tipo de preguntas así como así, anda dime de una vez que es lo que te está pasando..._

_- No me pasa nada Rapunzel, de veras..._ - Contestó la pelirroja esquivando la mirada hacia su helado.

- _¿Si no te pasa nada entonces porque apartas tu mirada?... Anda, mírame a los ojos a ver si es cierto..._

La pelirroja sabía que ya estaba completamente perdida, su amiga la conocía lo suficientemente bien así que por más que intentará negarlo ya había quedado en evidencia, lo único que le quedaba era ser sincera con ella.

- _Esta bien... Te lo voy a decir, pero júrame Rapunzel que esto no saldrá de nosotras dos..._

_- ¡Bingo!... Lo sabía, sabía que algo te pasaba, ese comportamiento extraño que has tenido últimamente no es de a gratis. No hay necesidad de que te jure nada, tú sabes que siempre he sido tu confidente y ningún secreto tuyo ha salido a la luz, así que ya suéltalo de una vez..._

Anna respiro profundo y se dispuso a contestarle a su amiga...

- _Lo que pasa es que... Creo que..._

_- (...)_

_- Aja... ¿Qué cosa?..._ - Insistía Rapunzel.

- _Que... Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por mi cuñada..._

_- ¿Qué? _ - Fue la palabra que pronunció Rapunzel casi a gritos, ocasionando que su expresión se escuchara en todo el lugar y por consiguiente que todos los presentes se voltearan a mirarla con extrañeza.

- _Shhh... Baja la voz Rapunzel..._

_- Si, si lo siento... ¿Pero qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que estas sintiendo cosas por tu cuñada?_

- _Si, eso dije._

_- Dios mío Anna, ¿es en serio o me estas tomando el pelo?_

_- ¿Crees que jugaría con algo tan delicado como eso Rapunzel?_

_- Bueno no, claro que no... ¿Pero y como paso? ¿En qué momento?_

_- ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!... La verdad no se en que momento paso todo amiga, apenas tengo tres días de conocer a esa mujer y ya ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza, anoche fue que lo descubrí y precisamente por eso fue que no pude conciliar el sueño._

- _Ahora entiendo, por eso la describiste de esa manera, como la mujer más perfecta de todas, porque te gusta..._

_- Oh Rapunzel ya por favor no sigas, no me atormentes más..._

_- Ay amiga lo siento, pero es que esto es verdaderamente grave, ¿si te das cuenta de que estas hablando de la hermana de tu prometido verdad? ¿Del hombre que dentro de poco se convertirá en tu esposo?..._

_- Por supuesto que me doy cuenta Rapunzel... ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan angustiada?... Tengo miedo amiga, miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, no sé qué voy a hacer, ¡Por favor ayúdame!_

_- Huy la verdad es que soy buena dando consejos en el amor pero lo cierto es que jamás había visto un caso como este, sí que estas metida en tremendo lío amiga..._

_- ¡Si ves!... ¿Ahora me entiendes?_

_- ¡Claro que te entiendo!... pero dime, ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que sientes? ¿No será una especie de confusión o algo así?_

_- No lo sé, de nada estoy segura... Lo único que sé es que esa mujer tiene el poder de descontrolarme en segundos, su sola presencia basta para que mi mente empiece a desvariar y los nervios me carcoman._

_- Huy, definitivamente te tiene flechada, ay amiga no será que..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Que te estas enamorando de tu cuñada..._

_- ¡No, no!... Eso ni lo digas por favor, eso jamás puede pasar... ¡Jamás!_

_- En los sentimientos no se manda recuérdalo..._

_- Lo sé pero no, definitivamente no, yo no me puedo estar enamorando de Elsa, eso sería el desastre Rapunzel..._

_- ¡Totalmente!... ¿Te imaginas?... Tu casada con Kristoff y enamorada de su hermana... Dios... De solo imaginarlo se me pone la piel de gallina…_

_- ¡Amiga no ayudes mucho oíste!... En vez de tranquilizarme me estas angustiando más..._

_- Lo siento mi Anna, lo siento... Es que de veras que ya me preocupaste a mí también, lo último que quiero es verte sufrir, yo solo quiero tu felicidad y cuando pensé que por fin la habías encontrado al lado de Kristoff tú me sales con esto..._

_- Ay amiga es algo que sencillamente no puedo controlar, no sé qué hacer de veras, he pensado que lo mejor sería no volver a verla hasta después del casamiento, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si ella es mi organizadora de bodas?, estoy atada por donde se le mire._

_- La verdad es que si, pienso que dejar de verla no es una opción porque de cualquier forma ella es la hermana de tu prometido y en algún momento tendrán que cruzarse, así que lo único que te queda es tratar de hacer a un lado eso que sientes, no sé, sacarlo a como dé lugar..._

_- Si, ¿pero y como se hace eso?_

_- Bueno no lo sé, tal vez unirte más a Kristoff funcione, aférrate más a él, trata de que su amor te haga olvidar eso que sientes por su hermana. Ese hombre te ama con su vida amiga, te lo ha demostrado de mil formas y la verdad es que él no se merecería algo así, imagínate si te llegaras a enamorar de su propia hermana, eso lo destrozaría..._

_- Lo sé, lo sé... Definitivamente haré lo que este a mi alcance para que eso no suceda, lo último que yo quiero es herir a Kristoff, si lo hiciera ni yo misma me lo perdonaría. No se diga más, haré lo que me dices, me aferrare más a mi prometido. _

_- ¡Ok!... Es lo mejor amiga, es lo mejor..._

Gracias a la extensa plática que había tenido el par de amigas de sus helados solo quedaba el recuerdo, se habían derretido por completo y solo un líquido chocolatoso quedaba en aquellas copas.

- _¡Oh genial!... Mira Anna por dedicarme a ser tu consejera he perdido mi delicioso helado... _

_- Ay amiga lo siento, si quieres te doy otro._

_- No, no te preocupes querida Anna, la verdad es que con esta bomba que me acabas de soltar ya no podría concentrarme en disfrutar mi helado como se debe, así que mejor me lo das otro día._

_- Bueno, pero discúlpame por haberte arruinado el disfrute de tu helado con mis problemas..._

_- Anna cariño, ¿para qué estamos las mejores amigas si no es para eso ah?_

_- ¡Gracias, te adoro!... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

_- ¡Lo mismo digo! n_n_

Ya era hora de irse, ambas chicas se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas y se disponían a salir de la heladería. Cuando iban llegando a la puerta la pelirroja dio un paso en seco que hizo que Rapunzel chocara contra ella. Estaba tiesa como una estatua y sus ojos parecían quererse salir de sus orbitas, de repente la expresión sonriente que traía a causa de los comentarios de su amiga se había esfumado y se había convertido en una expresión de pánico.

- _¡Rayos Anna! ¿Pero qué te pasa?..._ - Le dijo la ojiverde que la acompañaba a causa de que casi la hace caer debido a su repentina parada en seco.

Al mirar al frente, Rapunzel pudo observar que delante de su amiga se encontraba una bella rubia que miraba igual de estupefacta a su acompañante. Las dos se encontraban como paralizadas en su sitio con la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Miro a aquella rubia de pies a cabeza y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba, el ver la cara de terror de su amiga había bastado para deducirlo. De inmediato se propuso hacer algo que sacara a esas dos de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban, se coloco delante de Anna quedando en medio de las dos mujeres que se miraban y luego se dirigió frente a frente a su amiga...

- _Anna corazón, ¿nos vamos?..._

Anna de inmediato hizo un parpadeo de ojos lo que indico que había salido de su repentina parálisis, ahora su vista ya no estaba clavada en la hermosa mujer que había ingresado a la heladería sino en su querida amiga.

- _Este... si, si vámonos... _ - Contesto la pelirroja bastante aturdida.

Cuando Rapunzel se quitó delante de ella la pelirroja pudo observar de nuevo a la mujer que era la causante de sus estados de shock, estaba allí de pie en su mismo sitio mirándola con una expresión seria, su mirada ahora parecía de enojo. Anna seguía sin decir nada cuando de repente escucho a aquella rubia decir...

- _¡Vaya, vaya pero que sorpresa!... ¿cómo estas mi querida Anna?_

_- Eh... Muy bien Elsa... ¿Y tú?_

_- No si ya veo que estas bastante bien… ¡yo estoy excelente muchas gracias!_

_- Ah que bueno, me alegro..._

_- ¡Gracias!... Querida Anna, ¿no me presentas a tu acompañante?_

_- Ah... ¡Este si claro!... Ella es... _

Sin dejar si quiera que la pelirroja terminara de presentarla Rapunzel tomo la palabra para dirigirse a la rubia que quería conocerla...

- _¡Soy Rapunzel, la mejor amiga de Anna, mucho gusto! _- Exclamo con un tono de suma seguridad extendiendo su mano derecha a la rubia que la miraba ahora con una ceja alzada.

- _Su mejor amiga... mmm ya veo... ¡Soy Elsa mucho gusto! _- Dijo la rubia con el mismo tono de seguridad que la acompañante de la pelirroja y extendiendo su mano hacia esta contestando el saludo.

- _¿Qué haces aquí Elsa? _ - Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

- _Vine a comprar helado de chocolate para después de la cena... ¿Pero y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?..._

_- Rapunzel y yo vinimos a comer un poco de helado._

_- Ah OK... ¿Solo ustedes dos? ¿Kristoff no vino con ustedes?_

_- Es una salida solo de chicas Elsa... _- Contesto la acompañante de Anna quitándole la palabra.

- _mmm... ya, ya veo... ¿Y ustedes trabajan juntas?_

- _Sí, soy la delineante auxiliar de Anna._

_- Ósea que aparte de ser mejores amigas, son colegas..._

_- ¡Así es!_

_- Interesante..._

_- Bueno Rapunzel, ¿nos vamos?_ - Interrumpió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- _¡Si claro, vámonos! _

_- ¿Pero y por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso tienen otro plan en mente? -_- Intervino Elsa.

- _No, es solo que ya nos íbamos en cuanto tú llegaste._ - Contesto Anna.

- _Si, de eso me pude dar cuenta... Pero porque no esperan un momento en lo que yo compro mi helado, así yo podría llevarlas en mi coche._

- _Eh... No, no, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero Rapunzel tiene su coche estacionado en la constructora, estamos a solo dos cuadras así que caminaremos por él._

- _Caramba sí que tienen prisa de irse... Pero bueno, si tú así lo prefieres está bien, que te vaya bien Anna. _ - Dijo Elsa secamente.

- _Gracias, a ti igual... Me saludas a la señora Jane._

- _¡Ok!_

La pelirroja tomo de la mano a Rapunzel y ni siquiera le dio el acostumbrado beso de despedida a su cuñada, ambas chicas salieron del lugar con paso rápido mientras la rubia las observaba alejarse con una expresión de suma molestia, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados con fuerza. En su interior se sentía furiosa por la actitud distante que había tenido la pelirroja con ella y aparte la actitud de su amiguita le había parecido sumamente chocante, acababa de conocerla y ya sentía que la detestaba. El hecho de que Anna hubiera preferido irse con su amiga que con ella le molesto de sobremanera, verlas perderse en medio del tráfico agarradas de la mano estaba haciendo que todo se le revolviera por dentro. Respiro profundamente y se dirigió al mostrador de la heladería para pedir su helado y luego marcharse de allí, lo único que quería era irse a su casa y tratar de hacer a un lado la irritante escena que acababa de observar...

* * *

**Reviews**

La verdad es que este capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo que imagine, pero bueno era necesario para no dejar las ideas a medias, espero les haya gustado.

No les puedo dar muchos detalles solo les aseguro una cosa, en el próximo cap veremos el drama en todo su esplendor, así que ya saben, nos seguimos leyendo chicos! n_n

**Love Girl:** jejeje solo te digo una cosa, la forma en la que Elsa se enterará... Wao... No te despegues del Fic, cuídate! ;)

**Alice:** Me encanta saber que te enganchaste con la historia, por lo que me cuentas intuyo que a lo mejor no acostumbrabas a leer Fanfictions de Frozen, me alegra muchísimo que este haya logrado cautivarte. Por ahora no tengo intenciones de dejar la historia, así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo!

**KikiCai94:** Así es, en algún momento tendrá que hacerle esa pregunta ;) Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado, espero que este también, no te pierdas el que sigue, cuídate! n_n

**RitSunny: ** jajaja Bueno creo que es inevitable no sentir lastima por el pobre chico, ya veremos que pasa con el. En cuanto a lo pronto de los sentimientos de Anna creo que la pelirroja aun se encuentra algo confundida, no se si ella sea consciente de la magnitud de lo que esta sintiendo, pero bueno a mi parecer allí esta la diferencia de cuando es amor verdadero y cuando no, lo dejo a tu imaginación ;) Gracias por comentar, nos vemos!

**Sakura-Chan:** jajajaja veo que tus uñas están pagando un alto precio XD Te aseguro que no has visto nada de lo que Anna es capaz de hacer, te quedaras sorprendida ;) Gracias por dejar siempre tus divertidos comentarios, cuídate mucho, te mando saludos!

**Chio77jvqr:** Muchas gracias por dejar aquí tu apreciación, me alegra que te aya gustado el lado sensual de Anna, procurare seguirlo mostrando no te preocupes. Cuídate, un saludo!


	8. Traspasando la barrera

**Capítulo 8**

**"Traspasando la barrera"**

En una oficina se encontraban reunidas una arquitecta y su delineante revisando los planos de cierto proyecto de construcción. Estaban concentradas en la labor cuando de repente el teléfono de la arquitecta sonó, esta última miro la pantalla del celular para ver de quien se trataba y al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba hizo un gesto de incomodidad y puso de nuevo el celular sobre el escritorio sin ninguna intensión de contestar la llamada. Retomo la tarea que estaba realizando junto a su delineante cuando nuevamente el timbre del celular las interrumpió...

- _¿Acaso no piensas contestar?_ - Pregunto la delineante de larga cabellera.

- _No, prefiero no hacerlo..._

_- ¿Por qué?... Puede ser importante..._

- _¿Quieres ver por qué?... Mira... _- Le respondió la arquitecta enseñándole la pantalla de su celular a la rubia que la acompañaba.

En aquella pantalla se veía un nombre conocido para la ojiverde que la observaba...

- _Elsa... ¡Oh Anna, es tu cuñada!_

_- ¿Ahora si entiendes porque no contesto querida Rapunzel?_

_- Si ya veo... ¿Desde cuándo no hablas con ella?_

_- Hace ya un par de semanas que no se de ella, me ha llamado en varias oportunidades pero el solo hecho de pensar que pueda decirme que necesita que nos veamos para algún asunto de la boda me pone los nervios de punta._

_- Mmm veo, veo... ¿Pero no crees que se moleste porque ignoras sus llamadas?_

_- No lo sé, espero que no... Estoy tratando de hacer lo que habíamos hablado Rapunzel, en estos días me he acercado mucho más Kristoff y he puesto tierra de por medio entre Elsa y yo, ¿Es lo mejor no?_

_- Bueno sí, creo que sí..._

_- ¿Crees?_

_- No definitivamente es lo mejor, tener cerca a tu cuñada es mucha tentación para ti, la lejanía puede ser un excelente remedio para olvidar eso que empezaste a sentir por ella._

_- Eso mismo pienso yo, definitivamente es lo mejor..._

Luego de tres timbradas el celular dejo de sonar, el par de colegas continuo con sus labores dejando el tema a un lado.

-/-

Pasada una hora delineante y arquitecta habían terminado de revisar los planos en los que estaban trabajando, la rubia salía de la oficina de su amiga y colega mientras que la pelirroja se dirigía a su mesa de dibujo para empezar con el diseño de un nuevo plano de construcción. No habían pasado ni 20 segundos cuando escucho dos toques en la puerta de su oficina, de inmediato pensó que se trataba de su colega que había olvidado algo sin dejar de extrañarle el hecho de que esta por fin estuviera tocando a la puerta antes de entrar, ¿será que por fin su amiga había aprendido la lección de modales en la que ella tantas veces había insistido?... Sin apartar la vista de su mesa de dibujo la pelirroja se apresuró a contestar el llamado...

- _Adelante mi querida Rapunzel, caramba por fin aprendiste la lección..._

_- ¡Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy tu querida Rapunzel, soy Elsa!_

Al escuchar esa voz la pelirroja dio un giro apresurado en su silla y quedo estupefacta al comprobar que en su oficina se encontraba la mujer que tantas veces había intentado evitar, la tenía allí frente a ella con una postura sería y más fría de lo normal...

- _Oh, Elsa... Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?... _- Dijo la pelirroja casi tartamudeando.

- _Bueno, debido a que te he estado llamando en infinitas oportunidades y tu decidiste no contestar ninguna de mis llamadas no me quedo otra alternativa que venir hasta acá, te aseguró que seré lo más breve posible con el fin de no quitarte tu valioso tiempo. Solo necesito que por favor escojas uno de los cuatro modelos de invitaciones que ves aquí, le pedí a tu prometido que escogiera uno por ti pero el insistió en que fueras tú, así que toma escoge uno... _

Contesto la rubia con un tono sumamente seco dejando los cuatro modelos de invitaciones sobre la mesa de dibujo de la pelirroja. Anna volteo su mirada a los modelos que Elsa había puesto sobre la mesa y con una decisión rápida escogió el que más le llamo la atención...

- _¡Esté!_ - Le dijo a la rubia señalando una de las invitaciones.

- _¡Perfecto, gracias!_

Respondió Elsa recogiendo los cuatro modelos de la mesa para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando ya tenía la mano puesta en la manija a punto de salir de aquella oficina, se detuvo para lanzar una pregunta directa a la pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de ella, dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que esta la observaba con unos ojos que parecían quererse salir de sus órbitas...

- _¿Se puede saber por qué me estas ignorando?_

_- ¿Yo ignorándote?... Claro que no..._ - Respondió Anna apartando de nuevo su vista hacia su mesa de dibujo.

- _¿Ah no?... ¡Maldición Anna, por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarme cuando te hablo!_

La pelirroja dio un fugaz giro en su silla y clavo sus ojos sobre la rubia, al instante pudo notar la ira de Elsa en su mirada...

- _¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?_

_- ¡Porque tu actitud me saca de mis casillas!_

_- No entiendo a qué actitud te refieres..._

- _¿Quieres que te haga un recuento?... Está bien, vamos a hacértelo... Desde esa noche que salí de tu apartamento te has comportado de una manera sumamente fría y distante conmigo, la forma en que te despediste esa noche, la forma en que me trataste en la heladería, la forma en que has ignorado todas mis llamadas, la forma en que me estas tratando ahora... ¿Quieres que siga Anna?_

- _Te juro que no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal..._

- _Pues no parece..._

- _Lo último que he querido es ofenderte Elsa, de veras lo siento..._

- _Entonces dime porque Anna... ¿Qué te hice? ¿Acaso fue por la forma en que te conteste esa noche durante la discusión que tuvimos? ¿Es eso?_

_- No, claro que no..._

_- ¿Entonces?_

- _¡Nada Elsa, tu no me has hecho nada!_

- _De veras que no entiendo... Todos estos días me he matado la cabeza pensando que fue eso tan malo que te hice como para que tú te comportaras así conmigo ¿Y ahora tu vienes y me das esa respuesta tan ilógica?... ¿Que no te hice nada?... Uno no toma esa clase de actitud con alguien sin motivo, digo, al menos que seas una loca o algo así..._

- _¡No soy ninguna loca Elsa!_

- _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Me vas a decir el por qué?_

- _¡Que no maldita sea, no tengo nada que decirte Elsa! - _Exploto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y acercándose de golpe a la rubia que la cuestionaba.

Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja se posó sobre la de la rubia mientras que los ojos de esta última se inundaban de un líquido que al instante empezó a rodar por sus rojas mejillas. Al ver las lágrimas recorrer el bello rostro de Elsa un terrible sentimiento de culpa se apodero de Anna, se sintió la mujer más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra por ser la causante de esa tristeza tan profunda que irradiaba la mujer que intranquilizaba sus pensamientos, aquella que se había robado su paz y que en poco tiempo había logrado meterse en lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que remediara todo eso, no soportaba verla así, esas lagrimas la desgarraban por dentro, se acercó más y más a la melancólica mujer, tanto que ya podían sentir el aliento tibio de la otra, sus labios estaban a milímetros, a punto de traspasar esa barrera que de ser cruzada cambiaría todo de manera irremediable, esa que no estaba permitida cruzar pero que en ese instante parecía ser invisible. La necesidad era más fuerte que la razón, el instinto se estaba tornando más fuerte que la cordura, los ojos de ambas se cerraron dejándolas a la deriva de sus emociones, un roce de sus labios y entonces la barrera había sido cruzada. Anna pudo sentir los fríos labios de Elsa sobre los suyos y sintió como si tocara el mismísimo cielo, quería más, sentía la necesidad de más, estaba dispuesta a todo en ese momento, estaba a punto de traspasar por completo el límite y convertir ese leve roce de labios en un apasionado beso, su boca lentamente se abría para invadir la de Elsa cuando de repente un reconocido sonido la detuvo, el sonido de la puerta que se abría tras de ellas...

- _Oh yo... lo siento... _

Dijo con suma incomodidad la mejor amiga de la pelirroja quien sin previo aviso había ingresado a la oficina siendo testigo de lo que allí estaba pasando.

Anna inmediatamente se apartó de Elsa y se llevó una mano a su boca denotando preocupación, la rubia la miraba paralizada en su sitio con sus ojos aún mojados por las lágrimas, las tres mujeres en la oficina seguían estupefactas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, un ambiente de tensión se respiraba en el recinto.

- _Elsa yo... perdóname, por favor perdóname... _

Fueron las palabras que pronunció la pelirroja acabando con el sepulcral silencio que allí reinaba, de sus ojos empezaron a correr lágrimas de amargura sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas se le agotaban, no podía soportar permanecer un instante más en ese lugar, siguió lo que su instinto le decía y salió corriendo de allí dejando a su amiga y a la mujer que era la causante de su estado en aquella oficina, corrió sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era escapar de todo aquello que la atormentaba, un sentimiento de terror la carcomía por dentro, sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, que lo que ella más temía se había hecho realidad, sus sentimientos la habían traicionado y había hecho lo que jamás debió hacer, traspasar esa barrera que había entre su cuñada y ella, una profunda vergüenza la embargaba sintiendo que jamás podría volver a verla a los ojos. Corrió, corrió muy lejos de allí hasta salir por las puertas de la constructora, alejándose lo más que podía sin ningún destino en mente.

En la oficina de la pelirroja Elsa seguía paralizada, miraba fijamente la puerta después de ver como su cuñada huía de allí. Rapunzel la observaba con preocupación, no sabía si ir detrás de su amiga o si ayudar a la rubia que parecía haber entrado en una especie de estado de shock. A pesar de que hasta el momento su relación con aquella mujer no había sido muy cercana que digamos, Rapunzel no fue capaz de irse y dejarla allí sola, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla por lo que lentamente se acercó y se dispuso a averiguar cómo se encontraba...

- _¿Elsa estas bien?..._

- _(...) - _Ninguna respuesta salió de la rubia.

- _¿Elsa me escuchas?..._

- _Anna..._ - Fue la única palabra que pronuncio la paralizada mujer.

- _Elsa creo que debes sentarte, te traeré un poco de agua..._

Rapunzel la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas del escritorio de Anna y salió un momento de la oficina en búsqueda de un vaso con agua para ella. La rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, en su mente un cumulo de recuerdos se reproducían uno tras otro, el momento en el que abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos bellos ojos azules, el momento en el que por primera vez vio ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pareciéndole la chica más bella y tierna del mundo, el momento en que la vio aparecer en la sala de su apartamento vestida tan provocativamente que hizo que todo se le estremeciera por dentro, el momento en que la vio alejarse en compañía de su amiga haciendo que la ira se apoderara de ella, los últimos días en los que la indiferencia de aquella mujer la llevaron al borde de la desesperación casi hasta el punto de enloquecer, el instante en que sus labios rozaron los suyos, ese leve beso que hizo que su corazón estallara de emoción como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo. Entonces fue allí que todo tuvo sentido, fue como si una chispa de iluminación se hubiese posado sobre ella y hubiera aclarado todas sus preguntas, se dio cuenta de algo que estaba terriblemente mal, de algo tan atroz que hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar en descontrol, sentía que se ahogaba, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba puesta en busca de aire pero era como si la verdad la acuchillara por dentro, era muy fuerte el dolor, era casi insoportable, sentía no poder resistirlo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación como si quisiera arrancar de allí esos pensamientos, esa desconcertante verdad que la atormentaba...

Al ingresar de nuevo a la oficina de Anna, Rapunzel se preocupó mucho más al percatarse de que el estado de Elsa había empeorado. Estaba temblando de manera incontrolable y lloraba desesperadamente con su cabeza enterrada en el escritorio, de inmediato salió corriendo hacia ella con la intensión de socorrerla...

- _¡Elsa cálmate, por favor cálmate!_

- _Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no puede..._ - Era lo que la rubia repetía con desesperación.

- _Elsa tomate este vaso con agua por favor..._

- _¿Que voy a hacer Dios mío?... ¿Qué voy a hacer?..._

- _¡Elsa!... ¡Mírame Elsa!_

La descontrolada rubia de inmediato alzo su vista hacia Rapunzel, se extrañó al ver a aquella mujer frente a ella con esa mirada de compasión que reflejaba, ¿Porque la estaba ayudando? ¿Acaso ella no la detestaba? ¿No debería estar furiosa luego de lo que había visto pasar entre su querida Anna y ella?, Elsa no lo comprendía...

- _Que... ¿Qué haces aquí Rapunzel?_

_- Trato de ayudarte Elsa._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque sé que estas sufriendo._

_- ¿Y eso te importa?_

- _Aunque no lo creas si me importa... Tanto el sufrimiento de Anna como el tuyo me importa…_

- _Anna... Oh Dios mío Anna..._ - Exclamo la rubia con tono de suma preocupación.

- _Elsa necesito que te calmes para poder ir a ayudar a Anna, por favor hazme caso y tomate este vaso con agua._

La rubia hizo un gesto de aceptación y empezó a beber del vaso con agua que Rapunzel le ofrecía, lo bebió todo hasta el fondo como si una insaciable sed la aquejara.

- _Muy bien, así está mejor... Ahora trata de calmarte…_

La respiración de Elsa poco a poco fue retornando a su ritmo normal y su cuerpo lentamente parecía retomar el control.

- _Rapunzel, sobre lo que acabas de ver..._

_- Tranquila Elsa, no tienes que decirme nada, no diré absolutamente nada._

_- ¿Tu lo sabias?... ¿Sabías que Anna?..._

_- Si, lo sabía. Ella me lo confeso todo..._

- _Oh... Por eso ella se comportaba así conmigo..._

_- Así es, ella estaba tan atormentada como tú lo estas ahora, lo único que quería era tratar de evitar que esto ocurriera._

- _Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa... Si yo no le hubiera insistido tanto, si yo no le hubiera hablado de esa manera..._

- _No es culpa de ninguna de las dos, ya le había dicho a Anna que en el corazón no se manda, desafortunadamente a ustedes les toco pasar por esto... Dime algo Elsa, ¿Que sientes tú por Anna?_

- _¿Yo?... Bueno yo..._

- _Solo responde con toda la sinceridad del mundo, te aseguro que lo que me digas no saldrá de nosotras dos, te doy mi palabra._

La rubia movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, pensó un instante en lo que respondería a la mujer que la interrogaba, nuevamente ese tibio beso vino a su mente y con ese recuerdo su respuesta estuvo tan clara como el agua, ya no tenía sentido negar algo que era más que evidente, algo que para su desgracia estaba completamente confirmado...

- _Hasta hace unos instantes mi cabeza era un mar de confusión e interrogantes, me hacia esa misma pregunta una y mil veces sin hallar respuesta alguna, pero después de lo que acaba de suceder ya no tengo dudas de lo que siento Rapunzel... _

_Me he enamorado de mi propia cuñada..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Ahora si he aquí una dosis de drama, ¿Que tal?... :P

**Alice:** Bueno las actualizaciones rápidas hay que agradecercelas a esos ataques de inspiración que de repente me dan, solo basta con que una idea se me venga a la cabeza para que empiece a escribir sin importar donde me encuentre, parezco un poco loca aveces, es mas, creo que dentro de poco empezare a tener problemas con mi jefe XD Espero que el drama de hoy haya sido de tu agrado, hasta la próxima! ;)

**KikiCai94:** jejeje Sii Elsa celosita es adorable, saludos! :D

**Chio77jvqr:** Bueno Rapunzel tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia, como pudiste ver en el capitulo de hoy en efectivo ella ya se ha enterado de los sentimientos de Elsa hacia Anna, así que ya veremos como actúa frente a esta revelación. Cuídate y gracias por seguir la historia! ;)

**Love Girl:** Gracias a ti por leer y por comentar el Fic, me alegra que te este gustando como va, espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado y haya saciado un poco tu intriga jejeje Chaito, nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


	9. Decisiones que matan

**Capítulo 9.**

**"Decisiones que matan"**

Una conversación bastante delicada se llevaba a cabo en la oficina de cierta pelirroja luego del suceso que termino por develar el bello pero indebido sentimiento existente entre dos mujeres que debido a las circunstancias se encontraban completamente negadas la una a la otra. La mejor amiga de la pelirroja escuchaba la delicada confesión que le hacia la rubia quien aún permanecía angustiada ante su difícil situación, intentando encontrar una solución que impidiera la catástrofe que ese sentimiento significaba.

- _¡Dios mío Elsa!…_ - Fue lo único que Rapunzel pudo decir luego de escuchar a aquella mujer confesar que se había enamorado de su cuñada.

- _Lo se Rapunzel, soy de lo peor, lo se… _- Contesto la Rubia completamente avergonzada por la expresión de horror que mostraba la mujer que la escuchaba.

- _No Elsa, no me malinterpretes… Mi expresión no significa que piense que tú seas la peor persona de este mundo por amar a la prometida de tu hermano, mi expresión se debe a la gravedad de la situación, ¿porque me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta de lo grave que es verdad?_

- _Por supuesto que sí, desde el mismo momento en que lo descubrí._

- _Ok, ahora respóndeme algo… Debido a lo que acaba de ocurrir también sabes que tú no eres la única que lo está sintiendo, sabes que Anna está sufriendo al igual que tu porque ella tiene ese mismo sentimiento hacia ti… Dime Elsa, ¿Qué piensas hacer frente a eso?_

El cuestionamiento de Rapunzel se hizo camino en el pensamiento de la rubia. Era cierto, fue Anna quien dio ese primer paso que la ayudo a descubrir sus sentimientos, ese que le había hecho abrir los ojos haciendo que no pudiera volver a verla de la misma manera, ese que ahora hacia que se desataran en ella mil interrogantes más… ¿Qué tan grande seria el sentimiento de Anna? ¿Igual de grande que lo que ella estaba sintiendo por la pelirroja? ¿Más grande que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kristoff antes de que ella apareciera en su vida? ¿Hacia el hombre que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposo?... Y en cuanto a ella… ¿Podrá ser más fuerte el amor que ahora sentía por esa mujer que el amor que ha tenido por su hermano toda su vida? ¿Sería capaz de arruinar la felicidad de su único hermano por seguir ese amor indebido que ahora la agobiaba? ¿Sería capaz de vivir con eso?... Estas últimas preguntas retumbaron con fuerza en el pensamiento de la rubia, un profundo sentimiento de culpa la invadió sintiéndose la persona más detestable del mundo, había visto como trataba su hermano a esa mujer, había escuchado de su boca lo mucho que él la amaba, lo feliz que le hacía estar a su lado, la ilusión que le hacia el hecho de que dentro de poco se convirtiera en su esposa, la seguridad con que afirmaba que esa era la mujer de su vida… ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese siquiera pensado?... definitivamente no había discusión alguna, ahora tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo aunque eso significara su propia autodestrucción.

Se secó las lágrimas que aun invadían su bello rostro y con tono firme se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia que la acompañaba para dar una contundente respuesta a su pregunta…

- _¡Haré hasta lo imposible para que ella y mi hermano sigan juntos su propia felicidad, lo que yo sienta no importa en lo absoluto, antes que nada esta su bienestar!_

Rapunzel sintió escalofríos al escuchar la respuesta de Elsa, no dejo de sorprenderle esa seguridad, esa postura fría con la que se refería a una decisión tan trascendental que involucraba y ponía sobre la hoguera sus propios sentimientos...

_- ¿De verdad crees poder lograrlo?_

_- ¡Daré todo de mí para que así sea!_

_- Pero no has pensado en algo... ¿Qué tal si eso no es lo que Anna desea?_

¿Qué Anna no lo deseara?... ¿Pero a que se refería esa mujer?... Si había alguien que mereciera más el amor de Anna, si había alguien que pudiera darle esa felicidad que ella tanto se merecía ese era su hermano Kristoff, ¿Cómo porque no iba a querer Anna todo eso? ¿Qué podía ella ofrecerle que ese hombre no pudiera?... Nada, absolutamente nada...

- _Eso sería absurdo, la felicidad de Anna está al lado de Kristoff no a mi lado._

_- ¿Estas completamente segura?_

_- ¡Completamente!_

_- Bueno si tú lo dices... Solo espero que de verdad todos logren salir bien librados de esto porque son los sentimientos de tres personas los que están en juego._

_- Créeme que lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor para todos, siento que ahora más que la responsabilidad de una boda tengo en mis manos la felicidad de las personas que más quiero, así que el tiempo que me resta en Vancouver procurare no arruinar esa felicidad, luego me iré con la tranquilidad de saber que todo habrá valido la pena._

_- Me sorprende tu valentía Elsa..._

_- Solo hago lo que debo hacer Rapunzel, cometí un grave error al enamorarme de la única persona de la que jamás debí enamorarme, pero aún estoy a tiempo de contrarrestar las terribles consecuencias que ese amor conlleva. Así que si está en mis manos evitarlo aunque el esfuerzo me destroce, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello lo haré, créeme que lo haré._

La conversación término y Elsa había acabado de tomar la decisión más dolorosa de su vida, había decidido sacrificarse con tal de no arruinar la felicidad de su hermano y de asegurarle a Anna un bello futuro al lado del hombre que la amaba como a su vida misma. Era un enorme sacrificio que la estaba destrozando por dentro, que estaba matando su alma y acribillando su corazón, más sin embargo ella se hacia la fuerte y trataba de soportar el dolor que todo eso le provocaba, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no arruinar la vida de las personas que más amaba, solo le rogaba al cielo que le diera fuerzas, fuerzas para poder soportar el enorme calvario que le aguardaba.

-/-

Luego de aquella conversación la preocupación de no saber dónde ni como se encontraría Anna no dejaba tranquila a Rapunzel, así que decidió no esperar más y salió de la constructora en busca del paradero de su amiga. Tenía un destino en mente, no sabía si era demasiado obvio como para que esta se encontrara allí más sin embargo no perdía nada con averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto, Elsa salía de aquella oficina con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, se sentía débil, como si mil camiones hubieran pasado sobre ella y le hubieran arrancado el alma, no era un dolor físico, era un dolor mucho más profundo, era un dolor del corazón. Estaba en la puerta del ascensor esperando a que este se abriera cuando de repente escuchó una voz que la hizo tambalear, esa voz inconfundible que tenía miedo de enfrentar, la de esa persona que no se sentía capaz de mirar luego de lo que había descubierto, luego de lo que estaba sintiendo, después de lo que había pasado...

- _¡Elsy hermanita, pero si tu estas por aquí! _

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró como si quisiera salirse del pecho, no se atrevía a voltear, tenía miedo de mirar cara a cara a su hermano, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Hasta hace unos instantes y durante toda su vida la confianza y la relación que tenía con su hermano había sido excelente ¿cómo era posible que todo cambiara así, tan de repente?... Respiro profundo y trato de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder actuar lo más normal posible, para evitar a toda costa que Kristoff se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba...

- _¡Hermanito!... ¿Cómo estás?_ - Contestó la rubia dándose vuelta y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa a su hermano, sonrisa que por supuesto era completamente irreal.

- _¡Bien, bien hermanita gracias!_ - Respondió Kristoff dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

- _¡Me alegro mi Kris!_

- _¿Qué haces por estos lares Elsy? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí?_

- _Ah... Es que vine a traerle los modelos de las invitaciones a Anna para que ella escogiera uno, ¿Si te acuerdas que me pediste que fuera ella quien lo escogiera?_

- _¡Ah sí, claro que sí!... Pero me hubieran avisado y yo las hubiera acompañado, no todos los días tenemos el honor de tu visita en nuestras instalaciones hermanita._

- _Es que pensé que a lo mejor te encontrarías ocupado hermanito, no quise interrumpirte en tus labores._

- _No pues, que haremos con la señorita prudencia..._

- _Ay_ _Kris, tu sales con unas cosas..._

- _La próxima vez déjate de tanto formalismo por favor Elsy, tú sabes que eso entre nosotros nada que ver..._

- _¡Ok, ok, ya me quedó clarísimo no te preocupes!_

- _¡Eso espero!... ¿Oye porque no aprovechamos que estas aquí y nos vamos a almorzar los tres juntos, Anna, tu y yo?_

- _¿Anna?... Este no hermano, ahorita no puedo, tengo que ir a una cita relacionada con los preparativos de la boda, mejor otro día._

- _Mmm... Que lastima Elsy, pero bueno vamos y hablamos con Anna para cuadrar de una vez una fecha, así ya no tendrías excusas la próxima vez…_

- _Eh... no, no Kristoff, Anna no... _

Elsa no tuvo tiempo de detener a su hermano, en un parpadeo este ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la oficina de la pelirroja dándose cuenta de que esta se encontraba vacía.

- _¡Qué raro!... ¿Dónde está Anna?... De seguro Rapunzel lo sabe, iré a buscarla para preguntarle..._

- _¡No hermano espera!... Rapunzel tampoco está, yo, yo sé dónde está Anna..._

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Donde?_

_- Bueno ella no se estaba sintiendo muy bien así que tuvo que irse..._

_- ¿Como? ¿Pero que le paso? ¿Qué tiene?_

_- Tranquilo, es solo un dolor de cabeza, Rapunzel la acompañó para que no se fuera sola._

- _¿Pero porque no me aviso?, yo la hubiera acompañado..._

_- Ya te lo dije, pensamos que a lo mejor estarías ocupado._

_- ¡El trabajo jamás va a ser más importante que la salud de mi futura esposa!_

Al escuchar esa frase Elsa sintió una presión acumularse en su pecho, allí estaba su hermano otra vez recordándole que a él le pertenecía la mujer que ella amaba y que en poco tiempo esa mujer seria completamente suya para siempre, suya hasta que la muerte los separara...

- _Tampoco es tan grave, es solo un dolor de cabeza, ya no te preocupes..._

Kristoff lo dudo al principio pero después termino por hacerle caso a su hermana y se relajó un poco...

- _Esta bien, luego la llamare para ver como siguió._

_- ¡Ok!... Ahora si me voy Kris, ya se me está haciendo tarde._

_- Listo, que te vaya bien mi querida hermanita._

_- ¡Gracias, nos vemos!_

Ambos hermanos se despidieron con un beso y la rubia se apresuró en salir cuanto antes de esa constructora. Ya había aguantado demasiado frente a su hermano, necesitaba huir, estar sola, poder desahogar en su soledad toda esa tristeza, todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-/-

En cierta torre de apartamentos una rubia de larga cabellera se encontraba en el ascensor dirigiéndose al piso 7 donde quedaba el apartamento de una pelirroja que hace poco tiempo había salido despavorida de su lugar de trabajo sin dejar rastro alguno. Al llegar a su destino saco de su bolso una llave que su amiga le había dado para ocasiones de emergencia, a su parecer esta era una de esas ocasiones así que no dudo en utilizarla. Ingreso a la vivienda y empezó a revisar cada rincón del lugar en busca de su mejor amiga, buscó en la sala, en el balcón, en el comedor, en la cocina, cuando llegó a la recamara principal allí la vio, estaba sentaba en el suelo con su cabeza recostada en los pieceros de la cama mirando fijamente a través del ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad. No lloraba ni se movía, tampoco hizo gesto alguno al notar la presencia de la rubia en aquella alcoba, ella simplemente seguía mirando fijamente en una sola dirección sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Rapunzel se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, al verla de cerca pudo notar sus ojos hinchados siendo esta una clara evidencia de las múltiples lagrimas que durante ese tiempo su amiga había derramado.

- _Fue demasiado fácil encontrarte sabes..._

_- Recuérdame la próxima vez para ir a escabullirme en el mismísimo infierno…_

_- ¡No le veo la gracia Anna, por favor deja de decir esas cosas tan espantosas!_

_- Espantoso es por lo que yo estoy pasando..._

_- Sé que lo que estás viviendo no es fácil amiga, pero no estás sola, me tienes aquí contigo._

_- Y te lo agradezco, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos soy una pésima compañía._

_- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que esta era una visita social? ¡No señorita, yo he venido aquí en tu rescate!_

_- ¿De verdad crees poder rescatarme de esta pena por la que estoy pasando?_

_- ¡Para eso he venido y tengo fe en poder hacerlo!_

_- Si lo logras serás mi heroína para toda la vida._

_- ¡Bueno pues manos a la obra entonces!... A ver levántate y vayamos a hacer algo que cambie ese estado tan lamentable en el que te encuentras, mira esos ojos hinchados Anna, mira ese cabello, un par de horas y mira cómo te pones..._

_- ¡Lo siento pero la situación no amerita para más!_

_- mmm... ¿Acaso no conoces ese dicho que dice "primero muerta que sencilla"?... Ese dicho aplica también para catástrofes de índole amoroso amiga._

_- Estas loca Rapunzel..._

_- No, la que está loca eres tu Anna._

_- Si, loca por haberme fijado en mi propia cuñada..._

_- Ciertamente eso es estar algo loco, pero en este caso no es una locura de la cabeza, es una locura del corazón._

_- Yo creo que es un poco de ambas..._

_- Bueno quien sabe, a lo mejor..._

_- ¿Como pude ser tan idiota amiga? ¿Cómo fui capaz de poner mis ojos en ella? Dios... ¿Cómo fui capaz de besarla? ¿Cómo Rapunzel? ¿Cómo?..._

_- Ay amiga, hay situaciones que uno simplemente no puede controlar._

_- Pero es que es mi cuñada Rapunzel, no es cualquier mujer que me haya encontrado por ahí no. ¡Es nada más y nada menos que mi cuñada!... solamente el hecho de saber eso debió detenerme. ¿Te imaginas como voy hacer ahora para volver a mirar a esa mujer? ¿Para volver a mirar a Kristoff después de lo que hice?_

_- ¡Pues mirándolos y ya!... Será difícil al principio pero después… bah, pan comido._

_- ¡Estoy hablando en serio Rapunzel, por favor déjate de bromitas!_

_- ¡Ay ya!... Solo intentaba ponerle un poco de humor a la cosa._

_- ¡La situación no se presta para el humor querida amiga!_

_- A lo mejor no, pero en estas circunstancias un poco de él no vendría nada mal._

_- No sé qué voy a hacer… ¿Qué voy a hacer Rapunzel?_

_- Mira Anna, creo que lo mejor es que hables con Elsa._

_- ¿Qué?... Ahora si te volviste loca…_

_- No, estoy más cuerda que nunca querida Anna. Créeme que lo mejor será que hables con ella, hay decisiones importantes que deberán tomar de ahora en adelante._

_- Pero si de seguro ella debe estar repudiándome, debe estar pensando lo peor de mí en este momento._

_- Yo que tú no estaría tan segura…_

_- Tú te quedaste con ella en la oficina, dime, ¿Cómo reacciono? ¿Te dijo algo?_

_- Bueno este… Si, hable con ella un poco…_

_- Por favor dime, ¿Que te dijo?... ¿Me odia? ¿Me detesta?_

_- Lo que me dijo es algo que no puedo compartir contigo, le prometí que esa conversación quedaría solo entre nosotras dos, solo te puedo asegurar una cosa, ella no te odia Anna..._

_- Por favor Rapunzel, yo soy tu mejor amiga, no puedes dejarme así…_

_- Efectivamente eres mi mejor amiga, pero no te diré nada, no faltare a mi palabra._

_- ¡Dios Rapunzel, vas a hacer que se me estalle la cabeza!_

_- Ya te lo dije, habla con ella, es necesario que lo hagan._

_- Sé que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo, pero no ahora, no me siento preparada para ello._

_- Ok, en cuanto lo estés búscala, tu misma lo has dicho, esa conversación es algo que no podrán evitar._

_- OK..._

_- Bueno, ahora levántate y ve a darte un baño para que arregles esa apariencia nefasta que ahora tienes, yo mientras tanto iré a preparar algo para que almorcemos._

_- ¡Si señora, como ordene!_

_- ¡Señorita por favor!_ – Contesto Rapunzel lanzándole una pícara sonrisa a su amiga.

Las dos chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, gracias a la compañía de su amiga Anna logro tranquilizarse y pasar un resto de día más ameno, mientras que a quince minutos de allí cierta rubia no contaba con la misma suerte, se encontraba encerrada en la soledad de su habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, lagrimas que necesitaba desahogar para poder soportar la dura tarea que se le avecinaba, terminar de preparar la boda de su hermano y de la mujer que amaba…

* * *

**Reviews**

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, es gratificante ver como día a día crece el numero de views y de visitors, sin duda una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. A los que dejan sus Reviews el doble de gracias por regalar un pedazo de su tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensan, de verdad es algo que valoro muchísimo.

**Alice:** jejeje me gusta el drama, ¿soy muy obvia? :P Pero bueno, también hay que entender a las pobrecitas, tienen los nervios de punta, creo que es comprensible ;)

**Guest:** La verdad es que este asunto del rating ya lo había pensado antes, por el momento no se me ha hecho necesario cambiarlo pero mas adelante debido a la misma trama de la historia tal vez tenga que hacerlo. Te agradezco mucho la sugerencia, créeme que la tendré en cuenta, y me encanta que te guste el Fic ;)

**KikiCai94:** jejejeje me encanta tu entusiasmo. Y sí, el drama continua n_n

**Love Girl:** Así es, es muy difícil la situación de estas chicas, la verdad es que yo tampoco quisiera estar en su lugar. Que bueno que te encante mi Fic :D Muchas gracias por comentar! ;)

**Caeli18:** Wow veo que te tomaste tu tiempo para dejarme reviews, así que de igual forma con gusto me tomo el mio para contestarte:

Primero que nada, tus rewiews no me hartaron en lo absoluto, al contrario, me encanto leerlos. Siempre les hago saber lo importante que es para mi el conocer su opinión, así que te agradezco muchísimo el que me los hayas dejado n_n

Segundo. Muchas gracias por alagar mi forma de narrar, efectivamente este es mi primer Fanfiction y pues creo que me esta saliendo bien hasta ahora :P

Tercero. ¿En serio te hizo llorar el ultimo cap?... Ohh si es así déjame decirte que me encanta jejeje Eso solo significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien :D

Cuarto. Lo siento, lo siento por dejarte tan picada y hacerte sufrir :'c No es mi intención pero es necesario, hay que ponerle un poco de suspenso a la historia, espero me perdones :3

Y por ultimo, ojala y el cap de hoy también te haya gustado, esto se ira poniendo cada vez mas interesante así que espero seguir contando contigo como fiel lectora de esta historia. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima! :)


	10. Coincidencias

**Capítulo 10.**

**"Coincidencias"**

- _Hija ya me tienes preocupada... ¿No piensas levantarte hoy? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_- Si mama estoy bien... estaba algo cansada es todo, pero enseguida bajo._

_- Mi amor ya perdiste la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo así que te esperamos para cenar._

_- Listo mama..._

_- No te tardes por favor..._

_- No tardare..._

Elsa aún se encontraba sumida en la soledad de su habitación sin muchos deseos de salir y enfrentar el mundo. Desde el día anterior no había hecho nada más que llorar y pensar en lo mismo, en el amor que ahora sentía por cierta pelirroja y el dolor que significaba el no poder tenerla. Constantemente se llevaba la mano a sus boca recordando esa cálida sensación que sintió al tener esos bellos labios sobre los suyos, ese era un recuerdo que por más indebido que fuera simplemente no quería eliminar de su memoria, había decidido que lo guardaría consigo como el más valioso recuerdo de aquella mujer que ahora invadía su mente y su corazón.

Sabía que su habitación no podía ser su refugio para siempre, en algún momento tenía que continuar con su vida y salir a enfrentar sus temores. Así que haciendo caso a la petición de su progenitora se paró de aquella cama y se dispuso a arreglarse para luego encontrarse con su familia. Su mayor temor no era enfrentar a su madre sino enfrentar a su hermano, todo gracias a ese sentimiento de culpa que ahora sentía por encontrarse enamorada de la misma mujer que él amaba. Qué ironía, quien iba a imaginar que los siempre unidos hermanos Arendelle algún día iban a terminar amando a la misma mujer, eso era algo que jamás se hubiese pasado por su cabeza pero hoy estaba allí como una cruda realidad, una tormentosa realidad que de salir a la luz acabaría para siempre con la maravillosa relación que hasta el momento tenía con su adorado hermano, el solo hecho de imaginar que podría perderlo en cualquier momento la llenaba de pánico, era el temor más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida, ya había perdido a su padre y desde ese entonces Kristoff había asumido un poco de ese rol, se había convertido en el hombre de la casa y también en su protector, en su guía, si lo perdiera también a él eso la destrozaría...

-/-

Bajaba las escaleras de su casa cuando escuchó risas provenientes del comedor, era la risa inconfundible de Kristoff acompañada de la de su madre quienes al parecer gozaban de esa felicidad que hasta hace poco ella compartía pero que ahora simplemente no tenía. Respiro profundo y salió en su encuentro, intentando reunir el valor y la fuerza suficiente para poder actuar como siempre lo había hecho sin despertar la más mínima sospecha de que algo le pasaba. Ingreso al comedor, su madre y su hermano de inmediato dirigieron su vista hacia ella...

_- ¡Vaya pero si la bella durmiente despertó! - _Dijo Kristoff sonriendo.

_- jejeje hacía rato que no dormía tanto, en verdad estaba muy cansada..._

_- Claro, me imagino... nunca en mi vida había visto dormir tanto a mi querida hermanita, ni siquiera después de las desveladas tan tremendas que pasábamos por estar viendo películas hasta altas horas de la noche, ¿Te acuerdas mi Elsy?_

_- Claro que me acuerdo, eran las 4:00 AM y nosotros todavía estábamos con el ojo cuadrado frente al televisor._

_- jajaja así es, qué tiempos aquellos... Sabes, deberíamos volver a repetirlo un día de estos._

_- Si, no es mala idea…_

_- OK, yo me encargo de conseguir las películas, tú te encargaras de las palomitas._

_- ¡Trato hecho!_

_- Voy a servirte la cena hija, enseguida regreso... - _Anuncio la señora Jane.

_- ¡Esta bien mama, gracias! - _Contestó Elsa.

- _(...)_

_- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu reunión? - _Preguntó Kristoff a su hermana.

_- ¿Mi reunión?_

_- Si, esa que me dijiste que tenías después de salir de la constructora._

_- Ah esa... bueno me fue muy bien..._

_- ¿Y qué asunto era ese que ibas a ver?_

_- Este bueno... fui a ver el tema de la decoración..._

_- ¡Ah OK!... Hable con Anna, le pedí que saliéramos hoy un rato pero me dijo que ya se había comprometido con su amiga Rapunzel, así que la veré mañana. También me dijo que ya se sentía mejor._

_- Ah que bien, me alegro por ella..._

_- ¿Tu que tienes para hoy?_

_- ¿Yo?... Nada, me quedare aquí en casa._

_- mmm... Hoy es sábado Elsy, ¿porque no salimos los dos?... Una salida de hermanos, ¿Qué te parece?..._

_- Es que... La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir Kris..._

_- ¿Que tú no tienes ganas de salir?... Caramba eso sí que es una novedad, eso jamás lo había escuchado yo de tu boca. Anda no seas aguafiestas, salgamos un rato si...- _Dijo Kristoff poniéndole cara de perrito degollado a su hermana.

- _Kristoff..._

- _Por favor, por favor... _- Insistía el rubio intensificando su cara de súplica.

- _Esta bien, está bien... saldremos..._

_- ¡Eso es!... La estrategia del perrito degollado siempre funciona._

_- jajaja aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme._

_- Nada de eso, la primera palabra es la única que cuenta._

_- mmm si claro..._

_-/-_

La cena continuó siendo muy amena como siempre solían serlo las cenas familiares de los Arendelle. Más tarde Elsa y Kristoff ya arreglados con su vestimenta de salida nocturna se encaminaron para salir de casa. Habían decido que irían a tomar unas copas a su bar favorito, ese al que acostumbraban a ir con sus amigos durante su época universitaria, un sitio en el que habían pasado inolvidables momentos.

Llegaron al bar y Elsa se sorprendió al ver que este se encontraba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, de inmediato sintió como si se hubiera trasladado dos años atrás hacia su época de estudiante, el ambiente del lugar se sentía bastante agradable y la buena música animaba la estadía de los visitantes. Echaron un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de una mesa desocupada, Kristoff se emocionó al ver que en una de las mesas se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Olaf y Flynn, sus grandes amigos de la universidad y sus actuales colegas.

- _¡Oh Elsa mira!... Allí están Olaf y Flynn, ¿Si te acuerdas de ellos verdad?_

_- ¡Si claro! ¿Son tus amigos de la universidad cierto?_

_- ¡Exactamente! Ven vamos a saludarlos..._

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la mesa en cuestión para saludar a los chicos que se encontraban conversando bastante animados sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Elsa y de Kristoff en el sitio...

- _¡Caramba pero esto sí que es una agradable coincidencia! -_- Dijo Kristoff colocándose frente a la mesa de sus amigos.

- _¡Kristoff amigo mio, si tu estas por aquí!_ - Dijo Flynn poniéndose de pie y dándole un efusivo abrazo a su amigo.

- _¡Qué bueno verte hermano!_ - Dijo también Olaf saludando al rubio.

- _Gracias muchachos. Vine a pasar un rato con mi hermana Elsa, ¿si se acuerdan de ella verdad?_

Los dos hombres giraron su vista hacia la mujer que Kristoff les señalaba y quedaron con la boca abierta en cuanto la vieron. Elsa se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos usando ese corto vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo acompañado de tacones altos que combinaban perfectamente con él, un pequeño bolso de mano y su perfecta trenza a medio lado que junto con el maquillaje nocturno que llevaba adornaban su hermosísima apariencia, provocando mil suspiros entre los presentes del lugar. Con su encantadora sonrisa la rubia se acercó para saludar al par de amigos que la miraban completamente embelesados...

- _¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?..._

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Flynn, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más espontaneo y alocado del grupo...

- _Oh Elsa... ¿De verdad eres tú?... Sí que estas... cambiadísima..._

_- Bueno Flynn, creo que he crecido un poco, solo eso._

_- Wao... Pero sí que te ha sentado bien crecer eh..._

_- jajaja ¿Tú crees?_

_- ¡Por supuesto!_

Flynn se acercó a ella rodeándola en un efusivo abraso. Olaf seguía mirando a la rubia sin pronunciar una sola palabra...

- _Aja Olaf, ¿Tú no piensas saludarme?_

_- Eh... si, si claro... _- Reacciono por fin el chico acercándose para saludarla.

- _Creo que mi amigo Olaf quedo más impresionado que yo..._ - Dijo Flynn divertido al mirar la reacción de su amigo después de ver a Elsa.

- _¡Ya cállate! _- Le contesto Olaf dándole un golpe en el brazo por burlarse de él.

- _Creo que mi hermana deja impresionado a todo el que la ve, hasta yo mismo quede sorprendido en cuanto a la vi llegar en el aeropuerto, la verdad es que no los culpo muchachos._ - Intervino Kristoff quien había estado mirando divertido la escena.

- _¡Gracias por entendernos hermano!_ - Contesto Olaf.

- _Bueno aprovechando esta magnífica coincidencia, porque no se sientan aquí con nosotros y pasamos un rato agradable como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Qué dicen?..._ - Preguntó Flynn a la pareja de hermanos.

- _Bueno a mí me parece una excelente idea, ¿Tu qué piensas hermanita?_

_- A mí también me gusta la idea..._ - Contesto Elsa.

- _Pues_ _entonces_ n_o se diga más, adelante muchachos... _- Dijo Flynn invitando a los dos hermanos a sentarse en su mesa.

Los cuatro jóvenes empezaron una charla bastante amena en la que se contaban una que otra cosa de su vida, pero lo que más reinaba en aquella mesa eran las bromas y ocurrencias con las que de repente salía cualquiera de ellos, producto de la personalidad bromista y extrovertida de los presentes. Una que otra copa iba y venía, el par de hermanos poco a poco entraba en ambiente, se estaban divirtiendo como años atrás solían hacerlo. La rubia por fin había logrado dejar de lado todos sus pensamientos y al menos por esa noche había decidido ser la misma Elsa Arendelle de antes.

- _¿Así que te codeas con famosos y todo Elsa?_ - Preguntó Olaf metiéndole conversación a la rubia.

- _Bueno si, azares del oficio, tú sabes..._

_- Vea pues, que interesante... _

_- ¿Tu trabajas con Kris en la constructora cierto?_

_- Así es, pero tu hermano es mi jefe..._

_- No pero ya me imagino como será esa relación de jefe y subalterno._

_- Bueno la verdad es que pueden haber jefes peores._ - Dijo Olaf guiñándole un ojo.

- _Jajaja claro, de que los hay, los hay..._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?_

_- Pues te cuento que mis vacaciones eran de dos meses pero ya solo me queda un mes y unos cuantos días._

_- mmm ya veo, bueno todavía hay tiempo suficiente, en un mes y unos cuantos días se pueden hacer muchas cosas ¿no crees?_

_- Así es, tienes toda la razón..._

_- Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Ya te casaste mi querida Elsa?_

_- Para nada, por ahora no tengo intenciones de casarme querido Olaf._

_- Vaya, vaya, interesante saber eso._

_- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estas casado?_

- _Para nada, por ahora no tengo intenciones de casarme._

_- jajaja ya veo... Estamos en la misma onda amigo._

_- ¡Totalmente mi bella Elsa!_

_- Sabes, me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo Olaf alocado de siempre._

_- Bueno uno nunca debe cambiar su esencia. Contigo pasa algo peculiar, en cuanto a tu interior sigues teniendo esa esencia encantadora de siempre, pero por fuera... perdona si lo que te voy a decir te incomoda Elsy, pero por fuera te has convertido en una diosa, una verdadera diosa del olimpo..._

_- Wao... Oye jamás me habían llamado diosa del olimpo así que te agradezco el halago querido Olaf, y no te preocupes, no me incomoda en lo absoluto._ - Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- _OK, lo tendré en cuenta para seguir alagándote entonces..._ - Contesto el pelinegro respondiendo la sonrisa de la rubia.

- _¿Nos pueden incluir en su conversación?... Se nota divertida..._ - Dijo de repente Flynn dirigiéndose a la pareja que se encontraba conversando.

- _¿Tu como siempre quieres estar en todas no? ¿Por qué no te pierdes una? -_- Contesto Olaf.

- _OK perdón, perdón... Ya entendí el mensaje... _

_- Jajaja no seas tan malo con el Olaf, no es que quiera entrometerse sino que él es un conversador nato, ¿no es cierto querido Flynn?_ - Dijo Elsa bastante divertida ante la escena.

- _¡Totalmente!... Si ves, ¿por qué no aprendes?, ella si me entiende..._ - Respondió Flynn con cara seria mirando a su amigo.

- _Bah... Elsa esta cegada contigo, eso es todo..._

- _Jajaja ustedes son una locura chicos._ - Apunto Elsa.

- _Ay hermanita, aquí el más cuerdo soy yo._

- _Bueno yo no estaría tan segura de eso, tú también tienes tus ataques a veces hermanito._

_- jajaja no pues, lo dice la mujer más cuerda de todas..._ - Respondió el rubio.

- _Tal vez no sea la más cuerda de todas, pero de esta mesa, por supuesto que lo soy._

_- Jajaja ahí si perdiste hermano. -_- Intervino Flynn.

- _No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre se las arregla para salir ganando._

_- Es mujer mi amigo, ellas siempre ganan, no lo olvides. _- Comento Olaf.

- _Eso sí, ni como dudarlo..._ - Respondió Kristoff sonriéndole a su hermana.

-/-

La velada continuaba siendo bastante divertida, las copas poco a poco iban haciendo efecto sin que los cuatro amigos perdieran por completo la sobriedad, la noche era joven, aún quedaba mucho por disfrutar. Se encontraban muertos de la risa después de escuchar uno de los ocurrentes chistes de Flynn cuando Olaf quien era el único cuyo asiento se encontraba mirando hacia la puerta del bar hizo un descubrimiento avisando a sus acompañantes de la presencia de un par de personas conocidas...

- _¡Oh chicos miren quienes se unieron a la fiesta!_

Cuando los tres acompañantes voltearon se percataron de a quienes se refería el pelinegro. El corazón de Elsa pego un brinco, no podía creer lo que veía, se froto los ojos para ver si se trataba de un espejismo producto del alcohol que había ingerido pero se aturdió aún más al comprobar que lo que sus ojos veían era cierto. No sabía cómo llamar a eso, si como una simple coincidencia o como una broma de mal gusto del destino que definitivamente se estaba ensañando con ella, lo único que sabía era que allí estaba, de pie frente a la entrada del bar se encontraba la mujer que de golpe trajo de vuelta todos sus miedos y preocupaciones haciendo añicos la felicidad que hasta hace unos segundos sentía. Estaba allí en compañía de una rubia que también era conocida para ella, Rapunzel y Anna habían llegado al lugar...

* * *

**Reviews**

Hola queridos lectores, por aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero les guste. Muchos saludos a todos n_n

**Caeli18:** jejeje Gracias a ti por comentar. Y de nuevo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por dejarte picada "otra vez", por favor no sufras :'c Maldita costumbre la mía -_-

**Bekwo:** Muchas gracias por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que el cap de hoy también haya sido de tu agrado, no te pierdas el próximo que estará muy interesante. Cuídate, hasta la próxima!

**Love Girl:** Super que te siga gustando tanto el Fic :D y que bueno saber que puedes sentir el drama que viven las protagonistas, exactamente eso es lo que busco así que me satisface el saber que lo estoy logrando. En cuanto a la conversación de las chicas, pues en los próximos capítulos la veremos, no te puedo adelantar nada, solo te digo que estés muy al pendiente porque va a estar interesante. Un saludo, cuídate!

**Jazidr:** Hola, bienvenida nueva lectora! n_n Me encanta el que me digas eso, de que puedes sentir lo que Elsa y Anna están sintiendo, me esfuerzo mucho para conseguirlo así que cada vez que me lo dicen en un review me alegro infinitamente :D Espero seguir enganchandote mas a la historia con cada capitulo y muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión. Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)

**KikiCai94:** :'( Por favor Elsa... :'c

**Chio77jvqr:** Gracias, me alegra saber que estoy mejorando :) Y pues sí, los dos capítulos anteriores estuvieron bastante intensos, no te pierdas los que siguen ya que allí veremos en que resulta todo esto, espero que la univ te deje alguito de tiempo ;) Un saludo y muchas gracias por comentar!


	11. Noche de copas

**Capítulo 11.**

**"Noche de copas"**

Un par de amigas había ingresado al bar propuesto por una rubia de larga cabellera luego de insistirle por horas a cierta pelirroja para que se librara del encierro de su apartamento y salieran a divertirse un rato. Rapunzel había insistido tanto que a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima gana de salir Anna termino cediendo y juntas se fueron con la intención de pasar una divertida noche de chicas y así dejar de lado todas las preocupaciones que aquejaban la mente de la desmotivada pelirroja.

Al llegar pudieron percibir de inmediato el buen ambiente que el sitio ofrecía, estaba lleno de gente joven que parecía estar disfrutando su estadía. Risas, baile y buena música, una perfecta combinación que hizo que el par de amigas se mirara con satisfacción sabiendo que habían elegido el sitio correcto. El lugar estaba repleto, ambas intentaban encontrar una mesa vacía pero parecía que era imposible encontrar una, hasta la barra estaba ocupada, no podía ser que no hubiese al menos un rincón disponible para ellas. Estaban echando un último vistazo al lugar cuando de repente la pelirroja pudo divisar a un corpulento hombre que le hacía señas desde una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada, a pesar de que por su naturaleza de bar el sitio estaba un poco oscuro Anna pudo reconocer esa silueta de inmediato, no había dudas de que se trataba de él, de su prometido ¿pero qué hacia el allí?, miro con más detenimiento a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio y pudo observar que esta estaba ocupada por dos hombres más y una mujer quienes también tenían puesta su vista sobre ella. En cuanto se encontró con los ojos de aquella rubia sintió su corazón quererse salir del pecho, esos hermosos ojos azules eran inconfundibles, no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño como para encontrar justo allí a la mujer a la que aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentar. Una profunda angustia la invadió, agarro con fuerza el brazo de su amiga haciendo que esta se quejara por la fuerte presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el...

- _¡Auch Anna!... ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Acaso piensas arrancarme el brazo?_

- _Esta aquí Rapunzel, está aquí..._

_- ¿Quien? ¿Quién está aquí?_

_- Ella, ella está aquí, mira..._

Cuando Rapunzel volteo su vista hacia el lugar que Anna le señalaba de inmediato pudo comprender la repentina reacción de su amiga...

- _Oh no puede ser... Definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo…_

_- ¡Vámonos de aquí Rapunzel, vámonos de aquí!_

_- Anna ya nos vieron, así que no podemos irnos así no más._

_- ¡Por favor Rapunzel no estoy preparada aún, por favor vámonos!_

_- ¡Cálmate Anna, cálmate!... Solo respira profundo y trata de controlarte, trata de actuar normal, como siempre lo has hecho._

_- Ojala y eso fuera tan fácil como se escucha..._

_- Lo es amiga, no estás sola yo estoy aquí contigo, así que ya calmante y actúa lo más normal posible, vamos a saludarlos que tu prometido nos está llamando._

Anna respiro profundo y le hizo caso a su amiga. Trato de controlar los nervios y la ansiedad que ahora sentía y con paso lento se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraría frente a frente con las dos personas a las que más tenía miedo de encarar.

Elsa veía como aquella pelirroja se acercaba hacia ella y sintió los nervios apoderarse de su ser, por más que quería girarse para esconder su vista de aquella mujer simplemente no podía, de nuevo se había quedado paralizada en la misma posición sin poder hacer nada para solucionarlo.

- _Vaya pero que coincidencia... ¿Cómo están chicos?_ - Dijo Rapunzel en cuanto ella y su amiga estuvieron frente a la mesa hacia la cual se dirigían.

- _¡Bien gracias!_ - Contestaron los tres hombres presentes a excepción de Elsa que aún se encontraba paralizada.

- _Definitivamente que esta es la noche de las coincidencias, ¿Cómo estas tu querida Rapunzel?_ - Comento Kristoff saludando de beso a la mejor amiga de su prometida.

- _¡Muy bien Kris, muchas gracias!_

- _Me alegro, ¿Y tú mi amor?_ - Respondió de nuevo el rubio dirigiéndose ahora a su novia.

Anna estaba ida mirando aún a la rubia que también seguía sin apartar su vista de ella, cuando de repente sintió un pellizco que su amiga Rapunzel le dio debajo del brazo, el cual la hizo reaccionar de inmediato...

- _Amiga tu novio te está hablando... _

_- Ah sí, discúlpame Kristoff es que estaba algo distraída…_

_- Jejeje no te preocupes amor, te pregunte que como estabas..._

- _Bien amor, bien gracias..._

- _Que bueno mi vida, me alegro que estés aquí. _- Contesto Kristoff acercándose a su prometida y saludándola con un beso en los labios como toda pareja de novios.

Al ver ese beso Elsa reacciono de inmediato de su parálisis y se acomodó en su silla bajando su vista hacia la copa que tenía en la mesa.

- _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? _- Pregunto Anna a su prometido.

- _Bueno mi hermana y yo decidimos venir a divertirnos un rato y acá nos encontramos con Olaf y Flynn. A propósito, aún no te presentó a mi amigo Flynn, Flynn ella es Anna mi prometida y amor él es Flynn mi querido amigo de la universidad._

- _¡Es un gusto conocerte querida Anna!_ - Dijo Flynn extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirroja.

- _¡El gusto es mío Flynn! _- Contestó la pelirroja correspondiendo el saludo.

- _Y ella es Rapunzel amigo, la mejor amiga de Anna..._ - Intervino nuevamente Kristoff señalando ahora a la bella rubia.

- _Wao pero si hoy los ángeles se cayeron del cielo, es todo un placer conocerte hermosa Rapunzel. _- Dijo el castaño con tono sumamente coqueto a la ahora ruborizada rubia.

- _Vaya pero que encantador, el placer es todo mío Flynn. _- Respondió coquetamente Rapunzel.

Para Kristoff no pasó desapercibida la forma tan inusual de presentarse de esos dos, no pudo evitar que una leve risita se escapara de sus labios, definitivamente una química extraña reinaba en el ambiente.

- _Jamás pensé que las encontraría a ustedes aquí, cuando Anna me dijo que tenían planes juntas no pensé que tuvieran exactamente los mismos planes que mi hermana y yo. _- Comento Kristoff al par de recién llegadas.

- _Bueno no tienes idea de lo que me costó convencerla, pero cuando al fin lo conseguí no dude en venir a este bar, ya me lo habían recomendado y creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo. La verdad es que nosotras tampoco imaginamos que nos encontraríamos con ustedes._ - Respondió Rapunzel.

- _Pues ya que estamos todos aquí aprovechemos para divertirnos juntos, creo que tienen suerte porque casi se quedan sin mesa eh..._ - Comentó nuevamente Kristoff.

- _Así es, de hecho ya estábamos a punto se irnos, ¿no es cierto Anna?_

_- Eh sí, ya casi nos íbamos..._

_- Bueno ya no va a ser necesario, iremos a buscar un par de sillas para ustedes, espérennos aquí, ¿me acompañas Flynn?..._

- _Si claro amigo, vamos..._

- _(...)_

- _¿Y tú que me cuentas Elsa? ¿Cómo has estado?..._ - Pregunto Rapunzel a la rubia tratando de apaciguar la tensión que se respiraba entre ella y su amiga.

Elsa alzo la vista y le contesto a la ojiverde...

- _Muy bien Rapunzel, gracias. Como ves Kristoff también tuvo poder de convencimiento y pues aquí estoy..._

_- Ya veo, al parecer el logro desarrollar la misma habilidad que yo..._

_- ¡Totalmente!_

Mientras el par de rubias conversaba Anna se encontraba con su vista apartada sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ahora sentía vergüenza de mirar a su cuñada a la cara.

- _Rapunzel por favor me recuerdas para agradecerle a Kristoff por haber convencido a esta encantadora mujer, gracias a el esta noche he podido disfrutar de su maravillosa compañía..._ - Intervino Olaf en la conversación.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro Anna inmediatamente clavo su vista sobre él, eso que acababa de decir le había dado muy mala espina, sintió recelos al instante...

- _Bueno querido Olaf tu compañía también ha sido maravillosa, hasta ahora me he divertido bastante gracias a ti._ - Comento Elsa.

Ahora la mirada de la pelirroja ya se había vuelto fulminante, ¿Porque su querido tormento le decía eso a Olaf? ¿A qué se refería con eso de que se había divertido bastante? ¿Qué diablos había pasado entre esos dos antes de su llegada?...

- _Jajaja ok, ok, ya me queda claro que se la han pasado muy bien juntos..._ - Intervino nuevamente Rapunzel.

Luego de decir eso la ojiverde sintió un codazo en el costado de su cintura, fue la pelirroja a quien no le había gustado para nada el comentario que su amiga había hecho con respecto a ese par. Rapunzel inmediatamente se volteo hacia ella lanzándole una mirada asesina pero se contuvo para no decir nada que la pusiera en evidencia. A los pocos segundos Kristoff y Flynn aparecieron con las dos sillas que habían ido a buscar, las colocaron una a cada lado de la suya, quedando Anna al lado de su novio y la rubia al lado de Flynn.

Las recién llegadas rápidamente se integraron al grupo, sobre todo Rapunzel quien estaba encantada escuchando las locas ocurrencias de Flynn, mientras que Anna de vez en cuando cruzaba una que otra palabra con ellos y con su novio, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la había pasado callada con la vista fija en Elsa y en Olaf quienes no paraban de conversar, risas iban y venían entre ellos, situación que junto con los comentarios cargados de indirectas que el pelinegro constantemente le lanzaba a la rubia la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por controlarse, cada vez que veía o escuchaba algo que estuviera a punto de hacerla estallar tomaba un gran sorbo de su copa para que el sabor amargo del alcohol contuviera sus palabras, si seguía así quedaría ebria en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero no podía evitarlo, era eso o explotar y decir algo hiriente que acabara con el estúpido pelinegro que se había robado la atención de Elsa, su Elsa...

Durante unos de los cambios del DJ este coloco una canción bastante movida que de inmediato hizo que varias parejas se dirigieran hacia la pista de baile, Olaf empezó a moverse en su silla y al instante hizo una invitación a la rubia de ojos azules que lo acompañaba...

- _¿Bailamos Elsa?_

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en el acto, estaba muy atenta esperando la respuesta de la rubia suplicando en su interior que por favor lo rechazara...

- _¡Por supuesto, bailemos!_

_- ¡Genial!_

Olaf tomo a Elsa de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la pista. La pelirroja apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba sintiendo la ira en su máximo esplendor, su mirada asesina quería acribillar por completo a aquel pelinegro, odiaba el hecho de que este se estuviera saliendo con la suya. No podía permitir que esos dos se quedaran solos en la pista de baile, solo imaginar lo que ese hombre pudiera intentar con su Elsa la estaba enloqueciendo, así que tomo una decisión rápida que pudiera remediar eso...

- _¿Kristoff bailamos?_

_- Eh... Si amor, claro..._

De inmediato tomo la mano del rubio y lo arrastro hacia la pista de baile, se colocaron muy cerca de la pareja que los acompañaba en la mesa quienes ya habían empezado su baile llevándoles la delantera. Mientras bailaba Anna observaba como Elsa envolvía al pelinegro con su danza, sus perfectos movimientos cargados de sensualidad tenían completamente embrujado a su compañero, bailaba exquisitamente y su pareja no se quedaba atrás, ambos estaban perfectamente coordinados como si fuesen uno solo, no había duda de que los dos eran excelentes bailarines. La ira de Anna crecía y crecía cada vez más, sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza casi a punto de estallar...

- _"¿Quieres jugar Elsa?... Muy bien, juguemos"..._

Decidió sacar de sus adentros todo el derroche de sensualidad que tenía y empezó a hacerle sexis movimientos a su prometido, movía su cuerpo con una naturalidad impresionante pegándolo peligrosamente al rubio quien la seguía completamente sorprendido por la nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo de su novia. Ver bailar a Anna de esa manera hizo que Elsa perdiera la concentración al instante, ya había visto antes el lado sensual de la pelirroja pero jamás se imaginó que esta pudiera llegar a tal nivel de sensualidad, el solo verla moverse de esa manera tan provocativa hizo que se le secara la garganta de sed, sed de deseo por aquella mujer quien estaba provocando la misma reacción no solo en ella sino en todas las parejas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Sentía envidia, cuanto le gustaría ser ella quien estuviera allí en el lugar de su hermano, ser ella quien pudiera disfrutar de tan exquisito baile, de tan exquisito cuerpo... Al poco tiempo esa envidia se convirtió en celos, unos inmensos e incontrolables celos que crecían con cada movimiento nuevo de la pelirroja, su mirada de deseo fue reemplazada por una de furia y con esa furia unas ganas enormes de ir y arrebatarla de los brazos de aquel hombre se apoderaron de su ser. Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad de reclamar algo con tantas ansias, algo que sabía que no le pertenecía pero que cuanto deseaba tener, cual vil ladrona de barrio ella solo quería hacer una cosa, ir allí y robarse a su cuñada en ese mismo momento...

La impotencia mezclada con la rabia y el alcohol era una combinación completamente explosiva que estaba a punto de hacer que Elsa cometiera la peor locura de su vida. Su respiración agitada, sus ojos encandilados por la furia y sus puños apretados con fuerza eran una clara evidencia de que no era ella quien actuaba en ese momento, una Elsa completamente distinta que ni ella misma conocía se había apoderado de su ser, no había razón ni lógica que valiera, la pelirroja había logrado despertar en ella el más desconocido y peligroso de sus demonios. Como si nada le importara detuvo su baile con el pelinegro y se dispuso a ir en dirección hacia aquella mujer para hacer lo que su instinto le ordenaba, poco a poco se acercaba con la firme decisión de ir y cometer el primer robo de su vida, el más grande e imperdonable de los robos, pero era como si su mente y su corazón se hubieran olvidado de consecuencias haciendo que únicamente el deseo prevaleciera. Estaba a tan solo dos pasos de ella cuando sintió que alguien la tomo por el brazo...

- _¿A dónde vas Elsa?..._

Cegada por la furia se volteo para averiguar quién había sido aquel que la había interrumpido en su propósito y se dio cuenta de que era Olaf quien con una mirada de confusión le pedía explicaciones. De inmediato fue como si un puñado de razón hubiera vuelto a su cerebro haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y con esto un sentimiento de terror la carcomió por dentro. Enseguida retrocedió su marcha y sin explicación alguna se lanzó sobre aquel hombre que la interrogaba besándolo apasionadamente con exasperación, tomando completamente desprevenido al pelinegro y sorprendiéndose a ella misma de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía por qué diablos estaba cometiendo esa locura, ella solo buscaba desesperadamente en ese beso una salida que evitara la locura mayor que estaba a punto de cometer.

Anna detuvo su magistral baile en cuanto vio lo que Elsa estaba haciendo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, deseaba con toda su alma que lo que veía no fuera cierto, que nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera verdad, era como si hubiera entrado a una pesadilla sin fin. ¿Por qué Elsa le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso no le importaba tenerla allí tan cerca restregándole en la cara sus coqueteos con ese hombre? ¿Por qué actuaba con esa indiferencia como si no la conociera? ¿Como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellas? ¿Acaso quería torturarla? ¿Cobrarle caro su osadía de besarla? ¿Era eso?... Un profundo dolor se juntó con la ira de la pelirroja, lo que observaba la estaba destrozando, rodeo a su prometido en un fuerte abraso y se aferró a él con fuerza rogando que su calidez la salvara de ese frio calvario por el que estaba pasando.

Anna ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir observando la torturadora escena, le pidió a Kristoff que se regresaran a la mesa y así lo hicieron. Al llegar se encontraron nuevamente con Rapunzel y Flynn y al poco tiempo llego también la rubia con Olaf. Cuando los vio la pelirroja intensifico su mirada de cólera, si antes detestaba a ese pelinegro ahora sentía que lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Elsa por su parte no miraba para nada a su cuñada, era como si la ignorara por completo, pero lo cierto era que en su interior una tormenta de interminables pensamientos hacia ella se desataba, pensamientos que junto a la locura que había acabado de cometer al besar a Olaf de esa forma tenían su cabeza vuelta un completo caos.

Los seis jóvenes se encontraban nuevamente reunidos, por primera vez en la noche un silencio reino entre ellos hasta que Flynn lo rompió con un comentario dirigido a la pareja que recién se había incorporado a la mesa...

- _Elsy, Olaf, desde acá los vi bailar y sí que hacen excelente pareja eh... _

Flynn sabía perfectamente a que se refería, en realidad no estaba hablando solo del baile, tanto el cómo Rapunzel habían observado el beso que ese par se había dado en la pista, solo estaba esperando a que alguno de ellos entendiera la indirecta para dar inicio a la avalancha de ataques bromistas en su contra...

- _Y yo más que encantado de hacer pareja con mi bella Elsa... _- Respondió Olaf completamente orgulloso de su hazaña, respuesta que por supuesto también estaba cargada de doble sentido.

Anna ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que acabar con las pretensiones de ese hombre de una vez por todas, tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría jugarle en su contra pero no le importaba, iba a bajar de su nube a ese majadero a como diera lugar. Así que tomo un gran sorbo de su copa y sin pensarlo lanzo su estocada final...

- _Pues lamento decepcionarte Olaf, pero Elsa ya tiene novio, ¿no es cierto Elsa?_

La rubia abrió sus ojos intempestivamente y los poso sobre la pelirroja, no podía creer lo que su cuñada estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, esa era una noticia que solo a ella le correspondía revelar, ¿con que derecho divulgaba algo que con confianza le había confesado?...

- _Anda Elsa no te quedes callada, dile a todos que estas saliendo con Hans Sitron, el famoso productor de cine de Hollywood..._

- _Anna porque... _

La rubia no terminaba de dirigirse a la pelirroja cuando su hermano la interrumpió pidiéndole una explicación...

- _¿Es cierto lo que dice Anna Elsa? ¿Tienes novio y no nos has dicho nada?_

Elsa sabía que ya no tenía alternativa, que gracias a la imprudencia de su cuñada no le quedaba otra que contarle a su hermano la verdad...

- _Si hermano es cierto, mantengo una relación con Hans pero no lo considero como un noviazgo formal todavía, por eso no les había dicho nada..._

_- ¿Pero estas saliendo con el no? - _Siguió preguntando Kristoff.

- _Si, lo estoy..._

_- ¡Entonces no le estés poniendo calificativos a tu relación cuando es obvio que el tal Hans es tu novio Elsa!_

_- Bueno Kristoff llámalo como quieras..._

_- Que bien guardado te lo tenías, ni mama ni yo sospechamos nada en lo más mínimo. De cualquier forma tendrás que presentarlo, no es posible que mi querida hermana tenga novio y ninguno de nosotros lo conozca, de hecho si él es tu novio lo más lógico es que asista a la boda, ¿no crees?..._

_- La verdad no sé si él pueda venir, es un hombre muy ocupado…_

_- Bah... Si ese tipo en verdad te quiere vendrá, es más, dile que si de veras quiere contar con el apoyo de su cuñado tiene que venir…_

- E_sta bien, lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada..._

El hecho de que el "novio" de Elsa viniera a su boda tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia a la pelirroja, pero por ahora se conformaba con ver la cara de desilusión de Olaf la cual le estaba provocando una profunda satisfacción. Se alegraba de ver su objetivo cumplido, por fin había logrado bajarle los sumos a ese iluso. Dirigió su vista hacia su cuñada y se encontró con que esta la miraba con mala cara, la rubia le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza dándole a entender lo decepcionada y molesta que estaba con ella...

- _Voy al baño, enseguida regreso... _- Dijo Elsa a todos los presentes retirándose del lugar.

Llego al baño del bar y de inmediato descanso sus palmas en el tocador mirándose fijamente en el espejo, necesitaba poder descansar un rato de toda esa tensión, de toda esa locura por la que acababa de pasar, solo quería tener un momento de soledad, un momento de paz.

Al poco tiempo sus intenciones se vieron opacadas cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse a sus espaldas. Volteo su mirada para ver quien había ingresado y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que se encontraba recostada en la puerta, allí estaba de nuevo la mujer que la atormentaba, no le bastaba solo con invadir sus pensamientos sino que ahora invadía también su privacidad. Estaba a punto de reclamarle el haber ingresado de esa manera cuando la voz de esta la detuvo...

- _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Elsa..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí los dejo con el capitulo numero 11. Lo cierto es que este es el segundo cap que mas largo me ha quedado, al principio no era así pero al leer sus reviews se me vinieron algunas ideas a la cabeza y termine cambiando muchas cosas en la trama de este y del que sigue. Creo que valió la pena por que a mi parecer quedaron mucho mejor de lo que estaban, he aquí la importancia de sus reviews chicos n_n

Ahora, no se si ya lo notaron pero el Rated de la historia ha cambiado, aun no llega a "M" pero si decidí llevarlo a "T", todo tiene su razón de ser, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta del porque.

Sin mas, hasta la próxima. Les envío muchos saludos a todos.

Se agradecen comentarios ;)

**Yara sosa:** Tu deseo se hizo realidad! Aquí te dejo este interesante cap, espero te haya gustado ;)

**Love Girl:** No sabes cuanto me entusiasma saber que te sigue encantando mi Fic, me alegra mucho mucho! :D Esta noche de copas aun no termina, así que quédate muy pendiente del que sigue porque aquí entre las dos: "Sí, esto se viene bomba..." :P

**Licborrego:** Holaa, por aquí me tienes de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu follow y por dejarme tu review, se que por diferentes razones no todas las veces pueden dejarme sus comentarios por eso cuando lo hacen siempre agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo, es algo que valoro muchísimo :) Me alegra que la historia te guste, y también espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Besos, cuídate! :* :* :*

**Chio77jvqr:** jajaja creo que Olaf ha hecho bien su papel hasta ahora :P Ya veremos como termina esta loca noche entre nuestras protagonistas, no te pierdas la continuación en el capitulo que sigue. Un saludo!

**Bekwo:** jejeje bueno el alcohol ha tomado un papel fundamental como ya te habrás dado cuenta, en el siguiente cap veremos si este sigue haciendo estragos :P


	12. Un completo error

**Capítulo 12**

**"Un completo error"**

En cuanto vio que la rubia causante de la montaña rusa de emociones en la que se había convertido su vida se dirigía al baño con esa expresión de molestia y decepción en su rostro, las palabras de su amiga Rapunzel vinieron a su mente como si se las estuviera susurrando al oído... _"Esa conversación es algo que no podrán evitar…"_ Era cierto, había llegado el momento de llenarse de valor y enfrentar de una vez por todas a su cuñada, ya estaba bueno de actuar como si nada estuviese pasado, tenía la oportunidad perfecta ante sus ojos y no podía desaprovecharla. Tomo un último trago de su copa y con suma decisión se paró de su asiento para luego irse al baño y cumplir su cometido.

Al entrar la vio allí de pie frente al tocador, para su fortuna no había nadie más en el lugar así que cerró la puerta con seguro y se recostó en ella esperando la reacción de la rubia frente a su presencia. Al principio noto que esta ultima la observaba con asombro, pero después vio cómo su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa a molestia, así que antes de escucharla lanzar reclamos en su contra se adelantó quitándole la palabra para decirle el importante motivo por el cual se encontraba allí...

- _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Elsa..._

Observó que la expresión de molestia de la rubia se mantuvo, de inmediato temió que estuviera tan enojada como para negarse a hablar con ella y terminara echándola con desprecio, sin embargo, quisiera o no esa conversación se llevaría a cabo, no iba a lograr librarse de ella de ninguna manera.

- _¿De qué quieres hablar Anna? ¿De la forma tan decepcionante como escupiste frente a todos algo que solo a mí me correspondía revelar? ¿Con que derecho lo hiciste? _- Hablo por fin la rubia con tono de reproche.

- _Sé que te decepcione Elsa, que defraude tu confianza, lo siento…_

_- ¡Ja! ¡Qué fácil!... ¡Ya veo lo mala que eres para guardar secretos!_

_- Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, pero si lo hice fue porque desde el primer momento note las pretensiones de Olaf, ese hombre era una ametralladora de indirectas bastante directas en tu contra y pues tú tienes novio ¿no?, creo que al final le hice un favor al pobre chico, evite que se ilusionara en vano._

_- ¡Lo que pasara entre Olaf y yo era algo que a ti no te incumbía, es algo que solo nos interesaba a él y a mí, a nadie más!_

_- Dime una cosa Elsa, ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿Acaso te interesa ese hombre?_

_- ¿Y si así fuera qué?... ¡Yo a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones!_

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en el acto...

- _Es cierto, tal vez no tenga ningún derecho sobre ti, pero es una simple pregunta la que te hago, solo dime, ¿por qué lo besaste?_

_- ¡Ya te lo dije, yo a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones! ¡Lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetírtelo ahora, yo soy una mujer libre y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me venga en gana, tengo novio sí, pero no estoy amarrada a él, así que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!_

_- ¿Que pretendes Elsa? ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Hacerme pagar por lo que hice en la oficina? ¿Tanto te desagradó lo que paso?_

_- ¡Yo no pretendo nada contigo, y en cuanto a lo que paso en la oficina ese fue un completo error que ni siquiera debe ser recordado! - _Respondió Elsa girándose de nuevo hacia el tocador dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

- _¿Un completo error? ¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber por qué lo hice?_

_- ¡No, no me interesa!_ - Volvió a responder la rubia secamente.

La frialdad de Elsa provocó un profundo dolor en el corazón de la pelirroja, la forma tan déspota con la que se refería a ese acontecimiento, ¿Para ella solo significaba eso? ¿Un simple error?... Sabía que los besos entre cuñadas estaban completamente mal, pero el problema es que ese no era cualquier beso, ese beso había sido una descarga de sus más profundas emociones y sentimientos, ¿Tan poco valía eso para ella? ¿De veras?...

Tomo a la rubia por los hombros y con un fugaz movimiento la hizo girar hasta que quedo otra vez frente a ella...

- _¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que de verdad no te interesa!_

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró más de lo normal, ahora tenía a Anna demasiado cerca mirándola con una determinación que daba miedo, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en complicar más las cosas? ¿Por qué no entendía que lo mejor era dejar todo así?...

- _Anna por favor suéltame, no sigas con esto..._ - Dijo con tono suplicante.

- _No, no quiero ni puedo dejar esto, yo necesito que tú sepas, necesito saber, necesito tanto Elsa..._

La pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia, el corazón de ambas era una locomotora sin freno, otra vez estaban en la misma situación que horas atrás en su oficina con la única diferencia de que esta vez no había posibilidad de que alguien las interrumpiera. Los labios de Elsa eran una tentación que superaba cualquier lógica, por más que quisiera resistirse no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad, esa urgencia de probar otra vez esos deliciosos labios, de terminar con aquello que había quedado iniciado, simplemente no podía, no quería...

No lo dudó más y sin pensarlo se hundió de lleno en su deseo, acorto por completo la distancia y empezó a besar los labios de la rubia con desesperación, era evidente como su alma descansaba con el solo roce de su boca, al principio era como si fuese ella sola quien estuviese correspondiendo al beso y por un instante temió que ahora si terminara alejándola de manera definitiva y para siempre, pero de un momento a otro la rubia la rodeo por la cintura y la jaló con fuerza hacia ella respondiendo al contacto con la misma pasión e intensidad, entonces su corazón estalló de una emoción infinita, no podía creer que su Elsa le estuviese correspondiendo.

Se aferraron más la una a la otra y se dejaron llevar por tan maravillosa demostración de afecto, se sentía tan cálido y tan intenso a la vez, un completo derroche de emociones nuevas y desconocidas para ambas, emociones que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su ser extendiéndose hasta el más recóndito poro de su piel. Habían aguantado tanto esperando ese momento, en sus corazones lo habían anhelado tanto que ahora que lo estaban viviendo ninguna de las dos quería despertar de tan espléndido sueño.

El beso crecía en intensidad, era una deliciosa mezcla entre dulzura y excitación, la pasión que sentían se hacía desbordante, sus cuerpos unidos por el deseo cada vez pedían más y sus manos se extendían peligrosamente a sitios prohibidos amenazando con traspasar el límite hacia lo desconocido. Anna simplemente no podía parar de besar a esa mujer, lo único que su mente le pedía era más, como si de la más potente de la drogas se tratara esos labios se habían vuelto en su adicción. La falta de aire la hizo descansar por un instante pero después su boca se posó en el blanco y perfecto cuello de Elsa, saboreándolo como al más exquisito de los manjares y acariciándolo con delicados besos que hacían a la rubia estremecer arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer. Su deseo aumentaba al escuchar como esta lo disfrutaba, por inercia sus manos se fueron directo a la cremallera del vestido de su amante con toda la intención de quitar del medio esa prenda que le estorbaba, fue abriendo camino hasta que la espalda quedó al descubierto, la acaricio con sutileza al tiempo que besaba sus hombros con adoración, bajo por completo las mangas y un brasier negro quedo a la vista, entonces allí pudo apreciar los perfectos senos de la rubia asomarse, los miro con lujuria como si fueran el más codiciado de los tesoros y ese brasier fuese el inoportuno cofre que se interponía entre ella y su fortuna, sin dudarlo movió sus manos con la firme intención de deshacerse de él, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando de repente sintió un brusco movimiento que la alejo de su objetivo. Elsa la había detenido...

- _¿Pero qué pasa?..._ – Pregunto la pelirroja completamente aturdida y cegada aun por el deseo de volver a su cometido.

- _Esto está mal, muy mal… _- Contesto la rubia con una expresión de pánico y desconcierto, subiéndose de nuevo las ropas que la pelirroja le había arrebatado.

- _Elsa por favor no hagas esto, no lo arruines te lo suplico…_

_- No Anna la que te lo suplica soy yo, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?_

_- Claro que me doy cuenta, nos estamos dejando llevar por esto que sentimos, antes vivía atormentada creyendo que era yo la única que lo estaba sintiendo pero ahora sé que tú también me correspondes y es… y es maravilloso, lo que acaba de suceder fue completamente maravilloso…_

_- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?… ¡Anna tu eres la prometida de mi hermano y yo soy tu cuñada, dentro de poco te vas a casar con él y estas aquí besándote conmigo como si nada, dándole la más mínima importancia a todo esto y actuando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!... Por Dios, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?_

_- ¡Yo no busque sentir esto, ni tu ni yo lo buscamos y lo sabes!_

_- ¡Claro que lo sé, pero eso no significa que lo que estamos haciendo este bien, por supuesto que no!_

_- ¿Y qué propones a ver? ¿Acaso quieres que me mienta a mí misma diciéndote que lo que acaba de suceder fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y que es lo más aberrante que alguna vez he hecho?... Pues no Elsa, sé que dada las circunstancias esto es algo que está completamente mal y que son graves las consecuencias que acarrea, pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ¿y sabes por qué?... porque ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, tú me has hecho sentir lo más hermoso que jamás he sentido antes y perdóname pero no puedo arrepentirme por algo así, sencillamente no puedo._

_- ¡Si tú no tienes el más mínimo remordimiento pues yo sí, se trata de mi hermano y en este momento me estoy sintiendo como la peor persona del mundo por estar haciéndole esto a esa persona que tanto amo. Discúlpame pero yo no puedo, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos pero esto es algo que no se volverá a repetir jamás, así que más te vale que vayas haciéndote a la idea de ello!_

_- ¡A ver Elsa, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo, dime que no te perdiste con mis besos, que no temblabas con el roce de mi piel, que no te estremecías de placer con mis caricias, que no me amas como yo te amo, niégamelo con un demonio, niégamelo!_

_- ¡No, tu no me amas, esto no es amor, a quien amas es a mi hermano no a mí!_

_- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ¿Acaso puedes leer mis sentimientos o qué? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas lo que está pasando?_

_- ¡Ya basta!... ¡Solo te voy a decir una cosa Anna y no pienso volver a repetírtela, así que espero que te la grabes muy bien. El amor que siento por mi hermano está por sobre todas las cosas, tanto tu como yo le debemos respeto y ya se lo hemos faltado bastante con lo que hemos hecho, tú te casaras con él y todo seguirá siendo como siempre debió ser, nos limitaremos a tocar solamente asuntos relacionados con la boda y nos trataremos como el par de cuñadas que somos, si no estás dispuesta a ello entonces dímelo que yo buscare la forma de cumplir con mi promesa de darles la boda perfecta sin tu ayuda!_

El silencio reino por unos segundos, luego Anna respiro profundo y con el mismo tono serio que la rubia le hizo saber su contesta...

_- Esta bien, si tú quieres seguir haciéndote la loca hazlo Elsa. No es necesario que te diga nada, eso es lo que quieres, pues bien. Tu solo avisa cuando necesites que veamos algo de la boda y allí estaré, prometo no volver a ignorar tus llamadas, ya no tiene ningún sentido que lo haga. También prometo no entrometerme más en tu vida, como tú misma lo has dicho puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana, así que es un trato, tu disculpa por haberte dado tantas molestias. Ahora sin más, con permiso, mi prometido me espera..._

Dio media vuelta y salió del baño dejando sola a la rubia en él. En cuanto estuvo afuera no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, ese definitivamente no era el final que ella esperaba obtener. Le dolía tanto, no quería que las cosas fueran así pero había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla. Así que se limpió la humedad en su rostro y tratando de poner una mejor postura se fue de nuevo a la mesa donde su novio y sus amigos la esperaban.

Mientras tanto, Elsa seguía encerrada en el baño mirándose fijamente al espejo con sus ojos bañados por las lágrimas y apretando con fuerza sus manos en el tocador. Sentía tanta rabia, tanta tristeza, tanta frustración, era una mezcla de emociones nada agradables la que la invadía. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor, que frenar por completo las pretensiones de aquella mujer había sido lo correcto, pero esa sensación en el fondo de querer gritarle con todas las fuerzas de su alma que la amaba y que la verdad era que se estaba muriendo por dentro por no poder tenerla la desesperaba, era la peor sensación de querer y no poder que había experimentado en su vida.

En la mesa Anna ya se encontraba reunida con el resto de jóvenes quienes seguían con sus divertidas conversaciones, en cuanto la vio llegar Rapunzel pudo notar el ánimo cabizbajo de su amiga y de inmediato supo que sea lo que hubiesen hablado esas dos en el baño no había sido nada agradable. Quería poder reconfortarla pero sabía que no era el momento para hacerlo, había muchos oídos a su alrededor, así que solo apretó su mano con delicadeza para que esta sintiera su apoyo sin necesidad de las palabras, Anna le respondió con una leve sonrisa y bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia su copa en la mesa.

Al poco tiempo Elsa también regreso de su estadía en el baño con la misma expresión de tristeza que la pelirroja, al llegar sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante pero luego ambas volvieron a desviarla en otra dirección. La noche de diversión había terminado para ellas, a diferencia de sus amigos su ánimo no era nada fiestero en esos momentos, solo querían ir a encerrarse de nuevo en la soledad de sus habitaciones las cuales se habían convertido en su más íntimo refugio.

- _Rapunzel creo que me siento algo cansada, ¿podemos irnos ya? _ - Le dijo Anna a la ojiverde con una mirada que más bien parecía una súplica.

Rapunzel de inmediato capto el mensaje y atendió la petición de su amiga...

- _Si vámonos, yo también estoy algo cansada._

Luego de varias súplicas inútiles de Kristoff y Flynn para que se quedaran, el par de amigas se retiró del lugar luego de despedirse de los presentes. Como era de esperarse Anna solo se limitó en darle un adiós desde la distancia a su cuñada, quien con un frío adiós le respondió también el saludo de despedida. Momentos después Elsa hizo un gran esfuerzo por recoger toda la culpa y vergüenza que sentía para dirigirse a su hermano y convencerlo de que era tiempo de regresarse a casa, tuvo éxito y al poco tiempo se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon dejándolos a los dos en aquel lugar.

-/-

Los días siguientes continuaron siendo normales dentro de lo que cabía, Anna intentaba olvidar todo metiéndose de lleno en el trabajo y Elsa hacia lo mismo concentrándose en la organización de la boda. Tenía una extraña obsesión para que todo fuera perfecto, incluso mucho más de lo que era al principio, de verdad se esmeraba por darle la mejor boda a su hermano y a su cuñada, muy a pesar de lo sentimientos que tenia de por medio.

La rubia también había tenido que aguantarse los constantes interrogatorios de Kristoff y de su madre con respecto a su relación con Hans, insistían en que querían conocerlo y a pesar de que ya se los había mostrado en fotografías ellos continuaban con su insistencia y no había poder humano que los hiciera salir de ello. No le quedaba otra alternativa, definitivamente tenía que hacer que su novio viniera o sino tendría que aguantarse la interminable cantaleta hasta el último día de su existencia, así que en una de las llamadas que frecuentemente Hans le hacía le comentó acerca de la intención de su familia de conocerlo, para su sorpresa no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencerlo ya que este de inmediato recibió con agrado la noticia y acepto gustoso la invitación, prometiéndole que estaría allí para la boda de su cuñado. Al menos esta era una preocupación menos de la cual se podía liberar.

Había otro asunto que estaba pendiente y que debido a la situación Elsa había intentado retrasar, pero desafortunadamente para ella ya no podía seguir haciéndolo ya que si lo hacia los tiempos no iban a alcanzar para cuando llegara la tan esperada boda. No le quedaba de otra, el momento había llegado, tendría que verse otra vez con Anna si quería tener listo un vestido de novia para ella. Como si la mano le pesara tomo su celular y empezó a marcar al número de la pelirroja, hacía varios días que no escuchaba su voz, se preguntaba si esta la estuviese extrañando tanto como ella. El timbre sonaba y nadie contestaba, esperó pacientemente hasta que la llamada se fue a buzón, ¿Sería que Anna iba a romper su promesa y entraría de nuevo en ese juego de ignorar sus llamadas? ¡Demonios! Ya era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para volver a comunicarse con esa mujer como para que ahora tuviera que lidiar también con esa estúpida actitud de tú me llamas y yo te ignoro... Respiro profundo y decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a la pelirroja, a lo mejor se encontraría ocupada y por eso no había podido contestar, marco nuevamente y a la tercera timbrada la dulce voz apareció, ahora tenía a su amado tormento al otro lado de la línea...

- _Hola... ¿Elsa eres tú?_

- _Si soy yo, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Eh... bien, bien gracias... ¿Y tú?_

- _Igual muchas gracias. Te llamo por un asunto importante relacionado con la boda, como ya sabrás la fecha se está acercando y aún no hemos visto lo de tu vestido de novia, debemos buscar uno cuanto antes si queremos que esté listo para ese día._

_- Ah... Este bueno no sé, tú solo dime cuando empezamos a buscarlo y yo allí estaré…_

_- OK, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Podrías mañana?_

_- Si claro, mañana está bien._

_- Listo, mañana a las 10:00 paso por ti, ¿te parece?_

_- Si, me parece._

_- OK, quedamos así entonces, hasta mañana._

_- Hasta mañana Elsa, que descanses._

_- Tu igual._

Sin más, la rubia corto la llamada y se dejó caer en su cama pensando una sola cosa...

- _Mañana será un largo día..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Se que muchos esperaban ansiosos este cap, por lo tanto, no queriendo alargar mas su espera por aquí se los dejo. Como ven esto cada vez se pone mas dramático, así que bueno, ojala y sientan que la demora valió la pena y la actualización haya sido de su agrado.

Muchos saludos a todos, nos seguimos leyendo!

**Bekwo:** jejeje menos mal no te caíste XD Muchas gracias a ti por la felicitación, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este y los que siguen continúen gustándote igual :)

**Alice:** jajaja Se que como tu hay muchos aquí que tenían ese mismo deseo, es una lastima que nuestra rubia platinada no haya permitido que se consumara por completo :3 Bueno, como ya te diste cuenta esto cada vez se pone mas intenso, así que no desesperéis querida Alice ;)

**Guest:** Interesante consejo, Anna parece haberlo tomado pero Elsa aun se resiste, ya veremos si deja de lado todo ese miedo que tiene y decide hacerte caso ;) Saludos!

**Love Girl:** Me da la leve impresión de que este Fic esta acabando con la uñas de muchas aquí :P No se si la imagen que tenias en la cabeza concuerda con lo que acabas de leer, ojala que sí. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado y sientas que la espera valió la pena! Chau ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Los celos son un factor común entre nuestras protagonistas, me temo que un día de estos su cabeza va a estallar a causa de tanto coraje XD Disculpa por dejar el cap en lo mejor, pero es que no podía dejarles todo enseguida, espero me comprendas ;) Cuídate, un saludo!

**Caeli18:** ¡Oh jodeer! ¿En que me he convertido por Dios? ¡Me he vuelto una torturadora! O.o Espero haber repuesto mi falta con este cap porque creo que tantos "Lo siento" ya no son suficientes :P Te mando muchos abrazos y de nuevo... perdón! :3

**YuriLover24:** Así es, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, malditos celos... -_-


	13. Vestido de novia

**Capítulo 13**

**"Vestido de novia"**

La puntualidad es algo que caracteriza a un buen organizador de eventos y Elsa Arendelle la mejor organizadora de eventos de Hollywood no era la excepción. A las 10:00 en punto se encontraba frente al estacionamiento de la constructora en espera de la mujer que tanto la inquietaba, miraba impaciente el reloj deseando que el tiempo transcurriera rápido y pudiera liberarse pronto de la tortura que le aguardaba. Miró de nuevo a la salida de la constructora y entonces la vio, al parecer la pelirroja ya se había percatado de su ubicación y venia en dirección hacia ella. Extrañamente venia sin su habitual ropa de trabajo, esta vez traía puesto un vestido corto y sobre el un lindo chaleco blanco, llevaba sandalias y su peinado de dos trenzas había sido reemplazado por una cola de caballo acompañada de su acostumbrado flequillo a medio lado. Se veía hermosa, tanto, que Elsa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en cuanto la vio, definitivamente era una belleza andante.

Cuando llego al auto la pelirroja abrió la puerta y con toda la naturalidad del mundo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto...

- _Hola Elsa, buenos días._

_- Buenos días Anna, ¿cómo amaneces?... "Que tonta, pues es obvio que amanece más que bien"..._

_- Excelente gracias, ¿me imagino que tú también?_

_- Si, por supuesto..._

_- Que bien, me alegra eso. Y bueno aquí estoy, hoy tengo todo el día libre así que tu solo llévame a los más hermosos vestidos de novia._

_- Eh claro… vamos entonces..._

La rubia veía algo extraño, desde que la conoció la pelirroja siempre había mostrado una actitud un tanto nerviosa, pero esta vez se veía fresca y tranquila, como si su presencia no la incomodara en lo absoluto. No se percibía el más mínimo rastro de tensión en ella, por un instante sintió envidia, como le gustaría poder tener esa misma serenidad ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

-/-

Durante todo el camino ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron con una elegante boutique ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que ese lugar era el sueño de toda novia, estaba llena de hermosos vestidos por doquier, de diversos colores y diseños, desde sencillos a extravagantes, de económicos a costosísimos, había para todos los gustos y presupuestos. Anna echaba un vistazo a su alrededor completamente maravillada con tantas bellezas que veía, parecía una niña chiquita en una tienda de juguetes. Elsa la observaba con detenimiento, pensaba que esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro la hacía ver más bella y más tierna de lo que ya era, le hubiera gustado tanto que esa felicidad fuera por un motivo diferente, uno que no le recordará que dentro de poco la perdería de manera definitiva y para siempre.

Mientras Anna seguía inspeccionando cuanto vestido veía, una de las asesoras del lugar se acercó a Elsa ofreciéndole sus servicios...

- _Buenos días señorita, sea usted bienvenida. Mi nombre es Bella, ¿en qué le puedo servir? _

_- Buenos días Bella, muchas gracias. Mi cuñada y yo venimos en busca de un vestido de novia para ella._ - Contestó Elsa señalando a la pelirroja.

- _OK, para su cuñada tenemos una gran variedad de vestidos hermosísimos, ¿tienen algún modelo en mente?_

_- Eh... bueno yo no, ella lo escogerá a su gusto. Permítame... Anna, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?_

- _¡Claro!_ - Contestó la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia donde Elsa se encontraba.

- _Mira ella es Bella y será nuestra asesora el día de hoy._

- _Oh perfecto, es un placer conocerte Bella, soy Anna._

- _El gusto es mío Anna. Tu cuñada me contó que eres tú la afortunada novia._

- _ ¡Así es, hoy es mi turno de probarme estos hermosísimos vestidos!_

- _Me encanta tu entusiasmo lindura, cuéntame, ¿De los que has visto hay alguno que te haya llamado la atención? ¿O tal vez algún modelo que tengas en mente?_

- _La verdad es que me han gustado casi todos los que he visto, pero en resumidas cuentas, me gustaría un vestido elegante pero sexy, bello pero no muy extravagante, que sea tan blanco como la nieve y bueno, que me haga lucir como toda una princesa. _

_- Vaya, vaya, muy interesantes tus requerimientos. Estoy segura de poder satisfacer tus deseos querida Anna, permíteme un momento, iré en busca de algunos candidatos. _

_- OK, aquí estaré esperándote querida Bella._

La amable mujer se retiró en busca de vestidos que cumplieran con las exigencias de la explicita novia mientras que la rubia y la pelirroja se sentaban en uno de los sofás del establecimiento para esperarla. Elsa había estado escuchando la reciente conversación y también analizando todas las reacciones de su cuñada, se percató de que efectivamente parecía estar disfrutando la experiencia, se veía bastante contenta y nada presionada, una actitud muy distinta a la que había observado la última vez que la vio en aquel bar de su época universitaria. Se conformaba con eso, con que de las dos al menos ella pudiera sentirse feliz…

- _Te ves bastante emocionada..._ - Comento la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

- _Si, lo estoy._

_- mmm… me alegra eso…_

_- (…)_

- _Sabes, creo que este es el sueño de toda mujer o al menos el de la mayoría. Casarte de blanco, siendo tú la reina de la fiesta... ¿No es tu sueño también Elsa?_

- _Bueno yo no le presto mucha atención a esas cosas, siempre he dicho que solo me casare si llego a encontrar a la persona correcta._

- _¿Y qué tal si no la encuentras? ¿O si la encuentras y resulta que no puedes estar con ella?_

- _Entonces no me casare nunca._

- _mmm... ¿Ósea que solo te casarías si llegaras a sentir amor verdadero? ¿Nada de cariño, atracción, compasión o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento?_

_- Si, en cierto modo..._

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "en cierto modo"?_

- _Hay situaciones que ni siquiera el amor verdadero puede cambiar. Por más que se ame, si ese amor más que proteger daña, entonces es mejor olvidar._

- _¿Te rendirías sin luchar? ¿Y si fuera el amor de tu vida Elsa? ¿Lo dejarías ir así de fácil?_

- _Ya te lo dije, todo depende de la situación en la que se esté._

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa por un instante, pero luego volvió a retomar la conversación dando a conocer su punto de vista...

- _Pienso que no hay situación por más difícil que sea que el amor verdadero no pueda vencer, todo depende de ti, de si tu estas dispuesta a luchar por él..._

- _Dime una cosa Anna, ¿Qué tal si esa situación involucrara a terceras personas? ¿Si de tu decisión no dependiera solo tu felicidad si no también la felicidad de las personas que más amas? ¿Qué harías tú en ese caso?_

- _Elegiría aquella que me hiciera feliz, porque al final si esas personas en verdad me aman, mi felicidad es también su felicidad._

- ¿No crees que e_so suena algo egoísta?_

- _Claro que no Elsa, ahora tu no lo entiendes pero confío en que algún día lo harás, por favor piénsalo..._

- _No tengo nada que pensar, yo simplemente no soy así, para mí la felicidad de las personas que amo esta primero que la mía, es todo._

- _Pero Elsa..._

- _¡Pero nada Anna, por favor dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, veo que tú y yo tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes!_

- _Esta bien, no te insisto más..._

El silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos, al poco tiempo Bella apareció en el salón y las invitó a pasar a uno de los cuartos de prueba, allí se encontraban cinco vestidos colgados en una barra, todos lucían absolutamente preciosos, los ojos de Anna se iluminaron en el acto. La tarea no daba espera, eran cinco vestidos los que había que probar así que se pusieron manos a la obra. La novia ingreso con Bella a un pequeño probador mientras que Elsa se quedó esperándola en la comodidad de su silla.

Luego de 15 eternos minutos Bella volvió a aparecer y Elsa agradeció al cielo en cuanto la vio, ya que la espera se estaba tornando demasiado larga...

- _¿Estas lista para ver a tu cuñada usando su primera opción?_

- _¡Por supuesto!_

Al instante apareció frente a ella una hermosísima mujer vestida como los ángeles, usaba un bellísimo vestido blanco estilo sirena que resaltaba toda su anatomía y belleza, su cabello ahora se encontraba recogido y era adornado por un hermoso velo que caía hasta perderse en la cola de su vestido. Lucia perfecta, la rubia se encontraba estupefacta observándola, en todas las bodas que había organizado jamás había contemplado novia más hermosa, se veía simplemente maravillosa...

- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?_ - Preguntó la pelirroja muy interesada en la opinión de su cuñada.

- _Es… es hermoso Anna... _- Contesto la rubia completamente embelesada.

- _Vaya pues me alegra que te haya gustado, empezamos bien entonces._

_- Lo importante es si a ti te gusta..._ - Contestó Elsa.

- _A mí me encanta. Pero bueno, aún nos quedan cuatro opciones más por conocer, así que continuemos..._

El segundo vestido era igual de maravilloso que el primero y en Anna se veía mucho más que perfecto, era adornado por finos encajes y pequeños cristales que cubrían todo el largo de las mangas hasta la cola. En el medio tenía una franja plateada que resaltaba la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja y su escote en forma de V le daba ese toque de sensualidad sin dejar nada a la vulgaridad. Elsa no podía parar de suspirar, ver a esa mujer vestida de esa forma le estaba arrancando todos los suspiros que no había tenido en toda su vida.

Llego el turno del tercero, era un vestido simplemente adorable. En la parte superior era strapless sin mangas, con un escote en forma de corazón que destacaba a la perfección los atributos de la novia y por detrás dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su espalda. En la parte inferior era acampanado y hermosos bordados lo adornaban. La pelirroja usaba guantes blancos y una pequeña tiara que la hacían lucir como una verdadera princesa, no hacían falta títulos de nobleza para definirla como tal, solo con verla vestida de esa manera la rubia no tuvo dudas de que en verdad lo era.

Cuando llego la cuarta opción se encontraron con un vestido mucho más sencillo que los anteriores pero sin dejar de ser hermoso, era ceñido al cuerpo de inicio a fin, un lindo lazo ubicado en la cintura servía de único adorno y el bello velo se alargaba casi hasta tocar el piso. Todo en Anna se veía exquisito, por más sencillo que fuera su sola belleza bastaba para hacerlo brillar.

Solo faltaba un vestido más por conocer, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el par de cuñadas llego al lugar. Al principio la tarea de encontrar un vestido parecía ser sencilla para la novia, pero a medida que se probaba uno tras otro su indecisión crecía más, todos le fascinaban, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para decidirse por uno. Elsa estaba igual o peor de indecisa que ella, todo en Anna lo veía perfecto, así que sin importar cual escogiera ella siempre la iba a ver hermosa, la verdad es que la organizadora de bodas no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en esta oportunidad.

- _Chicas me tengo que retirar un segundo, por favor continúen con la prueba del último vestido que yo enseguida regreso..._ – Informo la asesora Bella a sus clientas.

- _¡Ok Bella, te esperamos! _– Respondió la rubia.

Anna seguía en el probador colocándose el quinto vestido, Elsa la esperaba sentada a las afueras del mismo hasta que de repente un bello rostro se asomó por aquella puerta…

- _Elsa necesito que me ayudes…_

- _¿Ayudarte con qué?_

- _Con el vestido, yo sola no puedo ponérmelo._

_- Oh… ya veo… _

_- (…)_

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir a ayudarme o no? _– Insistió la pelirroja al ver que su cuñada seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

- _¡Eh, si claro!…_ - Contesto Elsa por fin poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al probador.

Al entrar por casi se infarta, se dio cuenta de que Anna solo estaba usando sostén y panty, unos bastante sexys de por sí, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener la mandíbula en su sitio y no dejar caer la baba en ese momento. Dios, jamás había visto tanta belleza en una sola mujer, no podía dejar de apreciar su perfecto, voluptuoso y tonificado cuerpo, verla así tan ligera de ropa era un completo deleite para cualquiera…

- _Sigo esperando que me ayudes Elsa…_ - Comento la pelirroja pícaramente luego de ver el estado de embebecimiento en el que se encontraba la rubia.

- _¿Ah?..._ – Contesto Elsa todavía embobada.

- _El vestido… que me ayudes con el vestido…_ - Contesto divertida la pelirroja enseñándole el vestido que tenía en sus manos.

- _¡Oh sí, enseguida!_ - Respondió nuevamente la rubia bastante aturdida.

Con cuidado fue ayudándola a subirse la prenda, esta tenía una tela bastante fina así que se aseguraba de hacerlo con sutileza. Elsa lo estaba intentando pero en su interior tenia los nervios de punta, Anna se encontraba a centímetros, usando tan escasa ropa y casi chocando con ella a causa del reducido espacio, el más mínimo roce de su piel la hacía estremecer, era como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo de principio a fin. Para colmo de sus males, como si tanta tentación no fuera suficiente, los recuerdos de aquella noche vinieron a su mente provocándole los más pecaminosos pensamientos, definitivamente no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, si a la más dura de las pruebas o a la más implacable de las torturas, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que rogar a cuanto santo conocía para que por favor sus instintos no la traicionaran, para que por favor no terminara cometiendo otra locura.

Empezó colocando con delicadeza las finas mangas en los hombros de la pelirroja, luego le dio media vuelta y poco a poco fue acomodando el vestido en la parte trasera, la espalda solo estaba cubierta por una fina tela de transparencias que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, cerro con paciencia la larga línea de broches y luego se volvió a colocar frente a ella para asegurarse de que el escote estuviese correcto en su sitio. Al instante se encontró con un pronunciado escote en forma de V, noto que este se amoldaba a la perfección en los magistrales pechos de aquella mujer como si de un molde a la medida se hubiese mandado a hacer, una divinidad en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era el turno de las zapatillas, como príncipe de cuento de hadas se arrodillo y coloco cada una en los pequeños pies de su cuñada. El último detalle era la bella tiara con cristales que adornaría el hermoso cabello rojizo de la novia, la tomo en sus manos y lentamente fue colocándola asegurándose de no dañar el bello peinado que llevaba, una vez estuvo en su sitio la tarea había sido terminada.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con esos celestiales ojos azules que la miraban con ternura, con ese vestido una perfecta combinación de inocencia y sensualidad recayó sobre aquella mujer, no solo lucia como una princesa, lucía como una verdadera diosa, definitivamente no podía haber novia más perfecta en el mundo. Le sonrió con dulzura y con sinceras palabras le hizo saber su punto de vista...

- _Te ves sumamente bella Anna, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida…_

Una linda sonrisa se asomó también en los labios de la pelirroja, escuchar esas palabras la llenaron de complacencia, no podía sentirse más satisfecha...

_- Muchas gracias por el halago, sin querer ya me has ayudado con mi decisión, este es el vestido que quiero._

_- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Si todavía no te has visto?_

_- No es necesario que lo haga, si a ti te gusta entonces a mí también._

_- ¿Tanto confías en mis gustos?_

_- Confió más en ti de lo que tú crees Elsa…_

Era cierto, aun no se había visto en un espejo pero no le hacía falta hacerlo para saber que ya había encontrado el vestido correcto. Definitivamente no podría escoger uno mejor que ese, mejor que aquel con el que había logrado deslumbrar a la mujer de sus pensamientos, solo eso le bastaba para que fuera perfecto.

Elsa se preguntaba si su hermano tendría idea de cuan afortunado era, cuanto daría ella por estar en su lugar, por ser ella quien tuviera tan esplendida oportunidad. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si no hubiera tantos impedimentos, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes... Su expresión poco a poco se fue tornando a una de tristeza, ver a Anna vestida de esa manera y saber que ese atuendo no sería para ella era su peor castigo, le dolía tanto lo que ese vestido significaba.

No podía permanecer un instante más viendo la causa de su desdicha, dio media vuelta con toda intención de alejarse de allí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la pelirroja la detuvo en su camino...

- _Elsa espera... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo que te incomodara?_

- _¡No Anna, tú no has hecho nada, la única que ha hecho estupideces aquí soy yo, así que tranquila!_

_- Elsa si tan solo dejaras..._

_- ¿Si dejara que Anna?_

_- Si dejaras que fuera tu corazón el que te guiara, todo sería tan diferente…_

_- Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, déjame ir por favor._

_- Si no quieres que tu corazón te guíe entonces déjame a mi hacerlo, por favor tan solo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que..._

_- ¿Anna querida ya estas lista?_... - Interrumpió la asesora Bella regresando de su ausencia.

En el encierro de aquel probador se encontraban dos mujeres mirándose fijamente, una suplicándole a la otra que le hiciera caso a su corazón y la otra resistiéndose ante lo que sus sentimientos desesperadamente le ordenaban, era una dura encrucijada en la que ninguna de las dos lograba salir victoriosa, en la que encontrar una salida parecía ser imposible. La rubia ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con aquello, había reprimido sus deseos a tal punto que sentía ya no poder soportarlo más, inmediatamente se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja saliendo de allí con urgencia, encontrándose nuevamente con Bella quien aún esperaba una respuesta desde afuera...

- _Si Bella, Anna ya escogió su vestido de novia, la quinta opción es la ganadora._

_- ¡Oh perfecto! Ese vestido es hermosísimo, lucirá maravillosa el día de su boda._

_- Así es, de eso no tengo la menor duda..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola a todos!

Por aquí estoy nuevamente dejandoles esta actualización apresurada, la verdad es que no pensaba publicarla hasta final de semana pero me temo que esos días tendré inconvenientes de tiempo así que decidí adelantarme un poco. Lo cierto es que yo también soy lectora de Fanfictions y se perfectamente lo que se siente el tener que esperar por una actualización, por eso como autora intento reducir su espera lo menos posible, aunque ello signifique una ardua carrera contra reloj n_n

Les cuento que en el próximo cap las cosas se complicaran un poco mas para las chicas, algo inesperado ocurrirá, lo cual aumentara el drama a nivel 1000 si no es mas, así que bueno, no se lo pierdan!

Me despido de ustedes agradeciendo su interés en esta historia, solo deseo que la inspiración me siga acompañando para poder seguir haciéndola de su agrado.

Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima!

**Alice:** jajaja siii, hasta yo me sorprendo de la fuerza de voluntad de Elsa, la verdad no se como lo hace, yo tampoco me hubiera resistido XD Y bueno, veo que tienes muchooo interés en que esto se consume de una vez por todas, solo te pido un poquito de paciencia, te prometo que sabre recompensartela ;) Cuídate!

**KikiCai94:** Y no has visto nada, no tienes idea del suplicio por el que Elsa tendrá que pasar... :'(

**Caeli18:** jejeje q linda... :3 Es un alivio saber que ya no te torturo tanto y como la intensión es no seguir haciéndolo, hice caso a tu petición y no me tardé nadita :D Ahora se que te gustan los abrazos y por eso te mando otra docena de abracitos de oso, cuídate mucho, mucho! ;D

**Love Girl:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, se que el final no fue el que muchos esperaban pero para la trama de la historia era necesario que así fuera. Y si, como ya te has dado cuenta la tensión que viven nuestras protagonistas es infinita, la verdad es que no se que haría yo en su lugar, uff demasiada tensión sexual para mi gusto :P

**Marymontoya17:** Ok... Ahora mi vida corre peligro, perfecto... O.o Se que querías ver algo mas, pero en serio que ese no era el capitulo indicado, de veras :/ Te digo que a Anna le costara, para Elsa no es fácil dejarse llevar cuando tiene tantos miedos en su cabeza, solo te pido paciencia, créeme que valdrá la pena!


	14. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 14.**

**"Sorpresas"**

- _¿Kristoff acaso piensas acabar tu solo con las palomitas?... ¡Deja algo para tu pobre hermana!_

- _Oh tienes razón... Discúlpame lo que pasa es que esta peli me despierta el apetito, ya quiero ver si Katniss logra salir ilesa de esos dichosos juegos..._

- _jajaja la verdad es que no te culpo, el solo nombre basta para que el apetito se despierte, no pensé que te gustaran los juegos del hambre hermano..._

- _Bueno no la había visto antes, pero en cuanto vi el DVD en la tienda de vídeo me llamo la atención y termine comprando no uno si no los dos que han salido de la saga._

- _Ósea que apenas estamos viendo el primero y tú ya arrasaste con las palomitas, ya veo que tendré que ir por más..._

- _Para reivindicarme y para que veas lo buen hermano que soy, esta vez seré yo quien haga las palomitas, así que tu quédate tranquilita hermanita._

- _Mmm... ¿Seguro que no harás un incendio en la cocina?_

- _¿Pero por quien me tomas eh? Si yo soy todo un chef, ¿Cómo crees que no voy a poder con unas simples palomitas?_

- _Bueno yo solo decía..._

- _Ok, ok, un día de estos te voy a hacer uno de mis manjares para que veas como desaparezco esa errónea impresión que tienes de mí._

- _Mientras no me envenenes..._

- _Te callaré esa boca, ya lo veras..._ - Respondió el muchacho con tono juguetón golpeando levemente el brazo de la rubia.

El par de hermanos se encontraba disfrutando de una noche de películas en casa tal y como lo habían acordado días atrás, recordando viejos tiempos cuando hasta altas horas de la noche solían hacerlo.

Después de lo ocurrido con Anna a Elsa le había costado muchísimo poder tratar a Kristoff con la misma naturalidad, fue un arduo trabajo en el que poco a poco fue haciéndose a la idea de que eso era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a vivir, no quería que la relación que tenía con su hermano cambiara, así que puso su mayor esfuerzo en aprender a disfrutar de su compañía sin que los indebidos sentimientos que la aquejaban se interpusieran.

No podía decir lo mismo de su relación con la pelirroja, era un caso completamente opuesto en el que ella misma se había encargado de construir una enorme muralla entre las dos, intentaba evitarla tanto como podía y no era porque no quisiera verla ya que en su interior se estaba muriendo de ganas por tenerla cerca, lo único cierto era que para su fortuna o para su desgracia el hielo parecía haberse apoderado de su atormentado corazón, congelándolo a tal punto que estaba perdiendo la dura batalla contra la razón.

- _Elsy en dos días es el cumpleaños de mamá, ¿has pensado en cómo vamos a celebrarlo?_

_- Por supuesto que lo he pensado, creo que podríamos organizarle una pequeña reunión en casa, no se invitemos a sus amigos más cercanos y así hacemos que pase un rato agradable._

_- Me suena la idea... Hagámoslo, pero que sea una sorpresa, no le digamos nada hasta ese día._

_- ¡Vale, que así sea!_

_-/-_

Los dos días siguientes los hermanos se concentraron en la preparación del agasajo para su madre, secretos iban y venían, la señora Jane sabía que algo extraño se traía ese par, pero los condenados eran buenos para hablar en clave, por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar que era lo que estaban tramando. Elsa y Kristoff se divertían al ver los intentos fallidos de su madre por descubrir su sorpresa, reconocían que tenía potencial como detective, pero aún le hacía falta aprender ciertas técnicas si algún día quería ganar un caso en contra de sus queridos hijitos.

La noche de la sorpresa llegó, Kristoff se había encargado de distraer a su progenitora con el pretexto de que lo acompañara al centro comercial para comprarle su regalo, Elsa por su parte se había quedado en casa terminando de organizar todo y recibiendo a los invitados. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que su madre apareciera por esa puerta y así todos los presentes la recibieran con el tradicional "¡Sorpresa!".

La espera continuaba cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces, esa era la señal que había acordado con Kristoff por lo que inmediatamente supo que el momento había llegado...

- _¡Ya están aquí! ¿Todos listos?_

- _¡Si, listos! _- Contesto el grupo que la acompañaba.

La rubia se fue a la entrada para recibirlos. Cuando abrió la puerta...

- _¡Sorpresa!_ - Gritaron emocionados tanto ella como los invitados.

Dicha emoción paso a convertirse en desconcierto cuando vio que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta no era precisamente su madre. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que su cuñada con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mano en el pecho, signos del susto tan tremendo que se había llevado después de tan inesperado recibimiento.

- _Oh Anna, eres tú... _

_- Si soy yo, creo que aquí hubo una confusión..._ - Contesto la pelirroja tratando aun de calmar su agitado corazón luego de aquella impresión.

De repente risas empezaron a escucharse al interior de la casa, eran los invitados a quienes les había parecido bastante divertida la escena. Elsa y Anna no pudieron evitar contagiarse al instante, tal parece que habían sido protagonistas del primer acto bochornoso de la fiesta.

Luego del divertido momento Anna ya se encontraba dentro de la vivienda unida al grupo de invitados quienes de nuevo aguardaban por la presencia de la cumplimentada. Elsa también estaba esperando sentada frente a ella mirando impacientemente su reloj, desesperada por la tardanza de su hermano y de su madre.

- _Ya deben estar llegando Elsa, tranquila..._ - Dijo la pelirroja con la intención de apaciguar un poco la impaciencia de la rubia.

- _Mmm... Ya deberían estar aquí hace rato, le dije a Kristoff que no se demorara tanto._

_- A lo mejor tu mama se entretuvo en el centro comercial, tu sabes cómo somos las mujeres cuando nos vamos de compras._

_- Si, a lo mejor..._

_- (...)_

_- Te quedo muy lindo todo… -_ Comento de nuevo la pelirroja.

- _Gracias..._ - Contesto Elsa sin alargar el tema.

- _¿Dónde puedo colocar el regalo de la señora Jane?_

- _Ven dámelo, yo lo guardo..._

Anna se acercó y le entregó el regalo a su cuñada. Durante el movimiento sus manos se vieron unidas por un instante pero la rubia termino apartándolas bruscamente alejándose con el obsequio. Para la pelirroja ese definitivamente no había sido un acto de reflejo, ese no era más que otro de los desaires de aquella mujer los cuales se habían vuelto muy comunes en los últimos tiempos. Era más que evidente que esa noche Elsa tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar su actitud distante hacia ella, hasta ahora sus intentos por acercarse habían sido un completo fracaso, nunca antes se había sentido tan rechazada en toda su vida y lo peor era que ese rechazo provenía precisamente de esa persona que tanto le importaba, ingrediente que obviamente lo hacía aún más frustrante.

A los pocos minutos se volvió a escuchar el timbre, esta vez Elsa se aseguró de echar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta con la intensión de no incurrir en otro recibimiento equivocado. Efectivamente eran su madre y Kristoff, así que una vez aclarada la duda...

- _¡Sorpresa!_

La señora Jane se demostró bastante sorprendida, enseguida entendió cuál era el misterio de sus amados retoños. Los rodeo en un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndoles el bello gesto, luego se dirigió al interior de la casa saludando al resto de invitados.

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños señora Jane!_ - Dijo la pelirroja dándole un efusivo abrazo a su suegra.

- _¡Muchas gracias mi querida Anna! Así que tú también eres cómplice en todo esto..._

_- Bueno solo un poco, en realidad sus hijos son los que tienen todo el crédito._

_- mmm ya veo, de cualquier forma muchas gracias por estar aquí, estás en tu casa corazón así que diviértete._

_- Si señora, usted igual. Es su fiesta, diviértase mucho._

_- Claro que si Annita, ten por seguro que lo haré._

La reunión transcurría con normalidad, los invitados parecían estar disfrutando de la velada al igual que la cumplimentada. Elsa seguía evitando a Anna tanto como podía mientras que esta última inútilmente seguía en su intento por acercarse. Kristoff por momentos acompañaba a los amigos de la familia y en otros acompañaba a su novia, sin tener la más mínima sospecha de la tensión que se desataba entre su hermana y su prometida.

La rubia se fue a la cocina en busca de algunos aperitivos, estaba tomando una de las bandejas cuando siente que alguien toca su hombro, inmediatamente voltea y se encuentra de nuevo con esos preciosos ojos azules, ojos que se habían convertido en su adoración y en su tormento...

- _¡Anna me asustaste!... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Quiero hablar contigo._

_- ¿Hablar de qué?... Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…_

_- ¿Estas segura Elsa? ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la forma tan estúpida como has estado evitándome todo este tiempo?_

- _¡Mira Anna no pienso discutir contigo ahora, es el cumpleaños de mi madre y lo único que me importa es que ella lo disfrute, así que te agradezco que dejes de perseguirme. Mejor vete a acompañar a tu novio que al fin y al cabo con él es con quien debes estar!_

Sin más, la rubia esquivo a Anna quien se encontraba frente a ella con toda la intención de retirarse y cortar de una vez por todas con aquella conversación, pero la pelirroja volvió a tomarla por el brazo haciendo que por poco se cayeran al suelo los aperitivos que Elsa sostenía en sus manos...

- _¡Maldición Anna! ¡Suéltame!_

_- ¡No Elsa! ¡Ya me tienes harta con esta actitud! ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como niña chiquita y hablamos como el par de mujeres adultas que somos?_

El azul de los ojos de la rubia se había intensificado a causa de la rabia, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y encaro de nuevo a su cuñada...

_- ¡Porque no me da la gana! ¡No entiendes que lo último que quiero es hablar contigo!_

_- ¿Tanto me odias?_

_- ¡Por Dios Anna... no salgas con cosas que no vienen al caso!_

_- ¡Pues eso es lo que demuestras con tu actitud, te comportas como si me odiaras!_

_- Si me comporto así es porque tú no me dejas otra alternativa, tú no quieres entender que la distancia entre nosotras es lo mejor, que debemos evitar a toda costa que lo que pasó aquella noche se vuelva a repetir, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?_

_- ¡Porque por más que intento comprenderlo mi corazón se resiste a ello, porque por más que quiera no puedo evitar sentir esa necesitad de estar cerca de ti, porque tu indiferencia y tu desprecio me destroza, porque ese recuerdo sigue vivo en mi mente y en mi piel y por más que he querido borrarlo no puedo, simplemente no puedo!_

_- Por favor no lo hagas más difícil, por favor te lo ruego... - _imploro la rubia al ver como las pupilas de Anna eran inundadas por las lágrimas.

- _¡Yo te amo Elsa, me enamore de ti sin remedio, esa es la única verdad!_

La expresión de Elsa se suavizo al instante con aquella confesión, en su interior una profunda emoción invadió su corazón al saber que la mujer que amaba también correspondía a sus sentimientos con tal intensidad, pero el recordar lo prohibido de ese amor hizo que resurgiera todo su dolor y su tristeza, el saber que aunque fuera correspondida jamás sería capaz de estar con la mujer que su hermano también amaba la derrumbaba. Sus ojos devolvieron la mirada de desesperación de la pelirroja, tratando de demostrar la fortaleza que poco a poco se le agotaba…

- _Anna no me hagas esto, ese amor es algo que jamás podrá ser y lo sabes..._

_- Es que no soy yo, es algo que me rebasa, algo que sencillamente no puedo controlar._

_- Tienes que olvidarte de mí, por tu bien, por el mío, por el de todos, tienes que hacerlo._

- _¿Cómo lo hago?... Si lo sabes por favor dímelo..._

- _La lejanía... la lejanía y el tiempo es lo único que se me ocurre._

- _Pero es que yo no quiero que te alejes, tu lejanía me hace aún más daño. _

_- Al principio duele, pero en cuanto hayas olvidado el dolor habrá desaparecido. - _Insistía Elsa mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

- _Se me hace tan difícil la idea de olvidarte, tan difícil..._

La distancia era demasiado pequeña y la necesidad era demasiado grande, las dos estaban unidas compartiendo el mismo dolor, el mismo castigo de estar viviendo un amor prohibido, sus corazones pedían a gritos una oportunidad, una grieta que permitiera la salida de tantos sentimientos retenidos. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando la voz de alguien conocido acabo con la intimidad del momento, su sola presencia basto para que el miedo se apoderara de ellas...

- _¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?_

_- ¡Mamá!… yo... yo estaba…_

_- Ayudándome señora Jane, sentí una molestia en mi ojo y Elsa estaba revisándome... - _Intervino la pelirroja quitándole la palabra a la rubia.

La señora se quedó muda por unos segundos, segundos que para Anna y para Elsa fueron eternos…

_- mmm ya veo… ¿Anna porque no te regresas con Kristoff?, él estaba preguntando por ti hace unos momentos._

_- Si señora, voy con el…_

Anna se fue dejando a Elsa a solas con su madre. En su interior la rubia presentía que algo no estaba bien, esa mirada recelosa que su mamá tenía puesta sobre ella no le daba buena espina, su mayor temor era que la situación tan comprometedora en la que las había encontrado fuera suficiente para que esta se diera cuenta de los sentimientos clandestinos que había entre ella y su cuñada.

- _Me voy a repartir estos aperitivos… - _Dijo con el propósito de retirarse y escapar por fin de la mirada intimidante de su progenitora.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera cumplir su cometido la señora la tomo por el brazo impidiéndole la salida…

- _¡Espera Elsa!_

_- ¿Si mamá?_

_- ¿No me vas a decir la verdad de lo que está pasando?_

Si antes Elsa sentía miedo ahora estaba muerta de terror, su temor se había hecho realidad, su madre definitivamente sospechaba algo…

_- ¿La verdad sobre qué?_

_- Sobre lo que está pasando entre Anna y tú._

_- Entre Anna y yo no está pasando nada, no sé a qué te refieres._

- _¡Elsa no me mientas, te conozco mejor que nadie así que puedes mentirle a cualquiera menos a mí!_

_- ¡Mamá por favor, en verdad no pasa nada!_

_- Ok, si no pasa nada entonces explícame, ¿Por qué estabas a punto de besarla?_

La rubia abrió los ojos como si quisieran salirse de sus órbitas al tiempo que su corazón parecía querer estallar a causa de tanto nervio…

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no iba a besarla!_

_- ¡No me quieras pasar por tonta Elsa, era obvio que ustedes iban a besarse, y en la boca que es lo peor de todo! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

_- Mamá yo… _

En definitivo la rubia ya no sabía que más decir ni que más hacer, no había forma de persuadir a su progenitora con algo que para ella era más que evidente, una profunda vergüenza se sumó a los infinitos nervios que la invadían, se sentía completamente incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su madre…

- _¡Dios mío Elsa!... No me digas que…_

La expresión de la señora Jane se había tornado a una de horror, se llevó la mano a su boca como signo de lo desconcertante que era para ella la verdad que estaba descubriendo, miraba a su hija como tratando de encontrar el más mínimo indicio que le dijera que lo que sospechaba no era cierto, pero mientras más miraba a Elsa más confirmaba su temor...

_- ¿Elsa cómo pudiste? ¡Es la prometida de tu hermano!_

_- ¡Madre te juro que he hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, lo último que quiero en esta vida es dañar a mi hermano, si lo hiciera ni yo misma me lo perdonaría, no sabes el calvario por el que he tenido que pasar, no tienes ni la más mínima idea!_

_- ¿Y Anna? ¿Cómo puede Anna hacerle esto a mi hijo?_

_- ¡Ella tampoco tiene la culpa, ninguna de las dos la tiene, ninguna de nosotras quiso sentir esto mamá!_

La desconcertada señora se quedó muda analizando a su hija, la seguía mirando con desatino al tiempo que trataba de procesar toda esa información, un solo nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza, el de su hijo quien sin lugar a dudas sería el más perjudicado con la alarmante situación…

_- No me quiero ni imaginar el desastre que se desataría si Kristoff llegara a enterarse, el en verdad ama a esa mujer, si supiera que ella y su propia hermana... Dios mío, pobre de mi hijo…_

_- ¡Eso nunca pasara porque yo no pienso interponerme en la felicidad de Kristoff, seria completamente incapaz de hacerlo!_

_- ¿Si eres incapaz de hacerlo entonces porque te encontré a punto de besar a su novia? ¿Aquí en mi propia casa, casi frente a las narices de tu hermano? ¡No tienes el más mínimo pudor, ninguna de las dos lo tiene, te desconozco por completo Elsa!_

_- Sé que no tengo justificación alguna, lo único que puedo decir es perdón, mil veces perdón..._

_- ¡No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte, bien que lo sabes!_

Los ojos de Elsa empezaron a ser invadidos por las lágrimas, las duras palabras de su madre la hacían sentir como la peor de las basuras, mucho peor de lo que ella ya se sentía que era, había llegado el momento que tanto temía, aquel en el que tuviera que enfrentarse a los reproches y acusaciones de los seres que más amaba, era algo que difícilmente podía soportar. Se quedó callada con su vista clavada en el piso sin poder decir algo más, sintiéndose completamente derrotada ante la mirada acusadora de su madre, ninguna de las reprensiones de su niñez y adolescencia había sido tan dura como la que ahora estaba enfrentando, ninguna había sido tan vergonzosa y tan dolorosa a la vez…

- _¡Elsa por tu bien y por el de tu hermano debes terminar con esto, si en verdad amas a esta familia debes hacerlo!_

_¡Mamá si fuera por mí me iría hoy mismo y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas, pero le prometí a mi hermano que le daría la boda perfecta y debo cumplir mi promesa, en cuanto la haya cumplido me marcharé y el podrá ser feliz con la mujer que ama, yo amo a esta familia más de lo que me amo a mi misma, así que solo por eso puedes estar tranquila!_

_- ¡Dudo seriamente que esa boda sea lo mejor para tu hermano!_

_- ¿Qué?... Pero si el anhela esa boda…_

_- ¡Sí, la anhela porque mi hijo esta cegado con esa mujer, pero lo cierto es que ella no lo merece! ¡Antes la creía la mujer perfecta para él, la estimaba e incluso llegue a considerarla como a una hija, pero ahora, ahora ha perdido todo mi respeto y mi confianza, ella fue capaz de involucrarse con mis dos hijos, todavía no me cabe en la cabeza como fue capaz de llegar a tanto, alguien que hace algo así no puede ser santo de mi devoción, por supuesto que no!_

_- ¡Estas juzgando muy duro a Anna, ya te dije que ni ella ni yo buscamos sentir esto!_

- _Puede que no, ¿Pero qué dices de la forma como esa mujer engaña a mi hijo mientras te sonsaca a ti también?... ¡Yo vi que fue ella quien vino a buscarte Elsa, tú has estado evitándola pero ella te persigue, aunque no lo creas yo me doy cuenta de todo!_

_- Lo único que puedo decirte es que mi hermano la ama, es su adoración, así que frente a eso ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada._

_- Lastimosamente no, pero ya me encargare de ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a esa…_

_- ¡Mamá por favor!_

Elsa y su madre continuaban inmersas en tan intensa discusión cuando de repente la presencia de la persona que era el centro de la conversación las interrumpió…

- _Elsy, mamá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso están discutiendo?_

_- Eh... No hijo como crees, tú hermana y yo solo estamos conversando._

_- mmm… es que me pareció oírlas discutir…_

_- No te preocupes, no es nada de eso. _- Insistió nuevamente la señora Jane.

_- Bueno, yo vine a buscarte a ti Elsy, lo que pasa es que tienes visita…_

_- ¿Visita?... ¿De quién se trata? – _Preguntó Elsa girándose en dirección a su hermano luego de haber secado las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro_._

_- Es un hombre el que te busca y acaba de presentarse como tu novio..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Y bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo cargado con mas dosis de drama, hasta yo me sorprendo de todo el drama que escribo de veras... Espero no vayan a pensar que soy una melodramática de lo peor, les aseguro que no hay nada mas alejado de la realidad, solo que me encantan las historias de este tipo que le vamos a hacer, ojala que a ustedes también! u.u

Como ven todo este embrollo cada vez se complica mas, no se si estoy siendo muy malvada o que, pero como sufren mis preciosas chicas :'(

De nuevo les sugiero que no se pierdan el que sigue, muchas gracias por seguir dándole vida a este fic con sus muestras de apoyo.

Muchísimos saludos a todos. Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Yara sosa: **Por favor aguanta, no te me infartes porque si no quien me lee? :S. Siento el no haberte podido ayudar antes con tu historia, la verdad es que he tenido unos días bastante atareados, pero veo que ya la publicaste, si tienes alguna duda adicional con gusto puedo colaborarte. Muchas gracias por seguir el Fic, cuídate! n_n

**Alice:** jajaja Nooo tampoco es que te considere una pervertida, ni mas faltaba XD Yo se perfectamente que esas son las escenas que uno mas espera leer en un fic, créeme que no eres la única :P Pero tu misma lo has dicho, aveces lo bueno tarda en llegar, solo espera un poco que la historia cada vez se pone mas intensa. Saluditos! :D

**Love Girl:** La verdad es que si, Elsa es la que mas tiene que perder, por eso creo que su actitud es un tanto comprensible. Y como ya te diste cuenta... Sí, mas drama :') Espero te haya gustado este capi también y que jamas te deje de parecer maravillosa mi historia n_n Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

**KikiCai94:** Y pues aquí tienes el cap, espero también te haya gustado! ;)

**RitSunny:** Oww y a mi me emociona mas que digas eso, muchas gracias por preferir mi historia, mi anhelo es seguir haciéndola de tu preferencia n_n Tu deseo se cumplió y aquí tienes el capitulo siguiente, ojala que como los demás también te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias! :D

**YuriLover24:** Buen punto! Tienes razón, esa es una decisión trascendental que Anna deberá tomar si quiere estar con Elsa, lo que pasa es que la rubia tampoco da señales de querer que ella lo haga, tal vez ese sea el empujonsito que necesita la pelirroja para decidirse... Quien sabe, ya veremos en que termina todo este enredo ;)

**Guest:** La verdad es que eso seria el acabose... Solo te digo que no te apartes de la historia, ya te darás cuenta cual es el desenlace de todo esto! Saludos! ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Huy pero que lata la del tal profesor Osbaldo, de verdad que uno como estudiante se encuentra con unos personajes... Pero bueno, por lo menos te dejó tantito de tiempo y pudiste leer los dos caps de seguido :) Ahora, en cuanto a la actitud de Elsa la verdad es que si, su situación es bastante complicada, no importa lo que haga la posibilidad de que Kristoff sufra es altísima, así que bueno, ella deberá pensar muy bien la decisión que toma, al final es quien tiene la respuesta en sus manos. Por otro lado, me encanta que te guste mi forma de escribir *-* Es algo que apenas estoy descubriendo porque como ya dije antes nunca había hecho algo así, por eso saber que puedo hacer que mis lectores mantengan la emoción en mis escritos es totalmente gratificante :') Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero lograr que mantengas tu atención en ella. Cuídate mucho, ah y saludos al profe Osbaldo XD

**Rawr-uke:** jejeje siii que se la juegue :P Creo que todos queremos eso, ya veremos si te hace caso ;) Me alegra que te encante mi fic y bueno aquí estoy siguiéndolo como pediste, gracias por comentar!

**Caeli18:** ¡Yay! y a mi me emociona saber que una actualización mía logra subirte el animo, no te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra :') De veras que ya no quiero seguir torturándote, osea dime, ¿que hago?... Lo que me pidas lo haré, en serio... Si quieres abrazos, pues aquí te mando un montononon de ellos, con todo mi cariño de mi para ti desde la distancia :3 Pero ya por fa, no sufras :/ Ojala y el cap de hoy te haya gustado porque de no ser así entonces si me sentiré la peor torturadora del mundísimo u_u! Cuídate, besos por si los abrazos no alcanzan! :$


	15. Decisiones

**Capítulo 15**

**"Decisiones"**

La rubia aún no terminaba de reponerse de la intensa discusión que acababa de tener con su madre luego de que esta se enterara de los turbios sentimientos existentes entre ella y la mujer que dentro de poco se convertiría en la esposa de su propio hermano. Cuando de repente, este último ingresa sin previo aviso a aquella cocina estando a punto de escuchar la delicada situación que directamente lo afectaba, dándole una noticia que termino por enredar aún más su ya atormentada cabeza. ¿Había escuchado mal o su hermano le había dicho que su novio se encontraba allí, en su casa, ahora?...

- _Kristoff si es otra más de tus bromas en serio no estoy de ánimos para..._

_- ¡No es ninguna broma, estoy hablando muy en serio, el famoso productor de cine está aquí hermanita!_

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en el acto y su corazón de nuevo empezó a palpitar con fuerza, no se esperaba una noticia como esa y mucho menos en ese momento, en el cual sentía sus emociones al límite sintiéndose completamente incapaz de pensar con coherencia, definitivamente era el peor de los días para que Hans apareciera.

- _¿No piensas ir a recibir a tu novio Elsa?_ - Dijo la señora Jane manteniendo esa mirada matadora con la que ahora veía a su hija luego de aquel descubrimiento.

- _Si mamá, ya voy... _ - Contesto la rubia con resignación y nerviosismo, saliendo de aquella cocina para reencontrarse con el hombre que la esperaba.

Al entrar a la sala lo primero que diviso fue a un elegante y apuesto caballero que se encontraba de espaldas sin percatarse aún de su presencia en el recinto. Mientras avanzaba en su encuentro giro su vista hacia su costado y entonces allí la vio a ella también, Anna estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada puesta sobre ella siguiéndola en cada paso que daba. Elsa no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que querían expresar esos hermosos ojos celestes, reflejaban tantas cosas a la vez, solo podía distinguir una sola cosa y era porque en su interior ella también la estaba sintiendo, esa cosa tenia nombre propio, se llamaba preocupación.

Ya se encontraba justo detrás del hombre que había ido a recibir pero ella seguía sin decir nada. La tensión que la agobiaba era incalculable y mucho más cuando sabía que Anna estaba allí observando todos sus movimientos, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue tocar el hombro de Hans sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El muchacho dio media vuelta y en cuanto la vio una inmensa sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro, irradiaba pura felicidad, como si acabara de ver el más maravilloso de los regalos...

- _¡Oh mi amor, por fin! _

Dijo completamente emocionado lanzándose sobre la rubia y besándola con adoración. Elsa se quedó estupefacta sin responder al contacto y tampoco sin oponerse, permitiendo al muchacho seguir con la sorpresiva demostración de afecto.

Al ver esa escena la pelirroja sintió desgarrarse por dentro, se llevó la mano a su pecho como queriendo contener la avalancha de dolor que estaba padeciendo, sentía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear, de hacer cualquier cosa que permitiera sacar la desesperante sensación que la aquejaba, desde la perdida de sus padres y la muerte de su abuela jamás había experimentado tan cruel sufrimiento.

Hans terminó de besar a la rubia mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su fino rostro con delicadeza...

- _No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe mi vida..._

Elsa también lo miraba sin saber exactamente qué decir, tenia de nuevo frente a ella al hombre que tantas veces le había demostrado su afecto y su cariño a través de bellas acciones, aquel que se había convertido en su ángel cuando ella más lo necesitaba, ese que había logrado despertar el lindo sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo en ella nadie despertaba, todo eso antes de que apareciera en su vida aquella mujer poniendo su perfecto mundo de cabeza. ¿Que debía hacer ahora que los tenia a los dos allí tan cerca? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente por su novio ahora que alguien más invadía su corazón? ¿Acaso era la presencia de ese hombre la salvación que tanto necesitaba? ¿Una señal tal vez?...

Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar toda la confusión y nerviosismo que sentía, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos de tal manera que le permitieran decir algo pertinente al pelirrojo que aún esperaba atento una respuesta...

- _Yo también te extrañe... Amor..._

La distancia a la que Anna se encontraba era suficiente como para poder escuchar las palabras que Elsa había sacado de su boca, esas escasas palabras bastaron para terminar de acribillar su ya agonizante corazón, era la última punzada que necesitaba recibir para que el dolor se hiciera verdaderamente insoportable. De inmediato se paró de allí y se fue al baño como alma que lleva el viento, huyendo antes de que las inmensas ganas de llorar hicieran su efecto delatándola sin remedio.

Elsa ni siquiera se percató de la huida de la pelirroja, ella seguía mirando a su novio quien de nuevo esbozaba una sonrisa a causa de las palabras de su amada...

- _No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, ya tenía miedo de que fuese yo solo quien estuviese sufriendo a causa de tu lejanía._

_- ¿De verdad me extrañaste tanto?_

_- No te imaginas cuanto, de aquí al infinito no es suficiente para describir lo mucho que me hiciste falta._

_- Gracias Hans, gracias por quererme tanto, nunca terminare de agradécetelo..._ - Dijo la rubia como respuesta a las tiernas palabras de su enamorado.

- _No tienes que agradecerme nada, para mi es todo un privilegio quererte mi bella Elsa._ - Contesto el pelirrojo rodeando a su novia en un cálido abrazo.

En ese instante Kristoff y su madre ingresaron a la sala encontrándose con la dulce demostración de afecto, ambos tenían pensamientos diferentes con respecto a lo que veían, Kristoff solo deseaba poder averiguar mucho más acerca del tal Hans y así asegurarse de que ese hombre en verdad se mereciera a su hermana, la señora Jane por su parte, sentía un enorme alivio renacer en su interior, ahora sabia de los impropios sentimientos existentes entre su hija y su nuera, por eso para ella la presencia de aquel hombre había sido como una ayuda mandada del cielo, no lo conocía aún, pero el solo hecho de saber que el ahora estaría allí para evitar que Elsa cometiera una locura era suficiente razón para considerarlo bienvenido.

Hans notó la presencia de los familiares de Elsa en el lugar así que lentamente fue separándose del abrazo con la rubia informándole sobre el par de personas que los observaban...

- _Creo que esos son tu madre y tu hermano..._ – Le dijo señalando hacia donde estos se encontraban.

La rubia dio media vuelta y efectivamente se encontró con el par de miradas que aguardaban a la entrada de la sala...

- _Si, son ellos, y creo que quieren conocerte..._

_- Bueno pues no los hagamos esperar, preséntame a mi adorada suegra y a mi querido cuñadito. _ - Respondió el pelirrojo sonriente.

Haciendo caso a su petición Elsa lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el lugar donde sus familiares se encontraban. En el camino se dio cuenta de que Anna no estaba en el sofá donde la había visto por última vez, de inmediato miro alrededor del recinto tratando de hallarla pero fue inútil, entonces la preocupación de nuevo la embargó, se preguntaba a donde pudo haberse ido sin siquiera dar aviso.

- _Mamá, Kristoff, les presento a Hans, él es… mi pareja._ - Dijo Elsa al tiempo que trataba de esquivar la vista fija de su madre.

- _¡Por fin se me hizo el gusto de conocerlos Kristoff y señora Jane, Hans Sitron, para serviles! _ - Se presentó el caballerosamente.

- _¡El gusto es mío Hans, bienvenido a la familia!_ - Contesto la señora Jane apartando su vista de Elsa y posándola en el elegante muchacho, saludándolo de beso en la mejilla con total naturalidad.

- _¡Oh muchas gracias señora, para mi es todo un honor entrar a ser parte de ella! _

- _Vaya pero que modesto, me has empezado a caer bien muchacho. _– Comento nuevamente la señora complacida con aquella respuesta.

- _Bueno, no sabe el alivio que me da escuchar eso._

Al igual que Elsa, Kristoff seguía escuchando la conversación sin decir nada, estaba muy ocupado analizando cada una de las palabras y expresiones del pelirrojo, hasta el detective más experimentado le quedaba chiquito en esos momentos. Cuando de repente, rompió el silencio dirigiéndose por fin al sujeto...

- _Vaya cuñado pues tu presencia aquí sí que es toda una sorpresa, mi hermanita al parecer tampoco tenía idea de que venias, de hecho te esperábamos solo hasta la boda._

_- Tienes razón en decirlo cuñado, la verdad es que no le había contado nada a Elsa, mi llegada aquí fue completamente improvisada. Extrañaba tanto a esta mujer que no dude en coger el primer vuelo que encontré desde los Ángeles para venir en su búsqueda, necesitaba mucho volver a verla._ - Contesto Hans mirando tiernamente a la rubia que tenía a su lado.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios de Elsa mientras que Kristoff seguía mirando a Hans con recelo y su madre seguía observándolo con complacencia.

- _Eso sí que es encantador, ¿no lo crees hija? _- Dijo la señora Jane clavando su vista otra vez en la rubia.

- _Si mamá, es muy halagador y dulce de su parte..._ - Contesto Elsa aun sonrojada ante el ultimo comentario de su enamorado.

- _¿Cuñado y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? Digo, no vayas a pensar que ya quiero que te vayas, solo pregunto para ver si tenemos tiempo de hacer algo que nos permita recibirte como te mereces._

- _La verdad es que aún no tengo fecha de regreso, ya termine la grabación de mi última película así que no tengo ninguna prisa por irme, al menos que se presente alguna urgencia con los patrocinadores, de lo contrario tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir con mi bella Elsa._

_- Perfecto, interesante saber eso..._ - Comento de nuevo Kristoff.

Mientras aquella reunión familiar se llevaba a cabo en la sala, en el baño una pelirroja se encontraba encerrada sintiéndose agotada a causa del ataque de ira que acababa de tener, el cual había desahogado dándole múltiples y contundentes golpes a la pared. Sus manos adoloridas eran una evidencia de la rabia y frustración que la invadía, mientras que sus ojos rojos y mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas lo eran de la tristeza que por dentro la consumía. A pesar de que su intento por sacar todo ese dolor casi la lleva al punto de hacerse daño a ella misma, sentía como si esto apenas hubiese sido un minúsculo aliciente pasajero, el dolor seguía allí y parecía no querer dejarla jamás. Quería gritar con todas las fuerzas de su alma pero sabía que si lo hacia todos afuera se enterarían de su estado, así que solo intentaba respirar profundamente tratando de contener el cúmulo de desagradables emociones que la agobiaba.

Las últimas palabras de la rubia se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza siendo estas las que más le dolían. Recordaba perfectamente la noche en su apartamento en la que le aseguró que esa relación no era nada formal, en la que le confeso que jamás se había enamorado en su vida, ¿Entonces porque la escucho decirle a ese hombre que lo extrañaba? ¿Por qué lo llamó amor? ¿Por qué lo había traído hasta allí?... O esa mujer era una completa mentirosa o sabia ser una excelente actriz, era la única explicación que encontraba a la forma tan romántica como lo había recibido mientras a todos les negaba la seriedad de su relación. Se sentía sumamente furiosa con Elsa y con el mundo entero, su impotencia era tal que lo único que quería era ir a enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que pensaba, por eso lamentaba profundamente la presencia de toda esa gente allá afuera, ese pequeño detalle era lo único que se interponía entre esa puerta y su cometido.

- _Ya llegara, ya llegara el momento de decirte tus verdades Elsa..._

Dijo completamente cegada por los celos con una mirada de enojo que hacía que el azul de sus ojos se viera aún más intenso. Respiro profundo y se secó las lágrimas que la cubrían tratando de arreglar un poco su aspecto de derrota, luego salió de aquel cuarto para incorporarse de nuevo a la fiesta a la cual había sido invitada.

Al llegar a la sala vio a la familia reunida, se encontraban sentados departiendo con el recién llegado, su mirada de inmediato se clavó en aquel hombre analizándolo de pies a cabeza, odiaba reconocerlo pero en verdad se veía bastante distinguido y sofisticado, tampoco podía negar que era guapo, sería una ciega si lo hiciera. Mientras más lo detallaba más crecía su rabia, el tipo podía ser muy famoso y todo lo que quisiera, pero ella ya lo detestaba, lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Poco a poco se acercó hacia donde estos se encontraban, el primero en notar su presencia fue Kristoff quien emocionado se puso de pie para recibirla…

- _¡Mi amor allí estas, ya empezaba a preocuparme!_

Elsa alzo la vista y sintió todo sacudirse por dentro, su ansiedad se disparó en descontrol al ver que como se acercaba su querido tormento…

- _Puedes estar tranquilo corazón, solo estaba en el baño, aquí me tienes de vuelta…_

Contesto la pelirroja coquetamente a su prometido esbozando para él una sonrisa. Luego desvío su atención hacia Elsa observándola directamente a los ojos con fiereza, la verdad es que si las miradas mataran la rubia estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

- _Anna querida, quisiera ser yo quien tenga el placer de presentarte al nuevo integrante de la familia, él es Hans, el novio de mi bella hija…_ - Dijo la señora Jane con toda la intención de darle un mensaje subliminal a la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Anna de nuevo se posaron en aquel hombre. Se dio cuenta de que este la observaba con simpatía, hasta sintió lastima por el susodicho, si tan solo supiera lo mucho que ella deseaba fulminarlo en ese momento, pero bueno, ser descortés no era algo que le hubieran enseñado, así que intentando poner la más hipócrita de las sonrisas se dirigió a él para presentarse con cortesía…

- _¡Anna Frozen, mucho gusto!_

_- El gusto es mío Anna. Así que tú eres la afortunada que dentro de poco se convertirá en la esposa de mi cuñado._

_- Tú cuñado... Si, así es, yo soy la afortunada..._

_- Pues muchas felicidades, espero algún día poder contar con la misma suerte al lado de mi hermosa Elsa._

La pelirroja sintió como lo desagradable de aquellas palabras llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, estaba aguantando al máximo sus ansias de ponerle un tatequieto al iluso ese, pero nada que hacer, la hipocresía era algo que simplemente no compaginaba con ella…

- _Ya quisieras… la verdad dudo que cuentes con tanta suerte..._

Los Arandelle y el mismo Hans la miraron con desconcierto ante su comentario, pero ella simplemente se sentía satisfecha con lo dicho, no se arrepentiría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- _jajaja… Anna es bastante bromista Hans así que descuida. Estoy segura de que eres muy capaz de lograrlo, nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi hija casada con un hombre como tú, con alguien que si puede darle la felicidad que ella tanto se merece. _ – Apunto la señora Jane desafiando el inoportuno comentario de su nuera.

Ahora la mirada fulminante de Anna se había trasladado a su suegra, ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa señora? ¿Apenas acababa de conocer al tipo ese y ya quería ponerle a su hija en bandeja de plata?

- _Dios la oiga suegrita, a lo mejor pronto se le concede el milagrito... – _Dijo Hans con total seguridad.

La expresión de fastidio de Anna cada vez se hacía más notoria, era obvio que la señora Jane se llevaba de maravilla con el intruso ese, jamás pensó que se pudiera odiar a alguien a primera vista, pero Dios, como lo odiaba…

Elsa por primera vez en su vida se había quedado completamente callada en una conversación, eso era algo que no concordaba para nada con su personalidad extrovertida, pero no podía evitar sentir los nervios de punta ante la actitud de la pelirroja, tenía miedo de que durante un impulso terminara por complicar aún más las cosas.

- _Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí aprovecho para hacer una propuesta, que tal si nos vamos este fin de semana al monte Whistler, así aprovechamos para mostrarle un poco de nuestra cultura a mi cuñado y de paso esquiamos un rato, ¿Que dicen? _- Dijo Kristoff dirigiéndose a los integrantes de la familia reunida.

- _Bueno a mí me parece una magnífica idea, en los Ángeles no tenemos mucha oportunidad de esquiar, ¿cierto mi amor?_

_- Eh... Si, así es, no hay mucha oportunidad... _- Contesto la rubia algo ida.

- _¡Bueno no se diga más, entonces ya saben, todos a prepararse para un fin de semana junto a la nieve! - _Comentó nuevamente Kristoff algo emocionado por saber que practicaría su deporte favorito.

_- ¿Tu iras Anna? - _Pregunto la señora Jane muy interesada en saber si su nuera haría parte de ese paseo o no.

- _¡Si señora, por supuesto que iré!_ - Contesto la pelirroja bastante decidida, por nada del mundo dejaría que el estúpido ese pasara un fin de semana a solas con su amada.

- _¡Bien, yo también iré!_ - Apunto la señora Jane.

- _¿De verdad mamá? ¿Y ese milagro si tú nunca nos acompañas?_ - Pregunto Kristoff sorprendido ante la intención de su madre de ir a verlos esquiar, eso era algo que a ella le daba pavor, así que siempre sacaba el cuerpo cada vez que tenían ese tipo de planes.

- _Para que veas hijo, esta vez se me antojo de ir... _

_- ¡Vaya pues me alegra mucho que nos acompañes madre bella! - _Contesto el rubio demostrando felicidad ante el cambio de parecer de su progenitora.

-/-

El resto de la velada giro entorno a la relación de Elsa y de Hans, Kristoff no hacía más que hacer preguntas a su cuñado como si quisiera sacarle toda la información posible de un solo tajo, la señora Jane seguía halagándolo en todo lo que decía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Hans seguía comportándose como el más caballeroso y encantador de los hombres, Elsa rara vez hablaba ya que estaba muy ocupada analizando todos los movimientos de la pelirroja a la expectativa por si se le ocurrirá meter la pata diciendo algo que no debía, y Anna, bueno ella era la más inconforme con aquella reunión, estaba completamente hastiada de tanto Hans por aquí y tanto Hans por allá, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar como si todos se hubieran puesto en su contra para hacerla sentir menos que aquel que quería robarse a su rubia. En su interior un temor empezó a acrecentarse al darse cuenta de que en verdad el recién llegado se vislumbraba como un fuerte rival, tanta perfección en un solo hombre hasta parecía ser imposible, pero los comentarios de su suegra estaban causando un contundente efecto y si a eso le sumaba la situación de desventaja en la cual se encontraba era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir más insegura que nunca.

Toda esa presión la llevo a hacerse serios cuestionamientos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para no perder a esa mujer que tanto quería? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para no dejar que su vida se fuera directo al precipicio al cual se dirigía? ¿Para no arruinar aún más la de aquel hombre que tanto amor le demostraba pero que ella simplemente no correspondía? ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando para actuar? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que la detenía?

Miro a Elsa y miro a Kristoff con detenimiento, tratando de hallar solución a tantas preguntas que urgían de respuesta, necesitaba definir de una vez por todas el rumbo que elegiría para su vida, debido a las circunstancias era una decisión que en definitivo ya no daba espera.

Solo había dos caminos, uno era quedarse con el hombre que le ofrecía una vida perfecta arriesgándose a nunca poder amarlo como él se merecía, el otro era dejarlo todo y elegir a la mujer que amaba con locura arriesgándose a jamás ser correspondida. Era una enorme balanza en la que muchos sentimientos estaban en juego, en la que las consecuencias hacían un enorme peso, en la que la razón y el corazón se debatían cada uno mostrando su mejor alternativa.

Su mirada se clavó sobre la rubia al ver como Hans tomaba su mano, ese acto de amor del pelirrojo fue el último grano que hizo que la balanza se inclinara por completo, el dolor de ver que alguien más se quedaba con lo que más amaba fue el más potente antídoto para hacerla abrir los ojos, haciendo sus miedos desaparecer dándole la seguridad y la determinación que nunca antes había sentido.

No sabía si acababa de tomar la decisión más valiente o la más estúpida de todas, tampoco como lo haría ni las consecuencias a las que se enfrentaría, la única cosa de la que estaba segura era que escucharía lo que su corazón a gritos le pedía, lucharía por la mujer que amaba aunque en ello se le fuera la vida...

* * *

**Reviews**

Tarararan... ¡Anna vs Hans, round 1! XD

Vaya no puedo creer que ya nos encontremos en el capitulo 15, uff si que he estado inspirada... n_n

Bueno, por los reviews me pude dar cuenta de que aquí hay opiniones divididas con respecto a la culpabilidad de Anna por estar involucrada con los dos hermanos, yo no opinare nada al respecto, dejare que sean ustedes mismos quienes saquen sus propias conclusiones durante la lectura de los capítulos. El próximo cap nos permitirá colocarnos un poco mas en los zapatos de la pelirroja, la verdad es que será un capitulo bastante duro para ella, así que bueno, no se lo pierdan.

De nuevo muchas gracias por toda la atención que le prestan a este Fic.

Hasta la próxima!

**Yara sosa:** La verdad no se en que momento esta historia se volvió no apta para cardíacos, creo que tendré que empezar a hacer la advertencia por que en serio ya me estoy preocupando O.o Y pues tienes que tener mucha resistencia por que se avecinan capítulos que ni para que te cuento. Por ahora no pienso dejar de escribir, así que tu sigue pegada al Fic! ;)

**RitSunny:** Ya te darás cuenta de lo que a Anna le pasa, como vez al parecer ella ya ha tomado una decisión, así que esto se viene bomba! Habrán capítulos mucho mas intensos, así que no te apartes de esta historia, saludos!

**Alex: **Me alegra que te hayas enganchado con la historia, el que te la hayas leído en un solo día me demuestra que he logrado hacerla interesante n_n Ojala y continúes siguiéndola, te aseguro que se pondrá mas y mas buena, saludos! ;)

**Alice:** jajaja lo cierto es que la pelirroja tiene los celos en su máximo esplendor XD Me alivia el saber que no estoy siendo insoportablemente dramática, la verdad es que si hay algo que caracteriza a esta historia es el drama, pero tampoco quiero que sea demasiado exagerado, mi intención es encontrar un punto de equilibrio en el que tanto ustedes como yo nos sintamos cómodos. Por otro lado, mira se que no debería decirte esto porque es como si estuviera haciendo spoiler, pero por esta vez voy a hacer una pequeña excepción, lo que tanto deseas leer esta cerca, y cuando te digo cerca es realmente cerca, así que bueno, tu calmaos que ya se viene la acción! ;)

**KikiCai94:** Si pobre de Kristoff, a mi también me da pena por el.. :c Todos merecen ser felices, ninguno de los tres tiene culpa de haber caído en ese tortuoso trió amoroso.

**Val Summers:** Me alegra inmensamente ver lo mucho que te agrada el fic :D Aquí te dejé la actualización que tanto ansiabas, ojala y también te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho! ;)

**Caeli18:** jajaja noo que va... no me había dado cuenta de lo muchoo que amas esa palabrilla XD Ya te estoy imaginando toda roja como un tomate, pero bueno, al menos eso sirve para que no me consideres tan torturadora :3 Cuídate mucho tu también, como siempre muchos besos y abrazos! ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Waoo... Que descripción mas hermosa del amor, me has dejado sin palabras... *-* Dichoso aquel que puede amar con tal intensidad, muchas gracias a ti por compartirla!

**Love Girl:** jajaja Si con el capitulo anterior la señora te cayo mal me temo que con los que siguen llegaras a odiarla XD Ya veo que tu también haces parte del grupo de los que están a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, en serio ya me estoy preocupando, porque imagínate no han visto nada, lo que se viene estará mucho mas intenso, de veras serenidad, por favor serenidad! u.u

**Rawr-uke:** Como te habrás dado cuenta Anna ya tomo una decisión, ya veremos como se desata todo después de esto. Esta al pendiente de la próxima actualización, allí miraras parte de lo que la pelirroja esta por pasar. Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo!

**Bekwo:** No sabes lo mucho que me sirve tu consejo, la verdad es que ya me había vuelto un ocho ante tanta diversidad de opiniones. Uno como autor se debate entre lo que la imaginación le dicta y lo que los lectores esperan, yo siempre busco encontrar un equilibrio entre ambas, pero la verdad es que aveces se torna algo difícil. De cualquier forma siempre intento complacerlos un poco sin desviarme mucho de la trama que tenia estipulada para la historia, ojala y logre seguir haciéndola agradable tanto para ustedes como para mi. Muchas gracias por aconsejarme con base en tu experiencia, y en cuanto al capitulo, si, la señora se esta portando bastante dura con las chicas y créeme que su actitud empeorara, así que sigue pendiente a lo que sigue que estará bueno! ;)

**Tsukinyan:** Vaya tu si que le diste duro a la pelirroja o.o Pero si, el peor error de Anna fue haber aceptado un matrimonio sin amor, ahora esta enfrentando las consecuencias de lo equivocado de su decisión. Y pues en cuanto a lo complicado o no que puede ser la situación, creo que cada quien maneja las cosas desde su propia perspectiva, la perspectiva de Elsa es muy diferente a la de Anna y viceversa, es una decisión que le concierne a ambas y mientras no se pongan de acuerdo creo que la situación jamas dejara de ser complicada. Así que bueno, ya veremos que pasa con todo esto. Por cierto, muy interesante tu frase, gracias por compartirla. Saludos!

**MaryMontoya17:** La reina del drama... ¿Eso sera bueno o sera malo? :P Por otro lado, ¡OMG que presión! Esto debería considerarse bullying literario de veras... -_- En fin, se acerca un maravilloso momento Elsanna que aplacara toda tu abstinencia y tu agonía, créeme que con el recompensare tu larga y dolorosa espera, veras todo lo que deseas y mas, así que solo por eso puedes estar tranquila! ;)


	16. Sola contra el mundo

**Capítulo 16.**

**"Sola contra el mundo"**

El sábado por la mañana todos los miembros de la familia Arandelle incluyendo sus dos nuevos integrantes se dirigían hacia su paseo en el monte _Whistler. _Eran diferentes las emociones que entre ellos fluían, iban desde entusiasmo por parte de Hans y Kristoff, perspicacia por parte de la señora Jane, hasta ansiedad por parte de Elsa y de Anna quienes durante todo el camino no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Desde la llegada de Hans este había ocupado por completo el espacio de la rubia, se la pasaba con ella tanto como podía con el pretexto de que debía reponer todo el tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella. Elsa tenia diferente sentir con respecto a esta situación, por un lado la aliviaba el saber que Hans evitaría que la pelirroja se acercara a ella de nuevo complicando más la situación, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad de saber de ella, de querer tenerla cerca, era una ardua lucha interna con la que convivía día tras día.

Anna por su parte sentía la frustración y los celos al límite, desde aquella noche en la casa de su suegra no había podido volver a cruzar palabra con la mujer que amaba, la había llamado en infinitas oportunidades pero esta siempre rechazaba sus llamadas, incluso la noche anterior había ido a buscarla a su casa completamente desesperada pero la señora Jane se la negó rotundamente con una expresión de cólera que nunca antes le había visto, estaba segura que si no hubiese sido por Kristoff quien llegó en ese momento esta le hubiese aventado la puerta en la cara si es preciso. Esa actitud dio pie para que la pelirroja empezara a sospechar que esa señora se traía algo contra ella, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esta había hablado con Elsa aquel día en la cocina después de su salida, pero cualquier cosa que hubiesen hablado fue suficiente para cambiar de golpe su actitud amorosa por una de completa arrogancia, si antes la trataba con cariño ahora se comportaba como si la detestara, solo deseaba que no fuera por el motivo que se estaba imaginando, porque de ser así eso solo significaría una sola cosa, que su Elsa ya había sido aleccionada para permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella, situación que haría su rechazo muchísimo más cruel y despiadado.

Con Kristoff el escenario era totalmente diferente, le dolía muchísimo ver la insistencia de aquel hombre por estar a su lado mientras ella solo quería alejarse, de hecho esto solo aumentaba su culpa por la bajeza que estaba a punto de hacerle, pero tenía la esperanza de que su noble corazón lo hiciera comprender que si lo hacía era por el bien de ambos, y aunque sentía pavor de solo pensar en ese momento ya estaba completamente decidido, cuando regresaran de aquel paseo hablaría con él para detener de una vez por todas aquella locura sin sentido.

-/-

Al llegar al lugar se toparon con el frío de la maravillosa nieve y el aroma a pino silvestre del bosque. Una tranquilidad infinita se respiraba en aquella villa ubicada en medio de la majestuosidad de las montañas, completamente alejada del estrés y el bullicio de las ciudades, era un hermoso paraíso de invierno en el cual habitarían los próximos dos días.

Cada uno se fue a instalar a sus respectivas habitaciones, por alguna extraña jugada del destino que por fin había permitido una sola cosa a favor de la pelirroja, la habitación de Elsa había quedado justo al lado de la suya, situación que obviamente pensaba aprovechar en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad, solo tenía dos días para lograr su cometido, si en ese tiempo no lograba hablar con su rubia las oportunidades para hacerlo se reducirían prácticamente a cero.

Por idea de Kristoff todos se fueron a esquiar a la montaña, todos a excepción de la señora Jane quien no pudo evitar su temor de subir hasta allí para luego tener que ver a sus hijos aventarse desde tremenda altura, así que prefirió quedarse en la tranquilidad de la villa no sin antes darle una nueva advertencia a su hija para que se fijará muy bien en las cosas que hacía.

Los primeros en poner a prueba sus habilidades como esquiadores fueron el rubio y el pelirrojo, quienes parecían estar bastante interesados en ver cuál de los dos se constituía como rey de la montaña. Una competencia más en la que dos hombres se esmeraban por demostrar su hombría, Hans bastante motivado en hacer relucir sus habilidades ante su cuñado mientras que Kristoff internamente se reía al ver como este creía poder ganarle al tricampeón de los juegos de invierno, al parecer no tenía la más mínima idea de contra quien se enfrentaría.

Los dos muchachos se lanzaron para dar cumplimiento a su reto, el primero en salir disparado de la cima fue Hans quien solo pensaba en adquirir toda la ventaja posible, todo lo contrario a Kristoff quien se quedó quieto en la salida dejando que su oponente avanzara sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo ante la posibilidad de perder la carrera. Una vez le había dado la ventaja suficiente el rubio tomo posición partiendo con una agilidad impresionante, sus perfectos movimientos le permitirán desplazarse sobre la nieve con total facilidad, adquiriendo una velocidad casi imposible para la mayoría, por lo que en pocos segundos logró hacer añicos toda la ventaja que había dado al pelirrojo pasándolo fácilmente sin esfuerzo, dejándole un chispero a su oponente quien perdió la carrera sin remedio.

Elsa y Anna se habían quedado solas en la cima, ambas miraban hacia abajo listas para lanzarse pero ninguna de las dos lo hacía. La pelirroja desvió su vista hacia ella con la esperanza de que esta le devolviera un poquito de la atención que a gritos le pedía, pero la rubia seguía ignorándola sin intención de devolverle la más mínima mirada.

- _¿No piensas lanzarte?_ - Pregunto Anna rompiendo el silencio en el que vivían desde hace días.

- _¿No piensas hacerlo tú?_ - Contesto Elsa aún sin observarla.

- _Estoy esperando a que tú lo hagas._

- _¿Para qué?_

- _Así puedo sostenerte por si algo te pasa. _

_- Yo no necesito que me sostengas, te aseguro que se esquiar muy bien._

_- Aun así prefiero prevenir._

_- Bien, hazlo como quieras..._

Contesto Elsa lanzándose de repente de la cima, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien a los pocos segundos también salió disparada tras de ella. Era increíble como ambas se desenvolvían en aquel deporte, parecían expertas esquiadoras sobre nieve, Anna siguiendo a su rubia sin inmutarse siquiera en adelantarla y Elsa acercándose cada vez más a la meta con efectividad. Al llegar Kristoff y Hans las esperaban, ambos estaban impresionados ante la notoria habilidad de las chicas, Kristoff ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Anna esquiar ya que era un pasatiempo que ambos compartían, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana, conocía su habilidad cómo patinadora pero la habilidad de esquiadora definitivamente no se la conocía.

- _Vaya hermanita... ¿Dónde aprendiste a esquiar así?_

_- Aprendí del mejor, de ti hermanito, tantas veces que te vi hacerlo tenían que haber servido de algo._

_- Pues me enorgulleces mi querida Elsy, en verdad lo haces muy bien._

_- Gracias, aunque nunca llegare a ser tan buena como tú._

_- Bueno uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida, quien quita y un día de estos termines convirtiéndote en la reina del esquí._

_- jajaja no lo creo, en realidad prefiero ser la reina del patinaje._

_- Bueno cualquiera de las dos, no tengo la menor duda de que puedes llegar a serlo. _- Contesto el rubio sonriéndole a su hermana.

-/-

La tradicional cena familiar se llevaba a cabo en un bello restaurante de la villa, Hans era el más animado contando sus múltiples aventuras durante la grabación de sus películas por el mundo y una que otra vivida al lado de la rubia durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Para Anna era sumamente fastidioso el tener que escuchar toda esa basura del hombre que tanto detestaba, cuando deseaba poder tener un súper poder que le permitiera aniquilarlo con la mirada. Analizaba cada expresión de Elsa con la esperanza de hallar algo que le dijera que ella también deseaba escapar de allí, pero su dolor se acrecentaba aún más al constatar que de verdad la compañía de ese hombre no parecía incomodarla en lo absoluto.

- _Anna, Kristoff, ¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener? _- Pregunto el pelirrojo a la pareja de novios.

- _¿Hijos?... Bueno yo no estoy segura de... _ - Intento responder la pelirroja siendo interrumpida por su prometido.

- _¡A mí me gustarían dos, niño y niña así como mi hermana y yo! - _Dijo el con ilusión mirando tiernamente a su novia.

La pelirroja sintió una opresión en su pecho, cada vez que Kristoff hablaba sobre un futuro a su lado era como si aumentara la dosis a su culpa. Como le hubiera gustado poder corresponderle, poder tener esa misma emoción al momento de planificar una vida juntos, si así fuera todo sería tan fácil, tan diferente. Pero para su mala suerte ella no podía corresponder de la misma manera a sus sentimientos, en cambio le tocaba vivir con la desdicha de amar a alguien prohibido, alguien que para su desgracia se negaba a corresponder a su amor, cuanta ironía de la vida, que mala jugada la que el destino les hacía.

- _Con permiso, estoy algo cansada así que me retiro, que sigan teniendo una buena velada..._

Dijo Anna a los pocos segundos retirándose del lugar, ya no podía soportar estar un minuto más allí enfrentando las palabras llenas de amor de Kristoff que la hacían sentirse como una basura despiadada y la tortura de ver como el estúpido pelirrojo cada vez ganaba más terreno con su amada. Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama con su cabeza hecha un mar de pensamientos, todos relacionados con el desastre que era actualmente su vida y el desastre peor en el que se convertiría si no hacía algo para remediarla.

Estaba aún en su momento de auto reflexión cuando siente dos toques a la puerta. De inmediato rogó al cielo para que no fuera Kristoff quien la buscaba, en verdad que ya no soportaba más el cargo de consciencia que todo su amor le provocaba...

- _¿Quién es?_

_- ¡Soy yo, tu suegra!_

Anna se asombró de inmediato, esa visita si que no se la esperaba. ¿Acaso la señora había decido cambiar su actitud y ahora quería arreglar la cosas?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada intensa de la mujer, estaba segura de que si esta hubiese tenido visión de rayo láser la hubiera fulminado en el acto...

- _¿Que se le ofrece señora Jane?_

_- Vine a hablar contigo, ¿Me dejas pasar?_

_- Eh... Si claro, adelante..._ - Contestó la pelirroja dejándola entrar a su habitación.

- _(...)_

_- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?_

_- De mis dos hijos, de ellos quiero que hablemos Anna._

La pelirroja abrió los ojos ante aquella respuesta, de inmediato pensó lo peor...

- _¿Y a qué viene exactamente ese tema?_

_- ¿Estas segura que no lo sabes? _- Inquirió la señora con ironía.

- _No, si usted me lo aclara..._

_- ¡Que sínica eres de veras! -_- Contesto la señora destilando puro veneno.

Anna quedo pasmada ante aquellas palabras, ahora si estaba segura de que esa mujer había empezado a detestarla...

- _¿Por qué me llama de esa forma señora? ¡Yo a usted no le he hecho nada!_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Y meterte con mis dos hijos te parece poco? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi familia y hacernos tal desfachatez?_

La pelirroja entendió las cosas de inmediato, aquellas palabras le acababan de confirmar su temor, su suegra se había enterado de todo...

- _¿Acaso Elsa le dijo algo?_

- _¡Si, me lo dijo todo! ¡Me dijo sobre la forma tan descarada como te has involucrado con ella mientras cruelmente ilusionabas a mi hijo! _

_- ¡Señora yo nunca he querido hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, se lo juro!_

- _¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Ya no creo para nada en esa carita de yo no fui que te mandas, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento del momento en el que te recibí en mi familia, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y cambiar eso!_

_- ¡Usted no puede juzgarme de esa manera, yo soy una víctima en todo esto al igual que lo son sus dos hijos! ¿Acaso cree que yo no sufro con toda esta situación? ¡Yo soy la que más lo lamenta!_

_- ¡Tu eres la única culpable de toda esta situación! ¡Tu con tu falta de raciocinio la provocaste!_

_- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no busque enamorarme de Elsa!_

_- ¿Y tras de eso tienes el descaro de venir a gritarme en mi cara que te enamoraste de mi hija? ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso cuando estas a punto de casarte con mi hijo? ¿Qué pretendes acaso? ¿Casarte con el y tener a mi hija de amante? ¿Eso es lo que quieres desgraciada?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Usted se está equivocando conmigo, yo no soy esa clase de monstruo que usted piensa que soy!_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con un demonio?_

_- ¡Yo ya tome una decisión, escogí a Elsa señora, acabare con esta boda sin sentido y luchare por el amor de su hija!_

_- ¿Que? ¿Qué piensas hacer qué?_

_- ¡Lo que oyó, amo a su hija como jamás he amado a nadie, lamentablemente no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Kristoff como el se merece, lo estimo y le tengo un cariño incalculable, pero no lo amo, así que por su bien, por el mío propio, es mejor que acabe con esto de una vez!_

La mirada de la señora se encandilo aún más por la furia, se acercó a la pelirroja encarándola directamente a los ojos haciéndole una advertencia cargada con palabras de odio...

- _¡Terminaras con esta boda absurda y luego te alejaras para siempre de mi familia, no te quiero cerca de ninguno de mis dos hijos porque si lo haces te aseguro que yo misma me encargare de acabar contigo, tu no me conoces Anna, solo conoces mi lado amoroso, pero también puedo convertirme en una fiera cuando se trata de defender lo que es mío, así que por tu propio bien es mejor que te alejes con toda tu infamia lejos de nosotros, de ninguna forma permitiré que sigas haciendo más daño del que ya nos has hecho! _

- _¡Yo no pienso alejarme de Elsa, luchare por ella contra usted y contra quien sea!_

_- Eres una... _

Dijo la señora Jane levantándole la mano a la pelirroja casi a punto de abofetearla, pero Anna la detuvo en su intención agarrando fuertemente su muñeca...

- _¡No se atreva a ponerme una mano encima, yo entiendo perfectamente el que usted este dolida conmigo, pero no le voy a permitir que me ultraje de esa manera!_

La señora se zafó con fiereza del agarre de la pelirroja, mirándola como si quisiera matarla en ese mismo momento...

- _¡Jamás permitiré que termines con mi familia, con tu bajeza lo único que conseguirás será acabar con todo el amor que desde siempre ha existido entre mis dos hijos, pero no voy a permitir que los separes, primero tendrás que matarme me oíste!_

_- ¡Yo tengo la esperanza de que Kristoff sabrá entenderlo, tanto el como usted deberán comprender que en el corazón no se manda, porque ya se lo dije, no me rendirse así de fácil, luchare por el amor de mi vida cuésteme lo que me cueste!_

_- ¡Pues entonces será la guerra, ya veremos cuál de las dos sale victoriosa de ella!_

Dijo por última vez la señora retirándose de aquella habitación hecha una completa fiera. La pelirroja se recostó nuevamente en su cama y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentía como si el mundo se le hubiese venido encima. Ahora entendía que no sería nada fácil el poder tener a la mujer que amaba, el temor de perderla para siempre era el más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida, solo rogaba al cielo que le diera el coraje y la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a la difícil situación que se le avecinaba, era una dura batalla en la que la victoria o la derrota significarían una sola cosa, su eterna felicidad o su interminable desdicha.

-/-

Al día siguiente la pelirroja salió de su habitación con toda la determinación de conseguir su cometido, ese sería el día en que por fin hablaría con Elsa y le haría saber su decisión, pidiéndole que por favor lucharan juntas por su amor sin importar cuán difícil pudiera ser la situación. Fue a buscarla a su cuarto pero nadie respondía, suponía que había salido temprano por lo que fue a buscarla en cuanto rincón había en la pequeña villa. Por más que buscó no logró hallarla y su desesperación se hacia más grande al no poder encontrarla, era una carrera contra reloj donde cada minuto que perdida era tiempo valioso que se le agotaba.

Fue a recorrer los alrededores internándose en el bosque de las montañas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si algún animal feroz se le aparecía, ella se arriesgaría si con eso podía encontrar a la rubia que tanto buscaba. Estaba caminando cerca al lago congelado cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía detrás de los matorrales, se escuchaba como el golpe de algo contra el hielo seco, se acercó con curiosidad y prevención a la vez, asomándose con cautela por las ramas para averiguar que era eso que escuchaba. Cuando sus ojos vieron aquella escena se iluminaron completamente maravillados ante tanta belleza, allí estaba ella patinando sobre aquel lago ejecutando finos movimientos que más bien parecían una danza, su hermoso cuerpo se movía con una naturalidad indescriptible, cada extremidad era perfectamente coordinada en una rutina cargada de extrema preciosura y complejidad.

Anna se quedó muda apreciando aquella faceta de su amada, notó que irradiaba una felicidad que hace mucho en ella no percibía, fue allí que las palabras que una vez escuchó de su boca vinieron a su mente... _"Hacer eso me hacía sentir libre, me hacía sentir dueña del mundo..." _Entonces comprendió lo mucho que aquella mujer amaba lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo, al parecer era lo único que le devolvía esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba pero que últimamente no reflejaba.

En un torpe movimiento la pelirroja movió una de las ramas en la cual se escondía haciendo que la rubia se alarmara de inmediato deteniendo su magistral acto...

- _¿Quien está allí?_ - Pregunto Elsa asustada y a la defensiva.

- _No te asustes, soy yo, Anna..._

La rubia se quedó mirándola entre sorprendida y confundida, para luego dirigirse a ella averiguando el motivo de su invasión sin previo aviso...

- _¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo allí escondida Anna?_

_- Solo estaba... Observándote patinar..._

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste?... Este lugar está bastante apartado._

_- Te busque por toda la villa y no estabas, así que me supuse que te encontraría aquí en el bosque._

_- ¿Me buscabas? ¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que tu y yo debemos estar alejadas?_

_- ¡Es que necesito que hablemos Elsa, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, por favor solo escúchame!_

_- ¡No Anna, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, por favor ya déjame en paz!_

_- ¡No me voy a casar con Kristoff!_

Elsa abrió los ojos intempestivamente ante aquello que acababa de escuchar, una fuerte opresión se acumuló en su pecho llenándola de suma preocupación y ansiedad...

- ¿Que dijiste?

- _¡Que no me voy a casar con Kristoff, la decisión ya está tomada, acabare con esta farsa de una vez por todas!_

_- ¡No, tu no puedes hacer eso Anna!_

_- ¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! ¡Es lo mejor para todos así que no pienso dar marcha atrás!_

_- ¿Pero cómo puedes hacerle eso a mi hermano? ¿A ese hombre que lo único que ha hecho es amarte y adorarte como a su vida misma? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo pasar por tremenda desilusión estando a tan solo una semana de la boda? ¿Cómo puedes Anna?_

- _¡Elsa tu más que nadie sabes porque lo hago! ¿Cómo quieres que me case si yo te amo a ti no a el?_

_- ¡Dios mío Anna no le hagas esto a Kristoff te lo suplico!_

_- ¡No por favor no me hagas esto tu a mi, entiende que te amo Elsa, no quiero estar con nadie más si no es contigo!_

_- ¡Tu y yo jamás vamos a estar juntas, entiéndelo de una vez!_

_- ¡Yo voy a luchar para que si lo estemos, tu ahora estas cegada por el miedo pero yo me encargare de derribar todos tus temores y hacerte ver que un sentimiento tan hermoso como el que sentimos no puede ser signo de destrucción!_

_- ¡Te volviste loca, definitivamente te enloqueciste!_

_- ¡Si, estoy loca por ti Elsa, completa e irremediablemente loca porque te amo!_

_- ¡Escúchame bien Anna, tu eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y yo no puedo entrometerme en tus decisiones, pero solo te digo una cosa, aunque dejes a Kristoff causándole tremendo daño yo jamás voy a estar contigo, simple y sencillamente porque no soy una infame para gozar con la infelicidad de mi hermano, no te insistiré más, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero eso sí, ves olvidando de una vez que los Arandelle alguna vez existieron en tu vida, porque no volverás a estar cerca de nosotros jamás!_

_- ¡Elsa tu no puedes hacerme eso!_

_- ¡Claro que puedo y ten por seguro que lo haré!_

_- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estas orillando mi vida directo al precipicio?_

_- ¡No, la única que le da dirección a tu vida eres tu misma y yo te estoy dando total libertad para que hagas lo que quieras, solo te estoy advirtiendo para que tengas muy en claro lo que sucederá, para que te hagas a la idea de que tu y yo no estaremos juntas aunque tercamente insistas en ello!_

_- No sé como puedes ser tan cruel, me estas matando Elsa, me matas lenta y dolorosamente, espero y estés conforme con eso. Ojala y no te arrepientas de la bestialidad que estas cometiendo, ojala y cuando te des cuenta ya no sea demasiado tarde..._

Dio media vuelta y se fue alejándose de la rubia sintiendo como el dolor la consumía por dentro, como todas sus esperanzas se hacían añicos ante la dureza de aquella mujer que rechazaba su amor sin compasión alguna, guiándola a un profundo abismo de desolación del cual no sabía como escapar. Lo único que quería era huir de toda esa porquería en la que se había convertido su vida, gozar de nuevo de esa tranquilidad que desde hace mucho tiempo no percibía, cuando era libre de sentimientos tan dolorosos como los que ahora estaba padeciendo, si antes creía que los Arendelle habían sido una bendición ahora pensaba todo lo contrario, habían llegado como el más silencioso de los canceres para hacerla completamente infeliz, para hacerla sentir más sola y más abatida que nunca.

-/-

Todo el día se la pasó encerrada en su habitación mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte viendo como la nieve bañaba las imponentes montañas. No había probado bocado alguno y rechazaba a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse, ya sea a una mucama que solo quería asear su dormitorio o a su propio novio quien en varias oportunidades había ido con la intención de convencerla para que saliera a disfrutar del dichoso paseo siendo completamente inútil cualquiera de sus intentos.

Se hizo de noche y ella lo único que deseaba era que pronto amaneciera para escapar cuanto antes de ese fin de semana de infierno. Estaba todavía encerrada viendo una película bastante aburrida que trasmitían en la televisión por cable, cuando de repente escucha el toque de alguien a la puerta. Su expresión de fastidio se intensificó, ¿Por qué nadie entendía que quería estar sola?... Simplemente siguió viendo la película ignorando por completo el llamado, pero cualquiera que estuviese tocando parecía ser bastante insistente y no tener intenciones de darse por vencido, ¿Acaso pensaba tumbar la puerta o qué?... Completamente malhumorada apagó el televisor y se paró para averiguar quién era el intenso que irrumpía su momento de soledad.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó estupefacta cuando comprobó de quien se trataba, en definitivo la persona que tenía frente a ella era la última a la cual se esperaba encontrar...

- _Que... ¿Qué haces tu aquí Elsa?..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Bien, sé que muchos deben querer ahorcarme en este momento por haber dejado el cap justo allí, pero en mi defensa tengo para decir que el capítulo ya estaba demasiado largo (9 hojas tamaño carta para ser exacta), imagínense en algún momento tenía que ponerle fin, ¿y qué mejor momento que ese ah? u.u

Por favor perdónenme la vida, se les quiere, chau! :3

**Alex:** jajajaja ya le cambiaste el nombre a la señora XD ¿Has escuchado a la Jane de Tarzan?... Bueno así :P Y tienes razón, la señora está dando lata y seguirá dándola, créeme que sí. Saludos, cuídate! ;)

**Bekwo:** jajaja pues lo de los juegos de azar y las mujerzuelas no suena tan mal, yo estando en el lugar de Elsa lo consideraría :P La verdad no se cómo aguanta la pobre, yo ya hubiera enloquecido o en su defecto los hubiera mandado a todos por un tubo XD Aquí tienes la actualización, ojala y nunca dejes de amar este fic! ;)

**Kykyo-chan:** Aquí está la conti, espero te haya gustado. Anna está luchando pero que duro le toca a la pobre :/

**Yara sosa:** Por favor no mueras, no puedes morir sin antes leer lo que se viene, te revolcaras en tu tumba si lo haces :P Hasta la próxima, cuídate! ;)

**RitSunny:** La verdad es que si fuera por la suegra ya la hubiera matado, como te diste cuenta la señora está hecha una fiera O.o Y bueno, las actualizaciones rápidas hay que agradecérselas a esta inspiración desbordada que he tenido últimamente, no tengo idea de donde salió pero me alegra que allí este, así los complazco y no los hago esperar tanto! :)

**Caeli18:** Nop, aun no conoces la verdadera locura, pero me temo que pronto la conocerás, yo se porque te lo digo ;) Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste ese tradicional "Jodeer" que tanto te caracteriza? Lo extrañe esta vez :3 Ah y otra cosa, sé que hoy más que nunca debes estar pensando que soy una torturadora cruel y despiadada :c Por eso, te mando todos los besos y abrazos que se te ocurran para tratar de remediar eso, ojala y con ellos puedas perdonarme, te aseguro que en la próxima entrega recompensare toda mi falta! u_u

**Alice:** jejeje nunca me canso de leer así que tranquila ;) Y pues sí, Anna ya estalló y Elsa que no le colabora tampoco -_- En fin, me alegra que el spoiler haya alegrado tu día, en el fondo sabía que lo haría n_n En cuanto a las actualizaciones pues la verdad es que a veces logro escribir hasta dos caps de seguido y pues eso me ayuda a no hacerlos esperar eternidades, espero seguir contando con la inspiración y el tiempo para seguir haciéndolo. Saludos y hasta la próxima! :D

**MaryMontoya17:** Bien, yo cumpliré mi promesa y estaré esperándote a ti amenazadora de escritoras indefensas para que me des tu opinión después de eso. Por otro lado, ahh ¿Si ves?... Ahora suenas más bonita, me gustas más así toda tranquilita :P Gracias a ti también por seguir mi historia y halagar este talento que no sabía que tenía, cuídate! ;)

**Love Girl:** jajaja veo que ya tienes un pleito personal con la "vieja esa" XD Al parecer ya me gané otro calificativo, esta vez ser La Reina del Drama es algo bueno así que me honra señorita, muchas gracias :') Por nada del mundo te pierdas el cap que sigue, nos leemos en la próxima! Besos!

**KikiCai94:** mmm pues si, a lo mejor eso la ayuda a no ser tan testaruda, ya veremos en que termina este tira que jala de las chicas. ;)

**Tsukinyan:** No te preocupes, no solo se recibir halagos también se aceptar las críticas, de hecho te agradezco el que compartas conmigo los conflictos o dudas que la historia te está ocasionando ya que así tengo la oportunidad de intentar aclararlos. Comienzo diciéndote que todo en esta historia tiene una razón de ser y la personalidad de los personajes no es la excepción. Efectivamente Elsa y Kristoff son mucho más extrovertidos que en la película, yo decidí que fueran así porque necesitaba que su relación fuera mucho más apegada, que hubiera más confianza entre ellos y que fueran muy unidos, esto aumentaría más el nivel de drama al estar los dos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer. Elsa solo muestra frialdad cuando le toca enfrentarse al complicado enamoramiento con su cuñada, solo hasta ese punto ella se ve obligada a poner una barrera entre las dos con el fin de no dejar que sus sentimientos salgan a flote y evitar que su hermano sufra. Anna, pues ella es adorable por naturaleza, así que aquí no es la excepción. En cuanto a Hans pues también existe un motivo por el cual el es así, por obvias razones no puedo decírtelo ahora pero ya lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo. Total, la película y esta historia lo único que tienen en común es el nombre de los personajes (quitándoles el apellido), del resto todo es completamente distinto, nada que ver la una con la otra, y la trama pues ni se diga, nada mas con el Elsanna basta para que se aleje por completo de lo que quiso transmitir el maravilloso mundo de Disney en Frozen, y por supuesto que amo la peli, es divina, pero la verdad es que por mas que intenté jamas pude hacerme a la idea de que las cosas entre Anna y Elsa quedaran así, quería ver algo mas entre ellas lo confieso :3 Si me permites darte un consejo, te sugiero que cuando leas este fic apartes por completo la imagen que tienes de la película, esto ayudará a que puedas disfrutar de la historia como se debe. Por otro lado, la peli que me comentas no la he visto, pero busque el tráiler y se ve como interesante, creo que entrará a formar parte de mi fin de semana. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que continué gustándote con cada actualización, cuídate! ;)

**Misticgwen:** La verdad es que el dilema de las chicas es grande, Anna tiene el suyo y Elsa ni se diga, no sé cómo no han enloquecido las pobres u.u En cuanto a la mamá de Elsa pues la señora está totalmente resabiada con Anna, en este caso el dicho se invirtió, eso fue "del amor al odio solo hay un paso" -_- Así que bueno, ya veremos en que terminara este lío. Gracias por seguir la historia, nos vemos en la próxima! ;)

**YuriLover24:** La suegra... benditas sean las suegras! XD Pobre Anna de verdad, mira que tener a la suegra de enemiga es lo peor que puede pasar, lo peor de lo peor... u.u!


	17. Tocando el cielo

**Advertencia: **El presente capitulo describe escenas intimas, quien no se sienta cómodo con este tipo de lectura por favor abstenerse, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-/-/-/-/-

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**"Tocando el cielo"**

Luego de escuchar las inquietantes palabras de la pelirroja diciéndole que ella misma se estaba encargando de matarla lenta y dolorosamente, Elsa sintió como su propio dolor la carcomía por dentro. Toda su culpa se elevó al ver como aquella mujer se alejaba con esa expresión de derrota y de suma tristeza, le partía el alma el saber el tremendo daño que le estaba causando, no quería verla sufrir y mucho menos si ese sufrimiento era por su culpa. Se hallaba acorralada entre la espada y la pared, su corazón le gritaba que fuera tras de ella y le dijera que también la amaba con locura, que sus duras palabras no concordaban para nada con el inmenso amor que le tenía, pero la razón le repetía que debía estar alejada, que si lo hacía terminaría haciendo aún más grande su sufrimiento porque de cualquier forma no podría estar con ella como se lo proponía.

La impotencia cada vez se hacía más grande y la desesperación era sofocante, el saber que Anna cancelaría la boda con Kristoff acrecentó su angustia a niveles alarmantes. La agobiaba imaginar el dolor que esto causaría a su hermano y mucho más el saber que ese dolor seria por su culpa, por haberse interpuesto entre el y la mujer que había elegido para su vida. Sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en un laberinto sin salida, en el cual terminaría perdiendo para siempre a esas dos personas que tanto amaba, a su hermano quien la odiaría de por vida en cuanto se enterara de su traición y a Anna cuando tuviera que alejarse de ella al no sentirse capaz de luchar por su amor. Era un enorme peso el que llevaba a cuestas, el cual la estaba haciendo tambalear sobre una delgada línea que de romperse la haría caer a un abismo sin fin.

Durante todo el día no hizo más que pensar y pensar en que era lo que debía hacer, cuáles eran las alternativas que le quedaban para detener el desastre que se avecinaba, pero entre más pensaba más impotente se sentía, en verdad parecía no haber nada que pudiese evitarlo, aunque quisiera era imposible hacer cambiar los sentimientos de Anna, en sus manos no estaba el lograr que ella sintiera amor por su hermano, era algo que en definitivo no podía controlar.

Intentaba concentrase en disfrutar los últimos momentos de tranquilidad que le quedaban al lado de Kristoff, lo complació en su deseo de ir todos juntos a un recorrido por los alrededores de la villa, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba allí con el su mente se hallaba muy lejos, pensando en la dueña de los hermosos ojos azules que tanto adoraba. Cuanto deseaba poder estar con ella y poder consolar todo el dolor que su negativa le causaba, si pudiera dejar de lado su temor al menos por un instante, si pudiera desconectar por un momento la razón y dejarse caer en el profundo amor que se empeñaba en apresar a como diera lugar. Era poco el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que todo se derrumbara, después de eso la mujer de sus pensamientos ya no haría parte de su vida ni de la de su hermano, ¿En verdad era así como quería que todo terminara? ¿No volver a verla jamás sin antes devolverle un poco del amor que esta le profesaba? ¿Sin antes remediar un poco la estela de dolor que le había causado con su cobardía? ¿Así era como quería que ella la recordara?

No, definitivamente ese no era el final que deseaba, quería tener al menos un bello recuerdo de tan inmenso amor, quería poder tener algo que le diera consuelo cuando la tristeza de no tenerla la perturbara, cuando en la lejanía empezara a extrañar a ese hermoso ser que sin avisar se había metido en su alma. Sentía como sus emociones se revelaban por encima de sus pensamientos, como le ordenaban que no cometiera la estupidez de quedarse con la duda de saber qué hubiese pasado, de no haber cometido por lo menos una vez la locura de dejarse caer, de descubrir por ella misma que se sentía el dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-/-

Casi podía asegurar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria el error más grande de su vida, pero era como si una extraña fuerza se hubiese apoderado de ella derrumbando la pared de autocontrol que la protegía. Con paso rápido se acercaba a la habitación de aquella mujer dirigiéndose a un punto de no retorno, hacia un límite que una vez haya sido cruzado era imposible retroceder, donde la consecuencias se harían más grandes y las circunstancias más graves, aun así ella estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar, por primera vez en la vida quería dejar de pensar.

Llegó a la puerta a la cual se dirigía, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y su corazón a latir desbocado, cerró los ojos pensando si en verdad eso era lo que quería, pero de nuevo escuchó esa voz que le pedía que siguiera, que le hiciera caso a sus sentimientos y no se detuviera. Como si de un robot se tratara hizo caso a aquella orden y empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia, tocaba una y otra vez buscando una respuesta antes de que su determinación se quebrara, antes de que sus miedos regresaran y terminara arrepintiéndose de nuevo. Empezaba a desesperarse al ver que nadie contestaba su llamado, poco a poco la tristeza se apoderaba de ella creyendo que todo terminaría de esa manera, pero de repente vio como la puerta se habría apareciendo frente a ella ese ser que perturbaba su alma, ese que se había convertido en la razón de su pensar y su sentir, aquel que solo deseaba amar hasta que el aliento se le agotara y su último suspiro la abandonara.

- _Que... ¿Qué haces tu aquí Elsa?..._

Las palabras parecían estar arremolinadas en su boca, su mente y sus sentimientos iban en total contravía. Había llegado a ese momento crucial, de lo que allí dijera dependería aquello que marcaría la diferencia entre un antes y un después, se trataba de ceder o no ante eso que deseaba con locura, si olvidar consecuencias y pensar solo en el ahora, sentir o no sentir, sin lugar a dudas la apuesta más grande a la que alguna vez se hubiese enfrentado en su vida.

_- Yo... Yo no sé exactamente qué hago aquí, solo sé que por primera vez en mi vida estoy dejando de lado la razón y estoy haciéndole caso a mis sentimientos, es lo único que puedo decirte en este momento._

Anna se quedó muda tratando de entender lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Miró a la rubia directamente a los ojos y por primera vez notó un brillo especial en ellos, uno en el cual no se percibía el más mínimo rastro de miedo, donde por el contrario se distinguía una súplica, una súplica silenciosa que deseaba interpretar.

La tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta y recostándola en ella quedando muy cerca la una de la otra, sintiendo su aliento tibio y su respiración agitada, su cuerpo tembloroso unido al suyo y sus ojos suplicantes mirando los suyos con intensidad.

- _Elsa por favor déjame entrar, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo..._

Le imploró como si de eso dependiera su vida misma, era un grito ahogado en medio de tanta tristeza y tanto dolor, ella solo quería amarla, entregarle todo lo que su corazón tenia para dar porque solo a ella le pertenecía, su amor y todo su ser eran de Elsa, solo de ella y de nadie más.

_- Hazlo Anna, solo hazlo... _

Dijo la rubia en un susurro desesperado, abriendo las puertas de su corazón dando vía libre para dejar entrar todo el amor que aquella mujer con ahínco le profesaba y para permitir la salida de ese que asfixiaba su alma casi al punto de no dejarla respirar.

No había barrera que pudiera detener a dos corazones ávidos de amar, cansados de ir contra la corriente, de luchar contra esa fuerza poderosa que rebasaba cualquier lógica, aquella que se negaba a entender de razones y motivos y que solo el verdadero amor es capaz de provocar. Anna y Elsa se habían rendido ante ella, no pudiendo contener esa necesidad que provocaban tantos sentimientos retenidos, ese deseo de entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin condición alguna, era demasiado el esfuerzo y ninguna de las dos podía soportarlo más.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la pelirroja hizo caso a la petición de su amada y empezó a besar sus labios con desesperación, rodeando su cuello y apretándola aún más a su cuerpo con exaltación, sintiendo como esta respondía con la misma urgencia que ella y como sus manos se aferraban a su cintura con la intención de no dejarla escapar, era como si ninguna de las dos quisiera separarse de la presencia de la otra jamás.

La intensidad de aquel beso era adrenalina pura, el calor se desprendía por cada poro de su piel haciendo la temperatura sofocante, sus manos eran un vaivén de toqueteos incesantes que desesperadamente buscaban hallar más piel, la ropa era estorbosa y había que hacerla desaparecer.

Elsa cogió por los bordes el suéter de la pelirroja y fue subiéndolo hasta que logró sacarlo de ella, luego tomó la sudadera que llevaba y la bajó por completo quitándosela con facilidad, esta solo quedó en ropa interior pero la rubia parecía no conformarse con eso, con ansias empezó a deshacerse de esta también y cuando lo consiguió una hermosa vista quedó ante sus ojos, su amada estaba frente a ella tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, mostrando su perfecta anatomía llena de pura majestuosidad y belleza, sus senos redondos completamente duros por la pasión del momento, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus tonificadas piernas, su intimidad que la atraía con una fuerza inimaginable, era una imagen maravillosa de la creación más divina que alguna vez hubiese podido apreciar.

- _Que hermosa eres Anna..._ – Dijo completamente embelesada ante lo que sus afortunados ojos veían.

- _No más hermosa que tu, ahora es mi turno amor mío..._

Dijo Anna con ilusión acercándose para despojar también la ropa de su amor. Con delicadeza fue quitando del medio toda esa vestimenta de invierno que esta llevaba al tiempo que repartía dulces besos en cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Cuando por fin logró su cometido la miró de pies a cabeza apreciando la indiscutible belleza de aquella mujer, todas sus curvas y proporciones eran perfectas, su blanca y suave piel parecía brillar ante la tenue luz de aquella habitación, sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban sin igual irradiando deseo y necesidad.

- _Jamás podría compararme contigo Elsa, tu eres mucho mas que hermosa, tu belleza solo se compara con la de una diosa..._

Le dijo con total convicción acariciando su mejilla con devoción. La rubia le respondió besándola apasionadamente aferrando su cuerpo al de ella, el roce de su piel desnuda disparo aún más la excitación que ambas sentían, Anna la condujo hasta la cama y luego la acostó en ella quedando arriba de su amada besándola con extrema pasión.

Los besos de la pelirroja se repartían por todo el cuerpo de la rubia sin cesar, desde sus pechos erectos hasta los inicios de su intimidad, su lengua se movía con total efectividad haciendo que el Elsa fuera abrazada por el placer, su deseo insaciable solo la hacía querer más, más de las deliciosas caricias de aquella mujer.

La boca de la pelirroja se posó en el lugar que tanto deseaba explorar, acariciando la mojada intimidad de la rubia deleitándose con el rico sabor proveniente de sus extrañas. Elsa sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo cuando Anna tocó aquella zona, se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza tratando de contener su cuerpo enloquecido por la deliciosa sensación que la consumía por dentro. Toda su voluntad se hallaba doblegada ante la extrema excitación que le provocaban aquellas caricias, su cuerpo, su mente, toda ella en ese momento le pertenecía a aquella mujer, a esa que con su exquisita seducción había logrado llevarla al mismísimo cielo, porque solo con el cielo podría compararse lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

- _Oh Anna, no te detengas..._

_- No pienso hacerlo..._

La pelirroja no se detenía y parecía estar adicta a aquellos jugos que se derramaban dentro de su boca, arrancándole mil suspiros y jadeos a la rubia que temía no poder resistirlo mucho más, cada centímetro de su piel temblaba en descontrol y su respiración sonaba eufórica ante tanta pasión, las sabanas casi al punto de ser rasgadas y su corazón amenazante con colapsar en cualquier momento, todo era señal de que el climax estaba a punto de ser alcanzado, y como si de una premonición se tratara solo bastó un toque más de su amada y entonces todo en ella se quebró. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo, su cuerpo se tensó y una exquisita sensación se apodero de el embriagándola por completo, haciéndola ver las estrellas más hermosas del firmamento, energía pura que se desprendía por cada poro de su piel envolviéndola en un extraordinario derroche de placer, era indiscutiblemente lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiese vivido antes. Entonces se sintió más afortunada que nunca, ahora que lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia entendía lo que representaba entregarlo todo sin condición alguna, que es en ese momento cuando descubres lo que en realidad significa estar desnudo, cuando reconoces que esa persona es la otra mitad que tanto necesitabas, cuando abandonas tu espíritu para dejar que ese otro ser llene tu alma, por fin compendia que ese es el verdadero significado de amar, la más bella definición de lo que se desata cuando dos corazones enamorados hacen el amor.

Anna se detuvo en su acción y subió hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los labios de su amada, besándolos con dulzura traspasando a la rubia un poco de su propio sabor. Elsa aun embrujada por tan desbordante pasión la rodeó por la cintura y en un ágil movimiento la hizo girar hasta cambiar de posición.

- _Ahora es tu turno de conocer el cielo..._

Le dijo apartando los labios de su boca y posándolos en el cuello de la pelirroja saboreándolo como al más exquisito de los manjares, en ese instante Anna sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle por dentro, la rubia sin saberlo estaba acariciando una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Los besos de esta poco a poco recorrían el estrecho camino de su cuello hasta sus senos, una vez allí se detuvieron y su boca empezó a acariciar los pezones de una excitada pelirroja. La deliciosa sensación de los labios de Elsa acariciando aquella zona ocasionó un espléndido efecto en su intimidad, la cual empezó a temblar y a mojarse mucho más, la rubia pareció haber adivinado su deseo y una de sus manos se posó en su sexo tocándolo con peligrosidad, Anna sentía como el contacto la hacía estremecer y cuando creyó que ya no era posible desear más los dedos de aquella mujer fueron más allá invadiéndola sin remordimiento, moviéndose dentro de ella con una velocidad embriagante, provocándole una ola de placer interminable que amenazaba con hacerla enloquecer.

La pelirroja se retorcía en aquella cama, la boca de su amor devorando su pecho con exquisitos besos y sus dedos penetrándola sin receso estaban a punto de derribarla por completo. Ese vaivén de Elsa dentro de ella se había vuelto su perdición, la sensación era extremadamente deliciosa y su cuerpo parecía rendirse ante ella. Con una puntería certera la rubia logró tocar ese punto exacto que terminó de llevarla al borde de la locura, sencillamente no lo aguantó más y sintió un potente estallido de éxtasis que la invadía como si mil rayos impactaran todo su cuerpo, sus muslos se apretaron con fuerza y gemidos incesantes empezaron a salir de su boca. Todo era tan nuevo, tan indescriptible, era como si flotara, como si tocara el cielo con las manos, como si muriera de emoción y volviera a revivir no queriendo abandonar el intenso calor que la derretía por dentro, todo su ser se mostraba descontrolado ante el extraordinario y brutal orgasmo que estaba viviendo.

Su respiración agitada poco a poco retomaba la calma, su cuerpo ardiente por el placer empezaba a devolverle a su mente el control. Elsa aún encima de ella la miraba a los ojos reflejando puro amor, acariciando su cabello alborotado con adoración...

- ¿_Eso fue maravilloso no crees? _

_- Mucho más que maravilloso, fue divino... _- Contesto Anna respondiendo la pregunta de su amada.

- _Como un sueño._

_- Como el más hermoso de los sueños, pero uno muy real._

_- ¿Y quieres despertar?_

- _No, ¿Tu quieres?_

_- Para nada._

_- Entonces no despertemos nunca..._

Ambas se dejaron caer ante esa necesidad de continuar, sus cuerpos colmados de deseo no querían dejar de sentir, cada segundo que transcurría, cada beso, cada caricia, era el más valioso tesoro que no se darían el lujo de desaprovechar, esa noche habían decidido amarse y lo harían hasta que el aliento ya no alcanzara, hasta que las fuerzas se agotaran, solo serían ellas dos y nadie más.

La temperatura de aquella habitación no concordaba con la que reflejaban las frías montañas, el calor de dos cuerpos amándose en desmedida completamente bañados por el sudor que provocaba tanta pasión era la más valiosa muestra de lo cálido que puede llegar a ser el amor, de cómo es capaz de derretir el más frío corazón y hacer caer a sus pies todas las barreras de la razón. Era lo que Elsa estaba descubriendo en ese momento, su mente completamente domada por los sentimientos y sus miedos aniquilados por el derroche de besos y caricias, ambas se encontraban inmersas en la más hermosa de sus noches y todo gracias a una sola cosa, ninguna de las dos estaba pensando, únicamente estaban sintiendo...

* * *

**Reviews**

Hola a todos, por aquí estoy yo de nuevo! n_n

Bueno, no se que estén pensando con respecto a lo que acaban de leer, solo se que muchos esperaban este cap con ansias, soy consiente de que los hice esperar mucho por el, incluso llegaron a manifestarme que los estaba haciendo pasar por una angustiosa abstinencia xD así que bueno, ojala les haya gustado.

De verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, es gratificante ver como cada día la historia atrapa mas y mas lectores, una gran motivación sin duda.

Sin mas, me despido nuevamente con el deseo de leernos pronto.

Saludos, se me cuidan!

**Caitlin Cooper:** Para que veas como me gusta complacerlos aquí estoy atendiendo tu petición, y mira que no me demoré ni un día después de que me la hiciste :P

**Sakuradakota:** Holaa pues bienvenida :D Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, es un honor contar con otra fan por aquí n_n Espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado, y no te despegues del fic ya que ahora si estamos en lo bueno jejeje Cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima! ;)

**Caeli18:** :3 :3 *Ahora soy yo la que se sonroja* :3 :3 Gracias por amar mi historia y todas esas cosas que dices de mi, yo también amo la fidelidad que le muestras a este fic, tu expontaniedad, la forma en que dices "Jodeer", el que me diviertas con tus comentarios, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu boca... HaHaHa bueno yap :$ En serio muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :') Espero que el cap de hoy haya recompensado mi falta pasada y le haya bajado un poquito a mi fama de torturadora *-* De nuevo te envío mil besos y abrazos, por favor cuídate! :*

**Bethaly02:** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia =) Y la verdad es que sí, este fic se caracteriza por el drama jejeje Mi intención es terminarlo, aun no se cuando lo haré pero pienso hacerlo no te preocupes ;) Un saludo!

**Alex:** jajaja ok, yo también soy pésima recordando nombres así que tranquila :P De verdad discúlpame, no soy mala en serio, solo que como había dicho el capitulo ya estaba demasiado largo :S Como ves Elsa no solo le dijo algo interesante a Anna sino que también se lo hizo :$ Espero te haya gustado el cap, saludos!

**Loghan10:** jajaja cuidado y Anna te escucha diciendo eso de "mi futura esposa" porque te descabeza :P Y no te preocupes, mas pervertida soy yo, nada mas mira las cosas que escribo de veras xD Gracias por el comentario, cuídate! ;)

**Alice:** Lo siento, disculpa la mala costumbre de nosotros los escritores u.u ¿Y ves que soñar aveces si funciona? Hoy se te hizo tu sueño realidad n_n Espero haber logrado llenar tus expectativas y sientas que la larga espera valió la pena :P Chau, nos seguimos leyendo ;D

**Val Summers:** jajaja en serio no soy malvada, OMG tengo que hacer algo para remediar eso :P Ojala te haya gustado la actualización, la reina del drama te devuelve el abrazo, un saludo! :D

**Yara sosa:** Dile a tu doctor que esa receta no se puede aplicar en este fic :P Y bueno, si la mamá de Elsa se enterara de lo que pasó hoy creo que la infartada seria ella xD Muchos éxitos con tu nueva historia, cuídate! ;)

**Love Girl:** Pues creo que Elsa fue para algo mucho mas que buenísimo ¿no crees? :$ Saludos te manda la señora Jane alias "La vieja esa" jajaja En cuanto a Kris y Hans pues ya quedaron bien cornudos los pobres O.o Ay no se, esto cada vez se enreda mas, tu solo sigue pendiente al fic que ya veremos en termina todo esto. Chau señorita, se me cuida! ;)

**Kykyo-chan:** jajajaja lo siento pero eso del yaoi si no aplica para este fic xD Como ves hoy se te cumplió tu deseo, hubo amor puro, amor del bueno :3 Espero te haya gustado ;)

**Bekwo:** Eso es... respira... cuenta hasta diez... ufff pensé que te me ibas a infartar con tanta rabia, que bueno que no estaba frente a ti porque de lo contrario si me hubieses asesinado u.u Afortunadamente sigo viva, y bueno aquí esta la continuación, ojala te haya gustado ;) Escuché la versión de Let it go y en verdad esta muy buena, muchas gracias por recomendarmela, me ayuda a inspirarme más durante la escritura n_n

**KikiCai94:** Sii Elsa fue bastante dura con Anna, pero hoy ya recompensó su falta :')

**Krish2014:** Bueno pues si con el anterior quedaste sorprendida ya me imagino como habrás quedado hoy con esta bomba que solté xD Ojala te haya gustado el capi, saludos! ;)

**Lisezita:** mmm nop, creo que te equivocaste, Elsa fue para algo mucho mejor que eso :P Y bueno, la sra Jane no tiene ni idea de hasta donde han llegado estas chicas, así que imagínate como se pondría si se enterara, uff se armaría la tercera guerra mundial de seguro xD Traté de no demorarme mucho con la publicación, ojala y el cap haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo!


	18. Corazón roto

**Capítulo 18**

**"Corazón roto"**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación, en la cama dos enamoradas dormían plácidamente luego de una maravillosa noche de pasión. Anna descansaba sobre el torso de Elsa y esta última también lo hacía abrazada al cuerpo de la pelirroja, lo único que las cubría eran las mismas sábanas blancas que la noche anterior habían sido testigo del derroche de besos y caricias, sabanas que junto al calor que irradiaban dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados como si fuesen uno solo, parecían ser suficientes para que el frío que esa mañana cubría la pequeña villa no perturbara su espléndido amanecer.

Todo era perfecto, todo hasta que la voz de alguien conocido se escuchó sacando al par de enamoradas de su apacible descansar.

- _¡Princesa un nuevo día llegó, es hora de despertar pequeña dormilona!_

La rubia fue la primera en sobresaltarse y su brusco movimiento despertó en el acto a la pelirroja que dormía encima de ella. Toda su tranquilidad se esfumó como por acto de magia al escuchar aquella voz detrás de la puerta.

- _¡Vamos mi vida sé que estas allí, ya déjame verte!_

Elsa se quedó como paralizada sin poder decir nada, su corazón se agitó temerario al darse cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la cual se encontraban. A tan solo unos pasos se hallaba esa persona a la que ahora más que nunca se sentía incapaz de mirar, no después de lo que había hecho, no después de estar acostada en la misma cama con la mujer que el amaba, con la que actualmente era su prometida, en ese instante ni siquiera se creía digna de llamarlo hermano.

Anna por su parte la observaba completamente asustada sin saber qué hacer. El caos era inminente ya que Kristoff estaba a punto de descubrir toda la verdad, abrir una simple puerta era lo único que se requería para que todo se terminara y el desastre se destara.

-_ ¡Esta vez no vas a lograr evadirme, de aquí no me muevo hasta que hablemos, ya abre la puerta por favor!_

¿Abrir la puerta?... Definitivamente cualquier cosa era preferible menos eso, si lo hacia el terminaría enterándose de todo de la peor forma posible y no podía permitirlo, debía evitarlo a como diera lugar. Tenía que pensar en algo, pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmar los inmensos nervios que la invadían, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden y así poder decir algo convincente que las sacara de la tensionante situación en la que se encontraban.

- _No te preocupes Kristoff hablaremos, pero primero necesito bañarme y arreglarme un poco, ¿Qué tal si me esperas en el restaurante y durante el desayuno conversamos?_

El silencio se hizo presente, la pelirroja miraba fijamente la manija de la puerta y pudo ver como esta se movía, sin duda era Kristoff quien estaba intentando abrirla desde afuera, en ese momento agradeció al cielo el que le hubiese colocado seguro la noche anterior, de no ser así ya todo estaría perdido.

Luego de varios segundos de eterna agonía la voz volvió a escucharse pero esta vez con un tono de resignación…

_- Esta bien, estaré esperándote, por favor no tardes._

_- Tranquilo, no tardaré..._

Contesto Anna ante aquella petición, luego permaneció expectante a la espera de que Kristoff dijera algo más pero no escuchó otra cosa más que silencio detrás de la puerta, lo cual significaba que su prometido se había marchado. Entonces por fin pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, sintiendo como el alma poco a poco le regresaba al cuerpo. Miró a su acompañante y esta seguía estupefacta con la mirada perdida, verla en ese estado ocasionó que su preocupación resurgiera al instante.

- _¿Estas bien?_

No recibió respuesta alguna, la rubia se había quedado completamente muda.

- ¿Elsa?

- _(...) _

Anna la tomó por la barbilla y lentamente la hizo girar hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

- _Por favor dime algo..._

Un parpadeo de los hermosos ojos azules se hizo presente, luego esta apartó su vista esquivando la de la pelirroja.

- _¿Ya se fue? _

_- Si, se ha ido._

La rubia respiró profundo.

- _Necesito tiempo, necesito pensar._

Esas palabras no lograron disipar la preocupación de la pelirroja, sino que por el contrario aumentaron más su ansiedad, el temor de que su amada estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que habían hecho se manifestó como puñal a punto de atravesar su corazón, no quería tener que volver a lo mismo, no después de haber conocido el cielo a su lado.

_- Elsa entiendo que debes estar aturdida por esto que acaba de suceder con Kristoff, pero no olvides que ni tu ni yo tenemos culpa de amarnos de esta forma, es un hermoso sentimiento el que compartimos y solo te pido que por favor no te rindas ahora, no después de la maravillosa noche que acabamos de vivir, te lo suplico mi vida lucha conmigo, luchemos juntas por este amor tan grande que sentimos._

El silencio reinó por un instante, luego la rubia soltó un suspiro y volteó de nuevo su vista hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado.

_- Yo sé que ni tu ni yo tenemos culpa de este sentimiento, pero necesito poner en orden mis ideas, solo te pido un poco de tiempo, te prometo que después hablaremos._

Anna pudo distinguir de inmediato lo que aquella mirada reflejaba, era completamente distinta a la que había contemplado la noche anterior, esta vez aquellos ojos azules de nuevo irradiaban confusión, pero sobre todo miedo, mucho miedo. Agarró fuertemente su mano y con serenidad se dirigió a ella tratando de trasmitirle seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.

- _Esta bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites, solo recuerda que no estás sola, esta batalla es de las dos y yo estaré aquí esperando para batallar a tu lado, me enfrentaré al mundo entero si es necesario, estoy dispuesta a todo por ti Elsa. _

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia quien apretó aún más la mano de la pelirroja como si no quisiera soltarse nunca de ella.

- _Gracias por estar dispuesta a todo por mí, gracias por permitirme conocer el verdadero significado de amar, es algo que solo tu me has enseñado y jamás lo voy a olvidar._

Anna la miró a los ojos por un instante pero luego acortó la distancia y empezó a besarla con necesidad, quería que esos labios fueran suyos para siempre, poder besarlos cada anochecer y cada despertar, los deseaba con locura y no quería dejar de probarlos jamás. Intentaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que en ese beso Elsa pudiera sentir todo el cumulo de maravillosos sentimientos que en su corazón provocaba, porque hay circunstancias en las que una demostración de afecto, en las que una simple caricia, puede decir más que mil palabras.

- _Lo que no quiero que olvides es que te amo, por favor no lo olvides nunca._

Le dijo con su frente aun unida a la de Elsa, sus ojos todavía cerrados no queriendo abandonar esa fracción de tiempo en la que podía tenerla así de cerca, sintiendo su aliento tibio muy cerca al suyo, esa en el que solo se tenían la una a la otra, podría quedarse así para siempre y seria completamente feliz, porque su felicidad estaba justo allí a milímetros de ella, era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza ante las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, lentamente fue separando su rostro unido al de ella y su mano se soltó del agarre rompiendo la unión en la que ambas se encontraban. Abandonó la cama y su cuerpo desnudo quedó al descubierto deleitando la vista de su acompañante quien no dejaba de observarla, poco a poco fue recogiendo las ropas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y fue colocándoselas hasta quedar completamente vestida. Antes de salir sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la mujer que se encontraba sentada en aquella cama, la miró con intensidad grabando cada centímetro de piel que podía, su hermoso rostro, su cabello alborotado, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las sabanas, era una imagen que quería llevar consigo para siempre para guardarla en el álbum de recuerdos maravillosos de su existencia. Luego salió de allí y la puerta de la habitación se cerró, dejando en ella a ese ser que tanto amaba y los momentos de la noche más hermosa de su vida.

-/-

Buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta la llave de su recamara hasta que por fin la halló, la introdujo en la cerradura y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla el llamado de alguien a corta distancia la hizo detenerse.

- _¡Elsa!_

Giró su vista y divisó en el pasillo a la mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

- _Mamá…_

_- ¡Buenos días hija!_

_- ¡Buenos días!_

_- ¿De dónde vienes?_

_- Yo... yo estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores._

_- ¿Un paseo? ¿Y por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer?_

_- ¿Ah?... Bueno es que simplemente me vestí con lo primero que encontré y pues, esta ropa la había dejado en el perchero._

_- Mmm ya veo... ¿Puedo pasar?, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, pero en privado._

_- Eh si claro, adelante..._

-/-

Luego de 15 minutos Anna se encontraba ingresando al restaurante donde había quedado de verse con Kristoff. Echó un vistazo al lugar y vio que este se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales. Tragó pesadamente al recordar el tremendo desafío que se le avecinaba, sabía que el momento había llegado, ya no podía seguir alimentando las falsas esperanzas de aquel hombre que lo único que había hecho era quererla sin miramientos, siendo ella completamente inmerecedora de su querer, el necesitaba a alguien mejor, alguien que si pudiera corresponderle de la misma forma y le brindara la felicidad que una persona tan buena como el se merece.

Rogó al cielo que le diera fuerzas y colocara en ella las palabras adecuadas para no herir aún más los sentimientos de ese hombre, sabía que su decisión lo haría sufrir, pero en el fondo también sabía que el lograría superarlo porque si había algo que caracterizaba a Kristoff era la fuerza de espíritu. Lo único que le preocupaba era cuando se enterara del motivo su decisión, por más segura que estuviese de la bondad de su corazón le era imposible predecir su reacción al saber que lo estaba dejando por su propia hermana, en definitivo era lo que la pelirroja más temía en ese momento.

Poco a poco se acercaba, sentía como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento de lo normal haciendo aún más grande su angustia y más tortuosa su tarea.

- _Hola Kristoff..._ - Le dijo tímidamente una vez estuvo frente a la mesa.

- _¡Mi amor!_ - Contestó este esbozando una amplia sonrisa y acercándose a ella para besarla.

Anna frustró la intención de su prometido al apartar los labios de su alcance. Dicha actitud desconcertó por completo al rubio borrando su expresión de felicidad en el acto.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estas enojada conmigo?_

_- No, por supuesto que no. Yo no tendría motivos para estarlo._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me rechazas?_

_- ¿Podemos sentarnos?_

_- ¡Por supuesto! _- Dijo el con una postura seria invitando a la pelirroja a tomar asiento.

El rubio seguía observándola esperando que dijera algo y Anna se sentía chiquita ante aquella mirada, en su interior los nervios la carcomían y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho ante tanta presión.

- _¿Y bien?... Estoy esperando una explicación._

_"¡Dios ayúdame!"_ - Dijo ella para sus adentros antes de proceder con la bomba que estaba a punto de soltar.

- _Kristoff, tu sabes que cuando nos conocimos las cosas entre nosotros se fueron dando a pasos agigantados, de un momento a otro nos hicimos novios y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos comprometidos. Poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi corazón con tus detalles y bellas acciones, tu perseverancia me demostró lo mucho que deseabas construir una relación a mi lado y yo me sentí completamente halagada de que un hombre como tu que pudiendo tener a sus pies a la mujer que quisiera se hubiese fijado justo en mi, eso me hizo sentir especial, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Decidí que intentaría emprender ese camino contigo y que fuera el tiempo el que me mostrara hasta donde podríamos llegar, pero... De un momento a otro todo cambio, yo empecé a darme cuenta de que las cosas no eran del todo como deberían ser y no sé si tu lo has notado pero nosotros no somos como la típica pareja de novios que está por unir sus vidas para siempre, nos hace falta esa chispa, esa emoción que solo una pareja de enamorados irradia cuando está apunto de unirse en matrimonio..._

_- Pero a mi si me emociona nuestro matrimonio, y creo que te lo he demostrado de todas las formas posibles. - _Dijo el interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

_- Si, y de eso no tengo dudas, yo se lo mucho que te ilusiona esa boda y eso hace esto aún más difícil para mi, porque lo cierto es que... yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma._

_- ¿Que me estas queriendo decir con eso?_

_- Quiero decirte que... que no puedo ilusionarme con esa boda porque no estoy enamorada de ti Kristoff, lo siento._

Le dijo quitándose el anillo de compromiso y colocándolo en la mesa en la cual se encontraban. El muchacho dejo caer su espalda en la silla observando el anillo con total desconcierto y ella no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada ante la terrible culpa que la absorbía en ese momento.

El silencio era sepulcral, Anna no era capaz de decir nada más y solo esperaba los cuestionamientos y reclamos de aquel hombre ante su dolorosa e inesperada confesión, mientras que Kristoff seguía pensativo como tratando de procesar aquello que acababa de escuchar.

- _Bien, déjame ver si entendí... ¿Me estás diciendo que no me amas y que por eso no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿En eso se resume todo?_

_- Si, de veras lo siento..._ - Contesto ella aún sin devolverle la mirada.

- _¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste a que estuviéramos a una semana de la boda para hacerlo?_

- _¡Por indecisa y cobarde, por eso! Sé que debí ser sincera contigo desde el primer momento y soy consciente del error tan grande que cometí al haber aceptado un compromiso sin estar segura de mis sentimientos, pero lo hice porque no quería herirte y porque en el fondo conservaba la esperanza de que podría llegar a amarte con el pasar del tiempo._

_- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué te motivo a tomar esta decisión de última hora y pensar que no podrías llegar a amarme como creías? _

Anna se quedó muda, sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a esas preguntas pero dudaba ante la posibilidad de decirla. Temía que Kristoff enloqueciera al enterarse del engaño con su propia hermana, además de que Elsa estaba de por medio y no quería hacer algo que terminara por perjudicarla, era consciente de cuanto adoraba ella a su hermano y lo último que quería era que las palabras de su suegra se hicieran realidad abriendo una inmensa brecha entre ellos. Sintió como toda la carga recaía sobre sus hombros, tenía la oportunidad de sincerarse y decirle toda la verdad a Kristoff en ese mismo momento, pero esta vez no se trataba solo de ella, estaba la estabilidad de toda una familia en juego, era un enorme dilema y una inmensa responsabilidad de la que jamás podría sentirse preparada para enfrentar, el miedo y la culpa sencillamente no se lo permitían.

- _¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¡Dime por qué Anna!_

_- Kristoff eso no es importante ahora, yo estoy siendo sincera contigo en cuanto a mis sentimientos, esto es lo mejor para los dos, un matrimonio sin amor jamás va a funcionar. _

_- Para mi si es importante saberlo, no puedes pretender que acepte el que termines con todo así, sin una explicación. Yo necesito saber si fui yo quien hizo algo para que te arrepintieras o si... o si se trata de alguien más... Dime, ¿Es eso? ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron intempestivamente, ya no hallaba como disimular sus nervios y su obviedad ante las constantes preguntas de aquel hombre que cada vez se acercaban más y más a la realidad.

- _¡Es eso! ¡Tú silencio me lo confirma! _

_- ¡No, las cosas no son como parecen!_

_- ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo? ¡Responderme Anna! ¿Qué pudo ofrecerte como para que rechazaras todo el amor que te he ofrecido? ¿Que?_

_- ¡Baja la voz Kristoff, todos nos están escuchando!_

_- ¡Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, solo quiero que me digas quien es ese que me está arrebatando al amor de mi vida, creo que al menos eso merezco!_

_- ¡Ya basta, estas muy alterado, esta conversación se acaba aquí!_

_- ¡No! ¡Tú no te iras así no más dejándome con este dolor y esta duda que me carcome! - _Dijo el tomándola por el brazo impidiendo que esta se retirara de la mesa.

_- ¡Me estas lastimando, suéltame por favor!_

Al ver la cara de miedo de Anna el muchacho se rindió y la soltó de su agarre completamente aturdido, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse no pudiendo contener más su frustración y su tristeza. La pelirroja sintió que todo se le quebraba por dentro al observarlo en ese estado, jamás lo había visto llorar ya que el era un hombre que a simple vista reflejaba fortaleza, pero ahora lo tenía allí frente a ella irradiando total desasosiego, todo por su maldita culpa, el no merecía sufrir y menos por una mujer que no valía ninguna de sus lágrimas, porque para ella simplemente no se las merecía.

- _Kristoff ya encontraras a alguien mejor, alguien que si podrá corresponder a tu amor como tu deseas, no sufras por mi porque no lo merezco, yo te tengo un cariño infinito y quiero que seas feliz, en verdad lo deseo. - _Le dijo agarrando su mano con la esperanza de que esto le transmitiera algo de consuelo.

_- Mi felicidad eras tu y ahora te he perdido._

_- No, ya te darás cuenta de que tu felicidad no soy yo, y no me has perdido porque yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti cuando me necesites._

_- Yo te amo Anna y no quiero tenerte de otra forma si no es como mi compañera, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, yo quiero una vida a tu lado y no me interesa una vida sin ti, sencillamente no tiene sentido._

_- No digas eso por favor, tu vida es muy valiosa y conmigo o sin mi tiene todo el sentido del mundo. _

_- Déjame enamorarte por favor, trataré de empezar de cero, me esforzaré cada día para ganarme tu corazón, viviré solo para eso y no descansaré hasta que lo consiga, solo dame una oportunidad y te demostraré lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser a mi lado._

_- Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó, en verdad ya no puedo, lo siento._

_- ¡Te amo Anna!_

_- Perdonarme por favor, no soy digna de tu amor pero espero algún día llegar a serlo de tu cariño, tu verdadera felicidad puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, ve y búscala. _

Sin más, la pelirroja soltó la mano de su ahora exprometido y se marchó del lugar no queriendo agrandar aún más su sufrimiento. Por fuera se mostraba fuerte pero por dentro todo era culpa, miedo, impotencia, melancolía, era una sensación completamente horrible y aunque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación de esas jamás pensó que romper el corazón de otro doliera tanto como si te lo rompieran a ti mismo, pero en verdad dolía, y dolía mucho.

-/-

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios cuando se da cuenta de que cierta rubia viene bajando con mucha prisa mostrando un semblante totalmente desencajado. Lo primero que notó fue que esta cargaba la pequeña maleta que había llevado para el viaje y que lagrimas cubrían su hermoso rostro. Tal era el aturdimiento de aquella mujer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella la esperaba al inicio de los escalones, pasándole por el lado sin siquiera detenerse.

- _¡Elsa espera!_

La rubia dio un paso en seco y se detuvo en el acto, dio media vuelta y entonces la vio, no salía palabra alguna de su boca pero de sus ojos las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más intensidad, mostrándose totalmente triste y desconsolada.

- _¡Oh mi amor! ¿Qué te sucede?_ - Dijo Anna acercándose a ella y rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Elsa seguía estática en su sitio y no mostró resistencia alguna ante el abrazo de la pelirroja, solo una corta frase salió de su boca...

- _Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto._

Lentamente la pelirroja se separó de la unión y la miró directamente a los ojos algo confundida ante eso último que acababa de escuchar, tratando de hallar en la mirada de Elsa algo que le dijera que era exactamente lo que esas palabras significaban.

- _¿Que me estas queriendo decir?_

_- Que no puedo, no puedo con esto y espero que lo entiendas._

_- ¿Te estas rindiendo? ¿Acaso piensas huir y dejar todo así? ¿Es eso?_

_- Adiós Anna..._

- _¡No espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? _

_- ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero seguir con esto, ya vete de mi vida, no te quiero en ella!_

Anna se quedó fría ante aquellas palabras, miraba a Elsa con total desconcierto no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso su amada la estaba echando de su vida así, sin ningún remordimiento? ¿Después de haberle entregado su cuerpo y su alma sin condiciones? ¿Después de haberse demostrado cuanto se amaban?

- _Elsa pero si anoche tu y yo..._

_- Guarda esa noche como un bello recuerdo entre las dos, hazlo y se feliz Anna._

La rubia dio media vuelta y se marchó a toda prisa dejando a la pelirroja sola en el pequeño lobby del hotel. Anna sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima despertándola del sueño que creía vivir al lado del amor de su vida, derrumbando de nuevo todas sus esperanzas y trayéndola de vuelta a la terrible realidad. El dolor la invadió sin compasión alguna y su corazón se hizo añicos al instante, poco a poco las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos celestes al ver como aquella mujer se alejaba, mientras que sus labios solo pudieron susurrar una sola cosa...

- _Elsa no me dejes..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¿Hola que tal?

Por aquí les traigo una nueva actualización, esta tardó mas de lo normal pero motivos ajenos a mi no me han permitido actualizar con prontitud, en verdad intenté no hacerlos esperar demasiado u.u

Bueno, varios predijeron lo que acaban de leer, después de un esplendido capitulo lo que se vino hoy no fue nada lindo, y se pondrá peor créanme. Por favor perdonen el exceso de drama xD

Les mando muchos saludos a todos, nos leemos en la próxima ;)

**Camygon:** jejeje aquí tienes la continuación, espero haber calmado tu angustia un poquito :P Gracias por seguir la historia, cuídate! n_n

**Licborrego:** Ok, ok, te perdono nada mas por la culpa es del cel, no tuya xD Que bueno que la historia te haya atrapado y aunque no me dejes reviews de seguido, el saber que la sigues me alegra profundamente :') Ya pudiste darte cuenta de lo que sucedió después de aquella noche entre las chicas, esto cada vez se pone mas dramático, pero también más bueno como tu misma lo dices, así que no te despegues de este fic, espero seguirnos leyendo, cuídate mucho ;)

**Sakuradakota:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :D Precisamente eso era lo que quería lograr, una combinación entre lo sutil y lo pasional, es bueno saber que lo he logrado :') Espero no sufras mucho con el drama que se vino hoy, lo que menos quiero es aumentar la agonía de mis lectores xD

**Loghan10:** jajajaja Aquí estaaaaaaaaa, aquí estaaaaaa la continuación xD Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto por ella, y en serio, la pelirroja te va a descabezar si sigues así, le quieres quitar a su rubia platinada no lo niegues, creo que tu eres su otra rival declarada :P

**Alice:** jejeje claro, supuse que sería tu capitulo favorito xD Y bueno, Kristoff solo sabe una pequeñísima parte de la historia, pero la bomba en si aun esta por venir, esto se pondrá intenso, así que ya sabes ;) Y pues tienes razón, confieso que lo de la mala costumbre es más una estrategia, una estrategia muy necesaria ;D

**Love Girl:** Gracias por la felicitación! :') Que bueno que el capitulo logró atraparlos, en verdad me satisface mucho saberlo :'D Y efectivamente en esta historia el dicho se invirtió, porque ahora es que se viene la tormenta, lo que viste hoy apenas es una llovizna insignificante comparado con lo que esta por venir. Gracias por amar esta historia, gracias por la fidelidad que le demuestres, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo! Besos, cuídate corazón!

**Krish2014:** jajajaja todo el drama que le falto al capitulo anterior me lo traje para este, en verdad disculpa si me excedí :P

**Yara sosa:** Ya me pasé por tu historia, sobra decirlo :P Bueno, aquí tienes el cap que tanto me pediste, espero que no te me hayas infartado por fa, tener tu vida en mis manos es demasiada responsabilidad, creo que tendré que hablar con tu doctor xD

**Caeli18:** ¡Hay no! Esos presentimientos tuyos están en mi contra, mira que siempre se hacen realidad y aumentan mi fama de torturadora :/ Bueno, no me queda de otra mas que mandarte miles de besos y abrazos porque con el drama que le puse al capitulo de hoy, más lo que me demoré en subir la actualización, de seguro mi fama debe de andar por la nubes u.u De todas formas me alegra que el cap anterior te haya "super mega fascinado", me alegra mucho mucho :')

PD: Aquí hay amor mutuo, eso lo sé :3 Por lo de escribir tanto ni te preocupes, yo soy feliz leyendo sus reviews, no importa el largo ;)

Te mando mas besos y abrazos por si las moscas, chau!

**KikiCai94:** mmm me late que tu corazón volvió a angustiarse el día de hoy, en verdad lo siento u.u

**Kykyo-chan:** Pues que se fugaran no sería mala idea, así descansarían las pobres de tanto drama xD Aquí esta la conty, quédate al pendiente del que sigue.

**Alex:** Me alegra saber que te encantó :D Y pues esto hora si se enredó más, lo que sigue se viene bueno, ya veras en que resulta todo este embrollo de las chicas.

**Queenwest:** jajaja bueno como ves aun no se destapa todo, pero si una parte, espero con esto no haber aumentado tu impaciencia xD

**Elsannaforthewin:** El saber que tienes 18 me tranquiliza, es bueno saber que eres una chica responsable :P Y mira que si, eres afortunada, empezar a leer la historia y encontrarse justo con ese cap si que es ser suertudo, muchos tuvieron que esperar eternidades por el, los tenia en una abstinencia Elsanna que ni para que te cuento xD

**Bekwo:** jajaja bueno, me alegra que "lo poco" que leíste te haya gustado xD Yo creo que Elsa esta mas enredada que abecedario ruso, la pobre, lo que leíste hoy es solo el comienzo, ya veremos en que termina su "despedida" ;)

**MeryMontoya17:** ¡Yay! Bueno te lo dije, lo prometido es deuda ;) Me alegra que te haya encantado el cap, saludos! :D

**YuriLover24:** jejeje pues si pusieron el seguro de la puerta, menos mal porque sino hubieran quedado descubiertas infragantis nada mas y nada menos que por el susodicho afectado xD


	19. Operación conquista

**Capítulo 19**

**"Operación conquista"**

En una lujosa torre de apartamentos cierta pelirroja se hallaba encerrada en su habitación pasando por una suma depresión luego de que la persona que ella consideraba el amor de su vida la abandonara sin mayor explicación rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos. No hacia más que recordar las duras palabras que Elsa le había lanzado aquella mañana en el hotel, esas en las que le decía sin compasión alguna que la quería fuera de su vida y que la maravillosa noche vivida entre las dos solo debía ser considerada como un bello recuerdo y nada más. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué una noche aquella mujer se le entregaba permitiéndole conocer el paraíso y al otro día la llevaba de golpe al infierno con tal crueldad? ¿Por qué la había ilusionado si todo iba a terminar así? ¿Por qué?... Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta que no dejaban de atormentarla, se preguntaba si lo que estaba viviendo era un karma por haber roto el corazón de Kristoff al deshacer su compromiso, a lo mejor se merecía todo el sufrimiento, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concebir la idea de que todo el desborde de amor que vivió en aquella habitación de hotel quedara en un simple recuerdo, su mente y su corazón sencillamente se negaban a aceptar tan dura verdad.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de la puerta interrumpió su silencio. Ella no tenia deseos de ver nadie, lo único que quería era seguir sumida en su soledad que al fin y al cabo era lo único que tenía luego de sus terribles perdidas, la de sus padres, la de su abuela y ahora la de su amada también. En su vida ya era una costumbre perder todo lo que más quería, así que la soledad era sin duda su más fiel e inquebrantable compañía.

*Ring ring... Ring ring*

El timbre seguía sonando y parecía no querer detenerse. Con desgano se paró de la cama y fue a ver quién era esa persona que con tanta insistencia tocaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

- _¡Oh Anna por fin, ya me tenías preocupada!_ - Dijo Rapunzel lanzándose sobre ella y rodeándola en un abrazo.

- _Tranquila, sigo viva, para mi desgracia..._

- _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que para tu desgracia? ¡Ese teléfono tuyo debió reventar a causa de tantas llamadas que te hice y que tu no contestaste, me preocupe tanto al ver que no llegabas a trabajar y no aparecía ninguna noticia tuya que en serio pensé que algo malo te había sucedido!_

- _Pues como ves físicamente estoy bien, aunque del corazón no tanto._

_- Kristoff tampoco llegó a trabajar, ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?_

_- Ay amiga... si te contara..._

_- Bueno pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que ven, te escucho._ - Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta, tomándola por el brazo y llevándola hasta el sofá de la sala con la intensión de seguir aquella conversación.

- _¿Anna has estado llorando? Ahora que te veo bien, tienes los ojos hinchados._

_- Pues sí, he llorado un poco, casi hasta quedarme sin lágrimas en realidad._

_- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso algo malo te ocurrió en el viaje?_

_- En ese viaje pasó de todo amiga, desde cosas buenas y maravillosas hasta cosas malas y terriblemente dolorosas._

_- Bueno ahora si me terminaste de preocupar, dime ya que fue lo que pasó._

_- Rompí el compromiso con Kristoff._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oíste, ya no va a haber boda._

_- ¿Pero y cómo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- ¡Porque ya no podía seguir sosteniendo una mentira Rapunzel, no podía casarme con Kristoff cuando estoy perdidamente enamorada de su hermana!_

_- ¡Dios mío! ¿Y Kristoff lo sabe? ¿Le dijiste que te habías enamorado de Elsa?_

_- No, aún no lo sabe._

_- ¿Ósea que solo rompiste tu compromiso con el pero no le dijiste el motivo de tu decisión?_

_- Así es._

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Piensas iniciar una relación con Elsa a escondidas o cómo?_

_- No, Elsa no quiere saber nada de mi, me dijo que no me quiere en su vida, me rechazó. - _Contestó la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse de nuevo por sus ojos tristes.

- _Ay amiga pero es que eso era de esperarse, eras la prometida de su hermano, imagínate lo difícil que debe de ser para ella todo esto._

_- ¿Pero y entonces para que me ilusionó Rapunzel? ¿Para qué?_

_- ¿Cómo así que te ilusionó? ¿Acaso ella y tu...?_

_- ¡Sí, Elsa me hizo vivir la noche más hermosa de mi vida y después me botó así, como si nada!_

La rubia puso cara de asombro y se quedó muda por unos segundos.

- _Ahora si me dejaste sin palabras, no pensé que Elsa y tu hubieran llegado tan lejos._

_- ¡Yo creí que después de esa noche todo sería diferente, que lucharíamos juntas por nuestro amor, pero ella sigue con su maldito miedo, no le importa destrozarme con tal de hacer lo que a su familia le gustaría, es una cobarde!_

_- No se Anna, pienso que deberías de ponerte en sus zapatos, tu no tienes nada que perder, pero ella si._

_- ¡Su familia tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo, si su madre y Kristoff en verdad la aman comprenderán que en el corazón no se manda!_

_- Eso se escucha fácil, pero el que suceda es otra cosa._

_- Bueno, ¿Del lado de quien estas Rapunzel?_

_- Ay pues del tuyo obviamente, pero es que ahora estás hablando cegada por la rabia y no te das cuenta de lo difícil que debe de ser esto para Elsa también._

_- Es que ya no sé qué hacer, me voy a enloquecer con todo esto, ¿Que hago amiga?_

_- ¿Que tanto la amas Anna?_

_- ¡Más que a mi vida misma!_

_- Entonces ve y búscala, lucha por ella y haz que tu amor le ayude a vencer ese miedo que tiene de amarte._

_- ¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Y si vuelve a rechazarme? _

_- Por lo menos te quedará el consuelo de saber que lo intentaste._

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa por un instante.

- _¡Tienes razón, no me voy a rendir así de fácil, amo a esa mujer y luchare por ella!_

_- ¡Así se habla amiga, saca a relucir tu lado conquistador y demuéstrale de lo que Anna Frozen es capaz cuando se enamora! _

- _¡Lo haré! Ruega por mi por favor, ruega para que tenga éxito en todo esto porque de no ser así ahora si mi corazón no lo va soportar, quedará destrozado sin remedio._

_- Estaré cruzando los dedos, no quiero tener que convertirme en tu paño de lágrimas otra vez. - _Dijo la rubia en tono juguetón.

_- ¡Tonta! - _Contestó la pelirroja dándole un codazo a la ojiverde.

- _¡Auch! ¡Sin agresividad Annita!_ - Exclamó la rubia sobándose el brazo.

- _¡No pues, tan exagerada! Ahora si hablando en serio, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda mi querida amiga._

_- ¡Soy toda oídos, yo encantada de contribuir a la causa!_

Anna empezó a contarle a Rapunzel de su plan y esta la escuchaba muy atenta, la operación "_Conquistar a Elsa_" había comenzado.

-/-

Esa noche en casa de los Arendelle el ambiente que se percibía era distinto al que normalmente reinaba en el lugar, la alegría, las risas y las constantes bromas habían sido reemplazadas por el silencio y la tristeza. Los hermanos permanecían aislados en sus respectivas habitaciones y no habían cruzado palabra desde su regreso de aquel viaje. La madre se hallaba preocupada sin saber que hacer ante la notoria fractura que se estaba viviendo en su familia, y lo que más le preocupaba era que las cosas se podrían poner peor en cualquier momento, su hijo aún no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de su rompimiento con Anna y temía mucho su reacción si este llegaba a descubrirlo, era algo que literalmente le tenía los nervios de punta.

La habitación del joven de la casa lucia desordenada y en la cama un corpulento muchacho de aspecto cabizbajo veía la foto de una pelirroja en la que no podía dejar de pensar. En su interior la tristeza lo consumía y no encontraba como hallar consuelo ante la terrible perdida que estaba viviendo. Trataba de encontrar un nuevo rumbo pero todos los caminos parecían querer llevarlo hacia esa mujer que sin duda alguna el creía el amor de su vida. Pensaba y pensaba que era lo que había hecho mal, en que momento empezó a perderla sin siquiera darse cuenta, si el creía que todo era perfecto, que dentro de poco su sueño se haría realidad y podría hacerla suya para siempre, pero ahora todos sus deseos se habían hecho añicos y por más que intentaba encontrar un por qué, simplemente no lo hallaba.

En la recamara de al frente la situación no era muy distinta, una rubia pasaba por momentos sumamente difíciles y no encontraba aliciente que le hiciera superar la avalancha de dolor que en poco tiempo se había vuelto el común denominador de su diario vivir. Era increíble como unas simples vacaciones pasaron a convertirse en los días más traumáticos de su existencia, como de un momento a otro su tranquilidad se había esfumado a causa de un amor que jamás debió sentir, ella que siempre había logrado controlarlo todo no pudo evitar que su vida se viera inmersa en el caos que ahora no sabía cómo solucionar. Creía que lo mejor era alejarse y dejar que fuera el tiempo quien ayudara a olvidar y calmar su sufrimiento, pero el intento por adelantar su regreso a los Ángeles había sido un completo fracaso, para su desgracia la respuesta de cuanta aerolínea consultó fue la misma: "_Lo sentimos, no tenemos cupos disponibles_". Era increíble como el destino se empeñaba en torturarla, ni siquiera eso podía hacer, alejarse y sobrellevar en la lejanía su dolor, en definitivo absolutamente todo parecía estar negado para ella.

La señora Jane se encontraba preparando la cena con la esperanza de que sus hijos probaran bocado ya que en todo el día no lo habían hecho, cuando repente escucha el timbre de la puerta.

- _¿Quién será?_

Soltó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a atender el llamado.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un inmenso ramo de flores frente a sus ojos, estaba repleto de rosas rojas bañadas por finas escarchas y pequeños copos de nieve lo adornaban. Esto obviamente la sorprendió y lo primero que intentó fue ver quien estaba cargando el hermoso arreglo, pero las flores no le permitirán ver bien de quien se trataba, hasta que una cabeza se asomó por unos de los costados del ramo y un joven de ojos verdes apareció.

- _Buenas noches señora. ¿Elsa Arendelle se encuentra? _ - Dijo el joven con dificultad, era notorio que el peso de las flores que cargaba lo tenían en apuros.

- _Si, ¿Pero quién la busca?_

_- Ah, un simple mensajero que vino a dejarle este hermoso y pesado arreglo de flores._

- _¡Oh! Ven, puedes dejarlo en esa mesa._ - Le dijo la señora Jane señalándole una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala.

El joven entró con prisa a la vivienda y dejo el arreglo donde le habían indicado.

- _¡Misión cumplida!_

Ahora la mujer pudo apreciar mejor la apariencia del joven, tenía facciones muy finas, usaba gorra, un buzo negro y pantalones caquis un poco anchos. Le llamó la atención la ropa notoriamente grande del chico, pero al instante se concentró en preguntar lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.

- _Dime algo, ¿Sabes el nombre de la persona que envió esto?_

_- No, el nombre de la persona no lo sé, pero pidió que le dijéramos a la señorita Elsa que estas flores se las enviaba el amor de su vida._

La señora Jane se quedó pensativa ante aquella respuesta. Pensaba quien podría ser la persona que estaba teniendo tan bello detalle, solo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza, el del novio de su hija.

- _Si, tiene que ser el..._

_- ¿Quien?_ - Preguntó el chico algo confundido.

- _Tranquilo, yo me entiendo. _

_- OK. Bueno ahora si me retiro, con permiso._

_- No espera, voy a buscarte algo de propina._

_- No, no es necesario señora, así está bien._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Si, no se preocupe. _

_- Bueno, siendo así pues muchas gracias._

_- Con gusto._

El chico se retiró y la señora quedó de nuevo a solas en aquella sala. Miraba detenidamente el arreglo de flores y no podía negar que era hermoso, cualquier mujer quedaría derretida ante un detalle así. Se dio cuenta de que en el centro este llevaba una tarjeta, esta tenía dos corazones entrelazados y escarcha azul la adornaba, la curiosidad la mataba pero leer la correspondencia ajena no era su costumbre, así que solo tomó el ramo en sus manos y con dificultad lo cargó para ir a entregárselo a su dueña.

- _¡Elsa abre la puerta, vengo a entregarte algo que te trajeron! _- Dijo la señora Jane estando frente a la habitación de su hija.

Elsa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta.

- _¿Algo que me trajeron? ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¡Ven y descúbrelo tu misma!_

Intrigada la rubia se paró y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las hermosas flores que su madre cargaba.

- _¿Eso es para mi?_

_- Si, pero por favor ya tómalo que está bien pesado._

_- ¡Claro!_ - Dijo la rubia quitándole el arreglo a su madre y llevándolo dentro de la habitación.

- _¿No te dijeron quien lo mandaba?_

_- No, el mensajero me dijo que la persona solo pidió una cosa, que te dijéramos que lo había enviado el amor de tu vida._

Elsa permaneció en silencio ante esa última revelación, su corazón se aceleró al imaginar de quien podría tratarse, en definitivo solo una persona venía a sus pensamientos cuando mencionaban al amor de su vida, ¿Pero será posible? ¿Será esa persona quien estuviera teniendo tan hermoso detalle a pesar de sus últimas acciones?

- _OK... Muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí._

_- De nada. ¿No piensas leer la tarjeta?_

_- Ehmm más tarde la leo._

La madre la miró con recelo.

_- Bien, por favor al rato baja para cenar, no es posible que pases todo un día sin probar bocado._

_- Bajaré no te preocupes._

La señora asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejándola nuevamente a solas. Para Elsa era notorio el cambio de actitud de su madre hacia ella, ya no le hablaba con las mismas palabras de amor, ya no la miraba con la misma ternura, ya no se refería a ella con ese cariño y esa admiración de antes, la había decepcionado era obvio, y su actitud era un vivo reflejo de ello. Amaba profundamente a su madre pero un solo error la estaba alejando de ella, esto le dolía, y le dolía mucho, sentía como el vacío de su corazón cada vez se hacia más grande al ver que estaba perdiendo todo lo que más amaba, ese era sin dudas su peor castigo.

Miró nuevamente el ramo de rosas y se acercó a el tocándolo con delicadeza, sintiendo la suavidad de los pétalos y el inconfundible aroma de las flores. Tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los dos corazones entrelazados, esto para ella solo podía tener un solo significado, el de dos corazones unidos por una misma fuerza, la fuerza del amor. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento, abrió la tarjeta y empezó a leer su contenido...

_"Porque el verdadero amor es benigno, es paciente, lucha, no se rinde ante las adversidades, así es mi amor por ti Elsa._

_Ni el enorme mar, ni el majestuoso cielo, ni siquiera el infinito universo podría compararse con su inmensidad. _

_Solo tu le has dado luz a mis días, solo tu me has hecho conocer el verdadero significado de amar y lo único que quiero es seguir descubriéndolo a tu lado._

_TE AMO, te amo más que a mi vida misma y no me importaría gritarlo porque este es un amor puro, hermoso y sincero._

_Lucharé, lucharé hasta quedar sin fuerzas si es necesario, cualquier esfuerzo valdrá la pena si al final el gran premio es tu corazón vida mía._

_Te amo y te amaré siempre._

_Atentamente:_

_El amor de tu vida."_

Las finas letras de aquella carta escrita a mano inundaron los ojos azules de la rubia, lágrimas de emoción empezaron a asomarse luego de leer tan hermosas palabras, las cuales vinieron como vitamina para su adolorido corazón. Apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho y solo un nombre se escapó de sus labios...

- _Anna..._

No tenía dudas, aquellas palabras tenían que venir de ella porque solo ella podría ser el amor de su vida, nadie más podría ocupar nunca ese lugar, nadie.

- _Yo también te amo, te amo y como me gustaría poder gritarlo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea..._

-/-

Los regalos siguieron llegando a la puerta de los Arendelle, habían pasado dos días desde la llegada del ramo de rosas, luego siguió la caja de chocolates, un enorme oso de peluche que decía "Te amo" al oprimir su corazón, un CD con hermosas canciones de amor todas dedicadas a la rubia y un hermoso retrato dibujado a la perfección donde se podía visualizar a una Elsa radiante y sonriente y unas manos que le entregaban un corazón mientras la nieve caía sobre ellas. Este último regalo fue el que más sorprendió a la emocionada rubia, verse a ella misma dibujada tan detalladamente literalmente la derritió, y aunque creía que ya no era posible enamorarse más de aquella que firmaba como el amor de su vida, cada detalle que llegaba le demostraba lo contrario, cada vez se enamoraba más y más de esa mujer, y parecía no haber nada que pudiese evitarlo.

La señora Jane por su parte estaba muy intrigada por la avalancha de regalos que últimamente había tenido que recibir en su puerta, todos entregados por el mismo jovencito de ojos verdes que siempre respondía con la misma frase cuando ella le preguntaba sobre la persona que los enviaba: _"No lo sé, la persona solo pidió que le dijeran a su hija que esto lo enviaba el amor de su vida"_. Para la señora esos regalos los enviaba Hans, pero la duda de no tener algo que lo comprobara no la dejaba tranquila, en su interior sentía que algo muy raro estaba pasando, se preguntaba por qué Hans no había ido a visitar a su hija en los últimos días si el se encontraba en la ciudad, ¿Acaso se habían distanciado? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué mandaba tan hermosos detalles y no firmaba con su nombre?, todo esto era muy extraño para ella, varias veces intentó preguntarle a su hija sobre la procedencia de esos regalos y está siempre se salía por la tangente, lo cual no hacia más que aumentar su recelo y sus dudas al sentir que Elsa le estaba ocultando algo.

-/-

Era la mañana del cuarto día después del regreso de aquel viaje en el monte _Whistler. _Elsa salía de su habitación en dirección a la cocina donde pensaba prepararse un café, al abrir la puerta se topó frente a frente con su hermano quien también salía en ese momento de su dormitorio. Era la primera vez que se veían luego del viaje ya que este se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación y no salía nada más que para ir al baño, hasta los alimentos los tomaba allí encerrado, era tan fuerte la depresión por la que estaba pasando que ni siquiera le importó faltar a su trabajo, cosa que era muy extraña en el ya que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre cumplidor y responsable de sus deberes. La reacción de Elsa al verlo fue agachar la mirada al instante, la culpa de saber que ella era la causante de su sufrimiento la carcomía cada vez que lo recordaba y ahora que lo tenía en frente con esa mirada triste, la culpa se intensificó haciéndola sentir más miserable que nunca.

- _Buenos días hermanita._

Al escuchar la forma tan cariñosa como Kristoff la saludaba solo deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para siempre, ella no era digna de su cariño, no se lo merecía.

- _Bue... Buenos días Kris._ - Contestó con dificultad siendo incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

- _¿Vas a desayunar? _

_- Eh... No, solo iba por un café._

_- Bueno vamos, yo también voy hacia la cocina._

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y partió en dirección a la cocina mientras Kristoff la seguía. Su corazón latía acelerado ante la tensión que la cercanía del muchacho le provocaba, de la confianza y la espontaneidad con la que siempre trataba a su hermano ya no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Al llegar a la cocina encontraron una nota de su madre en la nevera...

- _"Fui al supermercado, no me tardo"_

- _Oh bien, parece que tendré que desayunar en el trabajo._

Elsa alzó la vista y se percató de que Kristoff estaba vestido con su vestimenta laboral, esto aunque no disipó su culpa si le causó un poco de alivio, ya que si este había decido ir a trabajar era porque su ánimo empezaba a reponerse.

- _Así que decidiste regresar al trabajo..._

- _Si, ya he faltado muchos días y los deberes me esperan. A pesar de todo la vida sigue y no puedo quedarme encerrado en mi habitación para siempre._

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- _¿Si gustas yo te puedo preparar el desayuno?_

- _Ah bueno, yo encantado de probar tus manjares querida Elsy. _- Le respondió el mostrándole una sonrisa.

Elsa no hizo más que girarse y empezar a preparar el mejor desayuno para su hermano.

-/-

En la constructora una pelirroja se encontraba inmersa entre planos, cartas y documentos que no paraban de acumularse, con la ausencia de Kristoff a ella le había tocado asumir sus responsabilidades como la siguiente en la línea de mando y ya no hallaba como salir de la inmensa carga laboral que se había sumado a la suya. Aparte de que también le había tocado enfrentar sola los constantes murmullos y chismes de la gente con respecto a la cancelación de la boda, todos se la quedaban viendo como bicho raro especulando acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado entre la que muchos consideraban la pareja perfecta, con mucha paciencia ella intentaba ignorar los comentarios y las miradas acusadoras, era algo que debía esperarse y tenía que tratar de sobrellevarlo.

Estaba muy concentrada leyendo los requerimientos de unos de los proyectos de construcción más recientes, cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina se abre sobresaltándola en el acto.

- _¡Amiga imagínate!_

_- ¡Dios Rapunzel! ¡Un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto!_

_- ¡Uich lo siento! ¡Pero en serio, hay algo que tienes que saber!_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¡Regresó!_

_- ¿Quien?_

_- ¡Kristoff¡ ¡Está aquí amiga!_

El corazón de la pelirroja empezó a latir desbocado ante aquella noticia, sabía que el momento en que tuviera que volver a verlo tarde o temprano llegaría, pero esto no significaba que se sintiera preparada para enfrentarlo. Definitivamente su relación con Kristoff jamás podría ser igual y esto obviamente afectaría el normal desempeño de su vida laboral por tratarse de su propio jefe, eso ya lo tenía muy en claro y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, era una decisión que ya estaba tomada y solo estaba esperando el regreso del rubio para hacerla efectiva.

- _Bien, entonces el momento ha llegado._

_- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? - _Preguntó Rapunzel.

_- Es lo mejor amiga, sería demasiado complicado y lo sabes._

_- Bueno, me gustaría que no lo hicieras, pero es tu decisión y la respeto._

_- Y te lo agradezco. ¿Dónde está el ahora?_

_- En su oficina._

_- OK, voy para allá, no le voy a dar más largas a este asunto._

_- ¡Suerte!_

_- Gracias, la voy a necesitar._

Anna tomó una carta que tenía lista en su escritorio y partió en dirección a la oficina de su jefe, siendo este el único vinculo que ahora la unía a el. Al llegar a la puerta de aquella oficina respiró profundo y luego tocó dos veces antes de entrar.

- _¡Adelante!_ - Se escuchó desde adentro.

Ella abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró de frente con la mirada de Kristoff quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla, su expresión cambió al instante.

- _Oh Anna, eres tu..._

- _Si, solo vine a entregarte esto… _- Se acercó y le entregó la carta que tenía en las manos.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ - Preguntó el confundido.

- _Es mi carta de renuncia._

El rubio se quedó mirándola por un instante, luego abrió la carta y empezó a leer su contenido, una vez terminó de leerla alzó la vista y miró nuevamente a la pelirroja pero esta vez con una expresión seria.

- _¿Piensas abandonarme en el trabajo también?_

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Anna, definitivamente no se esperaba que Kristoff le dijera eso, pensaba que el estaría de acuerdo con ya no tener que verla después de lo que le había hecho.

- _Hago lo que considero que es lo mejor para los dos, nuestra relación laboral podría tornarse complicada y lo sabes._

_- ¿Lo mejor para los dos? ¿No será más bien lo mejor para ti Anna?_

_- ¡Claro que no Kristoff, cada cosa que he hecho la hice pensando en el bien de ambos!_

- _¡No es cierto!_ - Dijo el poniéndose de pie y golpeando fuertemente su escritorio.

Anna se sobresaltó ante el cambio de actitud del hombre

- _¡Cada cosa que has hecho la hiciste pensando solo en ti, no te importó cancelar nuestra boda a última hora sin siquiera darme una explicación clara del por qué lo hiciste, y ahora vienes a traerme tu renuncia dejando el trabajo botado aun sabiendo que la constructora enfrenta proyectos críticos que te necesitan. Tu no piensas en nadie, solo piensas en ti misma!_

La pelirroja permaneció muda por un instante luego de aquel reproche, pero después se dirigió de nuevo al hombre que se veía notoriamente ofuscado.

_- Entiendo que debes estar enojado conmigo o incluso si me odias también lo entiendo, pero te digo algo Kristoff, no soy una egoísta que solo piensa en si misma, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, y conservo la esperanza de que llegará ese día en el que podrás comprender y aceptar el porqué de mis acciones._

_- Te equivocas, yo no te odio, el único sentimiento que mi corazón ha podido sentir por ti es amor y ese sentimiento permanece a pesar de lo que hiciste, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, en este momento quiero hablarte como tu jefe y no como el hombre que estuvo a punto de casarse contigo, te pido que por favor no renuncies ahora, hazlo por la consideración que dices tenerme o si quieres no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por esta constructora que en verdad te necesita._

_- Pero es que tu y yo no nos sentiríamos cómodos trabajando juntos._

_- No tenemos por qué involucrar una cosa con la otra, la relación laboral esta aparte del aspecto sentimental, tu y yo somos personas adultas y considero que tenemos la madurez suficiente para poder sobrellevar esto._

Anna permaneció pensativa por un momento.

- _Esta bien Kristoff, me quedaré. Lo hago porque en verdad te considero y porque también estimo a esta constructora que me ha dado tanto._

_- Bien, entonces toma._ - Le dijo el devolviéndole la carta de renuncia.

La pelirroja la tomó y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. No estaba segura de si lo que había hecho sería buena idea, pero ya no había marcha atrás, permanecería en aquella constructora y su exprometido seguiría siendo su jefe, solo esperaba que en verdad todo saliera bien, porque como estaban las cosas lo que más temía era que el caos que reinaba en su vida amorosa también se trasladara a su vida laboral, eso si que ya sería demasiado para su atormentada cabeza, estaba segura de que no lo soportaría.

-/-

En la noche, un muchacho de ojos verdes tocaba el timbre de la puerta de los Arendelle, al poco tiempo una señora conocida le abrió y ya no se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente tocando en su puerta, ya hasta se le había hecho familiar el chico a causa de sus constantes visitas.

- _¡Vaya tu de nuevo por aquí! ¿Que traes ahora?_

_- Si señora yo de nuevo, esta vez traigo esto. _ - Respondió el joven enseñándole una canastilla llena de dulces y tarjetas de amor de diferentes colores y diseños.

- _Oh pero que hermoso, ese Hans si que es detallista. No se conformó solo con la invitación a cenar sino que ahora también manda esta preciosura._

_- Disculpe, ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Hans?_

- _Si, el novio de mi hija. El es quien ha estado enviando todos estos regalos y pensé que hoy ya no enviaría nada más ya que esta tarde hizo llegar una invitación a cenar para mi hija, aunque de hecho me sorprendió que no la trajeras tu._

- _OK... ¿Señora puedo preguntarle algo? Digo, si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte._

- _No adelante muchacho, pregunta._

- _¿Cuándo es la cena de su hija con su novio?_

_- Ah eso, bueno Elsa me comentó que sería mañana en la noche._

- _Mmm ya veo... Si que es detallista ese hombre ¿no cree?, no a cualquiera se le ocurre todo esto._

_- Así es, se nota que en verdad ama a mi hija._

_- Si, se nota... Bueno ahora si llegó el momento de retirarme, ¿Podría recibirme la canasta por favor?_

- _¡Por supuesto!_ - Contestó ella recibiéndole la canasta al joven.

- _Que tenga una buena noche señora, con permiso._

_- Igualmente muchacho, cuídate._

-/-

La noche siguiente una rubia se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la cena con su novio, en su interior no se sentía muy cómoda yendo a aquella velada ya que por obvias razones la relación con Hans no sería la misma de ahora en adelante. Aunque eso no era lo único que rondaba su cabeza, también estaba el hecho de que su novio no se hubiera aparecido sino hasta ahora, ¿Que había hecho todos estos días en Vancouver como para no asomarse por su casa en tanto tiempo? Si, la había llamado en algunas oportunidades pero, ¿Por qué solo una llamada si el había ido hasta allí solo para verla? O al menos eso era lo que el le había dicho, en parte también estaba aceptando esa invitación por eso, porque le interesaba saber que tenía el para decirle con respecto a sus dudas.

Una vez estuvo lista partió a su cita. Su madre se despidió de ella muy animada, cosa que hace mucho no hacía, pero al parecer la idea de que Elsa estuviera retomando su relación con aquel muchacho la entusiasmaba haciéndole olvidar todo el enojo con su hija.

Estaba por subirse a su coche estacionado a las afueras de la casa, cuando de repente una camioneta negra con vidrios completamente polarizados se atraviesa en su camino, tres hombres vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras se bajan de ella y caminan en su dirección, cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, uno de ellos la tenía tomada por el brazo y al poco tiempo también fue tomada del otro por uno de los sujetos, ella completamente asustada no entendía que estaba pasando, el miedo se apoderó de su ser y aunque intentaba gritar no podía. El hombre que quedó libre se percató de su intención de pedir auxilio y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, con la otra le colocó una capucha negra sobre su cabeza y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

Sentía como los hombres la arrastraban hacia algún sitio, ella intentaba defenderse pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de esos tres sujetos, rogaba al cielo que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que alguien la ayudara y no permitiera que se la llevarán de esa manera. Pero para su desgracia esto no ocurrió, sintió como fue subida a la camioneta y esta arrancó a toda velocidad llevándosela sin remedio. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, la desesperación y la impotencia la invadió al sentirse así de indefensa en manos de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

De repente el sujeto que la tenía agarrada quitó la mano de su boca y entonces por fin pudo hablar...

- _¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?_

_- Ya se dará cuenta de quienes somos, todo a su debido tiempo._

_- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quieren de mi?_

_- ¡Esto es un secuestro señorita, y más le vale que colabore!_

_..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Publico no se quien va a morir primero, si ustedes por mis excesos de drama o yo cuando ustedes me asesinen por hacerlos sufrir tanto u_u últimamente he leído puros corazones rotos, lagrimas derramadas, colapsos nerviosos, rabietas, ataques al corazón y todo por mi culpa O_o Ya me siento como la escritora mas cruel y despiadada de todas, hasta he pensado seriamente en ya saltarme de una vez a la parte linda de esta historia, pero es que... hay tantas cosas interesantes que hacen falta que en serio chicos todo valdrá la pena L_L Bueno, pero yo estoy aquí para complacerlos, si sienten que en verdad ya no aguantan más solo díganme que yo actuó, o en su defecto, todos a mandarme el número de su doctor que yo hablo directamente con ellos :P

Una fiel lectora me hizo esta sugerencia, así que voy a complacer su petición: "ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA CARDÍACOS".

Listo _Yara_, ahora todos lo saben xD

Me despido nuevamente y cruzo los dedos a ver si ya no hay mas infartados por aquí -_-

Su escritora que los quiere les desea una linda semana :3

Chau.

**Luisana27110:** Me alegra saber que con tan pocos capítulos leídos la historia logró engancharte n_n Te aseguro que se irá poniendo mejor a medida que vayas avanzando, y no tengo intenciones de dejarla abandonada, así que tranquila ;)

**Misticgwen:** Sii, las chicas se salvaron por poquito, aunque la bomba esta latente y quien sabe que va a pasar cuando esta reviente. En cuanto a la indecisión de Elsa poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de todo lo que hay detrás de ella, y pues Anna no la tiene nada fácil eso si, ya veremos si lo logra. Gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho!

**Queenwest:** Lo siento por tu corazón roto :/ Espero que la actualización haya servido para reponerlo un poco :*

**BbSis:** Olá, não te preocupes, se consegui te entender. Muito obrigado por deixar seu comentário e seguir esta história, desejo seguir te surpreendendo, um beijo.

**Alice:** Ya lo había advertido, en esta historia el dicho es lo contrario, primero la calma y después la tormenta :P Siento el haber arruinado tan pronto tus ilusiones, pero bueno, aveces la vida es cruel xD Tus estrellitas algún día reaparecerán, eso te lo garantizo ;)

**Loghan10:** ¿Hola? ¿Sigues viva?... ¡Algún familiar de esta chica por favor responda! XD Contestando tu pregunta, no soy una ASESINA, nunca he matado nada en mi vida, bueno solo zancudos y una que otra cucaracha, pero eso todos lo hacemos ¿no? En fin, no quiero matarte, pero si quiero enloquecerte *risa malvada* Bueno yap, si sobreviviste al cap anterior espero no hayas muerto con el de hoy, mira que Anna aun no se queda con tu ex esposa Elsa :P

**Bekwo:** Todos piensan que Elsa es una cobarde xD Bueno, las cosas han estado color de hormiga desde el principio, aunque ahora están peor, y la posibilidad de que Anna se quede sin el santo y la limosna es relativamente alta, así que ya veremos si logra que eso no suceda. Por otro lado, fue una ardua carrera contra reloj pero traté de que el capitulo no tardara tanto L.L

**Alex:** Lo que la madre le dijo a Elsa ya lo sabrán más adelante, pero si, la pobre Anna esta tan enamorada que decidió jugársela toda, hay que ver si sale victoriosa. Saludos.

**Tellopost:** Si, yo también te sugiero que no lo leas antes de ir a trabajar, no es recomendable xD Sabes, creo que hacemos a Elsa así porque en la peli ella es así, Anna siempre es la arriesgada y la rubia es la que siempre se resiste, por ahí puede estar la raíz del asunto ;)

**Elsannaforthewin:** Mi abogado dice que no puedo pagarte indemnizaciones, si lo hago tendré que pagarle a todos y quedaré en bancarrota. Y si me lo preguntas, obviamente prefiero el beso, eso de mutilarme me recordó la peli Matanza de Texas, y no, definitivamente prefiero lo primero xD Lo del desayuno como infieles descaradas quedará para la próxima ;)

**MaryMontoya17:** Soy la reina del drama ¿lo recuerdas?, Y pues si armas motín yo también voy a convocar a todas las escritoras amenazadas por ti y así hacemos una huelga colectiva, así que usted dirá. Por cierto, saludes a la tía!

**Rawr-uke:** Ehmm pues Anna no te hizo caso, ella sigue sin rendirse L_L

**Sakuradakota:** jejeje habemos muchos masoquistas así que tranquila :P Gracias, espero que también estés teniendo una linda semana, cuídate mucho! :*

**Kykyo-chan: **Anna te escuchó, la pelirroja enamorada no se da por vencida n_n En cuanto a tu pregunta pues te cuento, mis actualizaciones dependen de dos cosas, primero del tiempo que tenga para escribir y segundo de si la inspiración me acompaña, al principio actualizaba más rápido porque contaba con varios capítulos ya listos, pero ahora si ya no tengo ninguno y por eso he llegado a demorarme un poco más. Siempre trato de no hacerlos esperar mucho, mi meta es no demorarme más de 8 días.

**Caeli18:** :( Soy una torturadora de lo peor u_u En serio que ya no se de que forma pedirte perdón, mis besos y abrazos ya no son suficientes y aparte te hago llorar :'( Pero bueno, aunque ya no alcancen para reponer mi falta yo si quiero mandarte mas de mis besos, abrazos y apapachos con todo mi cariño, el saber que cuentas los días para tener noticias mías hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción, dejándome así: \(*-*)/

Solo espero que el cap de hoy no haya aumentado mas mi fama, por favor, por favor, dime que no! L_L

Cuídate mucho, espero tu review largo :p

Atentamente: Su escritora que también le ama aunque sus constantes torturas den a entender lo contrario :3

**Love Girl:** Sabes, reí un buen rato al leer el apodo que le pusiste a la señora, en verdad se nota que la amas xD Por otro lado, gracias nuevamente por la felicitación, me satisface infinitamente el saber que he logrado superar sus expectativas y esto me motiva para buscar sorprenderlos mas y mas con cada actualización. No te puedo dar adelantos de lo que pinta Hans y la señora, solo te sugiero que no te pierdas los capítulos que siguen que estarán muy pero muy interesantes. Tu también cuídate mucho, un beso!

**Camygon:** Se que el cap de hoy no disminuyó tu intriga con relación a lo que le dijo la madre a Elsa, esto lo sabrás dentro de poco, solo espero no haberte dejado peor de lo que ya estabas xD Nos leemos pronto, cuídate!

**Lisezita:** jajaja no eres la única que le desea la muerte a la señora créeme :P Y pues no es que quiera hacerlas sufrir, es que... ahh no se, la trama de la historia es así xD Traté de no demorarme, ojala te haya gustado el capi! ;)

**Yara sosa:** Ya se que sobreviviste al infarto así que por eso no me preocupo tanto :P


	20. Secuestro

**Capítulo 20**

**"Secuestro"**

La camioneta seguía andando y Elsa no tenía idea de hacia donde la llevaban esos hombres, la capucha negra que fue puesta en su cabeza no le permitía ver a donde se dirigían e intentar quitársela sería como ponerse la soga al cuello. Aunque no veía nada podía percibir la presencia de cuatro sujetos en el vehículo, dos en el asiento trasero encontrándose ella en el medio de ambos, uno en el asiento del copiloto y otro al volante. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lo único que pensaba era en quién podría estar haciéndole algo así, no tenía enemigos, o al menos eso creía, por otro lado, si, se desenvolvía en un mundo donde los lujos y el dinero eran el común denominador, pero a pesar de que su trabajo era bien remunerado tampoco era tan adinerada como para que intentaran pedir un rescate por ella. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y solo rogaba para que pudiera salir bien librada de esta.

De un momento a otro la camioneta se detuvo, el corazón de la rubia empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, unos de los sujetos la tomó por el brazo indicándole que debían bajarse del vehículo.

- _Hemos llegado señorita, venga conmigo._

Elsa no opuso resistencia temiendo que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle algo, se bajaron y este la condujo hacia algún sitio desconocido. De repente el sujeto detuvo su andar e hizo que ella se sentara en una silla, la dejo allí y sin más explicación se marchó cerrando una puerta a sus espaldas. Todo era silencio, hasta que una voz algo extraña se escuchó a corta distancia...

- _Puedes quitarte tu misma la capucha._

Temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse cuando se la quitara, lentamente hizo caso a aquella petición y despojo la capucha negra de su cabeza. Una luz se encontraba justo encima de ella y esta impactó directamente en sus ojos los cuales aún veían borrosos después de tantos minutos en oscuridad, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de cabaña muy fina y elegante, las decoración y los muebles eran una combinación entre lo clásico y lo moderno, el cuarto en el que estaba era un estudio increíblemente grande, al final de este vio un escritorio y su atención se centró en el, la silla del mismo estaba de espaldas y de inmediato supo que el dueño de aquella voz se encontraba allí sentado.

- _¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mi? _ - Preguntó intentando controlar el miedo que en ese momento la invadía.

Se hizo silencio por un instante.

- _Así que pensabas ir a una cena Elsa Arendelle._

Fue la respuesta que recibió, la cual obviamente no concordaba con lo que ella había preguntado.

- _¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién es usted?_

_- La persona con la que tendrás esa cena._

_- ¿Que? Acaso tu... tu eres... ¿Hans?_

La persona no contestó, simplemente giró la silla quedando ahora de frente, pero la iluminación que había de ese lado del estudio estaba apagada y Elsa no podía ver bien de quien se trataba, solo alcanzaba a percibir una silueta.

- _¡Respóndeme! ¿Eres tu Hans?_

La persona se puso de pie y lentamente fue caminado hacia ella, a medida que se acercaba la visibilidad se hacía más clara y justo antes de que la luz que se encontraba encendida le permitiera ver por completo quien era, esta se detuvo.

- _Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy ese que se hace llamar tu novio. _

Aquella voz cambio radicalmente, un paso al frente y entonces quedó develado de quien se trataba.

- _¡Anna!_

Elsa no podía creerlo, frente a ella se encontraba aquella mujer vestida de negro, usaba una chaqueta dotada de un profundo escote, pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo y tacones altos, tenia el cabello recogido y su maquillaje aunque no era exagerado si resaltaba a la perfección sus hermosas facciones, se veía increíblemente sexy y la rubia no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al instante.

- _Tu... ¿Tu planeaste todo esto? _ - Dijo Elsa con dificultad tratando de concentrarse en preguntar y no en apreciar la belleza de aquella pelirroja.

- _Si, espero no haberte asustado demasiado. ¿Mis chicos te trataron bien? ¡Dime si no para ir a romperles la cara en este mismo momento!_ - Contestó Anna cambiando a una expresión ruda y empuñando uno de sus puños contra su palma.

- _¿Tus chicos?... Bueno, inevitablemente pensé que esos enormes sujetos me llevaban hacia mi sitio de muerte, pero se puede decir que su trato no fue tan rudo como se supone debe ser el de un secuestrador, así que no es necesario que les partas la cara._

_- Mmm menos mal, tu discúlpame por haberte asustado, pero es que no tuve otra alternativa. - _Respondió la pelirroja relajando su expresión y bajando un poco la mirada.

- _¿Que no tuviste alternativa? ¿Con que te acercaras y me pidieras que conversáramos no hubiese sido suficiente? Digo, así me hubieras ahorrado este susto y tu te hubieses ahorrado todo el trabajo, ¿No crees? _

_- Respóndeme algo Elsa, ¿Si te lo hubiera pedido amablemente hubieses aceptado?_

La rubia permaneció en silencio.

_¿Ves? Tu silencio me confirma la obvia respuesta que hubiese recibido. _

_- ¿Pero por qué Anna? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

_- Sé que la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste muy en claro que no me querías en tu vida, te fuiste dejándome sola y casi a punto de morir a causa de tu rechazo, pero bueno, soy una completa masoquista y aquí estoy intentándolo de nuevo, todo esto lo hago porque no me resigno a perderte y al enterarme de que hoy irías a verte con el tal Hans supe que tenía que actuar de inmediato, no podía permitir que ese hombre me ganara así de fácil._

Una opresión se acumuló en el pecho de Elsa, escuchar de los propios labios de Anna que no quería perderla muy a pesar de sus constantes rechazos hizo que no supiera como sentirse, si como la mujer más afortunada de todas al saberse amada de esa manera o como la más ruin de todas por corresponder con dolor a todo ese amor que tan hermoso ser le ofrecía.

- _Dime algo, ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi cena con Hans? _

Esa era una duda que daba vueltas en la cabeza de la rubia y quería saber que tenía la pelirroja para responder frente a ella.

- _Fue gracias a un informante que muy amablemente me ayudó con toda esta operación. _

_- ¿Un informante? ¿A quién te refieres?_

_- A la persona que entregó todos esos regalos en la puerta de tu casa, aquella a quien no le importó vestirse de hombre para que no fuera reconocida por tu madre ni cargar pesados obsequios en nombre del amor de tu vida. No sé qué haría yo sin mi amiga Rapunzel, pero bueno, aunque quedé endeudada con helados de chocolate de por vida, es un pequeño precio comparado con el inmenso favor que ella me ha hecho._

_- ¿Entonces si fuiste tu quien envió todos esos regalos?_

- _Si, espero no haberte parecido muy cursi._ - Respondió Anna un poco apenada y ruborizada.

- _De hecho es lo más cursi que he visto..._

Anna abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza al instante.

- _Lo siento, pensé que te gustarían._

_- Por favor déjame terminar. Ha sido lo más cursi que he visto, pero también ha sido lo más hermosamente cursi que alguien ha hecho por mi en toda mi vida. – _Dijo Elsa mirándola con dulzura.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron esperanzados.

- _¿Entonces si te gustaron?_

- _Fue inevitable no quedar derretida, así que debo reconocer que también soy una cursi por naturaleza._

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Anna.

- _No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza saberlo._

Ambas permanecieron contemplándose como embobadas hasta que Elsa reaccionó y rompió el silencio con otra pregunta.

- _Tengo otra duda, ¿A dónde me trajiste? _

_- Si es cierto, no te lo he dicho. Estamos en una cabaña ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, la renté solo para las dos._

_- ¿La rentaste toda? _

_- Si, todo el lugar es nuestro por esta noche._

_- ¿Y esos hombres? ¿De dónde los sacaste? _

_-No vayas a pensar que son matones o algo así, solo son escoltas a los que contraté para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por así decirlo._

_- Mmmm ya veo. Si que tenías todo planeado, no imaginé que fueras capaz de tanto Anna Frozen._

_- Por ti soy capaz de todo Elsa Arendelle, creo que ya te lo había dicho._

La rubia no dijo nada ante eso último.

- _Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte._ - Dijo Anna extendiéndole su mano para que ella la tomara.

La rubia asintió, se puso de pie, lo dudo un poco pero después tomó la mano de la pelirroja, Anna entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella y la llevó fuera del estudio. Llegaron a un hermoso salón, en este se encontraba un comedor preparado con cubiertos y vajilla para dos personas, candelabros lo iluminaban y pequeños arreglos de rosas rojas servían como centros de mesa. Elsa no pudo evitar quedar asombrada ante lo que veía, era sin lugar a dudas lo más romántico que alguna vez hubiese apreciado en su vida.

- _Oh Anna... esto es... es hermoso._

La pelirroja sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

- _Y todo esto es para ti._

- _Muchas gracias, es un bello detalle. _ - Contestó Elsa sin apartar la mirada de su enamorada.

Anna se soltó del agarre y como si de un caballero se tratara rodó una de las sillas para que la rubia se sentara, esta última atendió la invitación y se ubicó en el lugar que le había sido destinado, la pelirroja se situó diagonal a ella y al poco tiempo alguien inesperado apareció en la escena.

- _Buenas noches Elsa._

Esta se sorprendió al ver a la conocida mujer que la saludaba vestida con ropa de mesera y cargando unos platos en una bandeja.

- _¿Rapunzel? Pero que... ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? ¿Y vestida así?_

- _Ah, es que esta noche tomare el papel de mesera, ya sabes, primero experimenté como repartidor y hoy me tocó cambiar el oficio._

Elsa desvió la mirada hacia Anna.

- _¿Tu la obligaste a hacer esto?_

- _¿Yo obligarla? Por supuesto que no, ella lo hace porque todos estos favores serán recompensados con helados de por vida, así que no te preocupes._

_- No seas así Anna, Elsa va a pensar que soy una interesada. La verdad es que lo hago porque me encanta hacer de celestina y porque ya no quería ver a esta tonta suspirando por ti en su habitación sin hacer nada al respecto, así que bueno, aquí me tienes a tus órdenes._

_- Oh... la verdad es que no quisiera causarte molestias._

_- Bah, no es ninguna molestia, con que le hayas aceptado la invitación a esta tonta me doy por bien servida. _ - Contestó Rapunzel guiñándole un ojo.

- _¡Bueno ya basta de decirme tonta no!_ - Intervino Anna mirando a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

- _Uich pero si de verdad eres una tonta, una tonta a la que adoro. _ - Dijo la ojiverde mirándola divertida.

- _Si claro, después hablamos tu y yo._ - Respondió la pelirroja haciéndose la seria con su amiga.

La rubia de larga cabellera no dijo nada más y colocó en la mesa los platos que cargaba.

- _¡Buen provecho!_ - Le dijo al par de comensales retirándose del lugar.

El resto de la cena trascurrió con normalidad, ambas disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida sin dejar de sentir esos nervios como si fueran una pareja en su primera cita, aunque en parte podría decirse que si lo era.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a la sala, Anna destapó una de las botellas de Champaña que se encontraba en el bar y sirvió dos copas, le entregó una de estas a Elsa y luego se dispuso a hacer un brindis.

- _Brindo por este y todos los momentos maravillosos que he vivido a tu lado, los cuales han sido sin lugar a dudas, los más hermosos de mi existencia._

Elsa permaneció pensativa antes de contestar el brindis, al instante también hizo un ofrecimiento especial.

_- Y yo brindo por ti Anna, porque eres un ser maravilloso, nunca lo olvides._

_- ¡Salud! - _Manifestaron las dos al unísono.

Ese brindis fue el preámbulo de muchas copas que siguieron a lo largo de la noche. Eran casi las 2:00 A.M y ninguna de las dos se percataba de lo rápido que el tiempo transcurría, solo disfrutaban de la agradable compañía mientras la bebida poco a poco había empezado a hacer su efecto, ahora parecían un par de jovencitas divirtiéndose, cada una deleitándose con las ocurrencias de la otra y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había dolor, ni tristeza, ni sufrimiento.

En medio de las risas Anna se detuvo para observar con detenimiento a la rubia, esta última notó la mirada fija de su acompañante y no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber a qué se debía.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

- _Es que no puedo dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes._

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Elsa.

- _Ni lo maravillosamente hermosa que luces cuando te sonrojas._ – Siguió diciendo la pelirroja en tono coqueto sin despegar la vista de su acompañante.

- _¡Ya basta Anna, en serio!_ – Contestó ella bastante ruborizada.

- _Elsa, no sabes cuanto me muero por… _

La pelirroja se aproximaba con peligrosidad mientras Elsa se hallaba perdida en la mirada cautivadora que tan preciosa y sexy mujer tenía puesta sobre ella. Sus labios inquietantemente cerca, sus mentes unidas por un único pensamiento y sus corazones por un único sentir, era demasiada la tentación, demasiado el deseo, demasiado el amor, sencillamente no pudieron más y sus voluntades terminaron quebrándose ante aquel encanto, dejándose llevar por el apasionado beso que Anna inició embrujándolas sin remedio.

Era un imán que las atraía con fuerza, sintiendo como los exquisitos besos les robaban el aliento deteniendo su mundo por completo. De nuevo se habían perdido en ellos dejándose llevar por la necesidad que producía tan inmenso sentimiento, ese que indiscutiblemente era más fuerte que cualquier juicio o cualquier verdad por más grande que esta fuera.

Las ropas quedaban esparcidas por doquier mientras se dirigían hacia su lecho de amor, esa habitación en la que la cama sería testigo de innumerables caricias, donde la pasión estallaría ante la avalancha de deseo que las consumía por dentro y que como tormenta imparable era imposible contener.

Sus cuerpos desnudos eran imparables, las caricias no cesaban y la temperatura aumentaba, Elsa sentada sobre Anna se movía con una velocidad que las embriagaba, sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, su corazón palpitando con furia y su respiración casi eufórica, pero a pesar de ello no se detenía y su vaivén cada vez se hacia más intenso, acercándola con peligrosidad a ese majestuoso momento que con ansias deseaba volver a vivir. Anna por su parte intentaba contener la excitante sensación que aquel movimiento le provocaba, envuelta en un hechizo de locura que jamás quisiera detener.

El roce de sus intimidades era increíblemente placentero, sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más hasta que los gemidos no dieron espera, el estallido de éxtasis las golpeó con fuerza haciendo que se reencontraran con las estrellas más bellas, una galaxia entera de exquisitez que terminó por llevarlas directo al paraíso, hasta el mismísimo cielo se quedaba chiquito ante aquel desborde de amor infinito.

-/-

Se hizo de día y en la cabaña un secuestro de amor aún no finalizaba, dos cuerpos desnudos descansaban después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, los rayos de sol poco a poco impactaban en dos bellos rostros que dormían en calma, a Anna parecía no incomodarle mientras que Elsa poco a poco despertaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una enorme habitación y a su lado la mujer que habitaba su alma, esa ante la cual su voluntad se desplomaba y su corazón se regocijaba. En ese instante ya el alcohol había pasado su efecto y entonces fue consciente de lo que había hecho, de nuevo había sido incapaz de evitar lo inevitable dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, muy a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo, a pesar de saber que con cada acercamiento se hundía más y más en ese laberinto sin salida que de manera inevitable se convertiría en su perdición.

Se sentó en la cama pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer con su vida, que haría para no enloquecer ante la dura batalla interna que agotaba sus fuerzas volviendo un infierno su existencia. Por un lado estaba esa maravillosa mujer que descansaba a su lado y que indudablemente era el amor de su vida, pero por el otro, por el otro estaba esa otra persona a la que también amaba inmensamente y a la cual podría perder en cualquier momento a causa de su egoísmo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber que hacer ante tan duro dilema, una lagrima se escapó por sus ojos tristes y la desesperación de nuevo se apoderó de ella.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer Dios mío? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Anna abrió sus ojos, después de todo no estaba tan dormida como para no escuchar eso último que su amada acababa de decir. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y pudo ver la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos azules, entonces lo supo, sabía que era el miedo que como arma letal de nuevo empezaba a hacer su efecto.

- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? _- Le cuestionó la pelirroja limpiando la lagrima de su rostro.

La rubia permaneció muda por un instante, luego agachó la mirada.

- _Esto no está bien._

- _Mi amor por favor no de nuevo, no te dejes dominar por el miedo te lo suplico._

_- Es que no es así de fácil, tu no sabes…_

- _¿Saber qué? ¡Por favor dímelo para poder ayudarte!_

_- Tu menos que nadie puede ayudarme._

_- ¿Y si yo no puedo entonces quién? ¿Hans? ¿Lo prefieres a el?_

Elsa alzó enseguida la mirada y notó que la expresión de Anna irradiaba enojo y seriedad.

- _No estamos hablando de Hans, el no tiene nada que ver en esto._

- _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? _

- _¡Tu sabes cuales son mis motivos Anna!_

_- ¡Si, el miedo que le tienes a tu familia, miedo al qué dirán, esos son tus motivos Elsa!_

_- ¡Ojala fuera así de simple!_

_- ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar? ¡Perdonarme pero eres una cobarde!_

- _¡Si eso es lo que piensas de mi no voy a contradecirte, para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no tienes idea de lo que es estar en mi lugar!_

_- ¿No te das cuenta de que me estas matando? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué si nos amamos tanto?_

- _¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco quiero hacérselo a el, por favor entiéndeme!_

- _¿Hacérselo a quién? ¿A Kristoff? ¿Es por el que me rechazas?_

- _¡Si Anna, es por el, por mi hermano!_

- _¡Kristoff tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar que nos amamos, el no es ningún niño, es completamente capaz de razonar y entender que en el corazón no se manda!_

_- ¡El problema no es si pueda entenderlo o no, el problema es que quizás no tenga tiempo para hacerlo! _

- _¿Que me estas queriendo decir ahora?_

- _¡Mi miedo no tiene que ver con que Kristoff no lo entienda, ni siquiera con que me odie de por vida, mi miedo va mucho más allá de eso!_

_- ¡Maldición no te entiendo! ¡Ya déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez por todas a que le tienes miedo Elsa!_

- _¡Miedo de matarlo! ¡Miedo de convertirme en la causante de su muerte! ¡A eso le temo!_

_- ¿Que? _

**_Flashback_**

_- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo mamá?_

_- De algo muy delicado que tu desconoces, pero ha llegado el momento de que lo sepas._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Al motivo por el cual tienes que acabar de una vez por todas con la locura que estas cometiendo Elsa._

La rubia bajo enseguida la mirada.

_- Mamá yo…_

_- No digas nada y solo escúchame, cuando me hayas escuchado entonces si me dirás que piensas hacer después de eso._

_- Esta bien, te escucho._

_- Hace un año, tu hermano y yo nos enteramos de algo muy delicado, de algo que lo afecta directamente a el pero que prefirió callar para no preocupar a nadie más. Ese algo tiene que ver con su salud y desde el mismo momento que lo supimos tanto el como yo hemos procurado hacer todo lo posible para que su calidad de vida siga siendo la misma, intentando evitar todo aquello que pudiera perjudicarlo._

_- ¿Mi hermano está enfermo? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tiene? – _Preguntó la rubia con suma preocupación.

- _Lamentablemente Kristoff heredó el terrible mal de tu padre, el tiene una severa lesión en el corazón la cual le fue diagnosticada hace un año luego de sufrir un infarto que por poco lo lleva a la muerte, su doctor le prohibió rotundamente cualquier estrés o situación que pudiera alterarlo, ya que si volvía a sufrir otra recaída como aquella… _

La voz de la señora Jane sonó entrecortada.

- _Podría ser su fin._

Elsa sintió como si un río de agua fría le cayera encima, la sola idea de perder a su hermano para siempre la acuchilló internamente y fue como si su propio corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

- _Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?_

_- Porque Kristoff me pidió que no lo hiciera, el no quería preocuparte pero ante las nuevas circunstancias me he visto en la obligación de romper mi promesa para hacerte una súplica Elsa. Por favor no hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte, no le causes un disgusto más grande del que el pueda soportar, esa mujer no puede prevalecer sobre la vida de tu hermano, te lo imploro hija, detén esto de una vez._

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin parar, la culpa y el dolor se intensificaron a su máximo nivel ante tan dura realidad. Escuchar como su madre le suplicaba para que pensara en la vida de su hermano y no en sus propios sentimientos la hizo sentir miserable sabiendo lo lejos que había llegado, jamás imaginó las terribles consecuencias que podría traer el pecado de haberse enamorado de una mujer prohibida, pero ahora que lo sabía tenía que hacer algo para evitarlas y solo había una forma de hacerlo, debía alejarse del amor de su vida para siempre, aunque fuera ella quien muriera lentamente.

- _No te preocupes mamá, la vida de mi hermano esta antes que nada. Así que si me disculpas debo empacar mis cosas, acabaré con esto de una vez por todas…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

_- ¿Ahora me entiendes Anna? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no debo amarte?..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Chicos les comento, las opiniones en cuanto a si el drama debía continuar o no están algo divididas, así que decidí hacer lo que mi loca cabeza me decía y continuar con la trama que ya tenia estipulada, espero no lograr que algunos me odien por esto u.u

_Te mando un saludo especial a ti **Daniela A**., en verdad ha sido un placer haberte conocido gracias a este medio, de nuevo te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento que me hiciste y porque gracias a tu observación me motivaste para mejorar y crecer más como escritora. Espero seguir enamorándote más con el Elsanna y con el drama que ya se que te encantan n_n Infinitos besos y abrazos para ti con todo mi cariño :3 PD: Lo del apodo aun lo estoy pensando xD_

Ahora si, me despido nuevamente deseándoles una feliz continuación de semana.

Hasta la próxima :*

**Love Girl:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n_n Como ya te diste cuenta lo que tu corazonsito esperaba se cumplió, efectivamente fue un plan de nuestra pelirroja enamorada y no de Hans. No se que pienses del sahueso después de la bomba que les solté hoy, me encantaría conocer tu opinión al respecto ;) Y agárrate porque esta montaña rusa no se detiene, esto es un sube y baja imparable que hasta a mi me da nervios. De nuevo gracias por la felicitación y por eso de que soy increíble, me halagas :3

PD: Me alegra saber que tienes el visto bueno del doctor, eso me tranquiliza inmensamente :P

Besos y abrazos para ti. Chau

**BbSis:** Asi é, mais um cliffhanger :P Anna é uma beleza, mas a cada vez é mais complicado com Elsa, já você daras conta da reacção do Kristoff, isto sera intenso. Agora sabes que Hans não é o autor do sequestro ;) Cumprimentos e obrigado por ler!

**Krish2014:** Gracias por hacer un lugar para esta historia dentro de tu tiempo ;) Sabes, no eres la primera que me pide un Kristoff con Hans, sera que tendré que incluir Yaoi aquí?

**Caeli18:** Bueno, me tranquiliza saber que no arruiné tu semana de relax con mis torturaciones :P Y pues ya que, en serio que me he resignado a ser vista como una torturadora de por vida, aunque ahora me queda el consuelo de saber que mi drama te gusta y que aparte quieres seguir sabiendo de mi a pesar de todo *también se sonroja*. Pues como mi intención es complacerlos, el día de hoy te traje más drama combinado con una dosis de Elsanna que espero te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, que todavía falta un tiempito en el cual tendrás que seguir soportandome :P

Y... ¡Yay! Ahora tu me mandaste infinitos besos y abrazos *se caé de la silla de la emoción* Quiero seguir salvándote del infarto, así que yo también vuelvo a mandarte más de mis besos, abrazos y apapachos :3

Se despide la misma torturadora que de igual forma le sigue amando n_n

**Queenwest:** jajaja no se que tan útil te ha sido la caja de clinex en este capitulo, aunque ves preparando una reserva para los que siguen porque la vas a necesitar. Y sí, pobre Anna no la tiene nada fácil, ni Elsa tampoco, así que ya veremos este disparate en que termina, saludos ;)

**Alice:** Pues siendo así, ¡Que se venga el drama! jejeje ¿Que tal estuvieron tus estrellitas el día hoy? :P Y mi cabeza caótica sigue pensando en las mismas locuras, aun así, he decidido hacerle caso xD Por otro lado, señorita el derecho a spoiler usted ya lo agotó, así que no habrá mas de esos para usted, lo siento. Hasta la próxima ;)

**Alex:** La madre de Elsa va a ser la infartada aquí, no se porque me da esa leve impresión xD Nah, el repartidor es la celestina, nada de secuestrador jejeje

**Lisezita:** Se va armar la de Troya donde la señora se entere, es que esa Anna también es un cuento jajaja Hasta disfrazó a la pobre Rapunzel para engañar a la suegra, mira que mañas xD

**KikiCai94:** :/ Siento lo de tu corazón roto u_u Ya te enteraste de cuales son los motivos de Elsa, no se que pienses ahora que los sabes, y pues ya veras cual es la actitud de Anna después de conocerlos.

**Loghan10:** jajajaja tu relato parece una tragicomedia LOL Pero en serio, ya no te me infartes más porque me temo que un día de estos si va a ser fulminante, entonces si me convertiré en una asesina y vendrá la Interpol a buscarme con helicópteros y fracotiradores por doquier xD Oye pobre de tu abuela, ¿Como le vas a dar una patada ah? Te voy a denunciar por maltrato a la tercera edad. Y que rápido cambias de gustos déjame decirte, ya te olvidaste de la rubia y ahora vas por la pelirroja, no no no... pero no la tendrás nada fácil, porque nuestra Anna esta mas enamorada que Romeo de su Julieta, así que ahí te la ves!

**Kykyo-chan:** Ya te diste cuenta de lo que hizo Anna, espero te haya gustado el cap ;)

**Elsannaforthewin:** jajaja siii, Anna es una loca enamorada, peor que la de la canción, de eso no hay duda xD

**Bekwo:** ¡Que vivamos los cursis! jajaja Cuando uno se enamora comete muchas cursilerias, de eso ni hablar :P Y como ya lo habrás notado, ni en esta historia ni en la vida real es fácil, nada fácil...

**Yara Sosa:** Vaya pues que bien me conoces :P Ahí me cuentas que piensas de este cap, ojala y sigas sin haberte infartado xD

**Sakuradakota:** jejeje tranquila, fue idea de nuestra Anna, es toda una experta en secuestros como ya te habrás dado cuenta ;) Abrazos, cuídate!

**MaryMontoya17:** De modo que, a parte de ser una victima de tus amenazas resulta que ahora te debo dinero? Si es así, tu cuando nos vas a indemnizar a todas las escritoras que hemos sido victimas de tu presión psicológica? Es mas, deberías darnos consultas gratis, creo que mis excesos de drama en parte son gracias a ti. PD: Yo soy la líder del motín, así que si quieres negociar tendrá que ser directamente conmigo, y no soy nada fácil de convencer créeme ;)

**Camygon:** No por favor, no te me mueras, aquí esta la actualización! Tu Elsita esta bien así que no te preocupes. Y Hans pues, pronto sabrás mas de el, así que quédate al pendiente del próximo. Chau ;)


End file.
